


This Is Weird!

by SheRipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Adventure, Betrayal, Comedy, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Mischief, Mystery, Next Generation, Other, Romance, Surprises, The Golden Trio, The Marauder's Map, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 89,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheRipper/pseuds/SheRipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh no! What am i doing here? How do i get home- wait a minute, is that James! What do you mean no! Wait- What! Sirius Black? How is that possible, and that man looks a lot like Teddy... No slash, JP/LE, the marauders, time travel, mystery!<br/>-Story is also up in FanFiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All of this is J. K. Rowling's !! (Well Alex Jorden, Ari Longbottom, and Hal Brown are mine but still-Rowling's!)

 

"Hey guys' you know who winked at me at breakfast?" Sirius asked, his voice low and husk, bragging, and letting his hair ruffle, a bit, attractively while he walked.

"Donno." Remus said absorbed in his book.

"Donncare." James said, looking at the people passing by and hoping to see Lily.

"Err- who?" Peter asked quickly, when Sirius glared at him when he kept quiet.

"You'll never believe it! It's Ma-"

But Sirius never had the chance to finish his bragging session of the day, as a very angry yell was heard.

"JAMES POTTER! WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, AND IF YOU DON'T COME OUT I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU! AND THEN I'M GOING TO CHOPE YOUR BODY INTO PIECES AND SEND THEM TO YOUR PARENTS!"

They all froze, Peter, Remus, and Sirius all turned to stare at James, who looked alarmed and confused.

"What the bloody hell did you do to Evans Prongs?" Sirius said, in awe of his friend.

"I- Nothing! I swear! I didn't do anything today!" his utter astonishment managed to convince them.

"I never heard Lily that violent before…" said Peter, a little shaking.

"Well, that's because that’s not Lily- it sounds nothing like her." Remus told the others.

Again, they all turned to James, as angry footsteps were heard somewhere.

"I didn’t do anything to any woman okay!" he was getting pissed.

"Alright keep your knickers on mate." Sirius whispered, earning himself a glare.

"Finally!" they saw a tall girl who looked about their age, with dreadlocks up to her waist, and slightly colored skin. She had a very angry expression and it was obvious she was the one who screamed before.

All four boys looked at her, puzzled.

James couldn't, for the life of him, remember ever seeing her before; not in a class, not in the corridors, not at the great hall…not-well- anywhere.

She marched to them, and they all jumped a little, anxious. James most of them all - remembering her threat from before.

"I can't believe you did that to Lily! She's going to kill you! You're lucky I'm going to leave that to her, otherwise you would've been dead meat by now." She said, as a matter of fact.

James was really starting to feel pissed- he didn't do anything!

"Anyways, Mom floo Professor McGonagall, we've got to go, Dad has some new record he broke in the store and he wants us all to come to a party, how he convinced Mom into letting him do it is beyond me." She said, looking exasperated. Her long eyelashes narrowed in suspicion, as though she was imagining her father standing in front of her.

"Er- Mom?" asked James, utterly confused.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes Potter, Mom Mom! My Mom, your Aunt! And what the bloody hell did you do to your hair?"She asked as an afterthought.

James shared a look with his friend Remus; this girl wasn't making any sense.

James was about to claim he doesn't know her, so she must have the wrong person, and that they're definitely not related, but Sirius decided to take things into his own hands.

He jumped forward and took the girl's hand, "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting yet - Sirius Black! Thrilled! And don't worry; Jamie's hair is always this horrible."

"Oi!" James glared daggers at his best mate, as the other two shock their heads in sadness at his behavior; Remus put his hand through his brown hair, and Peter's blond short hair seemed a little crestfallen.

But Sirius ignore them; he blinked a few times down at the girl, his gray eyes looking straight into hers, with a few stray hairs falling onto his face neatly.

How he did that, none of the guys had a clue.

But instead of falling for it, the girl suddenly punched him in the nose, and whipped her hair back from her shoulder.

"OWW!" Sirius yelled, and, clutching his nose, backed away from her.

The other three stared open mouthed at her- this never happened before.

"You should really tell your friends not to mess with me James, and you said your name is Sirius Black? Is this some sick joke? Now - did you grow taller?" she asked, puzzled, as she grew nearer, advancing towards James.

"What? I don-" he said, desperate at the weird girl's behavior.

"Oh shut up already, if it were up to you we'd be here all day talking nonsense! Now come on, let's go to her office, everyone's waiting. I can't wait to see what Lily's going to do to you **this** time!" her face broke into an evil smirk.

James drew himself up, and fixed his glasses, about to start yelling at her that she's crazy, but Remus leaned in and whispered "I think the safest thing to do is go with her, if you don't want to get punched."

They both turned to look at Sirius, half lying on the floor, his nose bleeding heavily.

James gulped, and as the weird girl started dragging him away from his friends, he kept quiet.

"My face…my handsome face…she broke it…I-I'm ugly!" Sirius whimpered.

Peter looked solemn, as though Sirius is a survivor from some wild battlefield, and handed him a handkerchief.

"Oh shut up, you deserved it. And I can fix you." Remus said, as Sirius wiped the blood away with Peter's handkerchief.

"Episkey!"

Carefully, Sirius examined his face, and then it was lit into a smile. "Thanks Remus! You’re a fantastic friend!" Remus simply rolled his eyes.

Sirius turned to look in the direction that James and the girl disappeared to, and shock his head sadly. "Letting himself get dragged off by a girl - he's way too whipped."

Remus and Peter both gave him a look.

"What?!" he demanded, putting the bloody handkerchief behind his back.

Remus raised his eyebrows at him. "Nothing Padfoot."

And Padfoot shrugged.

 

 

\-------------- END ch.1---------------

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you liked it, plz review and tell me what you thought! i fixed it a bit - just grammatical stuff


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Hahaha! I wonder what the crazy girl is making James do right now!"

"Poor James, she looked dangerous."

"Poor my ass, I bet he did something to Lily and she sent her for revenge! Hey did you bring some exploding snap?"

"Yeah, want to play?"

Sirius Black rolled his eyes, looking obviously annoyed.

"No Pete, I asked for my own entertainment. What do you think?!"

Remus was sitting in the common room; ignoring the noise Peter and Sirius were making with their game of exploding snap, and started thinking.

That girl - he couldn't explain what was bugging him about her - the fact that she was completely crazy, the fact that she was so sure and confident in her craziness, or the fact that he just couldn't seem to remember ever seeing her before…

Suddenly his mind envisioned her clearly, and he realized what was so wrong. He straightened up in an instant, and turned to Sirius, interrupting him and Peter.

"Sirius! Didn't you say once that you dated all the girls from Gryffindor from fourth year and above?"

The odd look Sirius was giving his friend for the sudden question disappeared and he looked very proud. "Yep, all except Evans, Prewett, Jerkings, and McDonald - even last year's seventh years." Sirius pulled back his elegant hair purposely.

"Only most broke up with him after one date." Peter piped, and his chubby face reddened as Sirius glared at him.

"And do you remember the girl we saw today? You introduced yourself, maybe you forgot what her name is?" Remus asked, hoping the answer would be positive.

"Nope. Never saw her before, which is weird, because…" his face was suddenly thoughtful, and a little fearful.

Remus jumped up from his chair. "Because she had the uniform of Gryffindor house, and I have never seen her before either."

Sirius and Peter stood up quickly, looking alarmed; their game lay forgotten.

"We have to find James!"

 

* * *

 

 

James was highly doubting whether or not he was a mass murderer in his past life, because that would have been the only explanation to his unluckiness; for seven years he's been trying to get the girl he likes to date him (and failing), for the last month or so he can't seem to find any matching socks, and only one from each pair (though that could just be Sirius's doing), and now he's being dragged off by this weird crazy girl, that's going to punch him if he resists.

"God! Did you forget how to move your feet? What's up with you?!" she demanded, more carrying him then dragging.

They were half way to Dumbledore's office.

Deciding he rather likes his nose as it is, he said nothing and started walking on his own, hoping it was McGonagall she was taking him to see.

After a few more minutes of walking in silence the girl spoke again. "This is the first time I remember you being this quite, not that I mind - but are you alright?" she looked at James with concern - real concern.

 _'Blimey, she really thinks I'm her cousin or something!'_ Maybe she was a little -err-special. "I'm fine, but we passed McGonagall's office like two minutes ago." He said, trying to sound normal, and hoping McGonagall could tell him who she is, and why she thinks he's related to her.

She looked at him oddly. "No we didn't."

James was suddenly a little afraid -Where is she taking him?! "Oh –ha ha - right. My mistake."

No way is he going to get punched like Sirius. It's a pride thing.

She looked at him for another moment, and then shrugged. "I swear, you're getting weirder each day that passes."

James felt a sting of indignation, but told himself that the manly thing to do is to let it pass, it doesn't bother him, he doesn't care…

"And that's a real feat, seeing as you were born weird."

"Oi! Shut up already, what did I ever do to you?!" he blew up, ashamedly in an unmanly way.

For a moment he thought she might yell again, but she burst out laughing.

"I wondered how long it was going to take you to snap." She smirked at him.

Realizing she was teasing him, he reddened a bit. "Donno what you mean…"

She snorted. "Please, it's so easy with you- a few insults and whatever silent anger you have disappears into a verbal one, wish my brother was that easy, the idiot just saves up whatever heat he has inside until he turns mental!" she shook her head, but not unkindly. She surprised James by patting him on the head. "You're fifteen, whatever anger you have, we all had it at some point. Don't worry, it passes."

She acted just like a big sister would, which was odd, because James didn't have anything like that.

"I'm seventeen." He went back to the only thing that made sense anymore- facts.

She looked at him skeptically. "I noticed your taller, did you take a growing potion or something? And what did you change your hair for?" she asked lightly, as though she knew James to do things like that all the time.

Granted he did some weird things before, not as weird as Sirius, but still pretty impressive, yet he never changed his height or hair. He accepted his hair long ago.

He stopped abruptly, and forced her to stop as well, and to look at him. He put his hands on her shoulders.

Amused, she looked back at him.

"No. this is my real height. This is my real hair - messy and everything. And I am seventeen." He said with finality.

She looked puzzled. Good, maybe she got it. "But, that can't be right."

"Well it is. I'm not your cousin, though you seem really nice, we're not related. I don't even know you. Sorry."

  _'Well here goes nothing.'_ He thought and prepared himself for a punch.

The girl gave him a sharp look, and he was impressed she was considering what he just said, though before she had time to respond a new voice joined them.

"Good evening Mister Potter, is there a particular reason as to why you are standing in front of my office?"

Albus Dumbledore descended from the steps behind of the gargoyle, where James and the girl both stopped in front of.

James mentally sighed, finally, some answers.

He heard a sharp intake of breath and saw the girl turn pale. With esteemed speed she drew her wand out and jumped forward, her wand pointed in the direction of James' Headmaster.

James didn't miss that by that, she ended up right in front of him.

"That's the Headmaster, what are you doing?!" he asked, half-stunned.

Dumbledore looked a little surprised as well, as he examined the girl carefully through his moon-shaped glasses.

There was a tense silence in the air for a moment, and then -

"Who are you?" the girl asked of the Headmaster, her voice demanding and cold. James was somewhat impressed by the authority of it.

Dumbledore watched her. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" he said politely, bowing his head slightly. "And you are?"

But the girl glared at him, and said no more.

After a moment, Dumbledore spoke again. "I see I am not going to be graced by the same courtesy, nevertheless, one must never lose hope in the search of politeness and properness. Please follow me into my office, so that we may continue." Dumbledore said, turning back to the still open gargoyle staircase, his white long hair shining slightly in the hazy afternoon.

The girl didn't lower her wand, only kept watching Dumbledore suspiciously.

"The gargoyle opens for him?" she asked James quietly.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he's the Headmaster." He said, shaking his head at her and ushering her to follow after Dumbledore.

She looked at him and followed, still uncertain.

They went up to the office and Dumbledore sat behind his desk, holding both his hands under his chin, as James took the chair he normally occupied when he and the guys were up here. Slowly, examining the office carefully, the girl sat down as well, in the only chair left, putting one leg on top of the other and taking her hair back again.

Dumbledore did not miss that. "Do you find my office to suite your favors? I often wonder whether or not I ought to change the decor, go for something groovy, perhaps, that would make students want to come up here more often." He said, his brow frowning in thought.

She didn't seem to be able to decide if he's serious or if she's being mocked.

"I think your office is great Headmaster, in fact that's what I tell Professor McGonagall whenever she asks Sirius and I why we end up here so frequently." James said, as Dumbledore chuckled.

"It seems we have company." He said calmly, as wild footsteps were heard climbing the stairs.

The three of them all waited until the footsteps stopped and the door banged open.

"JAMES! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sirius jumped on his best friend.

"Get off me!"

He heard Remus and Peter talking loudly, both at the same time.

"Professor that girl -"

"Dragging him off, so we -"

"I knew something was wrong and - "

"We went to Professor McGonagall and-"

"Really worried - "

It got to a point where the girl and James, finally having thrown Sirius off of him, covered their ears (Peter's voice got **way** too high and squeaky).

"Enough!" Dumbledore stood up and silence fell in the room. He injected an aura of power that left no room for arguments.

He sat back down, and with his wand quickly summoned three more chairs. Peter, Remus, and Sirius took them without a word.

The girl was looking at him, fear and awe creeping their way into her masked expression.

Dumbledore gave them all a fierce look, and then turned to Remus. "Please explain what you three are doing here Mister Lupin."

 

 

\---------END Ch. 2

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

At the name Lupin the girl shot Remus a look only James noticed, and there was something hopeful there, that quickly turned to disappointment.

Remus took a deep breath and nodded. "Well, we were really worried, see because this girl - " he looked at her, her dreadlocks falling on the back of her chair, sitting left from James.  "- dragged James away, apparently to Professor McGonagall's office, and we later realized we never saw her at school before, even though she had the colors of Gryffindor on her robes, and seems around our age"

"I see." Dumbledore said, not looking surprised. "So then you went to Professor McGonagall's office?"

The girl was mouthing _'McGonagall'_ to herself, looking as though she was trying to solve a puzzle.

"Yes, see we got worried, and emm - entered a little too enthusiastically into her office." James caught his friend's eyes slightly traveling towards Sirius.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "Please go on."

"Well- she told us to come here to you and give you this parchment that, emm, according to her 'describes our shenanigans to perfection'." Looking embarrassed, he handed Dumbledore a rolled up piece of parchment, signed by McGonagall.

 Dumbledore opened it and read it carefully. After a moment of silence, looks passed between the Marauders. Dumbledore put the parchment on his desk and surveyed the three of them with his blue eyes.

They all winced. "You three are to have detention for a month, writing lines for your head of house about why people knock on other peoples doors before they enter, and how _not_ to set things on fire. Also, you will be helping Hagrid clean the grounds for a week, is that understood?"

Remus, Sirius, and Peter replied "Yes sir." miserably.

"Head of house..?" she said, and they all turned to look at the odd girl.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Professor McGonagall is the head of Gryffindor house."

She was looking utterly confused, though there was something else in her expression as well. "And Hagrid?"

Dumbledore looked at her for a moment, "Our Gamekeeper."

She looked at his hands. "O-Only the Gamekeeper?" she asked, biting her lower lip, so quietly, James wasn't sure Peter heard it, sitting the farthest away.

Dumbledore said nothing, perhaps waiting for her to look at him. But she hadn't and after a minute or so, he replied. "Yes."

Her face morphed back into an emotionless mask, but a war seemed to be going on in her eyes.

After another moment of silence, Dumbledore seemed to have had enough and sighed. "You are very cautious."

The four teenage boys watched the pair with great interest.

Her head snapped up, though she seemed to be looking anywhere but his eyes, her eyes showed some sort of anger.

"And you're trying to enter my mind without permission." She said emotionlessly.

The Marauders looked shocked - they didn't think someone would ever dare say something like that to their Headmaster.

Dumbledore chuckled again. "Indeed I am."

 _'Good thing he has a sense of humor_ _… wait what did he just say?! '_ James thought, a little thunderstruck by the situation.

"I apologize; it seems curiosity took over my senses for a moment."

He waited for her to show a reaction and she nodded roughly.

"It also appears you are a student with magnificent Occlumency abilities. Well, perhaps you would be kind enough to shed some light on this situation for me?" he asked her.

After a moment she answered, looking as though she selected each word carefully. "I don't think I'm supposed to be here." She spoke the words loud and clear.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes I imagine so. See, being Headmaster has its perks, as they say; had you broke into Hogwarts, the wards would have told me immediately. But they had not, and so I am beginning to think that perhaps you came to us from within Hogwarts itself."

The guys all looked confused at this, and the girl jerked a little.

Suddenly words started to blab their way out of her. "I don't know how it happened, I never actually **_tried_** to come here, I was just looking for my idiotic cousin and -" she shot James a look. "Well - he looks just like him!"

They all looked at James.

"So - you really aren't my cousin?" she asked, looking a little desperate.

James felt a little sad, as he remembered how she shielded him from Dumbledore when she saw him. "No, sorry."

She looked crestfallen, but nodded.

Dumbledore clapped his hands sharply, and they all jumped. "I think it's time for introductions, Why don't you begin?" he gestured to James.

He nodded. "James Potter."

She stared at him. "But - you just said -"

"There will be time for questions later. Let's continue." Dumbledore said a little sharply.

Sirius jumped in. "And I am Sirius Black, though we met." He glared at her, his voice low and scolding.

Her jaw opened, and something cracked in her mask. "So you're actually Sirius Black? But then you're -" She pointed at James, looking shaky.

"I'm Remus Lupin."

She paled considerably at that, and looked like she was about to faint. "That's impossible." She stated. Suddenly she looked at the walls, looking for something between the portraits of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses.

"And your name please?" Dumbledore asked her.

Knowing she didn't have a choice anymore, she took a deep breath and said "Roxanne Weasley."

 

 

\---------END Ch.3------------

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

"Weasley?"

"I know a Weasley; he married Fabian's and Gideon's older sister, Molly. They graduated a few years ago."

"Yeah," Roxanne shifted in her seat. She gave Dumbledore a sideways glance and he nodded, his eyes twinkling. "Well, he's my grandfather."

They all stared at her.

After a while she added. "And Molly is my grandmother."

…

"Yep I knew she was mental." Sirius whispered loudly for everyone to hear.

"Sir, she was certain I was her cousin, and well, I think she's a 'Special' kind of person, you know?" James said kindly to Dumbledore, as if scared he would get offended.

Remus gaped at her silently, sure he misheard.

"Erm- did you fall lately, maybe you have a concussion..?" Peter piped in, looking at her with a little fear.

She shot him a fierce look. "I'm not lying! And who are you?!"

He jumped at the jib.

Remus jumped a little as well. "Oh, you didn't introduce yourself Pete."

"Peter Pettigrew." He said, happy they noticed he hadn't introduced himself yet.

Her face did not pale, but reddened. She looked enraged and James saw something in her eyes snap, beyond reason. "YOU! I'm going to KILL you!"

And to everyone's shock, in the Headmaster's office, she charged at Peter.

Roxanne stared at the little wimp of a boy, and as she charged at him images filled her eyes, making everything else blurry; her Dad telling her everything about the war, her little brother barging into her room, two years later, demanding to know how she could've hidden such a thing from him, filled with rage and pain, crying. Her little cousin, learning her mother had been tortured and hunted for being a Muggle-Born, and called a Mudblood, her Uncle - everything Uncle Harry had to go through in his life, and all the pain her family had to go through, each and every one of them. And he had taken a part in almost all of it, he was there when her Aunt was tortured, it was his fault her Uncle's parents were murdered, one of them standing right next to her, and Teddy's dad, how he died during the last fight, as well as her Dad's twin, against the dark wizard **he** helped bring back.

As she punched and kicked every inch of him she could find in the moment the rest were all too speechless to do a thing, she let all her hatful emotions out, those that concerned him and those that didn't. To have someone to blame, to be able to _revenge_ , felt wonderful, magnificent, _good._

"Protego!"

Roxanne felt a great force come between her and the filth she had been beating a second ago. She was forced into the other side of the chamber, as peter, whimpering in pain, into the other.

She jumped up again, forgetting she was a witch, with full intentions of continuing what she was just doing.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Demanded Sirius, angry she hurt his friend.

"Calm down!" James said, his heart beating wildly.

Sirius and James both held her, as she struggled, stopping her from advancing towards their friend.

"There will be no violence in my office Miss Weasley. I cannot let you harm my students." She heard Dumbledore's voice, reprimanding and even angry, but she didn't care, she had a ringing in her head that won't turn off, and the horrible picture of Teddy's dad helping the traitorous rat in front of her did nothing to calm her violent instincts.

Her breath seemed to have gone out of her during the fight, and she was panting heavily in the guys arms', her hair disorganized, her heart yelling loudly at her head.

Dumbledore seemed to regard her for a moment, his blue eyes piercing, and then pointed his wand at Pettigrew. His skin was healing and he seemed less in pain, though not completely; Roxanne managed to inflict a rather large amount of pain in Pettigrew's body, in the short time she had hit him; aiming mainly for the head and vital organs.

He cast another spell, and Peter's expression turned into that of bliss ignorance and confusion. Then he turned unconscious.

Dumbledore summoned a stretcher. "Take him to the hospital wing, tell Poppy I will personally come by later and tell her what has happened to the boy. Tell her nothing more, is that clear?" he asked loudly, seeing as Remus looked as ruffled as the rest of them at what happened.

Remus nodded, took out his wand, and took Peter out of the office.

"NO! Let go! Let go! I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I do! You can hide **rat** , but you can't run from me!"

Sirius and James shared alarmed looks at the word 'Rat'.

"Miss Weasley, please control yourself." He told her sharply, but tears formed in her eyes, as the rat disappeared.

"Easy for you to say, you have no idea - no idea!"  She never stammered before, but the image of that THING didn't leave her mind, hunting it.

"I understand it's hard, knowing what you must know, and being here. But that is precisely the reason why you must go back to where you came from, as quickly as possible."

 

As Remus left his friend in the hospital wing and re-entered the Headmaster's office, he wondered what sight would welcome him.

He knocked on the door, remembering the mess in Professor McGonagall's office.

"Ha, Mister Lupin, did you take Mister Pettigrew to the hospital wing?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

The girl - Roxanne Weasley - was sitting in her chair, looking a little out of breath, and the rest were in their seats as well.

He nodded. "Yes sir." He joined Sirius, sitting next to him. Sirius was glaring at Roxanne.

"Very good, now, I think it's time to clear a few things. Miss Weasley here is indeed, from the future. She has travelled through time, coming from a different generation of Hogwarts students. How that happened we do not know. But I believe her." He said plainly, as disbelieving looks were passed between James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Also," he said gently "I had Obliviated Mister Pettigrew before he left the office, so that he will not remember meeting Roxanne Weasley."

"What! But Professor-"

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop them from interrupting. "her coming here could ruin the future, and so once we figure out how to send her back home, I will see to it that we are all obliviated as well, yes Mister Black, I as well."

 Leaving the three teenagers speechless, he turned to Roxanne.

"Am I right in assuming you are capable of performing the 'Obliviate Charm'?"

She nodded, looking him in the eyes. "Though I doubt whether or not it would work on you sir." She eyed him suspiciously. "Perhaps I should perform it with your wand." She said, looking at his reaction.

For a moment she saw a look of pure surprise on the old Headmaster, but it was gone quickly, and he bowed his head slightly. "I have no objections." He said lightly, though Roxanne caught the calculating look he gave her. A shiver went through her, as she realized that she is, in fact, sitting across the strongest wizard of all times, Albus Dumbledore. She walked past his grave on the Hogwarts grounds for seven years.

'His wand?' Sirius mouthed to James and Remus, who looked equally confused.

"Err - sir can I ask her something?" James hesitated.

Dumbledore nodded. "Certainly. And you may answer freely, seeing as we won't remember anything anyway." He told Roxanne.

But Roxanne was afraid of what he may ask her.

"Before you realized you came here, to the present - I guess your past…Whatever, you yelled James Potter, and you also said I looked just like your cousin. Is he related to me, and do you know me in the future or something?"

She looked him in the eyes and sighed. Looking depressed, she answered. "Yes. My cousin is named after you, because he's your grandson. And I swear you two look so much alike, only he has red hair."

James looked speechless at hearing he has a grandson. "Really! And he's named after me?" he asked happily.

Roxanne nodded, and James looked rather proud, not noticing she hadn't answered his second question.

Remus noticed her unhappy expression. "How many years from the future did you travel?"

She looked him in the eyes, and glanced at the others. "2020"

They stared at her; the guys' mouths fell open.

 "You also talked about Lily, did you mean Lily Evans?" Remus said, seemingly regaining his ability to speak.

James' eyes lit up and he waited for her answer, breathless.

"No… I was talking about my little cousin, James' little sister. Her name is Lily Luna Potter."

Sirius gave a low chuckle. "Can't get the girl so you named your granddaughter after your school crush?"

James glared at him. "So wait, who did I marry?"

They all watched her with interest, as Roxanne looked must uncomfortable. She would rather punch someone then be here right now.

"Lily Evans."

"YES!" James jumped on his seat, looking delighted, but Remus and Dumbledore were eyeing Roxanne's sad expression with dread.

"Ha. Didn't think Evans was the type to name her kids after herself." Sirius said, looking at Roxanne as though not believing her.

"She's not." She replied. "It was your son who named them after you." Not looking at him.

James raised an eyebrow. "For real? Well, that was nice of him, I think." He looked baffled by the notion. He loved his parents but he wasn't going to name his son after his Dad, unless of course something happened to him and he'd want to honor him…

 His face shot to hers, burning into her eyes, demanding an answer to a question he hadn't yet asked.

She gulped; this is not going to be easy. "Lily and James married and had one son, Harry Potter." This was going to be a **long** story.

 

 

-END Ch.4-

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

She nodded towards Sirius. "And Sirius Black was his godfather."

Sirius' face broke into a wild grin. "Awesome! Thanks mate!"

James was too preoccupied with what he might hear next, to truly react to his friend's words.

Remus patted him on the shoulder, congratulating him.

 

"And when Harry was a year old, his parents were both murdered by Voldmort." She said, deciding to go through it quickly.

'Horrible decision really.' She regretted instantly.

Sirius' grin vanished, as no trace of a smile could be tracked on his graceful face. He paled and his gray eyes cut through her like steel. She could feel his wreath, looming towards her; berating her for daring to say such a thing.

 

She shivered and turned to look at Remus Lupin, once again, regret hitting her almost immediately.

He didn't look angry. He didn't look like anything  **alive**. He was as white as a dead body, and as lifeless as one. He was looking like an empty shell of a middle aged man, rather than the younger boy he was just a moment ago. And for a terrible moment Roxanne wondered if that is how he lived for twelve years after they're death, until he met Uncle Harry. Or maybe even until his own death.

 

Dumbledore closed his eyes, his features growing older. The grief over his students was clear on his face.

James only looked shocked, as though he did not expect this. He looked slightly frozen, but Roxanne saw the words making their way into his mind, figuring their meaning, spreading like poison.

 

She sighed; she'd have to explain a bit now…

 

"There was a prophecy, about Un- about Harry Potter- that was made when Lily Potter was pregnant with him."

Something stirred inside of James at the term 'Lily Potter', it made it all feel realer.

"And it said that- well it gave Voldemort the impression that Harry will defeat him in the future, because it said the child would have powers Voldemort would never be able to defeat." 

Sirius and James stared at her open mouthed.

"He missed the part of the prophecy that said that he would mark him as an equal. And so after he killed Lily who was protecting her son, he tried to kill baby Harry b-"

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" James jumped to his feet; his chair fell to the floor with a bang.

"James! We can change it! It doesn't have to be this way!" Remus put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

Shaking with anger that Voldemort would dare do that to Lily and to even try and harm his newborn son, James' heart was pounding hard in his ears.

"Unfortunately we cannot. It must stay this way, I'm sorry Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said gravely.

 

"What do you mean we can't change anything?!" Sirius exclaimed passionately, jumping to his friend's aid.

Dumbledore was about to answer, but Roxanne saved him the trouble. "If you change something then the whole future I came from will disappear and I, my brother, your grandchildren" she gestured towards James "and all of my family will not exist anymore. And possibly the entire Wizarding world, since in my time Voldmort is dead, but you can accidently revive him."

 

There was silence.

 

James glared at her and for a moment his eyes told her that was a price he was willing to pay. Then it disappeared and he picked up his chair and sat on it aggressively.

 

Remus was looking pained, but sat back down as well.

Sirius was looking insistent, but Roxanne ran out of patience and wasn't waiting for him to sit down.

"As I was saying, he tried to hit Harry Potter but the curse rebounded and Voldemort was hit himself."

Dumbledore's eyes shinned and Roxanne thought she might have detected a hint of excitement and amusement. And triumph?

"So that was it? That's how Voldemort was defeated?!" James asked weakly.

"No!" She replied, annoyed they were interrupting her so much. "Let me finish."

They hadn't commented and she continued.

"So Voldemort, weak and powerless, fled. For years not a word of him was heard, and most assumed he was gone for good, all but some, convinced by-" she eyed him. "Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded but said nothing.

"So Harry grew up and went to Hogwarts, and that year Voldemort tried to raise back to power and somehow Harry and his friends found out and managed to stop him. Proceeding on, he went back to hiding and then…" Her teeth gritted, she went on. "One of his followers came back to his side, and with his help they managed to kidnap Harry from Hogwarts and, using dark magic Voldemort invented, with Harry's blood, resurrected him by granting him a body.

 So, Voldemort is back. But no one but Harry knows it. He manages to escape death for like the hundredth time, and comes back to Hogwarts telling Dumbledore."

As she talked they all looked at her quietly listening. Perhaps their inability to comprehend the truth within all the crazy was why.

"Dumbledore believes him and in less than two hours reactivates the order of the Phoenix. The minister of magic was an idiot so he decided not to believe that Voldemort was back and started making the entire Wizarding world hate on both Dumbledore and Harry. All in all, it took a year for them to come around. By then Voldemort had the giants and Dementors back to his side and a bunch of Deatheaters. It was a full on war. Then Dumbledore and Harry found a way to defeat Voldmort for good, but it was a long and difficult journey, and by the end of that year Dumbledore was killed."

 

' _Subtle._ ' Roxanne heard her brother's sarcastic voice in her head.

The three teens were gasping in shock.

Roxanne resisted the urge to roll her eyes. ' _Right now_ _he looks a hundred and something years old, this can't be that big of a shock._ '

Though the three guys were looking well traumatized by now, Dumbledore hadn't said a thing, looking perfectly serene, so she decided it was safe to continue.

"The turnout was that Harry and his best friends decided to drop out of school and fight Voldemort, since they were the only ones to know how to defeat him once Dumbledore died.

That summer Voldemort managed to take down the ministry and forced Muggleborns into Azkaban, as well as the kids in Hogwarts. He filth these halls with two of his own deatheaters and basically took control of the entire Wizarding world.

Slowly but surely Harry and his friends made progress, but they had a lot of close-in's and this-is-the-end's, because Voldy practically demanded his head from everybody.

Then the last battle took place, it was in Hogwarts and- well- a lot of people died." She found it hard to speak for a moment and she knew they all noticed.

She cleared her throat and went on, not daring to look at Remus.

 

"Then some stuff happened and Harry realized that by letting himself die Voldemort will become mortal again and can be killed. So he sacrificed himself-"

Roxanne wasn't surprised she was interrupted again, there can be so much they can take in 90 seconds.

"NO!" James looked at her horrified.

With a dark and depressed voice Sirius followed "If it really ends like this, this was a horrible story."

However, Dumbledore was looking both worried and calculating, so he was right in his assumption…

 "Relax he survived." She snapped at them.  _'I told them he was still alive like five times, honestly.'_

"So he came back to life and everybody got their fighting spirit on and kicked the dark forces' arse. And when I say everybody, I mean  _ **everybody**_ \- Wizards and Witches, Goblins, Centaurs, House-Elves…

And then they all had children. Like all of them, and not just one each, either." Roxanne smirked at the number of cousins she had.

Realizing she finished, the people in the same room with her started to recover their senses.

"So…That's it." She said, as a minute passed and still no one spoke.

 

-END OF CH.5-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N: I know I left out a lot of stuff- like Harry's third year- which is kinda important to my story, but tt was on purpose- I haven't forgotten. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

 

****

"So… that's it." She said, as a minute passed and still no one spoke.

"That's…" James seemed to be unable to find the right word to describe what he was feeling at the moment.

"Unbelievable." Remus supplied.

"Crazy" Sirius offered.

Roxanne snapped at him. "I'm not lying!"

"No one is saying that Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said, he was looking at the celling, thoughtful.

Remus Sirius and Roxanne watched him as he's mind worked.

James was thinking about everything he just heard. He would soon forget it all, but he found it difficult to believe that all of the feelings he has right now will disappear.

Everything he heard was- well- it was crazy like Sirius said, but it made  _sense_.

Perhaps strong shocks to the senses can't be obliveated, he thought hopefully.

Perhaps he would remember, he thought, and be able to…

What? Change stuff? Would he really risk Weasley's family, wait- his future family as well, for the fear of dying?

'It's not dying I'm afraid of!' he assured himself passionately, 'it's what happens after I'm dead! My wife gets murdered! My son- well his life is like a magnet for war and pain and loss, probably.

If he didn't die in the future, if he was alive, would things be different? Would Harry had had it easer?

 

"What does Harry look like?"

 

They all turned to him, but Dumbledore who was still humming to himself and looking at the ceiling.

James blushed as realization downed on him- he'd said it out loud.

The question surprised Roxanne, but didn't bother her.

 

"Well, just like you- in the pictures of when he was about eighteen he looked like a copy of you now… only he has a different nose then you."

 

James imagined him in his head, and something seemed to mature inside of him. To change.

 

"Oh, and of course he has green eyes." She smacked herself for forgetting what was obvious- it was just weird to talk to people who don't know how the most famous person in Wizarding Britain looks like.

 

James stared at her; he wasn't the only one able to imagine the kid in his head now. Remus and Sirius were both shocked at how the description made sense in their heads, but it's like they could see it- the perfect combination between James potter, and Lily Evans.

"Sweet Merlin Prongs, it's for real." Sirius whispered in a breathless hush.

James didn't need to try and picture Harry in his head anymore; the image popped into his head effortlessly, and refused to disappear.

Roxanne raised her eyebrow at Sirius. "Don't think I'm lying anymore then?"

He shrugged and mumbled something about 'donno' and 'just makes sense' and a 'so paranoid.'

Roxanne rolled her eyes.

 

A noise cut through the air and made them all jump; Dumbledore clapped his hands again.

"Well, I believe we all learned a lot today- though a little more than in a normal school day. Now, I am sure we all have many questions more, but we shall put aside talks of the future, along with our great curiosity, due to a much more pressing issue; I believe you must tell us how you arrived here Miss Weasley, for the explanation you already gave was brief and gave me little to work with if I am to successfully send you back to your own time."

She shrugged, "like I said, just went about looking for James- the second- and I asked if somebody saw him and they told me they did and I went there and found all four of the guys." She felt like saying all three of the guys and the little asshole of a traitor, but refrained.

She managed to lure them away from the subject of themselves pretty well-except James- and she'd like to keep it that way- she didn't feel like telling them the tragic ways they died (not that she minded Peter).

"Emm, do you mind elaborating? Tell me every detail, preferably from the very morning and the beginning of your day. Even the smallest strange occurrence may be of use." Dumbledore requested.

And so she did. She told him every little detail of her day, for about an hour, and then she came to the part that she was pacing in the corridor after her mom told her about the party.

"Could you repeat that please?"

She blinked. Why? It's so boring!

"Sure. I was pacing back and forth in the corridor thinking about having to find James and-"

"What corridor was it?" Dumbledore cut her off again.

"The one on the seventh floor, in front of the tapestry of-"

"Barnabas the Barmy?!" blurted James, Remus, and Sirius all together, knowing what was there.

She looked at them oddly. "Yeah…why do your faces look like that?" she asked.

They all looked at her stunned.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well, on the seventh floor there is a special secret room, you see. The come-and-go room."

The boys all turned to look at the headmaster in silent surprise and horrification.

Though he pretended not to have noticed.

"Or The Room Of Requirements, if you will." He finished.

Roxanne realized what they were talking about.

"Oh! Yes I heard of that room sir,"

"What?!" Sirius couldn't hold it in anymore; how many people knew about his and his friends' secrets?

"But see in my time it's ruined and doesn't work anymore, so it can't have had anything to do with this." She continued as though Sirius hadn't interrupted her.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at this. "Ruined?"

This was old magic they were talking about; it would take a lot to destroy it.

"Yes, see it was damaged during the war, in the last battle, that took place in Hogwarts."

"What could destroy an entire room?" James asked, a little sad at what would happen to his school in the future.

Roxanne shrugged. "Long story."

'Burning flame dragons going after the life of your son and his best friends, while they were Horcrux hunting.' Yeah  ** _that_  **will go over well.

Remus looked at her funny. "Longer than the one you just told us about Harry?"

She was about to lie, and then decided that if Remus and his son share the same brains that would just be stupid.

"It's not, I just don't want to tell you."

Here, honesty. Isn't it great?

Oh look, the answer in the shape of one Sirius Black. His face says no.

Oh well.

His mouth opened to say some unfair nonsense or another, but thankfully Dumbledore raised his hand, silencing him.

"I see, thank you. I will see to this personally, I assure you. But I can't tell you how long it will take me." he looked Roxanne in the eyes and said it gently.

 

She realized that meant she wasn't going home anytime soon.

Her heart fell, she pictured her family finding out she was missing. She stopped; the image of a sad George Weasley was unsettling.

She had hoped to be able to return quickly, before anyone would notice she was missing.

James looked at Roxanne and realized what the old headmaster said. He hesitated, and then placed his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him.

"It's going to be alright. We'll take care of you."

Sirius made a rasping sound with his throat that sounded like 'We are?', but Remus elbowed him.

"I bet you took good care of my grandchildren in the future, so now it's my turn to thank you, since, you know, I won't get another chance." He finished awkwardly- this time travel thing was tricky.

She looked at him and slowly a smile spread across her face.

They didn't get to see her smile before, but her smile seemed to lit her whole face, and it had something cunning about it. And also something Maraudery about it.

It was a smirk, James realized. He smirked back.

He felt as though they were going to get along fine together, after all- if you can smirk like that, you will always be welcome into the Marauders.

Remus also smirked at her, as did Sirius; James knew that as long as she was prankster material, she could probably punch him ten times and still be forgiven. All for the sake of mayhem, of course.

not that he wouldn't try to get even, of course.

"Then you will temporarily be an exchange student into Hogwarts school, you have been sorted into Gryffindor house and your name would be Roxanne Weasbly. If you have no objections of course." Dumbledore said.

Roxanne nodded. "My first name is safe so it's fine. I can have come her from Beauxbatons, I know a little French and about France."

Dumbledore smiled. "then it's decided, I believe it Is time for lunch-"

_**BOOM!** _

The calm atmosphere was gone in an instant and everything seemed to be ablaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins! 
> 
> (Dum dum dum dummmmm!)


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

_**BOOM!** _

Roxanne felt as though the floor underneath her was split in two, and it took all her strength to keep from falling in-between the cracks.

"What is happening?!" She heard Sirius yell.

The earth seemed to have turned upside down, in a split moment.

Roxanne held on to her chair until she lost feel in her fingers and was afraid she couldn't hold on for any longer.

Then it all turned back to normal.

For a moment it was quite, the room was only filled with the sounds of the teenagers' loud breaths.

Then the first and immediate shock worn out.

"What was that?!"

"Did you feel it?!"

James turned to Roxanne. "You alright?"

"Where's Dumbledore?" she asked, looking around.

The man disappeared, and they four were alone in the office. 

Sirius cursed, feeling frusterated.

"No idea. Come on; let's go join the rest of the students they probably know more…" Remus said, looking rather taken aback completely by the entire situation. "They should be in the great hall."

They agreed and left Dumbledore's office.

"The great hall is right ahead." James told Roxanne.

"You do know I lived in this castle for seven years right?"

"Oh right, sorry about that." James said, looking weirded out a little.

"Yeah, it's a bit confusing." Sirius agreed.

After a few quite steps Sirius broke the silence.

"Do you think it was an attack?" he asked quietly.

Roxanne didn't think he knew  _how_  to speak quietly.

James shrugged. "I hope no one was hurt." He sounded worried.

They went on in silence, speeding up every few steps.

Roxanne slowly realized what sounded strange to her in all of this; they all seemed taken aback by this supposed attack, but none of them looked too surprised by having the school attacked. Also, there seemed to be no need to mention who it was that was attacking the school; that seemed obvious as well.

She was at a time where the Wizarding world was at war, and Voldmort was not only alive, but in his full strength.

This was the peak of the first war.

Roxanne was born six years after the end of the second war. All she knew was peace, and a world of ruins people kept trying to fix. But not war.

For once she was glad to have come here alone; she didn't want to think of her little brother or any of her little cousins here with her- this place was dangerous.

They were close enough to hear voices now, and though the words were not at all understandable, the panic in them was very clear to Roxanne.

They started at a run towards the Entrance Hall, where the entire student body seemed to have gathered; from afar they already managed to see that the main doors were shut close.

"James!"

They all turned towards the female voice, and Roxanne felt her breath knocked out of her; she saw a long and beautiful ginger hair, straight with a small wave near the end, a tall slender body, and big, hypnotizing, emerald green eyes.

She felt a surge of relief, without understanding why, as she looked at those eyes. But it quickly disappeared as the girl spoke again; for a moment she thought she was looking at Uncle Harry, and that was why she felt everything was going to be alright.

But it wasn't Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Head Auror, The-Chosen-One, her Uncle, that she saw, it was his dead teenage mother.

Her hair reminded Roxanne so much of her cousin Lily, but the eyes she only ever saw on two other people- Uncle Harry and Albus.

"Lily! Are you alright?!" James ran to where she was and we followed.

Lily Evans seemed out of breath and a small cut was on her cheek. "I'm fine, I'm so glad to see you guys are okay! Most of the students are alright and accounted for, but… well some are missing." She said hesitatingly, looking at Sirius with a pleading look.

"It wouldn't be us per chance would it? Bec-" Remus' brow crinkled.

Lily shakes her head. "Not just you, although I should go and tell McGonagall you guys are here. It's some Slytherins…we think they may have escaped and joined the dark forces, but it's not confirmed." she looked Sirius in the eyes, who was looking mortified, and nothing like himself.

"Regulus is among them."

 

* * *

 

"WHERE IS HE? I'M GOING TO DRAG THE IDIOT BACK BY THE HAIRS IF I HAVE TO!" Sirius raged on, while Remus and James restrained him and Lily went to tell McGonagall they were alright.

"Sirius if it's true-" Remus tried.

"IF?  _IF?_  THERE'S NO 'IF' WHEN DEALING WITH MY STUPID BROTHER…"

"Must run in the family…" James mumbled and Sirius shot him a savaged glare.

"Look we don't know if it's really true! And if it is…well it was his choice Padfoot…there's nothing you can do anymore." James told his friend truthfully, knowing it wasn't what he wanted to hear, but what he  _needed_  to hear.

Roxanne stayed quiet, she was in the background of the conversation and she didn't mind- she knew she didn't belong here anyway. But something clicked in her head; so they were talking about Regulus, Sirius Black's brother, the one who died stealing one of the horcruxs…

She remembered her Uncle telling her something about him once-

_"I wish my godfather was alive a little longer. Just so he could find out the truth of Regulus' actions and how he died. He would have been proud._

_He spend all his life detesting his entire family and their ways, and was disappointed in his little brother for being like the same of the family. I'm sure he was disappointed because he knew his brother wasn't cruel enough to be alongside Voldemort, but like many of the others, he was stupid and closed his eyes to the truth of how far Voldemort was willing to go, and fallowed him anyway. Then got scared and got himself killed._

_Sirius probably thought he was a bad brother, for not being able to stop him, to warn him in time…_

_He will never know that he was the reason why Regulus probably decided to fight Voldemort at the end of his young life."_

The shouts around her brought her back to the present (well technically the past).

Sirius seemed to have calmed down a little, but still looked upset.

Lily was back and seemed to have been giving the guys a round-down of what happened when they weren't here.

"-so the prefects helped evacuate the younger kids and taking account of all the students while the teachers fought, though me and some other prefects and seventh years helped in the fighting too, but then Dumbledore arrived and told the teachers to lead all the students inside and lock the doors. Most fled once they saw him but he's not back yet for some reason."

Roxanne ignored the voice in her head saying she will regret interfering, and went over to where Sirius was standing quietly, looking depressed.

"Hey." Awesome start, nothing lame about that.

He didn't' even grace that with a response.

"Look, I don't really know, well, anything of what's going on here. I may know a few stories, but this is real life, and real people."

He looked at her and she saw him realizing that she may understand a little.

She shrugged. "He's your brother. Ignore what people tell you, what you think he did, or didn't do. Believe in the little brother you know you have, and have faith he'll be strong enough to come out when most needed. My little brother is also an idiot, in a different way, but still an idiot. I just trust in myself and that I know him well enough to say that in a difficult situation he'll make the right choice, as hard as it may be. You know your brother, and you know what kind of person he is deep down. Don't let Voldemort take that from you." Feeling as though she said enough she was about to give him back his space when he whispered,

"I'm trying…but this time I just don't see how… I can't keep defending him."

She shrugged again. "That's your job. He's your little brother."

"Probably rounding them up and throwing them into Azkaban. This is Dumbledore we're talking about! He's probably angry they attacked the students. No one can win against Dumbledore." James said with confidence, but then seemed to remember something and paled, glancing at Roxanne.

_'Yeah…did he forget I told him Dumbledore has like 20 more years to live?'_

Lily followed his look and saw Roxanne, and looked at her with alarm. "Who are you?"

"Oh, eehhh… this is an exchange student. From Beauxbatons." Remus said quickly, knowing Lily was alarmed because she didn't recognize her.

"Oh." She let out a relived breath. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry we have to meet like this but I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl. You can come to me with any questions if you like."

"Thanks. Roxanne… Weasbly."

"Where have you boys been?!" a yell boomed over the rest of the noise, stopping their conversation.

They saw Professor Slughorn (Roxanne had no idea who that was-Big Jelly-Belly-man, was the first thing that came to mind as she saw him).

"Lost in a secret hallway?! What madness is this?! Have you any idea how worried we have all been in this current situation, and I wasn't even able to find half of my third years!" he went on, spluttering spit on his students.

They all looked at Sirius who rose high and tried to spot each of the third years.

And there he was, right in the middle, somehow the closest to Slughorn and looking the guiltiest.

Sirius felt a great heavy loud coming off his chest, as James gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Regulus might have felt the eyes on him because he looked up towards where they all stood and his eyes widened when he met his brother's eyes.

He made no acknowledgment and turned away quickly.

However Roxanne caught the boy nodding slightly to Professor Slughorn's tie.

Sirius smirked and ruffled his hair with his hand. Then turned around and addressed Lily. "See Evans! Just like I told you, don't know what you were on, my idiot brother isn't half as cool enough to pull something like that!"

Lily didn't seem offended, just rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever you say Black."

_CRACK!_

The giant doors creaked open.

Dumbledore stood right in the middle of the open doors.

 

 

\- END CH. 7-


	8. Chapter 8

****

Dumbledore has managed to capture a dozen Deatheaters and had proceeded to send them to Azkaban, all by himself. How he did that, no one had a clue- though the silly minded, engrossed with curiosity, couldn't help but spread rumors' hoping he might hear them and correct the events.

It felt like a small victory, though Dumbledore looked worried throughout all the announcements.

They were all in the Gryffindor common room afterwards, discussing about what occurred today, though Roxanne tried to stay in the shadows, and to elude the general questioning of 'who are you?'

"I can't believe they broke into Hogwarts…" Alice Prewett said, a long gushy cut on her neck. She was one of the few seventh years that stayed with Lily Evans to fight, along her boyfriend from Hufflepuff, Longbottom.

"They have guts. Wish You-Know-Who came, maybe Dumbledore could've finished him off and this would all be over…" somebody Roxanne couldn't sight said.

"Don't think we're lucky enough for it to be that easy." Remus said, looking worried and calculating. "If it was, I bet Dumbledore would've tried to seek him out already."

'Oh you're right Remus, so instead he decided to give that honor to a seventeen year old.' Roxanne thought grimly. Her first evening in the past turned out very eventful. Does Dumbledore already know by this point that Voldemort is using Horcruxes?

The conversation lasted for another hour until it drifted apart, and everybody returned to their own affairs.

"Hey Roxanne." She saw James and Remus next to her, as Sirius was making what she assumed was a desperate plea for attention in the middle of the common room in front of a bunch of girls.

The girls were all third year and under, probably, and giggling while making lots of noise.

Both James and Remus seemed different, less worried and less serious (no pun intended) then she saw them all day, and very business-like.

"Listen, you're going to sleep in the girls dormitory but tomorrow come be with us so that people won't get a chance to ask too many questions, cool?" his voice was quitter then was necessary for their conversation.

Hamm questions, she didn't fancy those. "Yeah thanks." If she was stuck here it will be smart to trust the guys-though not Pettigrew!- because it might be too much to take care of on her own. Besides, they're family, how bad can they possibly be?

Right..?

A small  **bang**  was heard and a small firework was set off by –surprise- Sirius. All the little girls clapped excitedly.

Remus and James glanced over her shoulder, bid her good night and left, and she noticed Sirius stopped his weird dancing and joined them through the boys' dormitory door, followed by cheers and claps.

Lily Evans approached her along with Alice and a third girl, both of which Roxanne didn't recognize.

"Alice, Marlene, this is Roxanne. She's a new student and she'll share our dorm room. Roxanne- Alice Prewett and Marlene McKinnon." Lily introduced, a little too formally, not really familiar with Roxanne.

Roxanne heard all of the McKinnon's were murdered during the first war. Alice… seemed awfully similar to Uncle Neville. But his parents are… oh.

"Nice to meet you, Roxanne Weasbly." She tried smiling, but only managed a small polite grin. Perhaps they will think she's a rude person.

That would be good- less of a possibility they will be interested in her too much.

"Likewise." Marlene said, smiling.

"Your name is also Roxanne Weasbly?" Lily raised an eyebrow, mocking her.

Marlene stuck her tongue at her.

"Roxanne is it? Pretty cool name." Alice commented, her face lit up with a somewhat blundering smile, her round face looking kind.

Roxanne internally winced- of course she had to notice all of the similarities between her and Uncle Neville.

"Thanks."

 _Not very social._  She thought to herself, as the girls passed uncomfortable glances.  _Oh well._

"Come on, we'll show you where we sleep. It's not too big but it's very comfy, you'll like it." Alice said, dragging Roxanne to the girls dormitories, chatting about the dorms being separated by girls and boys and then by years.

Marlene and Lily talked about the attack and stuff Roxanne might have been interested in hearing, but she had to play along the 'I'm new, tell me about all this boring crap' show.

The first thing she noticed about the room was how odd it was that there were only five beds instead of eight.

Following immediately after, was the weirdness of witnessing a female version of her practically Uncle\ Herbology teacher, Neville, changing into her pajamas and having…you know, boobs.

_Neville in boobs, gross._

She shuddered.

Mind still fuggy with the unhealthy view of Alice's undergarments, Roxanne had missed the approach of Lily Potter- err- Evans. Better remember that one.

"So why did you transfer four months after the start of the school year?"

Roxanne jumped. "Oh, well you know… no reason really."

She tried avoiding the subject, but saw all three girls looking at her questioningly.

"No reason?" Lily repeated doubtfully.

Crap.

What was her background again? "I'm a transfer from Beauxboton."

They looked at her like she had grown a large owl on her nose right in front of them.

_You can do better than that._

"My parents grew worried from all the attacks and decided to move to England." Roxanne tried again.

She hit the mark; the suspicion was clearly gone, though Marlene and Lily gave her looks that said 'You're a little weird, aren't you?', but they seemed amused.

But Roxanne barley paid attention once she felt she answered correctly- this was not her room.

She walked to the empty bed,  _this is not my bed._  She looked to her right, and instead of the usual mess she was used to, it was rather a clean, nice looking bed and night desk. And on the suitcase read 'Macdonald Mary'.

She sighed- not a chance Alex Jorden, her best friend and roommate, would be found alive in such a clean and organized surroundings.

It's really true- she's alone.

She felt exhausted. She started on making her bed and then remembered- she didn't have anything to change into.

More than a bit irritated, she turned around.

"My trunk didn't arrive yet, could I barrow a pajama?"

Marlene seemed engrossed in her own trunk, looking like she was counting and calculating something, and didn't answer.

Lily however nodded. "Sure."

She pulled out a nice summer pajama, and handed it to a grateful Roxanne.

"Isn't that your trunk?" Alice questioned, pointing to the side of Roxanne's bed.

Roxanne glanced at it- it read Roxanne Weasbly, and when she opened the lid it held books and clothes and parchments and quills, and a section entirely for woolen socks.

"Err- yeah. It's my trunk. I didn't notice at all."

She returned Lily the pajama. "Thanks anyways Lil-Lily."

She caught herself right before she said Lils.

Feeling a growing headache, she really wanted to go to sleep so she quickly changed and got into bed, but before she could pull the covers of her bed, she door opened in a swing, and an excited looking tiny girl with big brown eyes and hair the same color entered, carrying what looked like-

"Mary you didn't! Not again!" Alice said with desperation.

"Yes!" Marlene cheered as Mary dumped all the candy on her bed.

"Well, with the attack none of us were really in the mood for food, so I figured bellies will be growling by now." She had a cheery voice, and something innocent about her.

Roxanne smiled in spite of herself- she was well familiar with this scenario- she or Alex will bring food, hoping to be able to convince her cousin Victoire-the head girl- she wanted some as well, she in turn will give them both detention, and eat anyways claiming there was no need to waste good food.

She waited for Lily to have her fit, knowing she was the Head Girl in this time.

Lily walked to the pile of candy and simply said "Thanks Mary, you were right, I feel starved."

Roxanne was taken aback.

"No! No, I refuse! You people are terrible!" Alice screeched, retracing away from the candy.

The girls laughed. "Relax Alice, you'll make the new girl think you actually care about the rules." Marlene said.

Roxanne snapped out of her trance. "Aren't you Head Girl?"

Lily blushed a little. "Yeah, but keeping away from the kitchens was something I always found difficult. All of the other rules make sense, but food is necessary and teenagers are always hungry, so I usually ignore it if people break that rule."

 _That sounds like a fantastic counter-argument!_  She stored the information for future use.

Roxanne smirked. "And rightfully so."

Deciding she could do with a night snack, she joined them. Besides, she had to admit she was curious about what kind of people they are, having heard very little about them.

"So, you're the new girl?" Mary asked, her words muffled by the chocolate frog she was biting.

Roxanne eyed Alice, whom the girls were obviously ignoring, still standing near the door, looking horrified.

"Yep. Roxanne, nice to meet you. Why is Alice weird?"

They nearly choked from giggling as Alice growled from the other side of the room.

"She loves sweets, but really tries to stop eating them since she started dating her boyfriend." Lily said.

"It's not funny! The last thing I want is for Frank to see me fat! And what kind of friends are you, to eat like pigs in front of me?!" she demanded, but Roxanne saw a little drool as she stared at the candy.

"Look, why don't you eat a little and that's it? We'll stop you then if you want." Roxanne was used to weird girl behavior from her female cousins.

"You don't understand!" a look of furry leapt into her eyes as she glared at her three friends who were still giggling uncontrollably. "They do this _every_ night!"

The truth was there on the other three's faces- and Roxanne figured it was probably to annoy Alice.

She couldn't help it, she started laughing too.

After two hours of snack eating and getting to know each other (Alice caved after half an hour and joined them.) Roxanne allowed herself to forget the futures of the girls she had just made an interesting friendship with, and went to sleep feeling a little in denial- but if that's what got her through this then she really didn't care.

 

 

-END OF CH.8-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what the morrow will bring our Roxanne Weasley...
> 
> thanks for reading this (if you're reading this)!! You can comment on anything- let me know what you think, If i made a mistake anywhere (though i triple checked it to make sure :) 
> 
> -This Fic is also up on Fanfiction.net -it actuelly has a few more chapters because it takes a lot longer for me to uploud it in here (my computure is elderly) my writer name there is also SheRipper, you're welcome to check it out
> 
> Okay, see you, and (for obvious selfish reasons) i hope you'll keep following this story :)


	9. DAY ONE

 

 

"Err- James? I don't think-"

"You got that right."

"-this will work." The boy finished saying, glaring at his friend.

"Oh calm your ears, if we follow the plan, it will all go over as smooth as a baby's butt."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Your Aunt teaches you very odd Muggle sayings."

For a moment it looked like James was about to protest, but then he shrugged. "Yeah she does."

"Look, all we need to do is ask the house-elves _nicely_ to put this inside of everybody's drinks tonight, and we'll have ourselves a blast of entertainment later." James sniggered. "Literally."

They were near the entrance to the kitchens.

"Yeah, and if Vic finds out she'll kill us all." Lysander said, shivering as he remembered the last time he was at the mercy of the cold blooded rule-abiding blond.

James winced slightly as well. "Don't worry about that scary one; I have her tailing Fred for a while to distract her."

Lysander laughed. "Too scared being bait this time with Lily out for revenge?"

James looked indignant. "I have no idea what you're talkin-"

Lysander cut him off with a pitiful pat to the shoulder. "It's a sad sight, a fifteen year old running away from his little eleven year old sister."

"Shut up!" James blushed; he didn't know how vindictive Lily could get.

He was about to tickle the pear, but the entrance to the kitchens opened on its own.

"What the-"

A tall, gangly, freckled, first year stood in the door.

He blinked at them. "Hey James, Lysander."

"Hugo?!" James asked. "What are you doing here?" he quickly hid something behind his back.

Hugo shrugged like it was obvious. "I was hungry."

"Lunch was two hours ago." Lysander commented, though knowing it was fruitless; if there was ever a starved Weasley, it was the one in front of them.

James cursed- of course the only one of his crazy cousins he didn't count on intervening was Hugo. Unbelievable.

"Look Hugo, can you not tell anyone you saw us here?" James asked. Usually, the lanky Weasley didn't mind not meddling- as long as he still got to eat, of course.

"Okay." He shrugged. He started making way through the hallway. "You came to eat before the party? Better hurry though, it starts soon, and Professor McGonagall is a little angry with all of this."

"What are you talking about?" James asked exasperatedly- Hugo was known to be a little…weird.

Hugo blinked at him. "The party. Didn't Roxanne tell you?"

James raised an eyebrow, as Lysander perked up at the word party. "I haven't seen her since breakfast."

Hugo's mouth hung open. "Uncle George has a party in the shop today and roped all the adults into letting us go, Roxanne went to find you because no one else could."

James scrunched his nose. "I can't see Roxanne being happy about this."

"She wasn't." Hugo agreed, remembering.

"Huh." He seemed thoughtful.

Lysander suddenly paled. "Crap! You were hiding from Lily all day! Of course she didn't find you!"

James looked sick. "Oh man! She's gonna hex me as soon as she sees me! We better find her"

Lysander looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"To evaluate how much danger I'm in, and then run away." James elaborated and Lysander nodded.

"Yeah but… I mean she knows you, I'll bet she'll come here eventually." He said.

"I was here for an hour and I didn't see her." Hugo commented.

Lysander looked at him in awe. "You ate for an hour _an_ hour after you ate lunch?!"

Hugo shrugged again. "I was hungry."

Lysander shakes his head. 'No hope with that one'.

He turned around to James. "Our best option is for you to ask for The Map from your brother, it's his turn this month isn't it?"

James looked aghast. "I will not! I will never hear the end of it. And Albus is _always_ on Lily's side!"

"Err- aren't you older than him?"

He shifted away from the accusation. "Yeah- but try telling him that! He's like an old man in the body of a third year, I swear Rose ruined him. No offense." He added towards Hugo.

"It's cool, she ruined me too." Hugo commented about his big sister, lightly.

Lysander spared another perturbed look at the first year, before returning to his friend. "Well now is the occasion for you to tell Albus who's the boss."

James looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do, but sighed and agreed, seeing as the last time he pranked Roxanne she threatened his man parts.

"Where is he now?"

"Probably in the Library." James said with disgust.

Lysander nodded and they headed off towards a secret passage. He saw Hugo looking lustfully towards the kitchens and dragged him along.

"Hey!"

"I'm doing you a favor; do you _want_ to die from over food?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Al."

Albus looked up from his book absent mindedly. "Hey James."  And returned to his book.

Until it downed on him- wasn't he in the library?! He looked up and there he was.

"J-James?! Is everything alright?!" he asked, worried.

Rose chose that moment to show up from behind a bookshelf.

"Hey Al I found this book on the leeches maybe this can help wit-t-th…James?! Her eyes were wide and she seemed afraid for a moment. "Is everything okay?!" she asked franticly.

 _Such melodramatic buggers_. James thought.

"Hey Rose." Hugo said, and she noticed he and Lysander were also here.

"Hey Rosie." Lysander winked.

Rose was tempted to throw the book at him- but you don't miss-treat books. " _Don't_ call me Rosie!"

"Whatever you say Rosie." He mock bowed.

Both Potters knew that given the chance these two will fight for hours, and that was very exhausting…for them.

"We got business to take care of mate."

"Let it go Rose."

Lysander shrugged and Rose huffed.

Not seeing a reason to play around the bush, James cut to the point. "I have to borrow the map Al. Can you give it to me for a few hours?"

"No."

That was to be expected. James put on a pained expression. "Ouch. You hurt me little brother."

Albus didn't seem to care too much. He raised his green eyes to level with James. "Really? Then should I have given the map to Lily when she came earlier today and asked?"

 "No!" he said panicky. Damn, it was annoying how much like Dad he was.

Albus tried to hide his laughter and Rose giggled.

James thought his steps carefully.

"Look Albus," James started with a tone that you would address a five year old with.

Albus raised his eyebrow, amused, wondering where his brother was going with _this one_.

"I know I'm not a perfect guy. But who is? We all have that one thing we're not proud of. That one dark side."

Albus stared at him- was James saying something semi-smart?

Rose looked shocked.

"Can you not understand that as much as I try, and I do, I simply can't be the endearing brother you want me to be?"

"Wha-" but Albus was cut off.

"Is it wrong to spend my days pranking and laughing on other people's misery?"

"Yes." Rose told him coldly.

James ignored her. "Is it really wrong of me to want to make things lighter and funnier? To make kids laugh, as they watch the adults they have to listen to looking humiliated?"

" _Yes!_ " Rose said again, looking angry.

James ignored her again. "Is it really wrong to fill my lonely days with the company of my fellow pranksters and fill my heart with witty cunningness and mockery?"

"Yes, yes, and yes!" Rose said, looking exasperated.

James looked at Albus, putting on his best puppy face. "Will my own Brother really condemn me for something I can't control? Deny me my one and only request of him, and do I really deserve it?"

Rose opened her mouth but thankfully Lysander stole her wand from her pocket and silenced her with a non-verbal spell.

Albus looked like he both wanted to be angry, laugh, and roll his eyes.

He settled for the third.

"Fine!"

"YEAH!"

"But only because you tried so hard it was sad to look at you." He grumbled but handed James the Marauder's Map from his pocket. "Don't tell Lily or she'll kill me!"

"Sure." James shrugged, and then he turned to Hugo.

Hugo and Lily are best friends.

Hugo thought about it- to tell Lily about this would mean telling her he was in the company of James when they were fighting. He shrugged. "Sure."

They all breathed in relief.

"Thanks lil' bro, on my turn with the map I'll lent it to you if you need it too." He winked at him and took out his wand.

"I solemnly-"

"OW! Cut it out cut it out cut it out!"

Rose tried to grab her wand back but Lysander stretched his arm away from her reach so she settled to biting him in the hand.

"Expeliarmus!"

"Protego!"

They separated as Albus handed his friend her wand back.

Rose gave herself her voice back and was about to start shouting but someone beat her to it.

"Fighting! In my library! With my precious books! OUT OUT! OUT! All of you!" Mrs. Pinch threw them out of the library and shut the door after them.

"Oh man!" Albus said, looking sad.

"This is all your fault!" Rose yelled at Lysander.

"Yeah probably." He didn't seem to mind this fact too much.

Rose's eyes narrowed into slits.

Bored and impatient, James opened the old parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"

He searched quickly through the dots. "I can't find her! Help me out Lysander, am I missing her?"

They searched for two minutes; meanwhile Rose and Albus were gathering their things from the floor and talking about something boring like homework.

"She's not here, maybe she's not moving?" Lysander offered.

James groaned. "How are we supposed to find Roxanne then?!"

Looking annoyed Albus grabbed the map. "If its Roxanne you're looking for just tell the specific name to the map. Here."

He tapped the map with his wand.

"Her dot will appear even though she isn't moving for a moment and it will be easy to spot because it will show a small light."

They all leaned in, interested. "I never heard the map can do that!"

Albus coughed. "You never heard of a lot of stuff."

"Oi!" James smacked his little brother on the head.

"Ow! Roxanne Weasley."

They all waited excited somehow.

Nothing happen.

"Library melted your head?" Lysander joked.

"Ignore him Albus! Try again." Rose offered.

Albus looked at the map a little dumbfounded. "No it worked fine. She's not at Hogwarts."

James blinked. "Really?"

"Maybe she did go to the party already." Hugo said.

But this was bothering James.

"I don't know… Roxanne may be mad about having to find James, but she'd still find him and drag him to the party. I mean, this isn't like her." Rose said.

"Yeah, I think you're right for once Rosie." James agreed, this was becoming fishy.

"JAMES! You're alive eh? Lucky!" they all turned around to see Fred coming their way.

"Hey heard about the party? Sounds fun doesn't it, I heard my sister was after you, expected to find only a few pieces of you." He sniggered.

They all looked uncomfortable. Albus was about to speak but James stepped forward.

"Haven't seen her actually."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "If you actually managed to avoid my sister for this long, you will become my new god. Though you also won't have long to live. Be prepared to die. Painfully."

"I was hiding from Lily so she probably didn't find me, but she's no longer at Hogwarts."

Fred blinked. "Are you sure?" he noticed the map.

James nodded. "Checked the map. Maybe she went to the party and-"

"No." Fred said with conviction, looking a little confused, but sure about what he said.

They all felt dreadful. A nerve was chilling the atmosphere, as they all looked for a logical explanation.

"Let's go ask Vic, maybe she'll know something?" Hugo suggested.

"Good idea Hugo, she's pretty close with Roxy, and if not maybe Alex will know." James agreed, glad they dragged him with them.

Fred shuddered; he just managed to escape from Vic.

They all went to the seventh year classrooms and looked to see if any of the students exciting from lessons are Victoire Weasley or Alex Jordan.

"Guys? What are you all doing here?" they all turned around to see Vic looking at them concerned, her head girl badge on her, throwing a glare at Fred's direction.

It was odd to see Hugo, Albus, Rose, Lysander, James, and Fred together- it was a weird bunch.

"We can't find Roxanne." Fred shrugged, looking nonchalant but it sounded a bit strained.

Vic frowned, "well maybe she went to the party- you _do_ know about the party don't you?"

"Yes but we don't think so. She was supposed to bring James with her, but she didn't find him." Albus explained.

Roxanne's temper was something they were all familiar with.

"Oh. Well, she was really suspicious of how Uncle George convinced Aunt Angelina to let him do this, maybe she decided to go question him and then come back for you James." She said reasonably.

In fact it was so reasonable, they wanted to smack their hands on their foreheads.

"Let's go to the stupid party then." Rose said.

"This was my last class, I'll come with." Vic said, and they headed to McGonagall's office.

They passed a hallway and a familiar voice reached them-

"What?! That's it? We have Better offers then only ten gallons on Puddlemere this year you know, at least up the stakes-!"

Vic looked red in the face. James, Fred, and Lysander sniggered- their friend was about to be getting a handful from her sister.

"DOMMINIQUE WEASLEY!"

The girl in question jumped five feet at the voice of her older sister. The sixth year she was with bolted seeing the head girl.

She turned around and input a giant innocent smile on her face. "Yes dear sister?"

"What did I say about your 'betting club'?! It is illegal, against the rules of the school, and stupid! Do you _want_ me to give you detention?!"

It might have went on forever but Fred –probably feeling pity for his best friend and concern for his sister- said "Later Vic, let's go to that party first."

She seemed like she wanted to disagree, but she saw Fred looking worried and sighed, she could let it go just this once.

"Party? The party at W.W.W? cool!" Dom jumped in with the group and mumbled a 'thanks Fred' to the red head. Vic growled.

"But why are we all going together? Is it a new tradition or something?" she asked dreamily, looking at them all.

"We can't find Roxy, we're just making sure she's at the party." Rose said gently, glancing at Fred.

Dom blinked. James didn't blame her- it was weird to worry about Roxanne. She was just… well, Roxanne.

If she got lost inside the Slythering common room alone, he would still be more afraid for the Slytherins.

They were already a minute from the Headmistress's office, when Albus gave a small yell of surprise.

They all turned to look at him and-

"Hey Lor." Lysander greeted his brother.

"Since when have you been behind me?!"

Albus asked Lorcan Scamander.

Lorcan looked just like his twin, but his pale blue eyes gave a sense of dreaminess, as though he was just snoozing and you were speaking with his unconsciousness.

"I believe it was since Victoire Weasley yelled in anger filled angst, 'Dominique Weasley!'" he answered lightly.

They all jumped- none of them noticed him.

Lysander shakes his head. "Lorcan, did I not tell you to start announcing your presence? You keep scaring people!"

"Yes you did. I chose to ignore you. Too many Nargles in your hair, we can't take you seriously like that. Take a shower brother."

Lysander blushed as some laughed. Lorcan was funny. Eccentric, but funny.

They rounded the corner to the hallway where the entrance to McGonagall's office was.

"It is a sad turn of events in concerns of Roxanne of course; I do hope she is well." Lorcan spoke looking mainly at Fred.

No one commented; until now they all pretended she was sure to be okay, but with Lorcan it didn't sound so bad when he was the one to say it out loud.

Fred was spared the need to speak, as a high scream all of them knew reached them.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

Lily, Louis, Molly, and Lucy were standing in front of the Gragoyle statue, and as soon as Lily Luna Potter spotted her elusive brother, she ran to her pray.

James jumped behind Dom who moved and left him in the open. He glared at her but she just smiled.

 _'Well she's crossed off my Best Friends_ _list._ ' He decided.

"Lils, you look so pretty today!"

"Shut up! I'm going to kill you! I may not have it ready yet, but I _will_. And when you least expect it I will strike! You haven't met a prankster like me!"

It might have been more threatening if she didn't only reach James to his elbow, and if she wasn't just a freshmen little red-head.

But she was, and it was funny.

So James did the most logical thing- he laughed.

Big mistake.

Lily hissed, looking just like their mom. James winced mentally.

"Oh chillax already! It was just a little prank." He rolled his eyes patronizingly, trying to look uncaring.

Lily took out her wand. James hesitated a little, but then said "You're a first year; you don't even know any spells!"

"Oh yeah?" she asked dangerously. "Mom taught me the Bat-Bogey hex."

James paled, he saw Albus from the corner of his eyes looking a little fearfully at Lily.

"Enough Lily." Vic's voice was like a wipe.

James felt relief, no one messed around with Vic around.

"But-" oh she was good; she puffed her cheeks, opened her chocolate eyes wide, and with her hair looked like a real puppy, or at least a baby lion.

But Vic was probably immune after Louis and Dom- they looked a lot like her, having inherited the Veela features- blond and smooth hair, blue deep eyes.

"First we will go to the party and find Roxanne, then do whatever you want, just not on school grounds, or I'll have to give you detention."

Lily pouted, but she had no choice- Victoire meant it, no discounts, even for family, in her job as head girl. She will put Lily in detention.

"Fine." She sulked.

"What about Roxanne?" Lucy asked blowing her bubblegum, joining them with her twin Molly and with Louis- who put a hand on Lily's shoulder to calm her down.

Vic sighed. "She's not at Hogwarts so we just want to make sure she's at the party, because we're all a little worried." She glanced at Fred who was looking annoyed at her but stayed silent.

Well as silent as Fred II Weasley could get.

"But there's nothing to worry about, she's there."

"How do you know?" Fred asked a bit bitterly.

"Well," Vic felt uncertain for a moment. "Where else can she be?"

And since no one had an answer to that that wasn't too scary to think about, they all went up the staircase, after Vic said the password.

Professor McGonagall was _not_ happy as all thirteen of them barged into her office.

"Weasleys, Potters, Scamanders." She nodded her greeting. "You may use my fireplace to floo in two and threes, I hope you enjoy yourselves," she sniffed, telling them all what she really thought of this party, "And do try not to scatter too much ash on my carpet."

"Yes Professor." They chanted and left through the fireplace.

Fred went first with James and next fallowed Vic and so on, until McGonagall's office was hers once more, and she could breathe with relief.

Party in the middle of a school day, yes indeed, this is what she imagined when she thought of George Weasley being a father; she grouchily helped herself to a biscuit.

 

* * *

 

 

"Come on people! It all has to be perfect for the party!" George said in a bossing voice.

"Head Auror here, remind me again," Harry Potter said, carrying a heavy box, after being told the stuff is too delicate to carry with magic, "Why I'm doing this, and for free?"

He passed Ron who was carrying so many bags it looked like it was about to make him shorter permanently.

"Because he's an arse."

"Because," George said, throwing his show at his little brother. " I let you marry my little sister, have three babies with her, and _live_. Does that not make me a great and amazing person in and of itself?"

"What was that sweet brother of mine?" Ginny asked dangerously from behind a shelf, half hidden.

"I have no idea what you mean maybe you have hearing problems." Inquired George.

He heard a hiss like a cat and tried to silence his laughter. He failed.

"And why am **I** doing this then?" she asked.

George put on a genuinely hurt expression. "Because I'm your dear brother of course! Does family mean nothing to you anymore?"

He heard a grumble and smiled evilly.

"You know, instead of bossing us around you could **do** something." Ron grouched, annoyed.

"He's showing signs of intelligence!" George called out loudly, making Ginny laugh and Harry to try hiding his snickers.

"George they're here!" they heard Teddy yell from the back. Teddy was the only one from the kids who was allowed to address the adults (except for Molly and Arthur Weasley) by their first names only, because George forced him ever since childhood as to 'Not feel too old'. He _was_ only twenty when Teddy was born, can't be an Uncle so young.

George went to the back and saw his son and James.

He welcomed them with a smile.

"Lost something Freddy?" he asked; Fred was looking around for something.

In two and threes they flooed quickly into the shop, coughing ash.

"Hey did you guys all come together? Looks fun! You should do it all the time, might finally convince Minnie to retire." George snickered.

Harry entered the back room putting a giant box on the floor.

James heard his Dad mumble something about free labor lawsuit.

Vic gave Teddy a hug, not having seen him in four months.

"Hey Uncle George, where is Roxanne?" James asked, his red ruffled hair looking slightly more disheveled than usual, standing up at the sides.

"Roxy?" George raised an eyebrow at James. "At school probably, where else can she be?"

This didn't seem to be the response they were all expecting.

Ginny and Ron entered the back room as well, seeing what was going on.

"You mean she's not here?" Fred looked aghast at his father.

"James what's going on?" Harry asked, looking serious.

James swallowed. "We might have a problem Dad."

 

 

-END CH.9-

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Roxanne woke up into darkness.

Her breath was cold and too quick for normalcy's sake.

Something was wrong with her.

She was in pain, shaking, and her mind was fuzzy.

She slowly got up, as to not wake up the girls, and went to the bathroom.

The second the door closed she collapsed on the floor, feeling excessive pain.

Her body felt messed up, her eyesight was foggy and her body felt like it was tearing itself piece by piece, over and over again.

She laid there for a long time, and she might have lost concessions at some point, she wasn't sure. She felt agonized.

She forced herself to keep quiet, biting her tongue.

But the hours slowly, excruciatingly, passed, and she felt the pain leaving her. She felt twice as tired now.

Carefully, she got up and washed her face in the sink.

She went back to the dorm and was about to wake up Alex or Vic to accompany her to the hospital wing, but it was only then that she noticed what was odd about the room, her eyes having adjusted to the darkness.

There were strangely only five beds in the room, instead of eight.

And then she remembered, she went back in time.

How could she have been so stupid, believing it was a dream?

Something bright caught her eye, a small line of brightness was in the sky; it was already near dawn, the first signs of day.

This was getting out of line; this whole time travel thing, the attack, and now this horrific bloody pain that came out of nowhere. And worse of all- it was keeping her from her sleep. She felt morbid.

Roxanne had one rule in life-let me sleep or else…

Angry, she changed her clothes, summand her wand wandlessly, and left, heading with annoyed determination to the library.

The whole way there Roxanne fueled her nerves; if she ever found out somebody did this to her intentionally- sending her back in time- she will torture the crap out of them, and then (once they've begged her to) she will kill them.

' _Stupid time travel, stupid pain, stupid sleepless night! I should be in my bed right now, 36(if her math was correct) years forward in the future!'_

Stumping foreword, she made it to the front doors of the library, and saw they were locked.

This didn't bother her too much, she was a seventh year and, let's say, excelled in the subjects and topics that interested her.

" _Alohomora!_ " she tried.

Wandless magic is less affective, since it's not well concentrated, but it is untraceable. You can't do Prior Incantato on a person so it was better for such situations.

It worked.

The door opened with a click.

She entered and whispered ' _Lumos_ ' this time using her wand.

She walked quickly through the sections until she got to the place where they kept the books about time.

And she grabbed five books randomly and sat down in one of the chairs, getting ready for a long read. Like her dad tells her and her brother all the time, this is the time when you have to wake up that place in your head you usually keep dusty and dormant, your brain. And get to work.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oi! Wake up already!"

"Mmhpp."

CRASH.

"OWWWW! Padfoot I'm going to kill you!"

"Should've woken up when I gave you a chance."

Remus entered the room after taking a shower, saw James on the floor, his bed upside down, and Sirius smirking next to him.

He really didn't need an explanation.

He walked over to where they were and hit Sirius on the back of his head.

"Ouch what was that for?!"

"For being an idiot."

"For being an idiot."

"What is this, pick on Sirius The Smoken day?"

"Yes, it's pick on Sirius day."

"Smoken my arse. And speaking of my arse, I think you bruised it you bastard."

Sirius pouted. "Whatever, look we need to get ready and stalk that chick right? Come on, IT'S A HOWLE NEW DAY!"

Remus winced at the valium of his voice.

"Would you **_calm down_** Padfoot?!"

"NO! MY JOLLY SOUL WILL **NEVER** BEND DOWN TO THE LIMITATIONS OF THE LIKES OF YOU, HORRENDIOUS BEASTS!"

"James _do_ something!" Remus begged, covering his sensitive ears with his hands, while Sirius was running around in their dorm room.

"Calm down you raging lunatic."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sorry mate." James told Remus.

As Sirius went on yelling nonsense Remus muttered something about stupid Animagus and shenanigans, and bolted through the door.

James sighed; it was way too early for this crap.

"So…think we can trust that girl?"

James tuned around slowly; Sirius stopped yelling around and was standing next to him, looking worried.

"Sirius, did you make Remus mental just so you could talk to me alone?"

Sirius shrugged, looking a bit guilty.  "Well?"

James thought about it. Then said "I think we can…for now. I mean, my –er- grandchildren are her cousins. So in her head we're family. I think.

And she seems to care about her family- I trust that."

Sirius considered what he said. "Then why for now?"

James shrugged, trying to look nonchalant while he went on ordering his bed.

"Because at some point we may be stabbed in the back by her loyalty to her _actual_ family."

Sirius' eyebrows frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She's from the future remember? Why can't we chance the fact that me and Lily will die?"

Sirius looked pained at the reminder.

"Because it might hurt the future. And I don't think she really told us everything, so if push comes to shove where it’s a choice between us or her future family, what do you think she'll do?"

Sirius' eyes widened. "Oh."

This was so confusing for James. "But if you think about it her family is my future family, which means I really have no idea what to feel at this point."

Sirius looked at his best friend and patted his shoulder. "Dark circles under the eyes are not sexy Prongs."

"Thanks Pad- wait what?! Gross get off me!" he angrily shook him off, as Sirius laughed.

"Sorry, trin' to lighten the mood mate."

James answered him with a "Go eat Nargeles."

"I'd rather have breakfast. Come on, let's wake up Pete."

They opened together his sheets, but they were empty.

Peter was still in the hospital wing.

"Right. Forgot about that." Sirius said quietly.

"come on let's go. James?"

James looked thoughtful. "She never told us why she hit Peter, did she? And remember when she yelled after him? She called him _'Rat'_ …"

Their eyes met, and they looked at each other fearfully.

"You don't think she knows.."

"It wouldn't be too weird actually; we'd brag to our kids about it for sure, so it's not surprising seeing as she's a part of my future family. I bet you or Remus or Pete told them, seeing as I… well, I didn't get a chance to."

Sirius winced. "Yeah. Maybe." After a few awkward seconds he went on. "Why hit Peter though? She never told us that."

"True. Very true. She also never said anything about you, Peter, and Remus either."

"I bet we're just really boring, normal, people in the future."

"Ha, Pads you couldn't be normal if you tried to."

"True, I'm too awesome. Let's go talk with Remus, he's smarter than us."

Agreeing, James ran after him, to Remus who was probably waiting for them in the common room.

 

-END CH.10-


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

"So, what do you think Remus?" Sirius asked excitedly. For once, it seems he's not going to get bored for a while.

Remus was quite as they walked through the secret passages.

"I mean, it **is** logical that she knows about the Animagus' thing, right?" James said, feeling a little nervous about that.

"Yeah, but how would she know? You're not going to be able to tell them-no offence mate- and she didn't mention anything about us" Sirius gestured towards him and Remus. "or Peter. So maybe she doesn't even know us."

"Why call Peter a Rat then?"

"Well, he **does** look a little-"

James smacked him upside the head. "Not cool mate."

"Oh, fine fine. How should I know? She's a girl, maybe she was on her period?!"

They all had grossed out looks on their faces.

"How can you be so sexist?" Remus asked.

Sirius smirked. "I have no idea what sexist means, but it has the word sex in it so I'm all for it…"

"It's not a good thing you dolt!"

"Alright, just-stop talking Sirius."

Sirius pouted, but did as Remus said.

"Look, I'm not saying I'm right, but-"

"You probably are. Go on." James said.

Remus frowned but didn't disagree.

"It's possible she doesn't know about me, and Sirius in the future, and that calling Peter a rat really was a play with words. Thought with how she reacted to seeing Peter it's certain she either knows him, or knows of him in the future."

Sirius and James nodded, trying to keep up with Remus. They were already half way to the Great Hall for breakfast, thanks to the shortcut they were taking.

 "But we can't rule out the possibility that she does know about you guys being Animagi. Also, I think the most probable thing is that she does at least know of us, and that she's just keeping it secret." He looked worried.

"So…basically, it's possible she knows our secret, your secret Moony, and all of our futures, but she just isn't telling us?" James said, thinking about it.

"WHAT! That's terrible! We have to do something!" Sirius blew up.

"You know, we said we'd be with her all day but when I asked Alice she said Roxanne was already gone when she woke up." Remus said, frowning.

"So she's hiding from us?" Sirius asked, instantly paranoid.

"No, but maybe something else was up." Remus looked thoughtful at his own suggestion.

"Hey, maybe she went to talk to Dumbledore? He _is_ the only one who can take her back to her-er home." James said, as they joined the rest of the students, near the Great Hall.

"I'll bet that's it! She went to talk with Dumbledore!" Sirius exclaimed, looking at the both of them like he just solved a great mystery.

"But how can we know? Should we go back to the dorms and take out the map..?"

Sirius smirked. "When we're so close to breakfast?! Don't be a ridiculous furry little pink problem Moony!"

Remus glared at him.

"besides, Jamie here is the one who made the suggestion, not to mention Dumbledore's office is closer than our dorms at this point, so-"

Poor James should've been prepared for it, but he really wasn't. Would anyone? With the rush of the busy morning, the mass of other students they were pushing through, and the unexpectedness of the action, he really didn't stand a chance.

Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the hallway to their right, which leads to the Headmaster's office.

"OWWW! Padfoot I'm going to KIIL you!""

Sirius dragged a shocked looking Remus into the Great Hall, smiling and calling out "Breakfast!"

They sat in two empty seats and Sirius dug in.

Remus looked at him, stunned, for a moment, then just sighed and started eating himself.

"Black, do you have _any_ manners?"

They looked up. Lily Evans sat next to them.

"Good Morning Lily."

"Yes Evans, I do. I simply **choose** not to show them!" Sirius said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Haa, I see. Like how you _choose_ not to show any signs of intelligence during all classes but transfiguration?"

Sirius swallowed his mouthful of food and said "Wait what did you say? Transfiguration? Isn't that the class she's most terrible at Remus? Since your brain is so clearly above mine Evans, remind me who got last place in the entire **year** on transfiguration in fifth year?"

Lily started eating herself, ignoring Sirius' question.

He just smirked and went back to ravaging his plate.

Remus shook his head at them fondly.

"So, where were you guys yesterday? You know, during the attack."

Without missing a beat Remus said "we were in Professor Dumbledore's office, he gave us detention. That's where we met Roxanne."

First rule of being a Marauder, be able to lie perfectly, using pieces of the truth with it.

"You got detention again? What happened?" Lily asked.

"Oh the usual," Remus answered; no one expected Sirius to join the conversation while there was still food on the table.

"Sirius barged into McGonagall's chamber; she was so surprised the parchment she was holding got caught on fire from a candle on her desk. She took her wand out to use the spell Aguamenti but Peter beat her to it and instead somehow managed to light her entire desk on fire.

she jumped up from it and started yelling at them and told Peter she's going to take his wand from him permanently, so he got scared and again tried to use Aguamenti, on her desk-." 

Lily winced. "Never mind, I heard enough."

 

* * *

 

 

This time he was going to kill Padfoot. He really was.

James still couldn't believe he was _thrown_ by him across a bloody hallway.

Thank Merlin by some miracle he was Head Boy so he knew the password to the Gargoyle's statue.

The office was empty, neither Roxanne nor Dumbledore were inside. Maybe if he waited, one of them will show up.

James stood in the empty office for about ten minutes before he was bored- he tried occupying himself with the little objects on the Headmaster's desk, but he's been here so many times already, it was an old sight for him.

He decided to leave and come back later. He opened the door and walked through, about to close it when he heard noises.

He froze as he recognized Dumbledore's voice.

The door was all but closed except about five inches, he could even see them a little- they came from the second room in Dumbledore's office. Maybe he could come in again?

"An attack, on **Hogwarts**!"

Minerva's voice. They're busy, he'd better leave then, they wouldn't appreciate being interrupted.

"It was very foolish of You-Know-Who." The professor McGonagall said briskly. "After all this time planning his invasion to Hogwarts, to send in a few of his little Deatheaters and think it will work?" she looked pride wounded. "He has greatly underestimated us."

Interested, James stopped and listened.

"it is not a matter of underestimating us. I believe he was simply trying something… seeing if It really works." Dumbledore was leaning back in his chair, looking thoughtful.

"What do you mean?"

James leaned closer to the door.

"The wards have not been broken." He said quietly.

McGonagall looked at him, a little fearful.

"At first I thought they were because of the explosion, but they were perfectly whole when I checked them. I suspect that was the explosions' purpose"

She gasped. "Albus… What are you saying?"

He was looking tired. He closed his eyes. "They entered from within the school. Perhaps a student…maybe by mistake let slip the location of a secret way into the castle." Dumbledore was looking doubtful with himself when he said 'By mistake.'

Professor McGonagall's features showed stern lines of anger. "We have a traitor amongst us?"

James heard enough; he walked away, careful not to make any noise.

 

* * *

 

 

_Time._

_Such an unmeasurable existence in our universe._

_The word 'Timeline' itself, is perhaps incorrect. If only one could shift himself from one point of time to another, the mere definition would clear up._

_Many great studies and researches were dedicated for that soul purpose, but the only visible progress that was done in this field was by the department of mysteries; they have successfully created a time turner that allows the user to go back in time in the max limit of several hours._

_We stand with hope that someday, someone, will complete the study for us, the curies minds who took interest in such a mind riddling subject, and come back in time to us, telling us their great secrets-_

'Keep dreaming you arse. This book is useless, bullocks level..' Roxanne thought, throwing the book behind her shoulder and picking up another one.

She yawned. She didn't know what time it was but the sun has been up since forever and she was dead hungry.

She sighed and started reading.

_The theory of time travel._

'Hmm, looks promising.'

_Theorizing time travel is a mere ponder for the thoughts._

_True time travel has yet to be experienced yet. The travel of several hours back in time does not add in the count. It is known, amongst those of us who do the math and the calculations properly, that the subject of several hours' time travel and several-for example- years' time travel_

Roxanne's mind was immediately focused, and she sat straighter in her seat.

_\- are two different titles of themselves._

_To try and explain why several hours' time travel was proved to be successful, and yet several years' time travel was not, we must first teach you the great angst your body goes through each time he must move against the most natural force of the universe; Time._

_Going back in time for several hours has been studied profoundly; if one goes back a few times then he experiences physical discomforts. For example- he is tired. In more need of sleep then a person who did not time travel several hours back in time during his day._

_When you go back in time one hour, you basically push your body back in the timeline against its will. Not only that, but you have to live another whole hour of your day. Both of which cause fatigue._

_However, you cannot do that for a several years' time travel because that would mean the traveler would have to A. be pushed back against the timeline's will several years-which is highly likely to kill the time traveler-  and B. will have to re-live those several years until he is back to his original point in the timeline (there is a strong possibility that may kill the time traveler as well)._

_So to successfully time travel several years, one would have to simply find a way to take himself away from his timeline point, and transfer himself to the point desired. With that logic he will also be able to go to the future and return to his original time (although the time he will spent in the other points in time will be considered off his own personal time and so if the time traveler spends three years in either past or future when he tries to return to his original timeline point he will find himself retuning three years from the point of which he left, being three years older)._

_This though has been the must problematic issue in long term time travel; the human body must be taken apart into a million pieces and only then to be transferred to the timeline point desired. The theory is that time will not only break the body, but also repair it to its original state once it was transferred. No volunteers rose to try this theory._

Crap. Crap, crap, crap.

'Stupid time travel! **_Why me?!_** '

...

' _No volunteers…_ of course there are no volunteers! Who will willingly let his body be torn into a bloody million pieces?'

There was only one more paragraph in the book.

_If the theory that such a feat will not kill the time traveler is found correct, the human body will still be in great pains from the experience. Such a thing shall be repeated each time he travels through several years' time travel, and the pain may change its form and shape each time anew._

 

 

-END CH 11-


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- not mine!(Well Alex Jorden is mine, but all the other names and stuff is obviously J. K. Rowling's).
> 
> Enjoy and sorry for the wait!

** A\N: Hey dudes!  ** ** :) ** **  so about the conversation between the Marauders in the notebook, here is the index- **

**Sirius**

_James_

_ And Remus _

 

 

 

Roxanne walked quickly while stretching her arms and legs, desperately ignoring her growling stomach. She didn't eat anything since yesterday morning- this is as long as she ever went without food!

She's really hungry, but it isn't the time for food; she needs to talk with Albus Dumbledore.

She must have read at least twenty books about time travel, time theories, and just time in general.

She must have started reading around five AM, but seeing the empty halls she figured the first classes started already, so it's already past nine.

She walked slowly, sleepily, listening to her footsteps echo in the hallways.

She reached the gargoyle's statue, and cursed. She has no idea what the password is.

Erm… Dumbledore…What does she know of him?

What could be his password?

"Albus Dumbledore?" she tried.

Nothing. Well, at least he's not full of himself.

"Err- what was his brother's name? Oh yeah, Aberforth?"

 Still nothing.

Damn, what else?

"Erm- oh! What about-" she looked around, making sure she was alone, and whispered "The order of the Phoenix?"

The Gargoyle didn't move.

"Oh bloody hell! Come on my patience is dying here! The elder wand? The-Boy-Who- oh right, not born yet. The deathly hallows?  Damn! Dumbledore, Dumbledore, what else?!!"

She fell silent for a moment, thinking. She remembered a story Uncle Harry once told her.

"Woolen socks?"

Again nothing.

 "What did Al tell me once? He liked Muggle candies… er Mars bars?"

 Nothing.  Her shoulders fell.

"Lemon drops?" she asked, desperate.

"That was indeed the password, but it got changed three days ago." A voice behind her spoke.

Roxanne's heart stopped for a moment, she jumped back, taking her wand out quickly and found herself pointing it for the second time in two days at Dumbledore.

"How is this possible I made sure I was alone?!"

"You know quite a bit about me." He ignored her question and gave her a cold look.

"You were invisible, why? Were you spying on me?!"

"I heard a voice I did not recognize call out my brother's name, thought it best to hide myself until I had a better grasp on the situation." He said calmly. He started circling around her. "You see, not many people know of my dear brother, Aberforth.  You have also mentioned several things that I most certainly did not expect you to have any knowledge of." His blue eyes scanned hers, and she could fell his mind trying to slightly force his way inside hers. She put all of her defenses, but it was difficult- he was like no other Legilimens she ever practiced with, or like the few reporters who tried entering her mind feebly to get gossip about her family. Unlike yesterday, this time was a lot more serious.

He was strong, so much more then herself.

She closed her eyes and concentrated all of her mind, 100 percent of her focus, on her shield. Like she was taught.

_Don't be afraid, he can't reach inside of your shield. He can't breach through. Protect your own mind. This is your privacy. **Protect it!**_

"HAA!" she fell on her knees and she was panting hard, sweat on her forehead.

She got ready for a second attack, but one didn't come.

"I apologize. I should not have done that, it was unkind. But I must say you resisted fantastically. You seem more talented then I first thought; it's been a long time since there was someone who could stand against my Legilimency like that."

He offered her his hand, and she saw a twinkle in his eyes.

She got up on her own.

"You may say I was taken aback by your… extended knowledge. Please, it is not safe here. Let us speak in my office. Strawberry jam!"

The Gargoyle opened, and the staircase that leads to his office showed itself to Roxanne.

He took the lead. Roxanne stared at his back, turn between the yearning to hex him and needing him to go back to her time.

She sighed with defeat, knowing she had no other choice and followed him.

_Strawberry Jam? How in the name of Merlin's bonkers was she supposed to guess that?!_

                                                                                                                                                         

* * *

 

 

They sat in the Headmaster's office for a while, Roxanne told him everything about the pain she felt, and all she read. She could see he was more interested in questioning her on her 'extended knowledge' about him, and what happened outside, but she wasn't. Questions aren't something she likes. Though eager to continue, he still paid great attention to what she was saying.

After she finished he looked at her for a moment, silently examining her.

"I see." He said.

"Sir," Roxanne inwardly winced, albeit unwilling to speak politely to him after he attacked her mind. "is it possible? Could I have been taken from my point in the timeline to here?"

Dumbledore pursed his lips. "I think it is safe to assume so." He allowed.

"But how?! What kind of accident is this-!"

"I believe at this point its clear, Miss Weasley, that your arrival here is no accident."

Roxanne blinked at him. "Someone send me here?"

Dumbledore nodded. He rose from his seat and walked over to one of the portraits on the wall. "Everard."

A wizard with black hair responded.  "Yes sir?"

"Please go to your other portrait and ask on my part to have one of the Unspeakables look for an interruption in the timeline at the _Department of Mysteries_."

"Of course!" the wizard left his frame, but didn't reappear in the one next to it.

"Everard has a portrait in the Ministry of magic." He explained. "He is likely to have useful information for us, if he is successful."

He set back in his seat behind the desk and placed both his hands under his head lightly.

"But who will want me here, **why** would they want me here?"

"I cannot answer that, but you are from the future, and the length of your knowledge is even greater then I had originally thought." He send her a curies look. "We are at war, and I believe that if word got out that you're here, many will stop at nothing to get information out of you."

They grew quite, until Dumbledore broke the silence again. "And on that note, I and Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor, are trying several things to send you home. Now, I make no promises, but we have found a complicated bit of old magic, that may help. It's complex, involving a potion that will take two days to brow, so I shall not tell you the specifics yet, but we do need some of your substance."

"Excuse me?"

"Per example, a few straps of your hair."

She hesitated.

"Well, I suppose we could use toe nails-"

"Ew! Err no Professor, it's no problem, here." She grabbed a few hairs from the back of her head, that weren't tangled in a dreadlock, and took them out.

She handed it to him.

"Good, Good. That's done with then."

"Can you send me home with this?"

"Hopefully. Now, please take great care with who you share your secret, as you may be in danger. Mr. Pettigrew has been obliviated and I warned his friends not to reveal anything, for however long you're staying here. "

Roxanne nodded, understanding what he said; she didn't wish Voldemort torturing her for information about the future.

"So with this I suggest we move on to our second order of business. I will like to ask you a few questions about what you know-"

"I'll answer them, but you can't look them in my mind." She said, coldly.

"How will I trust you will speak truthfully?"

Roxanne thought about it, and then sighed. "I'll let you look enough to tell whether I'm telling the truth or not, but that's it!"

Dumbledore considered it and nodded. "That sounds reasonable. So, I will start by order if you have no objections. How do you know my brother's name?"

Roxanne shrugged. "He was a member of the Order wasn't he? In the final battle it was a passage through his Hog's head Inn that led the younger students to safety."

"My brother was always admirable. Thank you for your honesty. You have explained about the order before, during your addicting tale of the future, and you have insinuated about knowledge of my wand…you thought the elder wand was my password, may I ask you why?"

Roxanne avoided his eyes. _Now what?_

"You also mentioned the Deathly Hallows." He added, as an afterthought.

She winced, that was kinda stupid to do.

"You promised me honest answers."

"Fine, I mentioned the elder wand because we both know you own it, and also the Deathly Hallows played a big part in the war."

Dumbledore must have guessed she was leaving something out, because he kept looking at her to continue.

"You don't want to know." She said, with finality. She preferred sparing him the knowledge of his entire life being known by all after his death, thanks to one Rita Skeeter.

"I suppose I will need to take your word on it. Now, many know I like Muggle candies, but I shared my affection of Woolen socks with only a select few. I'm entreated to know how you found out."

Roxanne smirked. "Well your portrait selected a few more people to that secret. Your portrait-self told me once, when I was in this office in my own time."

"Haa I see." He had a twinkle in his eyes. "I had not considered that possibility. May I ask who the head of the school is in your time?"

"Headmistress McGonagall."

Dumbledore smiled, looking content. "Unless you have more questions, I believe that is all."

"Headmaster!" Everard was back.

"What news do you carry?"

"I asked, they're doing the check, they said they shall send you an owl once it's done."

"Very well, thank you."

"One more thing sir, the book _'Theory of Time Travel_ ' hinted…" Roxanne said.

He nodded gravely, the light atmosphere disappearing instantly. "Yes. When we manage to send you back to your time, you will experience the aftermath, like you had this morning. Also… there is a chance it will go beyond that."

 Roxanne swallowed. "What do you mean sir?"

"If you go back to your own time, there is a very real possibility that you will die."

 

* * *

 

 

**Damn! It was a good idea to bring our four ways notebooks to class! Man History of Magic is a bore.-Sirius**

_Damn straight! And might I add that coming up with such a fantastic idea shall grant the awesome guy a life time of worshiping from his fellow-_

**Flirt with yourself when you're alone Prongs.**

_ It's good you brought the notebooks Padfoot, but it would've been better to bring the MAP.-Remus _

**Oh come on Moony! It's not like I was the only one who forgot it, we all did!**

_ True, guess we can't really blame you. _

_Of course we can! We can always blame him! Stop confusing us with your logic Moony!_

**Oi!**

_ Err, Prongs are you alright? You've been kinda off since you came back from Dumbledore's office. _

_Yes I'm alright! What's with all the bleeding questions!_

**Ooooooooooookay then.**

_ Well, emm… it's fine. We'll just have to wait for lunch to find Roxanne, since we left the map in the dormitories. _

_Peachy, maybe we'll finally have some answers._

**In the name of Merlin's pants, how long are we going to have to stick to this woman?**

_ Yeah, Padfoot this 'woman' is our age, and until she can go back home, we're stuck with her, like she's stuck with us.  _

**With her around we can't do anything! Or she might find out all our confidential information!**

_Says the guy who still goes around school every month yelling "Ready for the big night Moony?!"_

_ Also, 'confidential information'? are you a muggle spy? _

**No, but thanks for the career idea! If she hadn't disowned me already I would've sent dear sweet mother a letter saying I'm going to be a Muggle spy!**

_ I think any job with the word Muggle in it will do the trick. _

**I don't doubt that, she became depressingly predictable. I used to have to _really_ try to get her all riled up.**

_ Yes I remember. You have weird hobbies. Also, that particular hobby cost me a lot of headaches from the terrible sound of all the Howlers she sent you. _

_ Your mother has a lovely voice (not). _

_Like a darling, bitchy, hungry, fluffy, Grindylow with the voice of a banshee._

**Prongs you brooding over something, why so damn snarky? Hey! I just got the best prank idea ever for lunch! But we have to be quick-!**

_ Can't, we need to find Roxanne, remember? _

**Grown.**

_Would you stop bloody_ _whining_ _Sirius!_

**What is UP with you man?**

_Nothing, just… nothing, alright?_

**Yeah, right.**

_ If you say so. _

 

 

-END CH.12-

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

History of magic ended, and all the students eagerly left the classroom.

Quietly, amongst the noise, the three Marauders discussed the questions they will ask their mysterious guest from the future.

After a while of chatting, Remus suddenly said "you know, yesterday we were all for helping Roxanne out, even kind of befriended her, what happened?"

Then Sirius looked at him patronizingly and said "Doubt happened."

James realized that the doubt happened, like Sirius said, probably because Hogwarts was attacked shortly after Roxanne had arrived. It's because of the war and all the fear around it that they suddenly decided to suspect Roxanne. Dumbledore and McGonagall's words rang in his head ' _we have a traitor among us?_ '

No… he wasn't going to let that control him. Truth be told, Roxanne did nothing but keep some information about the future hidden from them; and now that he thought about it, she might had good reason for it. After all, he's future was grim, maybe she didn't think they could handle anything more.

He prided himself of his friends, and his ability to judge others. He wasn't going to let bleeding Voldemort take that away.

"I don't know...I think we should give her a chance; she **is** a Weasely, and everyone knows they're on our side." James said, trying to sound offhanded.

"Yeah, right now. Who knows about the **_future_** -"

"SHHHH!"

"Padfoot, **_shut it_**!"

"Alright, sorry!"

"Come on, let's go find Roxanne." Remus tried to settle the bickering down.

However, this only fueled Sirius even further.

While the three argued on, four girls not far from them had a discussion of their own.

 

"Finally, History of Boredom is over!" Marlene exclaimed.

"Shhh! Marlene! The HeadGirl will **hear** you-"

"Oh sod off!" Lily said, annoyed, and Marlene and Alice burst out laughing.

Lily and Alice both magically healed the wounds they received on their faces yesterday.

"Ignore them Lily," Mary said, then she smirked. "Or better yet, give them detention."

That stopped their laughing.

"She wouldn't dare!" Marlene exclaimed.

Lily smirked now as well. "Looking nervous there, Marle." She winked, as her friend scowled.

"Don't push her" Alice advised Marlene. "I have a date tonight with Frank, no way am I missing it."

"Smart call." Lily patted Alice on the head.

She grumbled.

Mary smiled. "You're enjoying it too much Lils."

Lily returned an innocent smile. "Am I?"

Marlene looked between her two innocently-smiling friends. "You two wankers are terrible."

"I still can't believe Death eaters managed to enter the school grounds."

With Mary's comment, the smiles were gone.

Truth be told, that was the thing that scared all of them most- that they managed to enter school despite all the protection around it.

Mary smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I brought up something unpleasant."

Lily shook her head. "Don't be." She remembered the moment they burst into the Great Hall, wands were drown, people told her all morning how brave she looked fighting them, or how calm she was and reliable. But the truth is her insides were frozen. She knew it might happen, but it didn't register that is actually _was_ happening. This was a school, for god's sake, these _people_ most have children here too, right?

This war is going too far, she thought angrily.

"Yeah, it would be stupid _not_ to worry about it." Alice said, gritting her teeth.

Lily smiled at her; if not Alice she would've been useless yesterday. Alice drew her own wand, threw the first hex and because it terrified Lily when she saw curses being aimed at her best friend, she realized the only option was protecting. And in this case, that meant fighting back. Because she needed to look out for Alice's back, and she was Head Girl, and all the right reasons started flowing.

The four, seventeen year-old, girls walked in silence for a while, and then they heard a loud voice yell-

"I don't have time for this nonsense! I have things to **do** today!"

The girls turned around and saw Sirius Black, with James Potter and Remus Lupin, complaining.

Poor Lupin looked exhausted from trying to explain something to Black (none of the girls doubted this, being familiar with Sirius).

"We've been over this Sirius, We _need_ to find Ro-"

"Rum!" James yelled out loudly, but when the other two looked at him questionably he just turned to the girls and said "Hey!"

 _'Do they think we're stupid or something?'_ Lily thought. She shared a look with Alice, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Hello." Mary smiled.

 _'Bless her.'_ Remus and James thought.

"Hey Mary, say I heard from Madam Pinch that you borrowed the book _Potent Potions_ -"

Marlene cut Remus off. "Who's Ro?"

The silence told all the girls they were right to be suspicious.

"Do you need to know **everything** Mckinnon?" Sirius shrugged, not waiting for a response. "Well, too bad."

"I heard Pettigrew was in the hospital wing, what happened?" Alice asked, looking interested.

Another awkward silence.

"Do you need to know **everything** Prewett?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "What is this, kindergarten?"

"I didn't know Peter was in the hospital wing, what happened?" Mary asked, looking concerned.

The guys winced, while the rest of the girls smirked. No one lies to Mary without feeling _really_ guilty- because she's not nosy but only _worried_.

Mary looked at the guys, her big eyes expectant.

Ha, lovely guilt.

"Fine! I can't take the tension anymore!" Sirius yelled.

Marlene laughed. "Always knew you were the weak one."

He glared at her.

"Well, Peter got in a fight…" Remus said, looking uncertain.

"Remus you know you're my friend, but you're a terrible liar." Lily said.

"At least we answered! What is this, an investigation?!"

"Oh shut up Sirius." James said. "It's true, he got in a fight, but Pete being Pete it was a very one sided fight."

Believable.

Alice smiled. "He really shouldn't be getting into fights then. On another note, James, did you know Lily had a dirty dream about you last night?"

Lily looked at her friend coldly, while Sirius and Marlene snickered. "Detention. No date for you tonight."

Alice paled. "No! Sorry, sorry! I lied!"

Even Mary and Remus smiled at this point.

But James looked like he wasn't completely aware of his surroundings anymore, looking at the wall behind them, and made no reaction to the whole thing.

Lily looked at James. "Are you alright James?"

He looked at her, looking a bit off. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Lily blinked.

 _'Boy is today filled with awkward silences.'_ Alice mused.

"I er- should go to our dormitories to bring that parchment we forgot this morning." He said and started walking away from the lot.

Sirius and Remus understood he meant the Marauders Map.

Lily shared a look with the girls. _'This is defiantly not James Potter behavior.'_

"Don't think that's necessary anymore Prongs." Sirius said, pointing across the corridor.

All seven of them looked at the girl standing there, her long dreadlocks covering her face.

"Ro." Marlene whispered, and realization hit all four, girls at once.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Well as long as you're here, l see no reason for you to abandon your education. Enjoy lunch and then I advice you dustily to join afternoon classes. I'll speak with McGonagall personally, so no problems will arise."_

_Roxanne nodded, looking at nothing in particular on the headmaster's desk._

_Albus Dumbledore regarded her for a moment._

_"Perhaps it is better we let go of difficult thoughts until it is absolutely necessary, for the sake of the present." He said kindly._

Roxanne walked through corridor after corridor, not entirely aware of where she was going.

Die… she might die. But Dumbledore was right, better let that go, until she finds herself forced before the issue. _It's all irrelevant if they can't find a way to bring me back._

How long was she going to be here? If the book she read is right, then it must have been almost 24 hours in her own time as well since she disappeared.

Someone must have noticed by now.

Students suddenly filled the corridors, coming out of their classrooms. Morning classes must have just ended, she decided, as a bunch of kids that were probably first or second years went past her, one of them had flaming red hair…

"Hey!" Roxanne said sharply, getting the first year startled and forcing him to stop.

Though clearly intimidated by the seventh year who addressed him, the boy straightened his back and frowned at her. "Yeah?"

Hugo..? No, Hugo looks more like Uncle Ron, and neither of them is born yet in this time. Then Uncle Charlie? No, she was positive it wasn't Uncle Charlie.

Percy was too young to be at Hogwarts and her Dad and his Twin must be barley a year old, if born at all.

"Your name is Bill isn't it?"

It seemed impossible, but she knew her oldest Uncle was handsome once, before Fenrir Greyback, though she always found it difficult to believe. This boy had a nice face, pleasant, scar-less. Young.

But then again, seeing any of the adults in her family without a scar of some sort was weird.

 The boy was about to answer when two kids his age went past them and shouted "Hey there pretty Bill!" and ran away laughing.

The boy blushed a little. "Yeah, so?"

Roxanne regarded him "you know kid, when you'll get older, you'll be very popular. Girls will really like you, and the guys will think you're cool."

The boy looked at her skeptically. "How do you know?"

Roxanne shrugged. "Women intuition. If I tell you something happens and you'll stop looking nice? What would you do then?"

The boy looked a little angry now. "I don't care about how I look! I have two little brothers and mom says soon it's going to be four, I need to take care of them, and besides, if a girl still likes me then at least I'll know it's not just because I'm pretty." He finished bitterly.

_'So Uncle Bill was cool even when he was eleven, I love my family.'_

"You'll do okay kid, _trust me_." she thought of Aunt Fleur. "So for now just have fun." She ruffled his hair and laughed- Uncle Bill was her strictest uncle other than Uncle Percy. Yet here he was, a scrawny little kid. It was really amusing.

She already started to walk away when he called out to her. "HEY! You didn't tell me what YOUR name is!"

She smiled a genuine smile. "Roxanne."

"Oh." he thought a little and then shrugged. "Alright, see you!" and ran towards Gryffindor tower.

 

Roxanne, feeling a lot better, decided to head to the Gryffindor common room. Perhaps taking Dumbledore's advice wasn't so barmy; she'll pick up some books from the tremendously ridiculous purple suitcase he gave her in her dormitory.

"Hey! Weasbly!"

Considering the fact that the last word was said rather mockingly, she wasn’t surprised to see Sirius Black from across the corridor she just walked into.

She was a bit taken aback by all six of the Gryffindor seventh years who were with him as well.

She was also a bit surprised by Marlene McKinnon calling her "Ro!" and hugging her.

 "Err."

When she let go, she smiled at Roxanne in a way that promised trouble.

"Like your new nickname?"

"Not at all."

She laughed, but otherwise said nothing.

Roxanne smirked. This was something she was familiar with- Marlene reminded her of her younger cousins-especially Dominique.

"Does that mean I get to give you a nickname in return?"

Alice smirked. "I allow it."

"Who are you to allow it?" Marlene asked just when Sirius said "I second Prewett and allow it."

Marlene glared at him, but just then Remus said "I also allow it." Grinning.

Lily announced "As the Head Girl I hereby announce that you have full permeation to declare your nickname and all present here must call Marlene McKinnon solely by the given nickname until the end of term!"

"WHAT!"

James seemed to slowly grow a small grin and said "As Head Boy I second the Head Girl."

Marlene took out her wand "Next one to talk is going to get pranked off his arse-!"

"I wasn't going to talk!" Mary said, holding her hands up in surrendering.

It was too much; they all burst out laughing at poor Mary, and Roxanne smirked again.

"I have a nickname!"

Marlene quickly pointed her wand at Roxanne, who raised an eyebrow and took out her own.

Lily, Remus, and Mary looked concerned, but Alice grinned.

"Think about it Marlene, you don't know her abilities with a wand." Alice said, clearly amused.

Marlene regarded Roxanne, trying to measure her up.

"Five Galleons on Marlene." Sirius whispered to Remus, who shook his head. "I bet on Roxanne, she looks rather confident."

"Ten on Roxanne, Marlene was up all night reading comic books, no way is she able to concentrate well enough." Alice whispered.

Lily heard them and sighed. Then they all complain to her and ask why they're broke.

Roxanne smiled sweetly. "Yes Mar-Bar?"

"Nooooooooo!" looking horrified she tried a silent _Expelliarmus_.

Roxanne recognized the movement and blocked it.

She hit her own share of silent little hexes-

After  five minutes it was apparent that Roxanne is the winner, though none of her spells seemed to actually hit Marlene; she shot non-verbal jinxes and Marlene had to dodge, and didn't even had time for a counter-attack.

"Alright alright! I give, I demand mercy!"

Roxanne stopped her stream of curses and smiled wickedly.

"Yes!" Alice said, and Remus grinned as well.

Sirius pouted and handed over the money, while James just looked on without much comment.

"Quitting before she can land a hit?" Lily asked, amused.

Marlene grumbled something that sounded like "Gotta keep _some_ dignity."

Mary shook her head. "Come on, let's go to lunch Mar-Bar."

It was difficult indeed not to laugh, upon seeing Marlene's face, concerted with disgust.

Marlene, Alice, and Lily agreed about lunch, but the guys and Roxanne stayed behind.

"You go ahead, we men have important business." Sirius said importantly.

Alice snorted. "You _men_ can knock yourselves out. Coming Ro?"

Remus shot Roxanne a look just in time. "Nah, I'll join later, you go."

They shot her questioning looks.

"Actually, James is my cousin." Roxanne said, realizing she didn’t really have a reason to be alone with the guys.

The girls looked at James, but he didn't look surprised, keeping a good poker face, so they nodded. "Oh, well, guess we'll see you at lunch."

"We should find an empty classroom, to talk." Remus said, after the girls left.

"And of course we have to miss lunch because of her!" Sirius whispered to James.

Sirius folded his hands and kept an eye on Roxanne she ignored all the way to the old abandoned charms classroom.

 

 

 -END CH. 13-


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: it's J.K. Rowling's!

 

They entered the old abandoned classroom, and Roxanne couldn't relax; someone could be listening through the door, through the open window, or even an invisible listener could already be inside of the room, amongst the dusty old chairs and tables, perhaps somewhere in the grey oldness in the far back of the classroom.

They barely all entered, when she said "Not here, let's go to the common room. Someone could eavesdrop easily."

Sirius was about to protest, as they had barley just all entered the room, but James and Remus shared a look; Roxanne was right.

James himself knew how easy it was to overhear a conversation through a door.

"Sure, it should be empty, since everyone but us is at lunch right now." He agreed, looking around at the dusty old place- full with old broken furniture, and tables with so much dust on them it was hard to believe there had been books placed on them once upon a time. As far as James knew, this classroom hasn't been used in a _very_ long time.

_"Oi!"_

Roxanne was the first out of the room, and headed towards the Fat Lady's portrait.

She has been seeing Voldemort's spies everywhere since her talk with Dumbledore, and little did she know that James' thoughts weren't far off her own.

The walk took about fifteen minutes, which they had more or less spent in silence.

"Alright, we're here." Remus began, but Roxanne ignored him and walked around the common room, mumbling protective spells they didn't hear of before on the windows and the entrance.

They watched her quietly, while she went on. Remus noted that some spells she didn't even need to say out loud.

She was good with non-verbal spells, and she must have had above average grades in her own time- as she seemed good with Occlumency and had extended knowledge of spells- he couldn't remember reading about half of the spells she was using.

When she was done, they felt a strange circle of magic around the common room, and the small noises from the outside subsided; birds twitting, trees rustle, wind cracking at the windows.

Feelings of seriousness befall on the three guys looking at Roxanne, and how careful she was being.

This was serious. Very serious.

Remus wondered to himself how unlikely it will be to extract information out of her, seeing how mindful she is to everything.

_'I guess I'd be on edge if it was me, too.'_

"So where have you been since this morning? You can't have been at Dumbledore's office from seven in the morning." Remus said, waiting to confirm that she was, like they figured, with Dumbledore at some point.

"I was in the library since dawn, I read some books about time and stuff…then I went to talk to Dumbledore…" she explained, sitting down.

Remus wondered if there was something to find about this in books from the library in their time, but didn't get the chance to ask.

"So, you talked to Dumbledore eh, what about?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"He just told me some stuff. Potter, your socks don't match." Roxanne added, looking mildly interested.

James groaned. "Ugh, I know okay!" he sent a glare towards Sirius, who sat to his left- while Remus sat to his right.

If Sirius saw he ignored James. "Well did you find something out?"

"Yeah. He likes strawberry jam." They told her to tell them what happened, but nobody told Roxanne she had to make it easy on them.

"Pardon?" Sirius looked puzzled and annoyed.

"It's Dumbledore's password." James told Sirius. He could see this was going to be a long talk. They were definitely going to miss lunch. Boy, was Padfoot not going to be happy when he's realized that.

"How about we sober this conversation up and mellow down with the jokes?" Remus suggested gently.

"Yesterday you were anti social and today you're all friendly and making friends with people, what's up with that?" Sirius asked her, stretching over his armchair.

Roxanne thought of saying _–"well yesterday I was like- hey that person is dead. Heeeey that's another dead person. Oh she's tortured into insanity in the future. Nice to meet you, I heard they only found bits of you when you were murdered. So…yeah… today it's like- well they're all dead get over it already, I guess."_

But Roxanne decided it might alarm them a bit, so instead she went with: "No reason really."

The Marauders could sense something off with her **_too_** innocent look.

Roxanne decided to change the subject- they were getting off topic anyways.

"Dumbledore told me someone _sent_ me here." She got angry remembering.

"He's having people in the Department of Mysteries do… er- not sure what exactly. But he said we'll know more when they come back to him on whatever they're doing…" Roxanne tried ignoring the itch she was feeling- she knew _OF_ these people, yet she never actually met them before. She sometimes feels like she's surrounded by strangers- which she sort of is, and sort of isn't.

"Why would anyone want to send you to our time?" James wondered genuinely; she was just some seventeen year old girl, same age as them, only difference is that she's from the future.

"Don't you get it yet?!" Roxanne hated getting emotional near people she barely knew- but the people she _did_ know weren't here. She tried to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks.

" _I know everything!_ " Roxanne looked desperate. "And some people in this time will do anything they can to get that information out of me. And the things it could cause… you have no idea how many could die… or die for vain." She added bitterly, feeling Teddy's dad's eyes' on her.

Sirius' heart was pounding angrily in his ears. He could see his two best mates sympathizing with her. But that's not what he felt like doing. Not when what she was saying was WRONG. His friends were going to be happy in the future damn it.

"I don't believe you." Sirius Black said stubbornly, folding his arms."I know Dumbledore does, but this whole -coming from the future- thing sounds impossible. You come here saying my friends will die, and think what? I'll just go skipping about 'oh okay then'?"

James frowned. "Mate, Dumbledore agrees."

"Don't. Care." He leaned back in his arm chair, looking at Roxanne as though expecting to see her suddenly do flips in the air.

"I don't really care either, dude." Was all she had to say to him. Roxanne didn't fancy spending her afternoon proving she's who she says she is- she spent her morning doing that already.

"What did you just call me?!"Sirius asked, gritting his teeth.

"…dude?"

"Yeah, that! Is that some curse word?"

"I believe it's a German word. I think it means fool…" Remus scrunched his nose, trying to remember.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. " _For fuck's sake!_ "

"Curse words changed in the future for the worst eh?" Remus whispered.

James messed his hair, sighing- this was going to be a long talk.

"Look, if I tell you things that only future people could possibly know, will you finally believe I'm telling the truth?!" Roxanne asked, getting tired of this herself.

Having a mind battle, with the strongest wizard in a century, kind of takes the energy out of you. After Dumbledore tried entering her head, she's been unusually sleepy- not to mention she got up around three in the morning.

Sirius snorted. "That will only work on Prongs here."

Roxanne did not appreciate the dismissal. "Actually, it will work on all of you, seeing as you're my Uncle Harry's Godfather, and Remus' son is Uncle Harry's Godson!"

**_"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!"_ **

Roxanne never heard a guy make a sound that would resemble a screeching thirteen year old girl. She did that day.

"I-I-I have a s-s-s-s-son?!" Remus looked frightened from the mere thought. Like he never imagined he would have an offspring. The book he was holding nearly slipped through his fingers.

James and Sirius, however, looked the opposite of how Remus did. They looked happy and glad that their friend will one day have a family.

"Alright Moony! Who's the lucky lady?!" James asked Roxanne, excited. Roxanne could see he was happy his friend has a family.

"Shouldn't you be pleased to know you're going to have a kid one day?"

Remus blushed, but didn't apologize.

"Well, Moony has his reasons, kind of…" James hesitated, while Sirius was confused about his stand with whether or not to keep doubting Roxanne.

James gave Roxanne a look that said –it's not my place to tell you his secret.

"So, prove it. If everything you say about us is true- all you said in Dumbledore's office, about Remus having a kid, we'll believe you." he said.

"Alright, Black-" she turned to him "Black, your middle name is Orion, you ran away from home when you were 16? Then you went to live a while in James' house, until- no wait, that's already the future. Anyway, you either already got, or will get, money from an Uncle… Alphard soon."

_'Kind of sad how well Uncle Harry remembers these things.'_

Sirius looked at her mockingly, until she mentioned his Uncle, but he shruged it off. "Congratulations; you're a great stalker. And I'm sure my dear mother was just angry at Uncle Alphard and told anyone who would listen."

This was going to be harder then she thought. "Alright, is your home address something most people know?"

He shrugged again. "It's a secret, but most pure blood families know it."

Roxanne was frustrated; she didn't want to tell them she knew about them being animagi so soon, but she realized she knew basically nothing more about the Sirius Black before Azkaban.

She took a deep breath- they didn't want this to be real- but they had to believe her.

" Know what, I'll get back to you later. James-you have an invisibility cloak you got from your dad, right?"

Roxanne could see she hit the nail with that one. They were going to believe her, even if they didn’t want to.

"Okay, so what else? I know- you're all in seventh year now, so you probably already made the Marauders Map, right?"

"How do you know about that?!"

" _Because I'm from the future_ , due!! By the way, this would all go faster if you just checked the map to see if my real name is Roxanne Weasley or not, unless you already got it confiscated by Filtch?"

Remus was feeling that perhaps this girl knows more then they all suspected she does, and a little extra then they're comfortable with.

"Wait, wait. So you know about the cloak and the map? Well, they're both in my trunk, maybe you just saw them or something…I didn't mean tell us facts about us, but like- _secrets_ , we'll only share with people who are close to us."

The three Marauders shared a meaningful look at the word _'secrets'_ , one Roxanne didn't miss.

But Roxanne was growing tired of playing nice; a painful ach in her head was making it difficult for her to concentrate. "Alright. Here's a secret; Sirius you nearly killed a Slytherin student who's in your year, called Severus Snape, false or true? Remus Lupin, your dad insulted Fanreer Greyback when you were just seven years old, and you're the reason why the Womping Willow was planted on the Hogwarts grounds. Correct?" she asked mockingly. "So are we done? Am I _believable_?"

All three instantly had blank faces. Unreadable.  Sirius survived her through cold grey eyes, while Remus was nonchalantly looking away from her. James didn't avoid her, or glare at her. He just looked at her, plain simple.

Roxanne just stared back, defiant.

James, sitting in the middle, right in front of Roxanne, got up and marched up to the guy's dormitories, leaving a void in the three armchairs, set one next to each other.

Remus, who as usually, had a book under his arm, held it tightly.

Sirius moved a couple of stray curls from his face, his hand lingering on the back of the armchair.

In less than two minutes James was finally back. Like he came with permission- the air in the room lightened just slightly, making it easier to breath.

He handed Roxanne a familiar piece of parchment.

"Activate it."

Roxanne looked at the parchment; it was just made in this time, so it made sense that it suddenly looked brand new.

 _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_ Roxanne taped it with her wand.

 _THE MARAUDERS MAP_ –appeared in large letters, then the names of the creators followed, then the map unfolded.

The three Marauders watched Roxanne, but Roxanne looked like the map was simply an old sight.

She held it out for the three of them to see and said "Lupin, Remus. Black, Sirius. Potter, James. And- Weasley, Roxanne."

Then she tapped it with her wand again and said without missing a beat " _Mischief managed_."

 

 

-END CH 14-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N: Yes!!! Finally, we're getting closer to the fun stuff! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

_This is real. She's really here. Everything she's told us will come true._ Sirius Black knew he should've felt something more urgent, or emotional- perhaps that was a more normal response; however he merely felt numbness. Hollowness. This was happening, and there was no changing it- Dumbledore won't give them half a chance to. And Sirius Black realized just how suckish it was, to know of the future. No wonder so many Seers ended their own lives.

The three Marauders sat in their chairs and, watching Roxanne talk about something they were barely paying attention to, they slowly grew to realize that this is a girl their age, far away from her family, her life, and born more than twenty years into the future.

Sirius caught Remus' eye and saw the same sentiment- they knew each other so well, words were not necessary this time to understand one another; With James and Lily murdered, whatever she wasn't telling them about their own future, their lives were also going to end in a dark way. None of them gets a happy ever after of any sorts. But the world does. Voldemort dies. Things are clearly so much better. The world is healing- perhaps even healed.

The girl needed to return to her own time. And they needed to forget. It bites that they know this.

"Why was I sent here?!" Roxanne blew up; kicking the chair she stood next to, across the room. She was breathing heavily; something in her snapped.

She was unaware that her non attentive audience was shook into attention by her outburst.

"Maybe you were meant to do something?" Remus asked gently. Hope was evident on his face, however his friends knew it was futile. Roxanne would not risk the peace in her time, for the sake of what for her, is history.

"Do what?! You're all going to be bloody obliviated once I'm gone anyways." She said, annoyed.

 _'I want to go home.'_ Roxanne thought, missing entirely the silent going-on's of the group in front of her.

"Nothing I do here can change anything." Roxanne said bitterly, giving James the feeling there's a lot she'll change, if she could.

"But if it did… would you change something?" he asked. Sitting in the middle, he caught everything that was going on. Roxanne wasn't allowed to change anything- but maybe he was.

For a second she looked at him, her eyes showing him she looked more interested in this conversation then she had been up till now, and James was impressed she was considering whether to be honest with him or not.

Then she said "So much I wouldn't know where to begin."

Remus frowned; if she gives them details… it might be too much of a temptation.

Then she rolled her eyes at her own thoughts and said sarcastically- "Maybe I'll begin by going to the girl's hunted loo on the second floor, with a rooster and a book that teaches you how to speak in parseltongue."

The guys blinked at her, until Sirius said what they were all thinking;

"Weird place to start with… And so specific."

James swallowed his disappointment and sighed. "Alright Roxanne, can you tell us everything Dumbledore told you?"

 

* * *

 

 

"So that's it, that's all he said about the whole going-back-to-your-time thing?" Sirius asked, looking stunned.

Roxanne wasn't the only one who expected Dumbledore to have more answers.

Roxanne shrugged. _'I also might die, but no big deal.'_

For some reason (Sirius Black) she doubted their reaction would be calm and rational.

It sucks, yeah, but given the first chance she'd do it anyways.

It wasn't even a choice. She either goes back to her own life, or dies trying. She doesn't belong here, amongst the dead.

Not that she'd say that to them.

She felt a chill from her own thoughts. _'Toughen up Roxy…'_

"That's basically like saying 'sit around and wait until we figure something out.'" James said, looking aghast. The thought that Dumbledore didn't have a plan laid out already has taken James completely by surprise.

"That's **exactly** what he was saying. Also, go to class." Roxanne made a face.

"So what do you guys think?" Remus asked his friends. Remus' head was beginning to hurt, and he needed to hear what the others were thinking to see if he can make sense of anything.

"I think it's time for lunch." Sirius said his head hurting.

James was starting to feel the same. If they hurry they can make it to eat the desserts before afternoon classes. "Yeah, food sounds good."

Roxanne's stomach reminded her she hadn't had anything to eat since a bunch of candy last night.

She sighed and went upstairs to the girls' dormitories, to grab a bag filled with books.

When she was gone, Sirius shock Remus. "You alright Moony?"

Remus seemed to get some of his senses back, and he said quietly "We didn't ask her what happened to you and Peter yet. But I don't think I can- or want to know more about me right now…" he rubbed his eyes in a tired way, and James and Sirius knew it was because the full moon was only a week away. "At least for a while."

Sirius and James looked at each other, trying to decide.

James sighed. "I'll ask her."

As brave as Padfoot was, James knew his friend was scared- Lily and James weren't going to be around anymore, and he didn't want to ask about how he faired.

That said, James wasn't thrilled to be the one asking either.

Roxanne came down, a school bag hanging on one of her shoulders.

"What, aren't we done?" she asked, seeing the three still in their chairs.

"One last questions, promise." Sirius said, giving her a small grin. He couldn't imagine how annoying it must be, being asked all these questions, and having to be so careful about each answer. And he knew she had a short fuse like him, because she punched him ten seconds after he introduced himself.

She sat in her chair again, resigned.

"Roxanne, what you told us yesterday in Dumbledore's office…was a lot. Some of it was mental, but we believe you. What we want to know is if maybe you left something out…something about Remus and Sirius?" James didn't want to ask about Peter just yet. Maybe later.

Sirius and Remus pretended to keep looking nonchalant, but were both obviously paying close attention.

Roxanne looked like she was contemplating whether or not to answer again.

She hesitated. "I did."

"What is it?"

"I didn't tell you because I can't. Telling someone their own future could be dangerous." Roxanne said uncomfortably.

Remus and Sirius both looked disappointed.

"But you told me mine." James said, looking confused. It was hard hearing it, sure- but he dealt with it (sort of).

"That's different; you needed to know. Not because of you, but for my Uncle. As long as I was telling you what happens to Uncle Harry, even if it's only for a few days, the fact that you knew about everything he did will mean the world to him. And I only told all three of you the story of Harry Potter- as it was necessary for Dumbledore to believe me. Your future was just too big a part of it for me to not mention." Roxanne noticed the looks on Remus and Sirius and winced. She's talking too much, but she has no choice. "You two were also a part of his life- but I decided to leave you out." she confessed.

Now that James thought of it, the story itself was so incredible; he forgot that he wasn't going to be there with his son. That his son will be without him and Lily. All the things he did; taking on Voldemort. Hell, he deserved his parents to know about it, and feel proud. But James was 17. He wasn't a dad yet. Nor was Lily a mom. He couldn't feel all the things that came with parenthood yet, but he could definitely feel pride.

That she let slip that his friends were somehow a part of his son's story meant they at least lived longer than him, and that's good.

"It's still unbelievable that you're from the future, and that you're _right_ _here_. I mean, it seems crazy. Like, shouldn't we be asking you the important questions?"  James wondered aloud.

"Important questions?"

_'Haven't you asked enough already?'_

"Yeah, like who's the next Minister of Magic or a list of names of future death eaters, or how we can defeat Voldemort, stuff like that."

Sirius looked bored; having his future still be kept secret from him. And Remus still had an odd look on his face that was difficult to interpret.

"I told you why I can't tell you the last two- or anymore about it- but your next Minister of Magic is no problem, I guess…anything else?"

"Wait, you mean it?!" James found Roxanne's sudden willingness to answer questions surprising- based on past events (and their introduction to her personality).

"Yeah, I don't mind. I get that it must be weird and stuff. If someone from the future came to my time I'd want to know some stuff. Your next Minister should be Millicent Bagnold by the way."

"Ha, not bad actually. This Harold Minchum that was elected three years ago turned out pretty incapable."

"Yeah, turns out you're not the only one who thinks that. She gets elected when things get pretty bad… and apparently did a good job in… well I can't tell you. But she did do a good job. She's elected in 1980."

The good mood was light, and contiguous; James was always a guy that made a conversation pretty easy going, and Roxanne seemed good at it too, now that she wasn't so displeased with them.

"You guys are lucky I listen in History of Magic."

"Wow, you have immunity to Binns?"

"The ghost? No!" she laughs. "Ho, a real professor is now teaching it- but in a different classroom. I heard they left the old classroom abandoned so that Binns could still go there and teach an empty classroom because McGonagall couldn't get it through to him that he's fired."

James laughed so hard at this Sirius couldn't help but join him, and Remus chuckled at Professor Binns' predicament.

"Wow, who knew that it will be McGonagall who finally fires Binns, after all the Headmasters that just let him be…"

"There's a jinx now that says you'll fall asleep if you pass by the empty classroom and hear Binns teaching."

"Not a jinx- just the sleeping powers of the ghost really." Sirius smirked.

"He was that bad?!"

"He **_is_** that bad. Well, you'll see soon- we have him after Potions today." James said, loving that they were finding out those funny bits that hadn't even happened yet.

* * *

 

James, Sirius, and Remus too by the end, had fun asking Roxanne questions for a couple of minutes, asking her the most random questions about the future they could think of.

Naturally, the questions were 70% Quidditch teams related.

Knowing it was too late for lunch; they ordered sandwiches from the house elves and stayed in the common room, talking.

After a while, the four found themselves hesitatingly, and genuinely, enjoying each other's company.

 

 

-END CH 15-


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: Not mine_ ** **_J.K. Rowling's_ **

 

 

 

Come on," said Remus, as soon as all the sandwiches were finished. "We've got afternoon classes."

Roxanne sighed deeply and said "If I must."

 

During the afternoon classes it became apparent that Dumbledore filled his own story to the teachers, because they each gave her a short introduction- 'Welcome to our new student from Beauxbaton, Roxanne Weasbly"- and moved on with their classes.

The most memorable class by far- meaning something interesting happened; other than just boring classes and lots of suspicious stares towards her- was Potions. It was taught by Professor Big-Jelly-Belly (whose name turned out to be Slughorn), and she was immediately paired with someone- seeing as the class used to have an irregular number of students; every class a different student will have to work alone. So she was paired with a Slytherin who couldn't get a partner. He looked familiar, but it had an unpleasant feeling to it.  She figured it quickly enough at the way James and Sirius were both giving him nasty looks. Severus Snape- the real version was far more sarcastic then his post-death portrait, she noted.

"Well, Weasbly," he said her name with contempt, but Roxanne saw the glint of curiosity. "Are you planning on being helpful in our assignment?" he finished coldly, looking like he doubted it.

Roxanne smirked and said something Mr. Malfoy once told her. "it's bad luck for a Gryffindor to stand near a cauldron, didn’t you know?" she backed away from the cauldron, and saw Sirius and James next to their table, who were obviously eavesdropping, bursting in laughter at the cold look Snape gave her.

"I'm starting to believe that is in no doubt, an undisputable fact." his lips barely moved when he spoke, and Roxanne's smile grew; it felt like she was in McGonagall's office being reprimanded and portrait Snape was throwing insults at her again.

" _Please_!" James cut into the conversation rudely. "Lily is in Gryffindor and she's been the first in all potions exams since first year!"

Lily, who was in the opposite side of the classroom from them, was working excitedly with a bored looking Marlene. Not far from them was Frank Longbottom, who Roxanne barely saw of yet.

It looked like Alice and Marry didn't take advanced Potions- Roxanne was sure that, had he not been in the hospital wing, Wormtail would still not be in this class as well. Remus not being around was odd, though. Perhaps he chose not to take advanced Potions?

Roxanne turned in time to see Snape and Sirius take their wands out at the same time, and she was somewhat taken aback _. 'Are they stupid? Picking a fight in the middle of a class, with a teacher right there!'_

But apparently they weren't stupid enough to actually duel, this fight was going to be verbal only, the wands are to defend if the other shoots a curse- and clearly, the first to fire will be the one punished by the teacher.

The double lesson was slow for Roxanne, as she wasn't really doing anything. Snape didn't seem to mind doing all the work, in fact she suspected he'd rather it be like this then have her meddle and ruin his score- she was decent enough in this class to pass on to advanced, but she wasn't the 'perfect score' type.

James, Sirius and Snape would throw snide remarks at each other every five minutes or so, unless Professor Big-Jelly-Belly was near enough to hear.

James and Sirius started playing with some mirror, and slacking off on their potion. When Professor Slughorn came around again Roxanne jumped up and pretended to be helping a furies Snape, while she heard James say "Crap! I dropped it!"

But whatever he dropped James couldn't pick it up until the bell rang, as Slughorn decided to stand around their tables until the end of the lesson.

After cleaning the table, Snape was the first one out the door.

James was looking for something under his desk, while Roxanne and Sirius were shoving things into their backpacks.

"Wait I can't find it!" he jumped and took out his wand. "Accio mirror!" but nothing happened.

Sirius looked grave too, but Roxanne didn't really get it. "What's the big deal about some pocket mirror?"

"Some pocket mirror?! Shame on you!"

Sirius frowned at her. "It's a two way mirror- the second one's with me. And you can talk to the person holding the other pair with it, by calling their name. It took us months to make mate."

"Oh, that sounds cool, actually."

Sirius looked rather insulted and tired. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I'm too nice, so I won't answer that."

"You calling yourself nice is pretty laughable. Didn't your parents ever teach you it's bad to lie?"

"Shut up! It took us months to finish these mirrors! How could I lose it?" James was looking desperately everywhere.

"That's, like, what I _just_ said." Sirius told him, chuckling at the glare his friend gave him.

Roxanne suddenly realized something. "It couldn't have been wrapped in some white fabric, could it?"

James instantly relaxed. "Yes! You know where it is?"

"Oh yes. But I don't think you'll like my answer. Snape picked it up a while ago and put it in his pocket."

James stared at her. Then he jumped for the door, yelling "I'll KILL Snivellus!"

"No, I said Snape?"

Sirius picked his bag, and James', and followed him through the door. "That's our nickname for him."

"Oh." And they left, leaving the classroom empty behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

The three haven't managed to catch up to Snape, so still seething, James walked beside them to History of magic.

There Alice, Marry, Remus, Marlene and Lily were already in their seats. Professor Binns flouted through the board hanging in the front of class, and was the only professor that didn't bother introducing Roxanne. It seemed like he wasn't even aware that students were sitting in front of him, beyond the book he was reading… reading… reading…

Roxanne lasted two minutes, then fell head down on her desk and became to snore softly.

Sirius and Marlene seemed content at spending the hour laughing at Roxanne's weak immunity, while James was making furies notes on how to get back at Snivellus.

When History of magic's second lesson of the week was over, everyone shock themselves awake, and excitedly left the classroom, looking forward to not seeing it again for a week.

All except Roxanne, who was taken completely by surprise by Binns powers of boringness that the bell couldn't even wake her.

"Oi Ro!"

"Oh Alice, can't you be nicer?" Lily asked, gathering her stuff, fighting a chuckle.

"Weasbly! We gotta go! Next class is with McGonagall and if we're late we're dead!"

"Shut it Padfoot!" Remus massaged his ears.

James walked over to Roxanne and shook her awake over her desk, apparently Roxanne wasn't the type of person who liked being shaken into consciousness, as, still sleeping, her fist automatically reached out to hit the closest person to her.

She missed James, and ended up fisting Marlene in the ribs.

"Ow! Oi! New girl! What'd I ever do to you?!"

Roxanne groaned and woke up, realizing its James that's been shaking her, she glared at him.

"Come on, stupid _cousin_ of mine!" James threw her bag at Sirius, and then dragged a yawning Roxanne from the classroom leaving the girls behind.

"See you girls in Transfiguration!" Remus called, seeing James was signaling him to come as well.

"Oi! Do I look like a bag carrier to you Prongs?!" Sirius yelled, making his exit as well.

They left the classroom and Roxanne freed herself of James, and walked by herself, now that she was fully awake.

"I never had a class taught by McGonagall, I wonder how she is as a teacher." Roxanne chuckled at being in class with her Headmistress, giving her a stern look for forgetting her homework or whatever.

"Who cares?! We have that class with the snakes! I have a plan to grab the mirror back! But we need to get to the classroom as quickly as possible!" James exploded, trying to make them all go in a faster pace.

"What's the plan?" Sirius asked, hesitant, as he handed Roxanne her bag.

"We put on the invisibility cloak and wait for Snivellus to enter, then shove my book in his bag and then leave. Once outside, we take the cloak off and rush into the classroom late- so McGonagall is already in the classroom watching everything. We pick a fight with him, and when she intervenes we convince her he stole my book-so she searches his bag for us and finds both the book and the mirror- while Snivy is busy getting a detention, we'll steal the mirror back!"

Remus seemed to choose his words carefully. "I don't know Prongs… no offence, but your planes usually…" Remus was looking for the right word for it.

"Blow up in your face." Sirius helped his friend.

James looked at them with indignation. "What?" he asked, a bit offended.

"Yeah, thanks Padfoot." Remus said, looking relived.

"Oi!"

"Quit bickering old ladies! We're here!" Roxanne called, walking over to the familiar classroom.

 

* * *

 

 

"See you girls in Transfiguration!"

"Oi! Do I look like a bag carrier to you Prongs?!"

And the four disappeared from sight.

"Odd." Marlene commented.

"Potter looks more like himself though." Lily noted.

"Yeah, you'd notice, wouldn't you Lils." Alice teased a sly smile on her lips.

"You know, they seem closer don't they?" Mary mentioned, as they slowly made their way to class. "It really feels like Roxanne is James' cousin. I mean, I don't think he'd wake someone this rudely, unless it was someone close who'd know it's in good humor, you know? "

"Looks to me like she's just another one of the guys' gang really, like Black." Alice said. "So she's basically a brother to them?" suddenly she burst out laughing. "So a bit like you eventually Mar-Bar!"

'Mar-Bar' slapped her on the back of the head.

"Shut it; I'm tired of being mocked today."

"It's your own fault, really."

Lily opened the door to the Transfiguration classroom and went in, leaving it open for the other girls.

Strangely, the boys and Roxanne weren't anywhere in sight.

"Oh no, what are they planning now?" Lily frowned.

As History of Magic was nearby, they were one of the only ones already seated; except a few other Slytherin.

Suddenly Roxanne came in alone. She sat down in a seat not far from them and left the door open.

Bored, Alice gestured Roxanne to come closer to them.

"Hey?"

"Say Ro, why didn't you go to any of the morning classes?"

"Oh," the girl shrugged. "Dumbledore wanted to talk to me- to make my schedule and tell the teachers I'm joining their classes, and stuff."

Two Slytherins were openly staring and pointing at Roxanne, whispering amongst them.

"What's their problem?"

"They're curies- you're new. In Hogwarts- that's rare." Marlene said.

"Guess so, but it's annoying." Roxanne gave them her best glare, until they returned it and turned around.

A commotion in the front of the classroom distracted them, just as McGonagall entered the classroom.

Severus Snape jumped from his place and his chair flew back- it should've hit the floor but it bumped into something invisible that called out "OW! Slimy-"- which sounded suspiciously like Sirius Black.

"Who is it?! Who's there?!" He called.

"Mr. Snape, what is the matter, that you make such a commotion in my classroom-?"

But McGonagall quickly got her answer when the door opened by itself and closed by itself.

Furies, she flew to the door and opened it, yelling "I should have known! It's been too quiet for too long! Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black- Mr. _Potter_! Come in her this **instant**!"

Shamed, the three Marauders took a scolding from McGonagall for fifteen minutes before she began class, after Snape told her he noticed his bag moving on its own and there she found James' book. She connected the dotes quickly and took off points, getting madder and madder.

"Now! If you three-" she glared at the Marauders, her R's sharp- "don't have some other _stupid_ idea you'd like to try-" her lips thin, she looked at them as if she was daring them to. "I believe we've wasted enough precious studying time on your- your mischief! Take your seats and _let's_ start class already!"

Breathing heavily as though it was them who were yelling for fifteen minutes and getting in the way of her class, she waited until the three sat in their chairs and then took a deep breath, composing herself.

Roxanne leaned into James and whispered "Smooth."

He gave her such an intensely hateful glare, but she was saved as McGonagall said "Oh yes, we have a new student I believe?- very good Mrs. Weasbly- that's enough now-"

The Gryffindor girls clapped, set on embarrassing Roxanne, who sat back down quickly.

"Well then, please hand over the homework I gave you last lesson- and I believe I asked you to practice transfiguration of pigs- I'll be checking _personally_ that each and every one of you did, indeed, practice!" she said gravely.

Roxanne couldn't help the smile on her face throughout the lesson; even though it was one of the smelliest Transfiguration lessens she had so far. Hearing McGonagall and seeing her was like a breath of fresh air; it was reassuring. Familiar.

When McGonagall came close to the Gryffindor's side of the class and asked to be shown their progress, James and Sirius, still put out, preformed the spells with easy laze, and it came out perfect.

She supposed they'd have to be naturally good in this subject to be able to become Animagus.

"Well Mrs. Weasbly, if you cannot do this level of Transfiguration it's understandable, of course, but do try, as it's advisable for you to catch up to the other students."

Roxanne grinned. She didn't think a small interaction with her Headmistress would ever make her this happy, but life was full of surprises.

"That won't be necessary Professor; I took advanced Transfiguration in Beauxbaton as well."

"I'm glad to hear it. Then mind you demonstrate?"

Roxanne did the spell on the bowl set on her desk, and the bowl shifted- turning pink, then chubby and round- finally on her desk now stood a small, pink cheeked, pig. Her desk was slightly sinking under the weight of the creature, as it ooinked. It wasn't as easy for her as it was for James and Sirius, but she got there all the same.

McGonagall examined the pig carefully, and then gave her a rare, small, smile. "Very good Mrs. Weasbly."

When she was away from earshot Alice leaned at her and said "Wow! McGonagall smiled! You have no idea how rare that is!!!"

Roxanne snorted, and then tried to pass it as a cough; she may have been her Headmistress, but since Roxanne was born, McGonagall came to all of her birthday parties- so yes- she really did know how rare those smiles were.

 

 

-END CH. 16


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

When Transfiguration ended, it was also the end for afternoon classes.

It was dinner time, and then the students of Hogwarts were free to do as they pleased (so basically- homework time).

On the way to dinner Remus, Lily, and Mary all departed from them, skipping to the library.

"Kill me Prongs, if **_I_** ever skip food- _food_ \- to go read dusty books."

"You got it mate."

"I mean, how can they even think for so long without- _substance_!"

"Big word Black."

"Merlin Prewett, don't say that- Moony's smartness is clinging on me!"

"Not enough." Marlene stage whispered.

James high fived her.

"Really?"Sirius smirked at them. "At least I didn't get a horrid nickname."

"You did, we just don't say it to your face." Alice said nonchalantly, a grin playing on her face.

Sirius gritted his teeth, but then smiled. "Oh yeah… is it sexy Black?"

"God no."

"Gross."

"You **_can't_** be serious."

Everyone groaned, except Sirius.

"What?" Roxanne defended herself. "I thought it works…"

 "Hu, I've never had that joke used against me before." Sirius added, looking unsure on how he feels about it.

Just then they walked through the doors to the Great Hall.

Entering the Great Hall was like getting stunned in the eyes by a bright lamp in a dark investigation room for Roxanne. After her introduction in the few classes she attended, the word of a transfer student managed to circulate throughout all the houses and years. Well, good to know Hogwarts will always be Hogwarts. Full of gossipy gits.

Unlike her, who didn't look like she minded the whispers and murmurs, as Roxanne was used to special treatment due to her last name and family relation to Harry Potter in her own time, Sirius Black's eyebrow practically twitched every time someone pointed or stood up to look at Roxanne.

At the end, however, it was James who proved short tempered.

About to sit down in the Gryffindor table, all five of them heard across the hall in the Slytherin corner, a student asking loudly one of his housemates "What's that?" and gesturing to Roxanne. 

The Hall was like a bee nest buzzing around them, until James yelled "Dreadlocks\- all the rage in America. HEY- Don't you know it's rude to stare?!" and the murmurs and whispers were silenced, as most of the starrers shot James a nasty look. Sirius shot the Slytherin who spoke a glare, daring him to talk again.

McGonagall got up from her seat in the professor's table, looking ready to yell at James for another 15 minutes, as she did in transfiguration, but Dumbledore leaned over and seemed to be talking her out of it, as she then set down again. however, she did glare at him a full minute before returning to her dinner, informing him that it would not be wise to annoy her anymore today.

Slowly, the regular sounds of the Hall returned, and only the hardcore starrers remained. This was not a bother to Roxanne, as she and her family were pretty much stared at, all her life. So, calmly, she took a seat, and the other four followed.

"How does this not bother you?" Alice wondered, taking a seat in front of her, and then shooting Sirius a suspicious look as he pushed Marlene out of the way and sat next to her himself.

"Dunno. Used to it."

"Yeah the guys too, but that's because they're stupid on purpose and are practically attention whores."

Marlene guffawed next to Sirius, as James sat next to Roxanne, trying to ignore McGonagall's glare.

"Bad idea, sitting between you two." Sirius mumbled, taking his hair out of his face, and preparing to dive in.

"Who told you to meddle in then?"

"Thanks James, for ruining your popularity for my sake." Roxanne grinned at him. "Unnecessary yet appreciated."

"I'll pretend that was a thank you."

"Ewww! Gross, I refuse to watch Sirius eat! I'm going to sit with Frank, see you guys in the common room later." Alice left, as Sirius began to stuff food in his plate, smirking evilly.

Her empty spot was filled almost immediately by a girl who, seemed to Roxanne, materialized right there and then.

"Sirius! How did you meet this… transfer student?" said the pouty girl, giving Roxanne a condescending look.

"Oh you know Finnigan, how everybody meets new people; she punched me in the nose- and we met. It was all pretty mundane."

Marlene made dying mimes over her plate as Sirius put his arm around 'Finnigan'.

Roxanne rolled her eyes, and moved her attention away from the two of them.

Unfortunately, she looked to her right and saw a fifth year sitting on her other side, clearly one of the starrers.

After waiting for him to say something or apologize, and realizing it wasn't going to happen, she spoke to him loudly. "How's it goin'?"

Excited, he smacked his friend next to him, and she started giggling.

"So, it's Roxanne?"

Roxanne's head snapped back to Finnigan. "Yes."

"Why transfer four months after school started?"

Thankfully, the guys decided to handle that one for her.

"Good question." James told her jokingly.

"Spiffing. So, did you finish Flitwick's essay?"

She rolled her eyes and said tiredly, in what was clearly an old argument between them. "Doesn't matter- you're not copying off of me!"

"But you're so smart and pretty!" Sirius tried.

"Yeah- that's why."

And dinner passed with the two arguing and James whispering to Marlene and Roxanne jokes about some of the students that the Marauders pulled pranks on. All this, whilst being closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

On the way out of the Great Hall McGonagall called for them to stop. "Mr. Black, I do believe you and Mr. Lupin have detention? You couldn't have forgotten, could you?"

Completely winded, Sirius replied "Of course not Professor."

"Good." She stated, "A pleasant evening to the rest of you." she told them, while gesturing for Sirius to follow her.

Miserably, he did so, while saying "I thought detention will be after Christmas Professor?"

"Yes, Hagrid said you could postpone your detention with him until the holidays are over, I however don't see why we can't start now- and pick up again after the holidays, when Mr. Pettigrew will join you."

And Sirius disappeared, muttering "Of course you don't…"

That was all the entertainment they needed to keep them sniggering until they reached the Fat Lady portrait.

Marlene grabbed some books and left for the library, saying something about homework long overdue, and as Alice stayed with her boyfriend after dinner, it was just Roxanne and James.

Taking two seats in front of the fire, Roxanne felt the urge to finally have some well needed sleep surge over her suddenly tired body. As though the familiar heat was reminding her she got up before sunrise today. Not to add the energy spent in the morning trying to keep the strongest wizard alive out of her head. Which she only managed to do since he was feeling nice.

Roxanne realized it was about ten minutes of silence between them, only when James spoke.

"Hey Roxanne, about what you said- about Harry," the name was foreign on James lips, but he liked it. "I just wanted to say- I don't really know him, and I'm not really a dad or anything, but thanks. For telling me his story." He explained. "I can feel proud, even though I don't know him, right?"

Roxanne grinned. "Trust me; you can be very proud of Uncle Harry."

James grinned. He didn't think many Uncles get the privilege of having a niece have such a high opinion of them.

"You could've been nicer to Remus."

"His son is a great kid. Your friend should've felt lucky to have a kid like him some day." Roxanne said through greeted teeth. Roxanne wasn't the type of girl with a problem explaining what's bothering her. If she's asked, she'll explain herself. (It infuriated her that most of her female cousins -and Louis, for some reason- were so hard to decipher. She's not even going to **_start_** on Lorcan Scamander).

James shrugged. "Remus doesn't get the privilege of most fathers. Instead of being happy to hear you say he's going to have a kid one day, he has to worry if he might hurt his wife, or his kid in the future- or if his kid will be passed down his condition; that I'm guessing you know all about. He's worried…because he doesn't think he's good enough to be anyone's dad."

Roxanne seemed to soften at that explanation.

"So give my friend a break, will you?"

Roxanne nodded reluctantly, and made a note to tell Remus Teddy isn't a werewolf. Maybe then the moron will finally ask her questions about Teddy.

But at that moment something registered in Roxanne's head; Teddy must get his insecurities from his dad. But Teddy also has confidence his father seems to lack. He knows to believe in himself, he knows he's worth it, and he also knows how to have fun. He's also clumsy. Is it possible he got all of those things from his Mom then? But Tonks was probably a little kid right now; little chance of Roxanne meeting her in this time. Not to mention, those could be just Teddy's own thing- or thanks to Aunt Dromeda and Uncle Harry teaching him to have confidence.

Still, she could tell Teddy storied about his dad- she'll leave out the one of how he reacts when he learns of Teddy's existence though.

"Hey James, does Remus have something weird about him most people don't know?"

James looked at her strangely.

"Like does he eat something abnormally a lot?"

"Chocolates." He said, without missing a beat.

Roxanne had to smile. "Birds of a feather…"

"Why? Does Moony's kid like chocolates too?"

"Yep! Eats them like a starved hippogriff." James smiled, while Roxanne continued talking. "I just wasn't sure who he got it from, because his mom was rumored to have a giant sweet tooth." Roxanne closed her eyes, and let her mind drift back to her own time…her own life...

"Was?"

Roxanne opened her eyes, and James was staring at her, looking hesitant.

She couldn't lie to him. She was just so tired of lying at this point.

"Yes, his Mom is dead in my time. Don't tell Remus."

James looked shocked; Roxanne knew he was hoping his friend's future would be happy, with a son and a wife. "How?"

Roxanne wondered if she should tell him. "Fighting Voldemort."

Roxanne was about to tell him not to ask her anything else, but it looked like James didn't want to know anything about the subject either.

James busied himself with a book, while Roxanne's mind drifted back to her conversation with Dumbledore. She needs to face the harsh reality; there's a good possibility she could die trying to go back home.

She glanced at James. He looked so much like her James; only difference was the age, and the hair and eye colors (both of which he got from Aunt Ginny).

Roxanne realized the James Potter she met yesterday and the one in front of her are different. Was it her fault? Or did something she wasn't aware of occurred?

 

_-James POV-_

James pretended to read some book he picked up. Their talk gave him plenty to think about. Roxanne gave him plenty to think about. But once he suppressed the terrible fate of Moony's future wife from his head, the only thing in his mind was what he overheard in Dumbledore's office.

He glanced at Roxanne from behind the book. She seemed odd herself, whatever she was thinking about, seemed to be shaking her up a bit. Maybe something happened in Dumbledore's office she didn't tell them about? This was weird- like he was introduced to some family member he never met before.

Suddenly she looked at him.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing. What's up with **you**?"

 Roxanne looked at him and shrugged. "Probably the same kind of 'nothing' as you. At least I still pretended to be fun today."

"If this was fun, I'd hate to see upset." James said, not admitting to himself that she was probably right; he should try to hide his bad mood, because he can't explain it.

Roxanne had a hint of a smile. "I'm known for my bad temper, back in my time."

James asked her something that was on his mind a lot; he noticed that every time someone asks her a question, she'll get angry(er).

"You don't like questions, do you?"

"I don't like a lot of things."

"Right."

And they sat in comfortable silence, both pondering their own secret demons.

 

* * *

 

 

Sirius and Remus came through the portrait hole and walked over to where James and Roxanne were sitting comfortably.

"We nearly got detention for staying out late, doing detention!" Sirius said wildly.

"The halls are swarming with teachers and prefects." Lupin said, sitting down. "My rounds increased as well."

"Really? Wonder why?" James said.

Roxanne looked at him oddly. "Aren't you supposed to know why? Aren't you Head Boy?"

James rubbed his head uncomfortably, while Remus and Sirius snickered.

"Lily does it all for him usually. To quote the Lily-flower of the Gryffindor tower _'James is just a decoration for the pin_.'"

Sirius barked a laugh, while James tossed a cushion at him, blushing slightly.

"Usually when she needs help she tells me. I'll just ask her tomorrow morning or something…" he said, not looking too bothered.

The others let it go, and started a round of Explosive Snap, but James was bothered by it; was it because they were patrolling, or was it to find out how the Deatheaters got in? Should he tell Dumbledore about all the secret entrances he and the guys found up till now? It would be a total betrayal, James knew, but if Deatheaters knew about one of them, they need to be closed off. That was the right thing to do…

"Anyways, lucky it's Christmas soon, the detentions Dumbledore gave us will continue only after the holidays are over!"

"Oi Prongs! Wanna join the next round? I'm game!"

James decided to keep pondering this later, when he was alone.

"Sure Padfoot, prepare to looooooose!"

"Yeah, you ruddy wish."

After a, intensively, competitive tournament of Explosive Snap between the four of them, they agreed to start working on their homework, once Remus managed to re-grow all of their eyebrows.

James took out an unfinished essay, Lupin took out a book, and Roxanne decided to practice some charms.

Sirius looked around him, bored, twirling his wand in his hand.

"Isn't it weird, Peter staying in the hospital wing for so long? What gives?" Sirius asked, after a few minutes, titling his head in confusion.

Roxanne looked annoyed and started tapping on her book with her wand, accidently causing it to smoke.

James looked at Sirius, annoyed as well; he was working on a difficult potion's essay for Professor Slughorn, and it wasn't going well. "Who knows, be quite will you? I need to concentrate! I bet it's just because-" he scribbled something on his parchment, and then crossed a long line over his words, looking exasperated. "Because- well, because-"

Impatiens lost his features as he found himself stuck on words. "Err- Moony, why **is** Wormtail still in the hospital wing?"

Roxanne felt a vain in her forehead pop each time they named the stupid Rat.

Remus looked up from his thick book and said "Madam Pomfrey should've healed him by now, it doesn't make sense." He sounded worried.

"See? That's what I said!" Sirius exclaimed.

Roxanne felt like saying ' _if you miss him so much, why don't you date him?'_ but they never took well to her beating Pettigrew up, so it was probably a bad idea.

Probably.

"If you miss him so much, why don't you date him?"

She wasn't happy to confirm she was right; as three angry looks stared at her pointedly.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes at her, but James was left wondering; why _was_ Peter still in the hospital wing? He was  convinced that Madam Pomfrey _did_ already heal him, as Remus said, so is he being kept there on Dumbledore's request? But why? So that he wouldn't ask them questions about Roxanne that they won't be able to answer? Maybe for whatever reason Roxanne hit him for in the first place. Is Dumbledore planning on keeping him there until the day after tomorrow, knowing Peter will then leave for the Christmas holiday anyways, to be with his mother? Would the Headmaster really do that? **_Can_** he do that? Is Peter going to be kept away until Roxanne returns home and none of them remembers anything? And how long is that going to be?

How long **_is_** Roxanne going to be here?

And did James want to see Peter again while he still remembers Roxanne's reaction? Is it wise to forget it? Perhaps it was important- James' mind went back to thinking about what he heard in the Headmaster's office this morning.

But those were dangerous thoughts. Peter was a friend… or was he?

Of course he was! James shook himself angrily, and returned to his potions' essay with pierce determination, that didn't have anything particular to do with his urge to finish his Potion's homework.

 

 

-END CH. 17-

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

"Oh man! I can't believe Snivellus has my mirror! _My_ mirror! Can you believe that?! Only the **_image_** is-urge!" James Potter whined and whined and whined.

Roxanne didn't know how much more she could stand.

They were in the common room and it was about midnight. The three Marauders and Roxanne were the only ones still up, as the idiots were having what they called 'An emergency meeting concerning the slimy sleazebag Snivellus '.

 ** _She_** was there because they refused to let her go to bed. Roxanne Weasley has only one rule in her life, and it's "Let me sleep or else I swear to Merlin, I will-".

The end of that rule depended on the person in question, but she thought it was a healthy thing to leave it to the other person's imagination.

However, she was ignored.

If she wasn't so tired, she would've kicked them by now…perhaps tomorrow.

The pain she felt in the middle of the previous night made her wake up in dawn, and stayed up until this late wasn't doing her any favors.

"I know! Our brilliant creation in the hands of that slim ball!" Sirius agreed, looking depressed.

Remus fell asleep in one of the couches.

"If we try and take it back and we're caught McGonagall will _kill_ us!" James whined.

"We've been playing explosive Snap, and doing homework for hours; why couldn't you do this stupid meeting then, when we were awake?!" Roxanne snapped, dangerously fingering her wand.

James and Sirius looked at her condescendingly- as though she still had a lot to learn. "You don't talk about Marauder stuff in front of other students. The mirror is a secret invention. So you're only allowed to discuss it in secret." James explained.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. She got up from her seat and glared them both down. "If I bring your stupid mirror back, will you let me Bloody sleep?!" she half asked half yelled.

They stared at her numbly.

"It's pointless; you can't get inside the Slytherin common room." James said looking depressed.

Roxanne gave him a condescending look. She smirked and headed to the entrance.

"Wait you have a plan!" James accused. Sirius jumped from his seat and caught up with her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he offered her, looking excited.

"Why? So you could get in my way?" She told him. "No thanks, I'm good." she grinned at his expression and left the common room, after hours, not bothering with the map or the invisibility cloak.

As she left Sirius turned to James. "She won't be able to get it. There's no way." He said confidently. "She didn't even take the cloak."

James' glasses slipped down his nose a little, as he slumped deeper into his couch. "She seemed confident…what do you think Moony?" they turned to Remus, only now realizing their third party was asleep.

Sirius walked over to him and kicked him awake.

"Owwww! I'm listening I'm listening! Don't take away my chocolate!" he yelled panicky, until he seemed to recover his senses.

He reddened as his friends howled with laughter.

"Oh shut up already!"

 

* * *

 

 

Severus Snape wasn't many things, but curies he was.

He entered the secret corridor near the entrance to the Slytherin common room and waited, thinking he was the first to arrive.

" _Lumos."_   A quite voice spoke in the darkness and made Snape jump, taking out his wand.

The face of Roxanne Weasbly appeared in the corridor, not half a meter away.

"You!" he sneered; he should've known.

"Me." She said calmly. She was leaning against the wall, looking slightly bored.

Snape was seething with rage; he took out the letter and threw it on the floor. "You infidel Gryffindor! You think this is funny?! I'll teach you-"

Roxanne Weasbly rolled her eyes. "It's not a prank, relax. I meant what I wrote in that letter."

He looked at her skeptically, his usual mask covering his expression; he didn't like it when people could read his emotions.

The letter was sent in the middle of the night, and said it offered an interesting conversation, from an anonymous person. Intrigued by the hinted proposition in it of a sort of deal for whatever he stole from Potter; he decided to check it out; thinking it was safe. He knew Potter wasn't smart enough to make such a clever trap. But apparently there was a Gryffindor who was…

"Look, I want the mirror. Can I have it?" she asked lightly.

"No." his lips barley moved at all, and yet a chilling satisfaction was evident on him.

"Why not? What do you care for a mirror? Can't you get another one from someplace or something?" she asked exasperated; no one can say Roxanne didn't know how to be reasonable.

"I don't _care_ about Potter!" he spat. "I don't care about any of his friends and I don't care about his stupid mirror!" he said, "Potter and Black crossed me far too many times. I'm not giving them anything they want." He had so much poison in his voice Roxanne realized she'd have to up the stakes.

"Look, how about a deal? You give me what I want and I'll tell Lily you returned what you took from James willingly, maturing out of your childish feud with him. That way she would remember you as a better person then you are now."

Snape looked at her, mask still firmly on. But she spotted the temptation there.

"I'll make you out as the bigger person-"

"What do you mean by 'remember' me?" he asked coldly, trying to avoid answering her.

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "I think it's pretty obvious."

"Not to me." His lips barely moving, his voice managed to be extra icy.

"Well, it's obvious which side you chose to fight for, at this point, am I right?"

He shifted uncomfortably and didn't answer, his black hair slightly curtaining his face.

"And it's also clear what side Lily chose for herself, don't you agree? I may know her for only a couple of days, but I'm sure you know her a lot better.

You know she's not likely to be persuaded otherwise. "

She looked at him for a moment, and when he didn't comment, she added. "You now there's nothing for the two of you anymore." Roxanne was never good at pretending to speak softly and gently, but she managed it fairly well right now, speaking with delicate tact. "At least this way, when she thinks of you… she will see more then which side you chose; she'll remember the friend she once had."

_'Something you will earn only after her death.'_

Reluctantly, and slowly, he moved forward a bit.

For a moment she contemplated pointing her wand at him, but there was no need for it; without saying a word, he handed her the mirror, looking into her eyes.

She shivered, it was clear he was nowhere near accepting what she said, but he wanted what Roxanne said to be true, if it really came to it.

"Why are you doing this for Potter? What do you have to do with The Marauders?" his voice was horse; he seemed to have a burning need to know.

Roxanne smiled. "You ask a lot of questions for a guy who doesn't _care_."

And with that she left the dark boy alone in the dungeons and headed to Gryffindor tower, looking forward to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

James, Sirius, and Remus were making jokes, talking about Quidditch, and what they should add to the map, but after an hour and a half, James broke the small imaginary wall they built and spoke about Roxanne.

"Where is she? It's been an hour and some already, is she standing in front of the Slytherin common room entrance and kicking at the wall?"

Remus shrugged. "Maybe she did have a plan- I mean she's smart, maybe she thought of a way to get the mirror back?"

"You don't think… you don't think he did something to her?" Sirius asked fearfully.

They looked a little pale at that.

"I'm sure she's alright." Remus said, trying to convince himself as well.

"You think she's trapped inside of the Slytherin nest?" Sirius asked feeling sick.

"No! Don't say dumb things Padfoot! She's probably failed and is too embarrassed to show up…" James said hopefully.

Another moment passed by, and in all three of their heads Sirius' words stuck; they all imagined Roxanne trapped inside of the Slytherin common room, surrounded by sixth and seventh years, in need of rescue.

Another minute passed and James couldn't take it. "That's it! Rescue mission! Padfoot go bring the map and the cloak! Moony help me think of a way to enter the common room and-"

They were all on their feet, when suddenly they heard something.

The entrance door opened and Roxanne climbed in looking tired but otherwise fine.

The three boys stared at her with shock.

She walked over to them wiping her dreadlocks back. "Here!" she tossed something to James, and he caught it.

"Now I'm going to sleep, and don't you children ever keep me away from my sleep again." She said in a threatening voice, and then went up the girls dormitories and disappeared.

The guys were stunned, as James showed them the mirror in his hands.

"No bleeding way…" Sirius whispered, and they all agreed.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Remus spoke, unable to imagine Severus Snape giving her the mirror willingly.

Sirius looked a little pride wounded. He grabbed the mirror as though seeing if it's the real deal.

Remus checked the clock. "We better go to sleep guys, its 2 AM. If we're late McGonagall will have our heads."

He didn't let them protest and dragged them upstairs, to their dorms,

 

* * *

 

 

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, listening with utmost attention to the advice thrown his way from the past Headmasters, and Headmistresses, of Hogwarts.

He was tired, and he was dimly aware that midnight has come and passed. But Dumbledore was no stranger to working through the night- surprisingly, running a school for young wizards and witches is rather time consuming. Not to mention that with the war going on right now, Dumbledore was often more then not busy with matters far more serious then his position as Headmaster calls.

But just as Phineas Nigellus Black was making his long suggestion on the matter of Roxanne Weasley known, and Albus was beginning to feel his eyelids close, an empty portrait suddenly had a resident, who was out of breath.

"Everard! What news do you carry?" Albus rose from his chair, glad to move around, waiting for the breathless old wizard to answer.

"Seems like the timeline's in perfect order Headmaster! If the girl is speaking truth, someone must have sent her here, and without disrupting the timeline-"

"Yes- without a disruption in the timeline we know it can't be as simple as a glitch or a snip of the time- meaning this was no mistake indeed. Someone worked surprisingly hard to bring her here. Good job Everard."

A non-Corporeal Patronus appeared in the office, its silvery rays gleaming in the darkness.

Then the voice of the Maestro of Charms was heard from it.

"Headmaster!" the office was filled with the squeaky voice. "It is finished. I wait in my office, please bring the necessary ingredient."

Albus smiled; he found himself wondering, not for the first time, how he became surrounded with such amazing and talented Professors.

He headed out, eager for more answers on a most fascinating mystery, ready to greet Flitwick.

 

 

-END CH. 18-


	19. Chapter 19

 

"Put the hairs here Dumbledore." Flitwick instructed.

The black hairs mixed with the red ones, and a tie was made from the green liquid potion the charms master purred on the parchment.

"What does this mean Filius?"

"Well, Professor Slughorn made the potion perfectly, and it would seem that there are definite close blood-ties with young Mr. Weasley from the first year, and the new student."

Dumbledore started playing with his thumb, in deep thoughts.

"So she is indeed from the future then?" Flitwick asked the Headmaster.

"It would certainly seem so. Now then, could you think of any possible way of sending her to her own time?"

Flitwick frowned in amazement. "I couldn't think of a single spell that could've sent her here to begin with." Said the charms professor. "But perhaps… if the spell wasn't invented yet in her time either, the only way for her to have been able to come here would have to be ancient magic."

Dumbledore indeed looked interested. "Please elaborate."

"Of course!" he said in his high voice, and prepared his throat. "Well, Hogwarts, for example, is flowing with ancient magic- magic that has been standing and wondering since the castle was built by the strongest wizards and witches of its age. Each generation of students, teachers, and Headmasters, bring with them more magic that flows around. That's one of the ways Poltergeist are created- well, the students' part is the most important for that actually- since they're fused with mischief and-"

Dumbledore coughed to redirect the Charms Master to the important subject.

"Oh, right.  Well, when you've told me of the Room of Requirements, I went to see it for myself. It's marvelous of course- but it must have been made a long time ago as well- I do not know if it was as far back as around when the castle was built- but it might have been self created with all the ancient magic around. So perhaps the room's use was destroyed in her time, but the magic in it; that for decades-or perhaps centuries, even- has been serving whoever was in need of entering, was still intact."

"I understand. But then is it possible to speculate that it was the magic around the room, which was slowly self healing after its destruction-that decided to try and somehow give the person that was pacing in front of it what it desired?"

"It is very plausible, indeed. Perhaps because the room was in a destructive state for so long, it could not detect the James Potter who was currently in Hogwarts, but remembered the last time a James Potter was in Hogwarts, and that's how she came here…" Flitwick's voice rose in excitement. "Well, if that is truly the case- which we must make cretin it is- there is a simple solution."

Dumbledore smiled, seeing it as well, but allowing the charms professor to say it first. "Truly marvelous."

"We must infuse the room with locked magic, that will activate in the future-exactly a week since Roxanne's arrival here, and once the room's magic is released in the future, and since it's perfect in this time, we can simply walk her in the corridor and tell her to ask the room to return her to her own time!"

"But will that work?"

"I believe there is 87 percent positivity that it will work, we must make it strong though, so it won't break when the room is destroyed in the future."

"Thank you Filius; you have been great help, as always."

"I'm not going to remember this, am I Albus?"

Dumbledore did not answer, but that was enough of an answer to the tiny wizard.

"That's fine- time travel will bring the strongest of us to cower into curiosity. Frankly, it's safest that I forget."

Dumbledore bowed his head. "You were always noble Filius."

Flitwick blushed and waved the compliment aside. "Now Dumbledore, I truest you, but you should remember that while 'knowledge is power'- it is also dangerous." Flitwick turned around the quote made by his own house fonder. "Remember, this situation could definitely turn bad, rather quickly then one would expect."

Dumbledore took out his wand and smiled apologetically. "Your wise words have been heard old friend, I promise you…"

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later, Albus Dumbledore found himself standing in front of the Room of Requirements, performing every test he could think of.

When, at long last, he was done; he was a hundred percent glad to confirm that he is indeed surrounded by brilliant people. The Charms Professor was absolutely correct; the room was the reason Roxanne travelled time.

 _'This should be fairly easy then, from here on out.'_ He thought to himself, chuckling at the marvelously magical solution. All it took to fix this was only a touch… of magic.

 

* * *

 

James kicked his shoes off and laid down on his four-foster, staring at the ceiling. Then he looked at his feet and frowned again at his mismatched socks.

"James, are you okay?"

James turned to Remus' bed. The fact that they were alone in the dorm just registered, as Sirius was in the shower.

Remus placed the returned mirror on the shelf next to James and walked back to his own bed.

They had all stayed up a little more, wondering how Roxanne Weasley managed to retrieve the two-way mirror. And now it's so late the only thing Remus and Sirius could do was yawn. James was, in contrast, dreading sleep.

"You were kind of off today."

"I'm fine." He snapped automatically.

"Right. Sorry to bother you."

James immediately regretted snapping at Remus; he knew his friend didn't have a lot of confidence in himself and often closed up when faced with rejection.

Unlike his other friends, Remus mainly avoids from praying unless he's worried about his friends. Which means; he only asked because he was worried about James.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? It's just- something happened."

Remus looked at him. "Yeah, I guessed."

"I don't think I should talk about it, but it-" he didn't know what to say.

Remus came over to stand by his bed awkwardly. "Pissed you off?" he presumed.

"Yea-No. It just sort of shocked me, I guess…"

James realized Remus was bamboozled by this point.

"It's like, you know there are people who are kind of bad, that you dislike, even hate, but you don't really think they're _bad_ bad. Well, I just found out something that happened, and that brought back realty, you know? It's something you knew already, but wasn’t really concerned about in a while. So it felt like for the first time, the information you knew was coming to life, making sense. In a scary way."

James rubbed his forehead. "Does that make any sense?"

Remus seemed to contemplate on it.

"Yeah… Like with the attack yesterday? How we all knew it might happen since last year, but when it happened- like someone broke the small glass around us and we were a _part_ of the war, and not just reading about it in a newspaper."

"Yeah, something like that actually." James felt a little easier, having talked to Remus; but not a lot.

"Good night Prongs." Remus went and got in his own bed, closing the covers.

"'Night mate, thanks!"

James' mind was swirling, and he suspected sleep will come long from now for him.

A traitor in Hogwarts.

It can be anyone -although he's got money on a Slytherin.

But this wasn't some Hex or bulling, this was something **_bad._** Students could've gotten hurt from that attack.

James always hated them, and of course they hated him, and he knew how nasty they can get. He had front row seats to that a bunch of times.

But this was hard to believe…hard to digest.

They're kids, same age as him, so they must have known what an attack might do, they're not stupid.

Could they really be that evil?

He punched his pillow angrily. Apparently, they can.

He closed his eyes and sternly told himself to go to sleep. But it must've been hours before that happened; every time his eyes closed, and he started dosing off, the thought re-entered his mind – _'What if it wasn't a Slytherin who betrayed Hogwarts to Voldemort?'_

And he hated himself; for the small doubt the voice in his mind put in him for those he had trust for.

It took him a long time to comprehend that he wasn't afraid of the traitor, and what they did. No, he was afraid of his identity.

That night James barely got any sleep. That night he was possessed with nightmare after nightmare; Hogwarts attacked again, his parents getting injured by Voldemort's forces, and Peter…and all the possibilities of why Roxanne would react to seeing him like she had. Why hit Peter?

James found he suddenly didn't want to know the answer, something in him told him its better not to know.

He forced himself to close his eyes, and imagine a good tomorrow to dream about, that he will spend with his friends, Lily, and, his new cousin, Roxanne.

 

 

-END CH. 19-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N: That's it for day 2!! Took so long! But I'm glad- this story started out quickly but I think it gained real depth now, I took a slow pace to make sure things don’t slip away in the story- Tell me your thought's , comment, bookmark and leave kudoes if you'd like! Am I the only one excited?!!!


	20. DAY TWO

 

 

George, Angelina, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, stood in front of Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts.

McGonagall was almost as distraught as George and Angelina when she was informed of the situation; a student under her responsibility had disappeared.

"As James Potter said, it has been confirmed that Roxanne Weasley is no longer on Hogwarts premises." McGonagall announced to her old students sadly.

Angelina dropped to the nearest chair, she reminded herself how fierce and tough her daughter was, but it didn't seem to help.

Ginny placed a hand around her shoulder in support, while George just looked at a spot in the wall behind McGonagall, keeping uncharacteristically quiet.

McGonagall closed her eyes. "I was also informed that she is not in Hogsmeade, and the Centaurs reported that no student of Hogwarts was seen inside of the Forbidden Forest."

George remained quiet, and Angelina said nothing as well, slightly palling.

After a few moments of silence had passed, George spoke. "Harry?"

Harry internally jumped, "The Aurors are investigating, we may have a few leads, but none are cretin yet." Harry felt George's disappointment; he looked like he counted on Harry more than anything else. Harry took a deep breath and continued.

"Just to be sure, we checked several other locations and there was no trace of her nor was there any suspicion for a kidnapping or anything of the sort, and well…" Harry hesitated, he glanced at Ron.

Ron seemed sick but nodded. "George… we figured magic, powerful magic, probably had something to do with this."

George and Angelina looked at him; their faces clearly saying 'Go on.'

He cleared his throat. "One of the theories is Time."

Dumbledore's portrait was silently chuckling throughout the conversation, but was otherwise pretending to sleep whenever someone glanced at him to confirm.

Angelina's eyebrows crinkled. "Time?"

Realization befell on McGonagall's face and she looked grim.

Harry stepped forward. "Time as in time traveling. We think we can't find Roxanne because she's simply no longer… in our time."

 

* * *

 

 

After two hours of debating the group decided reluctantly that the time theory was the most likely. George and Angelina went home, after telling McGonagall they want her to send Freddy back home with them for a while, and a few minutes later, replacing them, entered Neville leading the remaining group, bringing the kids with him.

"Did you find Roxanne?!" Fred practically yelled as soon as he came through the door.

The adults glanced at each other, and McGonagall stood up.

"Sadly, that is not the case Mr. Weasley."

The kids all seemed really depressed, and Fred was about to start yelling again when McGonagall cut him off and continued.

"We have, however, concluded that Miss Weasley is most likely, well, nowhere right now."

This was evidently the wrong thing to say; Fred paled considerably and seemed as though he might have lost the ability of speech, while the rest of them all started yelling and denying loudly. All thirteen of them (actually sixteen, McGonagall noted with dread to her ears, Scorpius Malfoy also joined them, as well as Alex Jordan and Ari Longbottom).

Very loudly.

"Don't worry; she is most probably fine and in perfect health." McGonagall said swiftly, realizing the mistake with her phrasing.

"She has simply… disappeared."

The kids all looked stunned and incredulously stared at their Headmistress. Fred looked at her, as though seeing her for the first time.

"There are several theories of course, but we have chosen the one we believe to be the most-"

"So what she just _disappeared_? What could even _make_ her disappear?!" Fred blew up. "This is Hogwarts we're talking about, nothing _happens_ here!"

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Neville gave him looks.

"Nothing happens here since you people graduated!" Fred corrected himself.

Ron knelt next to Fred, placing his hands on his nephew's shoulders.

"Fred, I know this is going to sound Barmy, but we think Roxanne traveled time."

Fred's mouth actually opened in shock, after two minutes of staring at his Uncle without really comprehending what has been said.

"Time travel?!" asked Molly in awe, her glasses actually slipping a little as Ron said that.

"Yes." Ron said.

James stared at Ron open mouthed too, right next to Fred, keeping as silent as anyone ever witnessed before.

"How? Did she have a time turner?" Victoire asked, trying to make sense of this situation.

"We don't know." Harry said, frowning with concern.

"How can you be sure?" Lily asked in a quiet voice.

Ron looked at his niece. "We can't."

"Dad- What time is she at then?" Rose was very scared of having her question answered.

Fred seemed to snap out of his shock and stared at Ron with a need for knowledge.

"We don't know."

Coming out of the fireplace, Bill Weasley said "I think I might be able to help with that."

"Dad!" Louis called.

"Bill!" Ginny said, looking surprised as she gave her brother a hug.

"Did George tell you-?" But Ron didn't have to finish his question.

"No, but let's say I suddenly remembered something weird… and I came here to ask Professor McGonagall about it." He scratched his scarred face, looking deep in thought. "By the way why are you all here?"

"Bill" Harry said softly, "Roxanne is missing."

Bill made a worried sound. "Damn." He whispered.

Having gone through two wizarding wars, Bill didn't sound shocked or surprised at such bad news anymore, but he was sad, especially as he thought of what the last war cost his little brother, George, and he hoped life wouldn't take anyone else from him again.

"You said you wanted to ask me something Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall addressed him.

Bill suddenly remembered what he came here for. "Oh that's right!"

Dominique snickered at their dad's forgetfulness, while Victoire managed a small grin.

"It's about Roxanne actually. See, I could be wrong, but you should check for the possibility of- this is awkward to say- time travel."

Every mouth in the room hung open now, except for the portrait of Albus Dumbledore who was now chuckling openly.

"Wait what?! How do you know this?!" Harry asked, honestly shocked.

Bill smiled awkwardly. "Let's say I suddenly remembered an acquaintance of mine from my first year of Hogwarts. Interestingly, she bears the looks and name of one of my nieces. I was sure I was wrong, and getting rather old too, so I just thought I'd come here and check if everything is alright with Roxanne…"

Then he seemed to remember again "Oh and she's missing! So it's true, Roxanne is time traveling?" he looked worried.

Before any of the kids had time to comment, McGonagall, Ron, Ginny, and Harry almost jumped on Bill. " ** _What year?!_** "

"1978."

James felt his stomach fall. This is real. 1978. _Shit_.

What was he supposed to do? What were any of them supposed to do in this situation?

"I'll go inform the Department of Mysteries immediately. Ron, Ginny, Bill, send the kids to George's and leave them there with Teddy. Then meet up with me and Hermione at the Potters."

Listen to Harry Potter.

Thank Merlin for James' Dad.

Now Bill was looking uncomfortable and he leveled his eyes straight at Harry, stopping him in his tracks. "Wait. Before that, there's something else. Something I can't say in front of the kids…Something you need to know."

 

 

-END CH. 20-


	21. DAY TWO

 

George held the picture frame on his lap, sitting on one of the beds in the dusty room. He watched as the identical boys in the picture smirked proudly, standing next to the newly opened shop, a big colored sign hanged at the top, reading _"For the first time- Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"_

They were laughing and had an arm on each other's shoulders making a weird sort of victory dance, making a little kid with her mother giggle as they walked by. One of the twins in the picture winked at the little girl who giggled even more.

' _I wish you were here Fred… I can't lose her too, she's my daughter._

George sighed.

_'If you were here you'd know what to do… she's the better looking one, like you, after all.'_

Light suddenly crept into the dark old room, where the twins used to sleep in The Burrow, as Angelina opened the door.

George noticed a strain in her expression he never saw before.

"I thought I'd find you here, at least I can find someone." Her voice rough, she looked morbid as she joined him on the bed.

They sat in silence and slowly George placed the picture back on the wall, and set back at her side, finding comfort in the company.

"What are we doing George?" she inquired quietly, and George sensed the same terror he found in him in her as well.

He took her hand in his.

"We're supposed to be protecting her."

"I know." His voice harsh.

"People keep telling me she's tough and can take care of herself." She tightened her hold on his hand.

"I know."

Another moment of silence passed. Angelina seemed to have difficulty getting the words out.

"She's not supposed to be taking care of herself."

"I know." His throat dry, something heavy and unbeknownst was on his chest. He wished he had something more to say.

" _We're_ supposed to take care of her."

"I know."

 

* * *

 

 

Someone tapped James' shoulder. He looked around and saw Uncle Ron next to him.

"How's it going? Come here a second will you?"

Ron led him to the other side of the room in George and Angelina's living room, to where he spotted Lysander and Dominique, playing exploding snap, looking depressed.

He crunched down next to them and spoke quietly enough that James, despite being closest to them, couldn't hear him.

Then he got up and edged away from the room, and James, Dom, and Lysander followed him.

Once they walked away from the living room he led them over to Fred's room. "Look, mind you keep Freddy company? I'm a little scared he might lose it, you know? And his parents are a bit over their heads with this one, so they really can't right now."

"You want _us_ to keep him sane?!" Dom asked looking rather like Ron was crazy.

He managed a small smile. "I doubt he was ever sane to begin with Dommi, but I think under these circumstances he might like your company, seeing as you're all close. And you can support his crazy ideas, and make sure he doesn't act on his more stupid ideas." He looked positively serious now, prompting them. "Got it?"

And they did. It was obvious to them that Fred, being Fred, might try some stuff to try and get back Roxy, but when he gets emotional he can throw caution to the wind and do something out of sheer stupidity.

What was pretty awesome was that their Uncle (except for Lysander who was a close family friend) knew that well, too. Most adults wouldn't really consider the option that Fred or any of the kids will be doing something about this themselves, which was very useful to them. But Ron seemed to accept that it's inevitable, so it's better to at least have it controlled to a level.

"You're pretty cool Uncle Ron" Dom smiled at him.

James saw an emotion he couldn't comprehend in his Uncle's eyes.

"Well, he _is_ named Fred…"

 

* * *

 

Knock knock knock _._

' _What time is she at then?_

_1978.'_

Knock knock knock _._

_1978…1978…1978..._

_1978._

_'And there's something else…something I can't say in front of the kids…'_

** Knock knock knock ** **_!_ **

"WHAT?!" Fred opened the door annoyed, to find his three best friends smirking at him from the other side.

Trying to pull a quick one, he tried to close the door again fast, but Lysander put his foot in front of the door, preventing him from succeeding.

Dom pushed the door open completely and she and James came into his room, Lysander following them.

Fred growled, but he really should've been more prepared for the invasion.

James and Dom sat on his bed, while Lysander made himself comfortable in the pink pouffe next to the bed (placed in his room by Roxanne after Fred lost a bet three years ago), making it clear to him they aren't going anywhere anytime soon.

Feeling defeated he sat on the bed with Dom and James. "What do you lot want?"

Not really sure what to say, James turned to Dom.

"Oh stop moping cousin, we're here to help." She said brightly.

 Fred looked at the wall. "Help with what?"

Lysander rolled his eyes.

"Still a terrible liar, mate." James said, smiling.

Fred narrowed his eyes at him, not unlike his sister.

"So, what's the plan?" Lysander asked, looking expectant.

Fred knew his friends wanted to be there for him right now, and that he'd do the same for all of them, but not this time. "You can't help." He said seriously. "It's... dangerous."

Dom frowned, looks like Uncle Ron had good reason to be worried after all. She shared a look with James.

"'Means it's a stupid plan then. What's plan B?" James said, scowling a little at Fred.

Fred grimaced, but didn't answer; he could admit it was stupid, but he felt it was the best he had at the moment…and if it worked all would be worth it.

"Oh come on mate, you know you could use our help with whatever!" Lysander said.

But Fred gave a stubborn look and said no more.

Annoyed, Dom put on a fake smile. "If you don't fess up I'll tell dear sister Vicky you're planning something stupid and she'll have you stunned until Roxanne comes back."

Fred glared at her, as he knew her well enough to bet she wasn't kidding. He sighed.

He mumbled something.

"What?" Lysander asked, sitting the farthest.

"Smash a Time Turner!"

All three looked at him, speechless, for a moment.

Fred doubted it would last long. And he was right.

"You're an idiot."

"Did a Nargle take over your brain?"

"Stupidest. Plan. Ever."

Fred blushed. "I know! That's why I said you can't come with me! OWW!"

Dom and James both slapped him upside the head, as Lysander kicked his shin from where he was sitting.

"What's with the physical assault?!" he asked, rubbing his leg.

"Are you a moron?!" James exploded. "The adults need to concentrate on finding Roxy right now, you disappearing somewhere in history as well isn't gonna do shit but make more trouble for everyone!"

Fred looked put out. "I know it's a stupid plan, but I have to do **_something_**! I can't just sit around while Roxanne's missing…" he looked embarrassed, but no one commented. Even if they always fought no one doubted how close Roxanne and Fred were, and how much they cared for each other. "I mean, she's just stuck somewhere in the past- how is that okay?! Who knows what could happen…"

Dom put an arm around his shoulder. "Us sit around and do nothing? I don't think we're mentally capable of that." She smirked. "We just need to come up with a good plan. you know, in case the adults take too long." she gave a pointed look, as she was sure the adults wouldn't give up until her cousin was back home, safe. After all, the niece of Head Auror; Harry Potter, is missing.

Fred gave her a grateful smile, and they all stayed quiet, coming up with ideas.

 

* * *

 

 

Rose Weasley threw her exploding snap cards on the floor. Roxanne was missing, the adults all disappeared one after the other, probably trying to find a way to bring her back, and James, Dom, and Lysander left with her Dad; probably to plot something with Fred as well.

She looked around the living room, only the kids were left. She didn't even see Grandma and Grandpa. Vic, Teddy, and Alex probably disappeared somewhere quite together too, being the closest to Roxanne growing up.

They were used to being left out of the important stuff, but was she really supposed to just pass time around and do nothing? She huffed indignantly, she was a rather smart witch if she said so herself, she wants to somehow contribute in such a situation- after all, she wanted Roxanne back just as much as the others.

She got up and walked over to where Al and Scourpius were sitting, doing nothing in particular but look miserable.

They looked up as she approached.

"What's up Rose?"

"I can't stand this! We should be doing something! Sitting around is driving me mad." She said loudly, and Lily and Hugo, who sat closest to them, managed to hear everything.

Albus nodded. "But what can we do?        The adults won't let any of us help, and Teddy and Vic will just tell us not to make any more trouble for them." He sighed. Truth be told, sitting around doing nothing was making him crazy too.

"Well, they aren't the only ones we could go to, are they?" she said quietly, but Lily and Hugo could still catch her words.

"Wha'do'yo mean?!" they both said quickly.

"That _obviously_ your brother," she pointed at Albus. " Fred, and them aren't just playing Exploding Snap in that room." She pointed out her suspicions.

Eyes widened as she said that, and they all realized she was right.

"For some reason I don't see them welcoming us into their fold." Scourpius said sarcastically.

Rose glared at him. "This is about my cousin disappearing, I'm sure we could let childish disputes aside. Family supports each other." She turned to Albus. "Besides, we can help them come up with a good plan, even if they won't let us help a lot." She shrugged.

It was a sentiment of how strongly Rose wanted to contribute to the rescue of her cousin that she didn't mind whatever small role she would be given in it, as long as she helped.

Albus and Scourpius nodded. "What about the others?"

"I thought about it, but maybe…that's too many cooks in the kitchen?"

They glanced around (Hugo and Lily quickly pretended to be engrossed in a conversation). Lorcan and Louis were reading books, and Lucy and Molly sat next to them, talking quietly.

Albus disagreed. "They feel just like us Rose."

She sighed. "You're right, let's ask if they want to come with us."

"YES!"

Hugo clapped his hands on his mouth quickly and Lily smacked her forehead at her best friend's outburst.

Rose glared at her little brother, as Albus gave Lily a reproachful look.

Both grinned sheepishly back.

 

* * *

 

 

"Alright, so we came up with-"

"Six-teen plans to bring Roxanne back." Lysander said.

"And we ruled out-" Dom continued.

"All six-teen of them." James said, depressed.

"I can't believe you said _my_ plan was stupid, some of the stuff you came up with was mental." Fred sulked at his friends.

They have been at it for a while, and whilst some of those plans would make a hell of a prank, they were all consequently at zero percent chance of managing to bring Roxanne forward in time from 1978.

To be fair, this is a challenge their group had yet to face before.

The door opened and they were rather surprised when Lucy, Molly, Rose, Albus, Scourpius, Louis, Hugo, Lily, and Lorcan all stumbled through it.

James raised his eyebrow at the nine of them as they squeezed in, amused. "Yes?"

Lysander shook his head. "Didn't you hear of knocking? What if we were indecent?" he smirked. "You'd **_hate_** to see it."

Rose had a disgusted look on her face, but before she had a chance to replay, Lorcan spoke.

"There is no need to belittle your body's physical appearance brother- I am sure you are as stunning as I am under these clothes. Have some confidence."

Lysander's face shined brightly red, as the rest let out uncontrollable snorts of laughter.

The sudden humor was rather unexpected and it broke the intensity of the last two days, making them relieved and laughing a little harder then they usually would've.

When they have calmed down, Lucy spoke.

"Look guys, we know you're planning on doing something. If it's going to bring back Roxy count us in."

Fred was about to refuse when Molly spoke.

Molly rarely spoke much, but when she did she always had a way of soothing an atmosphere and dripping her voice with needed sense.

"Bringing someone back forward in time is going to be hard. Our parents are working on it and you guys are a lot less experienced then they are. Let us help you; you need all the help you can get. And if it works and we manage to help bring Roxanne home, then isn't it worth a shot? Two minds are better than one. We are all different, if we work together that can definitely go to our favor." She looked around the room in the silence that followed.  When no one argued she went on.

"And I don't mean think quietly to yourselves. This is too difficult. Speak your ideas out loud, no matter how stupid they sound to you, maybe someone else would find it inspirational. If we each add in our piece, we might create something that's just good enough it might work."

Lorcan was the first to react. "That was very wise Molly II Weasley. I hold in your opinion and second your suggestion. The only way I see us managing any significant change in this situation is together. If we aren't willing to do at least that, we might as well give up now." He smiled at her peacefully.

Fred looked at James miserably; he was willing to do about anything if it brought back Roxy, but he didn't want his younger cousins involved, risking themselves.

James felt the same way, but damn Molly's logic- how can a 14 year old be so smart? But then he thought about Rose, who is 13 and just decided to give up on understanding how life is so unfair. "We agree. Besides, we didn't manage to think of anything anyways." He said as Dom glared at him. "But we make no promises about letting you help with the actual thing! You can help with planning but if the plan is risky that's where you guys leave."

Before the younger of the lot began to protest, Lorcan said gently but clearly "That's not really your call to make James Sirius Potter, is it?"

James glared at him. "Not for you, but if they're younger than me, like hell it is!"

"James!" Lucy snapped. "It's a personal choice, but if someone in this room chooses to risk everything for Roxanne, you have no right to stand in their way."

"Like hell I don't-!"

"She's right James, Teddy's the oldest but he wouldn't allow any of us to risk ourselves, doesn't mean we aren't right now. We can't tell them what to do. That would be hypocritical." Dom said.

James turned to glare at her but his look softened when he saw her glance worriedly at Louis. He sighed. "Do whatever you want, but if you're in- you're in, no backseeis!" he looked at Hugo and Lily; the youngest of the group, who nodded enthusiastically.

At least Hugo was as tall as a string, even at 11, like his father. But Lily was 11 and looked like it. Not that Louis being 12, and Lucy and Molly being 14 was all that much better. Or Rose, Albus, and the un-official adopted Weasley; Scourpius, being 13.

But for now they had no choice but to accept it.

Fred looked around his overly crowded bedroom. "Thanks guys…" he rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

Rose closed the door.

"You'll do the same." Albus said confidently, and James sent him a rare look with a small grin.

"Let's get started. It's time to bring Roxanne home." Lucy said, sitting down in a chair near the door.

And soon enough ideas started flowing through the cramped room.

 

 

 

-END CH.21-


	22. DAY TWO

 

Teddy Remus Lupin entered the room. "Well, all the kids are gone from the living room."

Vic frowned. "What do you mean gone??"

Teddy cringed; bad choice of words, considering the circumstances.

"I did a Finding Spell and they're all in Freddy's room."

For a moment the two girls stared at him.

"Those morons are planning something." Alex Jorden stated, looking ready to slap her forehead.

Vic's frown deepened.

Teddy looked uncomfortable. "What should we do?"

"I'm too tired to go and yell at them." Alex said.

Teddy and Vic, knowing her, took that as 'Let them, at this point I'll do anything to have Roxanne back.'

Vic bit her lip. "I think so too. Dom, James, Lysander, and Fred are the most careless of them all; but if the younger kids are there too they'll be responsible so no one gets hurt. I trust them."

Teddy sat down next to Vic, and they just sat there, thinking.

At this point Roxanne would state her own idea, and be clear about what they need to do now. Also, she'd probably yell at all of them for still sitting around, when there's obviously something they can do.

But they never could see that something without her.

Teddy sighed. "Fine.  If they need something they probably know they can come to us, so we'll pretend not to notice, okay?"

Alex murmured in agreement.

"Yeah. But I think that if we go back to school before this is all over…" Vic didn't say-before Roxanne is found, but she didn't need to- "then Alex and I will keep an eye on them from afar- just in case. I'm sure Ari won't mind either." She said, referring to Ari Longbottom.

Alex nodded; she was fine with that; she rather got attached to the Weasleys and Potters- and by extension; Scamander, Longbottom, and Malfoy.

They were all quite for a while, none of them wanting to say what was in their heads.

Teddy was the one to say it, feeling like it needed to be said. "1978, ha?"

The two seventeen year old girls didn't answer him. Vic was chewing on her lip, paler then usual. Alex was kicking a chair with her foot.

"Voldemort is still alive then."

There was no doubt about it- they knew Roxanne was in a lot of potential danger, more than the adults made it seem.

Teddy hugged Vic, and Alex made a choking noise.

"Uge, Don't do that! I feel like a bloody third wheel." She was strongly avoiding the subject, but managed to lighten the mood.

And for the first time since yesterday, the three managed small chuckles.

 

* * *

 

 

"So you're saying that she's…" Hermione looked too horrified to finish that sentence.

"No." Bill said fiercely, holding Fleur hand tightly. "At least, not for certain…It was only a rumor. But we need to be prepared for anything."

Ron and Percy looked at each other, not saying anything.

Harry had his head in his hands.

Ginny cleared her throat, trying to remain strong. "It can always be what Dumbledore decided to tell the students to explain why she disappeared. So there's a possibility that she just…that **_we_** managed to bring Roxanne back to our time so he had to excuse her lack of presence by saying that she d-d-died."

No one commented at her stutter near the end.

Harry sighed. "I hope you're right Gin."

Looking reluctant, Bill spoke gently. "During the first three years when I went to Hogwarts, the first war with Voldemort was still going on. Death-eaters even tried to invade Hogwarts a few times. At first it wasn't frequent, but around the time Roxanne was there, there have been many attacks… Nothing too serious, because Voldemort never dared to try and take over Hogwarts while Dumbledore was still alive, as you know. But the day Roxanne disappeared there was an attack. She was seen fighting and the last someone knows about her was that she was running through the castle, covered in blood."

Everyone felt a shiver down their spine at those words. Ginny, Ron, and Percy looked white as a sheet of paper. Harry felt anger like he hasn't for years. Not since the war. It didn't take him long to develop his theory, and whoever was probably behind this was going to pay; even if he has to go and get the Elder wand from its hiding place to do so. He glanced at Hermione, and his anger was reflected in her eyes. Harry expected nothing less of his brilliant sister. He needs to talk to her alone about this later, if the others find out they might let anger cloud their judgment and forget that the first priority is bringing Roxanne back. After all, Weasley's weren't known for their cool minds when their families were involved. Though, Harry could understand them. Besides, there's the possibility that they were wrong, so there was no need to hurry and announce it. Hermione seemed to be thinking the same because she didn't speak.

"Roxanne is tough, I believe in her. I believe she's going to find a way to come back even if we don't manage to help her ourselves. But what state she's going to be in when she comes back…we should be ready for the possibility that it's going to be less than ideal."

No one spoke for a long time. They just sat down in silence.

"We should tell Georgie et Angi." Fleur finally said the one thing no one else was brave enough to.

Bill sighed. "I will. He can hear it first hand from me I guess."

"I'll go with you." Percy said, getting up as well "I can't just go back to work in this situation _._ "

Fleur got up as well.

Ron made to get up "Right-"

"Harry, there's one more thing." Bill was looking at Harry in a way that made him self-conscious.

"Er- yeah what is it?"

Bill rubbed the back of his neck. "When I was in my first year…the Head Girl and Boy at the time were two seventh years called Lily Evans and James Potter."

Harry stared with disbelieve. He must have imagined what he just heard. But the way Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were looking at him, told him otherwise.

"I- that is-" Harry was spared to find a way to finish that sentence by Bill, who looked him in the eyes and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Roxanne's nearly seventeen. I don't remember who she hung around with at that time, but I'm sure that she crossed paths with your parents and their friends a few times, because she was in Gryffindor back then as well."

Harry's head was flowing with images; who knows what will happen. Maybe they can find a way to send someone back in time to bring Roxy home, and then he might get to see…

No. he was loosing perspective. His niece was what mattered. And the past was the past.

Everyone were waiting for a reaction from him.

He took a deep breath, trying not to let it show.

"Doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything, if you think about it. And Roxanne is smart, she'll know not to tell them anything that might change their future- and our present, I trust her. Thank you for telling me though."

Bill nodded, and headed for the door with Fleur, giving a glance in Ginny's direction.

Percy nodded at all of them and left after them, but Ron hesitated. Percy didn't seem surprised.

"I'm fine Ron; you should go and be with George." Harry said defiantly.

Ron looked uncomfortable. He glanced at Hermione, who looked helpless.

Harry could guess why pretty well, and he looked away from them both; Hermione most agree that his choice was the smartest one, but what can she say when someone needs to give up the chance to meet their dead parents?

Ginny nudged him gently, sitting beside him. She looked at him and whispered, "It doesn't have to be a choice Harry. You can choose both of them."

If he endangered Roxanne's safety because of his selfish wish to see his parents again… the war left him with enough guilt. He didn't need any more of it. Besides, his parents were dead, but Roxanne was a young girl with a full, happy, life in front of her. And he was going to make sure she would get it. Because damn it, he would save that girl no matter what.

"No, I can't." he passed his hand across her soft hair gently, barley touching it. "The past is the past. I already accepted that they were dead a long time ago. Right now, I just want Roxanne home again. I don't want to feel like I lost someone I should've been protecting ever again."

"Harry we've been through this…" Hermione came closer to them, but Harry pretended not to hear her.

Ron came too, though Harry couldn't see him. "Yeah mate, we were all too young. You were young! It wasn't your fault anyone died, it was Voldemort. We _saved_ people, remember?"

Hermione nodded. "All those people in the great hall…" Ginny and Ron bowed, thinking of Fred. Hermione did her best not to wince. "The war, the prophesy… it wasn't fair to you Harry. We saved as many as we could, but we were busy trying to stay alive ourselves. You need to stop taking all the blame."

Ginny grimaced. "Yeah, Harry they're right. It was all Voldemort and his Death-eaters after all. You guys did incredible under all the pressure you were under."

"Doesn't matter. These people that died-are still dead. I was supposed to save them, but I was a little too late for some of them." He looked down, because he had a sneaking suspicion his wife and Hermione would soon start glaring at him, since their words couldn't convince him.

Not that this was the first discussion they had on the subject.

""I won't go as far as to say I was the one to kill them, but if they wanted to blame me, I won't disagree."

"Of course you won't." Ginny said, sounding annoyed.

Harry sighed inwardly, waiting for Ron and Hermione's verdicts.

"If you mean Teddy, he'll never do something like that and you know that!"

Harry winced; of course it would be Hermione who would pick up on that.

Ron looked shocked, as did Ginny. "Bloody hell Harry, the kid really respects you. Even I can see that!"

He felt somewhat ashamed. "Yeah I know… it's just that…"

Everyone looked down at that. Yes, they all felt terrible about how hard Remus and Tonks fought, to die just hours before the war was finally done, leaving Teddy behind. It left a consent bitter pill in their mouths.

"He's so much like them, they'll be proud." Ginny said quietly.

"Yeah," Ron smiled. "little Teddy is great."

"Not so little anymore." Harry joined in, feeling better.

"Thinking about the kids really makes me feel better every time I remember that horrid war. Enough! We need to re-focus here." Hermione said, sounding business like all of the sudden.

"Yeah! I'm fine now, really. Ron, Ginny, you guys should go to George. They need you more over there."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

Harry glanced at Hermione. "Definitely. I'll be fine, I've got Hermione here, and we'll try to come up with something to bring Roxanne back home."

"We'll if you're sure…"

Ron clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder, and they both left. Unfortunately, Harry saw Ginny send them both a suspicious look that told him she knows they're on to something.

He wasn't looking forward to that talk. And he was sure Ron was just pretending not to notice too.

Hermione sat in the chair in front of him, and looked like she was about to burst. " ** _Harry_**!- Roxanne was taken into a time when Voldemort is still alive, and when none of the people she knows, and is used to relay on, are alive, or capable of helping her. It can't be a coincidence! Not to mention that if Voldemort knew he couldn't take over Hogwarts back in 1978, why would he-"

"Attack it and send in Death Eaters time after time? Especially during the short time Roxanne was there. Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

They looked at each other, thinking for a while.

There was no doubt about it, as much as they wished otherwise.

Harry Potter was very unhappy when he said "We have to assume that someone deliberately sent her to the past, and that Voldemort knows Roxanne is there and is from the future."

Hermione looked distraught. "And I bet he's trying to capture her for information."

Harry looked at his sister through his glasses. "This just became a lot worse."

Putting aside the horrific images of what Voldemort would potentially put their niece through; Roxanne had far too much information to give. There was a good chance that even Voldemort didn't realize how much she really knows. Roxanne knew nearly every detail of the two wars; she was strangely obsessed with it. If he gets his hands on all that information…the future as they know it will be obliterated.

"Harry," Hermione's eyes didn't look so dry anymore, and she looked very concerned. "What do we tell George..?"

Harry found the very thought dreadful.

_'She was last seen running through the castle, covered in blood.'_

"More bad news, apparently."

 

 

 

-END CH.22-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N: poor George and Angelina…I feel like this is my fault… how strange 0.o


	23. Chapter 23

 

Roxanne woke up, strangely uplifted.

at first she imagined a good night's sleep did a lot to help her feel a little better with this whole thing, then she realized she didn't just _feel_ uplifted; she _was_ lifted.

She was basically hovering in mid air- 5.5 meters above her bed. (For those of you who are American- approximately 18 feet)

From the shock of being taken aback by a prank she even let out a laugh, smiling.

Having grown up in a prank shop, Roxanne hasn't been taken by surprise with a prank in _years_ …

"Hah!"

 "Ammm… what?! Mmm, good morning Rox- _Oh my Merlin_!!"

Roxanne nearly fell off the air from laughing at the sight of Lily Evans waking up and looking at her floating body with shock.

Lily looked afraid suddenly to move and she lay rigid, as though the spell will break if she'll move too much and drop her.

Roxanne didn't see what the big deal was; she'll just fall on her bed. But even though Lily Evans was seventeen years old (older then Roxanne by a few months) she reminded her so much of her little cousin Lils, so she always felt like her childish side was no big deal-Lily Luna Potter was 11 after all.

Roxanne smirked. "You know you have the same reactions to things as my 11 year old cousin, Lily?" she made herself comfortable in the air, putting her hands behind her head to support it.

Lily stared at her incredulously. But then she took a deep breath, and trying to save some dignity, she said "I have a fear of heights, okay?"

"Seriously?" Roxanne looked interested- the only one she knew to have a fear of heights was her Aunt Hermione.

Lily looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just- this is weird to say, but I haven't heard the word serious in a long time."

Roxanne eyed her; was she pulling her leg?

"I mean- because of Black. You say something with the word serious in it, and he pulls some lame joke! And they're _always_ lame! We got tired of it, so most people just learned to stop using the word." She said, realizing how ridiculous that sounded.

Roxanne looked at her, and then burst out laughing. Lily joined her.

The noise must have woken the other girls up.

"Wow!" Alice and Merry woke up, and Alice made a weird sort of action; like she was trying not to fall from the air.

Mary squeaked, while Marlene started opening her eyes- she was by far the worst morning person out of them all. Waking her up in time for classes was a nightmare.

"Come on; wake up already Mar-Bar! It's a bright new day!" Alice mocked and, like Roxanne, she seemed quickly comfortable lying around in the air. She pretended to make air angels, making the others laugh.

Marlene made first signs of being alive by growling at her nickname.

"So, today any special plans girls?" Lily asked teasingly.

Mary blushed, while Marlene just made a rude sound.

Alice smirked though. "Yep! Mine is with Frank of course, but _Mary_ _here_ …"

Mary buried her face in her hands, letting her curls cover them.

"Ermm- what do you mean by 'plans'?" Roxanne said feeling left out; were they talking about the weekend? It was Friday, sure, but was that a more exciting fact, back in the 80's?

"Oh you don't know?"

"You transferred her with great timing Ro; it's a Hogsmeade weekend."

"Oh."

"She's not going to know what that is Alice!" Mary said, looking relived she was off the spotlight for the conversation now. Then she turned to Roxanne and said "Students over thirteen in Hogwarts are sometimes allowed to visit Hogsmeade - a village with only a magical community- and there are all sorts of shops there; it's really fun."

"Sounds awesome!" Roxanne put on an excited-surprised look.

She already knew all this, of course, and was personally always rather bored with Hogsmeade. Well, it was pretty clear either the guys or these girls will drag her there- so there's no way of spending a quiet afternoon in the common room-or flying around on the pitch.

Speaking of which- she made a mental note to ask for a broom- even a second hand school broom- the next time she sees Dumbledore.

Suddenly she remembered something and tried to keep her expression cool. "What did you start telling us about Mary, Alice?"

Mary made an indignant sound, blushing like a tomato.

Lily smiled, attentive. Even Mar-Bar showed signs of listening, ruffling her black hair with one hand.

Alice made a satisfied face. "Well, Mary here is taking Sirius Black as a date!"

"Oh Mary…" Lily said gently.

"Damn, that's one more down eh?" Marlene grouched with a groggy voice.

Alice snorted in a very un-ladylike manner. "You were the first one in our _entire year_ that went on a date with him."

Marlene raised her messy head a little, making her long bed-hair go in every direction, and coughed. "Well, while that may be true- in my defense it was only one date and I only made out with him four times during that date-"

Lily looked like she could've fared well without that piece of information.

Roxanne herself was starting to dislike this topic.

"In no way is that in your defense." Alice said dryly.

"Oh, emm-" Mary looked shy again. "It's not weird for you, is it Marle? I know you kind of liked him-"

Marlene made a _'Meh'_ face. "Don't stress yourself Mary, way over that one. 'Side's, I like Sirius best as a prank-ally. I liked him because he can be fun, but he's a real arse to date." Then she smiled apologetically. "I'm sure your date will be fun though."

Personally, Roxanne didn't think she managed to convince Mary that well.

Lily smiled at Roxanne awkwardly; clearly, she didn't think the conversation will wind up the way it did. "How long do you think this spell lasts, I'm getting hungry?"

"Who knows?" Alice shrugged, while Marlene looked about ready to fall asleep comfortably again in mid-air.

Roxanne summoned her wand wandlessly in a non-verbal spell while they have been talking (way too much) about Sirius Black. It took her a few tries- she's not as strong as Uncle Harry in wandless, and doing it without speaking is pretty difficult- but she managed it, and it looked like none of them noticed.

Roxanne always had great curiosity when it came to why things work the way they do, and why does magic work the way it does. She didn't like having to rely on her wand when she just bought it, and remembering all those difficult spells and hand signs, so she started practicing wandless magic since her first year. By sixth year, when non-verbal spells came along, they were a breeze.

It's still pretty weak compared to a spell said out loud and with a wand, but in most cases it gets the job done either way, and leaves no evidence behind.

But she knew it wouldn't be wise to attract attention to her capabilities, so she pretended it was in her pocket all along, and said "Don't worry; I have my wand on me. I can cancel the spell."

"How do you know what spell will cancel it?"

"You sleep with your wand in your pocket?"

" _Yes_! We usually have to wait _hours_ until the Marauders' stupid pranks wear off…"

By far, Lily was the most ecstatic. Roxanne decided to ignore Marlene's and Alice's questions.

"The Marauders?"

_'Of course, I should've guessed they were behind it. Uncle Harry always said his Dad and his friends were pranksters. Not to mention The Marauders Map **.** '_

"Ugh." Lily said, looking like she was in actual pain from just speaking about them. "Black, Pettigrew,-"

Roxanne felt like the name, carelessly said, was like a whip in her face. She tried to hide her discomfort, but her smile plastered on her face rigidly.

"-Lupin- who's pretty okay, and worst of all- Potter."

 _'Worst of all?'_ Roxanne was sure she misheard.

Alice laughed. "They call themselves _The Marauders_ and pull pranks every now and again. It's usually harmless…when it's not directed at Slytherins. Lupin's the brains, Black's the good looks, Potter's the one with the weird ideas, and Pettigrew's the group gossip basically."

"Sirius has more than just looks-" Mary said, but Lily cut her off.

"Yeah, he also has crazy ideas. A real solid combination with Potter there and the scariest masterminds of pranks are born." Her face didn't look too happy about that fact.

Roxanne doubted that; her dad and his twin back in the day (not to mention James, Dom, and Freddy) could give them a run for their money.

Roxanne swung her wand silently and all five girls suddenly started falling down quickly.

Roxanne fell calmly while the other four surprised girls screamed until they made a _'bump'_ sound when their bodies hit their beds, and their screams dolled down as they fell face into each of their pillows.

"Man, I'm so good at aiming." Roxanne said, looking proud.

She got up and the rest followed her example slowly, sending her looks that promised retaliation.

They got dressed and ready for breakfast, and then a short day of classes.

Marlene was talking about what would be a good retaliation move against the Marauders. "Mar-Bar, you prank?" Roxanne asked, interested.

"Only the Marauders." Alice said, while Marlene once again silently glared at the recently branded nickname.

Roxanne smiled. "Sounds interesting, want some help?"

Marlene looked her up and down. "Why? Are you any good?"

Roxanne slowly grew a wolfish smirk over her face, which gave shivers to Mary, Alice, and Marlene, who were in her line of vision.

"I'm okay."

"Er- yes, sure." Marlene suddenly looked excited. "I never had a girl partner in crime before. Let's have a meeting after classes? Before lunch?"

"Sounds good."

Alice whistled and said she was not jealous of the guys, while Mary just smiled sweetly and pretended not to hear anything.

Lily has been rather quite, but Roxanne hadn't noticed that until Lily came up to talk to her alone, while the other three were busy.

"Hey Roxanne, you're really good with non-verbal spells. That was pretty good." Lily grabbed her arm, and her green dark eyes seemed to scan her.

Roxanne saw eyes with that green-shade only on Uncle Harry and Albus. And the two of them are both too damn good at reading people. She hoped they both didn't get it from the original owner of the green eyes, because if so- she needed to be more careful around Lily Evans.

The way Lily looked at her made Roxanne feel self conscious- rethinking everything in case she gave her identity away or anything else by accident.

"Um, yeah thanks."

She released her hand and headed down the stairs to the common room, aware she's still watched by Lily's eyes.

Roxanne guessed Lily had book smarts, being the Head Girl, but it looks like she's sharp in other things as well. That did not bode well for Roxanne.

 

 

 

-END CH. 23-

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

James, Sirius, and Lupin sneaked back to their dormitories after pulling a prank on the entire Gryffindor Girls dormitory. They flew all around the tower on their brooms and sneaked through the windows.

Personally, pranks on the Gryffindor girls always came with a risk. Slytherins- no problem. But if the girls woke up while they were still in their territory- well let's just say that the few occasions when that happened taught the boys to be extra careful.

But they did the prank flawlessly and managed to return to their own dorm before any of the girls woke up.

"Come on, let's get ready for breakfast." James said, though it was only seven in the morning.

But after the rush of doing a prank, none of them could go back to sleep.

"Hey Prongs, Moony!"  Sirius called, taking out his magical radio and setting it on a muggle station. "Check this out; **just** recently, a popular muggle band came out with this song…"

For a moment they just heard the status, until Sirius found the station and adjusted the volume.

They listened for a while and James grew his real smirk since yesterday happened in the Headmaster's office. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

Lupin looked like he was turn between smiling and worrying, while Sirius mirrored James' expression.

"A welcome tone for our new friend?"

And so the three practiced the lyrics of the muggle song, and raced their way down to the common room.

When they got there they seemed conflicted. Usually they make sure to be in the Great hall with the teachers as soon as possible after a prank, but they promised Roxanne they'd accompany her there.

"Well, it's not like the spell will break anytime soon. It will take at least one more hour..." James said.

And frankly, they didn't want to be here for when the spell _did_ break.

"I mean, she knows the way right?" Sirius joined him. "And we can't possibly miss the beginning of breakfast."

"No, that would be a disaster." James and Sirius leveled their voices to match each other.

They both glanced at Remus, who was usually the speaking conscious in the group.

But Remus wasn't fancying a meeting with the angry girls either.

"Er- well, I suppose she did live in the castle for seven years and all…" He said, not looking his friends in the eyes.

Sirius looked ready to flee. " _Great_! Then let's get out of here-"

James looked at the boys' dormitory entrance door strangely. He could swear he can hear footsteps, but it wasn't the boy's dorms door that opened; it was the girls.

Roxanne entered the common room, and after her burst through; Alice Prewett, Lily Evans, Mary McDonald, and Marlene McKinnon.

They stopped when they saw the stunned looking guys standing near the entrance.

"Well good morning." Alice said, smirking.

The guys suddenly felt like prey, standing in front of their hunters.

"But- we pranked you!" Sirius spluttered. "The spell was perfect- it wasn't supposed to break for at least another hour!"

"Yeah about that-" Marlene stopped speaking for the favor of a big yawn. "Expect retribution." Her black long hair organized and hanging lazily down to her waist, with no signs of the mess it was in a few minutes ago.

Remus had a funny look on his face; like he wasn't sure where in his calculations he went wrong.

Mary saw it and smiled sneakily, glancing at Roxanne. "We have our secret ways." As she said it, Alice and Marlene smiled.

Roxanne didn't smile, and neither did Lily.

James put on a composed expression. "Eh, it was just a tiny prank for good fun anyways. So what do you girls say we head out to breakfast?"

In Roxanne's opinion, James sounded more hopeful then sincere.

But the girls seemed to be too hungry, and knowing Roxanne and Marlene will plan something for them later, they decided to let it slide.

"Sure, I'm starved." Alice said, winking at Marlene.

The guys sighed, relieved, and headed through the Fat Lady's portrait, and the girls followed.

"So, how about a nice tune for the walk there?" Sirius asked innocently.

Remus and James elbowed him from each side and sent him looks that said _'Our arse's are in enough trouble here, save it for later.'_

Lily raised her eyebrow. "How suspicious."

But the girls seemed used to such behavior, because none of them commented further, so Roxanne shrugged it off and they headed for some sweet breakfast.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

There were several students at the Great Hall eating breakfast. The Gryffindors table was the emptiest. The eight took seats around the middle of the table and greeted another Gryffindor who looked about a year younger than them. 

"Hey Hal, this is Roxanne! Ro- this is Hal Brown." James introduced the blond guy.

The boy smiled at her and shook her hand, then grew pouty and said "I love Lavender."

"Err- okay?" Roxanne raised an eyebrow, questioning his mentality.

The boys snickered.

"Hal's a bit of an odd cauldron." James whispered, and then the guys started whispering among themselves about something.

"God why are they still staring?!" Roxanne turned to Marlene, getting tired of the starrers.

"Maybe they're pissed off that you're so close to the guys even though you just came here."

"You're so helping!"

"Relax, most of us will be gone for Christmas soon- so there'll be no one left to stare."

"Now you're helping. Why couldn't you start with that?"

"Not as fun my friend. Not as fun." Marlene winked, smiling.

"Well lovely ladies- oh" Sirius turned to her. "And Roxanne-" he allowed. "We'd better quit breakfast now, and go."

James and Lupin both thought Roxanne seemed like she'd rather like to punch Sirius in the nose again; just as a reminder.

"There's still half an hour until the first class!" Marlene frowned, after James and Remus got up, following Sirius.

"Yes, but as wise witches know, wise wizards know much about time and its commandment." Hal said sagely.

Everyone looked at him until Lily burst out laughing.

"Er- translation Lily?" Alice asked.

"He means guys know when to make a run for it." she smirked and Hal nodded in confirmation.

 "The reason we shall take our leave now," Sirius said, ignoring what Lily said. "is that something is about to happen soon, and we three REALLY need to miss it. So we'll just be good little students and get to the classroom early today. The Closely-Supervised-By-A-Teacher classroom." Then Sirius winked at Mary. "See you after lunch?"

"What's going to happen?" Alice asked, while Mary looked embarrassed but smiled as confirmation.

Sirius looked ready to burst out laughing, so James answered. "You'll see soon; _trust me_."

The three guys left, and not ten minutes passed that the big doors burst open.

"Oh." Alice mumbled; the whole of the Gryffindor girls flooded into the Great Hall, scanning the Gryffindor table furiously.

"Come on," Lily got up, pushing them up as well. "before they question why we weren't stuck on the ceiling as well."

"Have a good day."

"Thanks Hal!"

The five scampered as fast as they could, thinking how nice a supervised classroom sounded suddenly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Check the map James." Remus said for the tenth time, walking the familiar road with a new sense of nervousness.

"I already told you, Dumbledore's in his office." James repeated, thinking that this shouldn't be such a big deal.

"What about Minnie?" Sirius barked, on edge.

"Already in her classroom."

The three left the Great Hall and immediately began walking to the hospital wing. This was their chance, and they intended to take it. Roxanne was with the girls, and they left early enough. They needed to see Peter, however they weren't sure Dumbledore would've approved. So making sure to keep it secret from him, in case they were out right refused, they were now creeping along the corridors to the hospital wing.

"Just- just remember- Peter doesn't remember anything."

"Right."

"He has no idea who Roxanne is."

"We know."

"He doesn't even know that there is a Roxanne-"

"Moony we know!"

"Shut it you two Pomfrey will hear us!" Sirius snapped at them.

The three quieted as the door creaked, and they saw a curtain around a bed in the far west corner.

Making sure the rest of the beds were empty, they casted the _'Muffliato'_ on Pomfrey's office door and opened the curtain.

Looking in perfect shape lay Peter Pettigrew, unconscious.

 Sirius and James shared a look; should they wake him?

Remus shrugged.

Well, James thought, they already came all the way here…

"Pete! Hey Pete! Wake up already!"

At last, three minutes later, a groggy Peter was sitting up, rubbing his eyes tiredly and looking ready to fall asleep again.

"How are you feeling Peter?" Remus asked, staring at his friend.

"Okay… I feel okay…" he said numbly, rubbing his forehead in confusion.

"Trust Wormy to sleep it all through. You're just faking it right? To keep sleeping?" Sirius barked a laugh.

"You're at the hospital wing; you do know that, right?" James told him, noticing the amount of confusion on Peter's face as he looked around them.

"I- yeah…yeah… sure I do."

James shared a glance with Remus; there was no way that he knew that, however this wasn't so different then usual just woken up Peter.

"We should go to class, we'll come back when you've slept some more." Remus said, deciding it would be best.

"Feel better mate." James said, waving awkwardly.

"Look, you know how you got here?"

James froze as he kneeled to grab his bag, Remus shot Sirius a warning look.

"Yeah…yeah I do… of course…" Peter mumbled.

The three waited, but he just kept mumbling.

"Hit my head…maybe fell…no doesn't sound right… kinda hurts… but I am okay now… some corridor, probably some student… a ghost could've scared me… tripped I imagine…"

Peter was deteriorating with each mumble, becoming more difficult to understand. He slowly sunk back into his bed and lay again, still mumbling, his eyes starting to close.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Remus whispered, half hunted, pushing James and Sirius away.

Only when they reached the corridor again did Sirius speak.

"What the hell… he's mad now- Dumbledore made him mad."

"Don't say that Padfoot!" James snapped. "He's just confused-"

"Confused my man parts! You saw him in there he was out of his mind, kid's as sharp as a pair of muggle pants!"

"What do you think Remus?!" James said loudly over Sirius.

"He kept wanting to sleep. I mean, it's not so unusual for him, but this was odd. Like he couldn't help it- like he drank some potion that made him sleep…" Remus frowned. "Maybe it was so he could heal faster, I dunno, maybe we just need to wait until it's over and next time he'll be back to normal, you know?"

The other two gave non-committing shrugs and the three frowned, walking towards class.

The same itch in all of their minds; Healing Peter is taking way too long.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On the way to class Roxanne allowed herself a moment of relief. It was sunny today, and like it or not, she knew she'd be dragged to visit the village today, which could end up being nice enough. It's already her third day here, and strangely, she was falling in line with the routine here in 1978.

She sighed, imagining how things were now back home.

"So, Roxanne, you've always lived at France before?"

Roxanne's tranquility was replaced with alarm. Alice was telling Marle and Mary something about her date, and neither noticed Roxanne's sudden interrogation by Lily Evans.

"I guess." She said, trying to sound annoying, teenager-like, and like the question bore her. Hoping to distract Lily before anymore questions crop up, Roxanne said "Listen Lily, remember how the guys were saying Snape took something from them yesterday? Well, they weren't lying. I was there, it was in potions. But even though McGonagall didn't believe them and he could've just kept what he took, Snape decided to return it to James."

Lily, who had both a suspicious, and a very distrustful, look on her face throughout Roxanne's story, dropped her book on her own feet, then jumped and hit her head on a stick sticking out of a suit of armor, no doubt placed there by Peeves.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" she rubbed her head, then picked up her book.

_'Wow! Some reaction. That was hilarious.'_

Roxanne fought to keep her face straight, only barely managing.

"It's true. He said he didn't care about Potter or whatever, and just let it go I guess. The guys were also pretty shocked, so I take it it's not really like him to do something like that?"

Lily was having a hard time keeping her head. "Umm-not when it involves the Marauders." She said in a small voice.

"Well anywho, thanks to him this whole nonsense was over- he really lowered his pride and did a good job ending their fight. James will tell you the same, I'm sure."

When she left her, Roxanne was satisfied to declare that Lily's thoughts were nowhere near her and the mysteries around her sudden arrival anymore.

 

 

 

-END CH.24-


	25. Chapter 25

_   
_

__Walking into class Sirius took out his hair from his face and said "Sleazy Snake alert."

"Sirius…" Remus warned weakly.

"What?" he wolfed sheepishly, staring at the morbid boy at the front of class.  "You think I'd do something in Minnie's class? If it wasn't packing night before Christmas she'd have me at detention tonight too."

"I bet Roxanne kicked his arse last night." James commented, glaring at Snape with evident dislike. "Thank Merlin he's not staying this year during Christmas."

"He stays _every_ year Prongs, you know that." Remus said tiredly.

Despite their assurances to Remus they won't attempt anything both James and Sirius took out their wands when he rose and walked to the front of the class.

"Hey!"

"Relax Moony its self defense!" Sirius said.

"Yeah he'll probably pull a quick one after last night." James agreed.

As the three passed near him Sirius said "All right Snivellus?"

Snape turned at once, however unlike the response they were expecting he simply measured them, then seemed as though they weren't worthy of a detention, and left back to his seat.

"Odd." James frowned.

"Strange." Sirius agreed.

"Peculiar"

"Astonishing."

"Unheard of."

"Abnormal."

James was about to say 'atypical' when Remus broke their rounds.

"Er- I don't think Roxanne battled him for the mirror. Otherwise he'd already be shooting hexes." Remus said, taken aback.

"So what?!" James demanded. "He gave it out of the kindness of his heart?"

"You're blocking the way Potter!"

James rolled his eyes and moved aside as Alice and Mary came to the front desk as well, submitting their papers to McGonagall.

"Off to class to be supervised by McGonagall were you?" Alice told them sarcastically as she and Mary passed them.

Unwilling to speak of Peter the three ignored her, taking out their own essays to submit.

As they handed their essays to McGonagall she surveyed them through hawk like eyes, giving James the impression that she could tell they nearly started a fight in her classroom.

Hurrying to their seats Roxanne burst out at them "Where were you three?!"

"Why, miss us?" Sirius asked bitterly.

There was zero chance of any of them telling Roxanne they went to see Peter.

"Just shut up and keep Lily away from me!" she whispered.

"Alright class is starting…" And then all attention was on McGonagall.

"Is it just me or are classes getting harder?" Marlene complained after class was over, as the Gryffindors made their way to Charms.

"It's just you." Sirius told her, and then spent the rest of the walk avoiding Marlene's jinxes.

Bidding Mary and Alice goodbye, they entered Charms class, where Flitwick was already waiting, standing on a stack of books behind his desk.

They spent the class practicing the Patronus Charm. Thankfully, Roxanne's class in her time was at the same materiel schedule.

"Does Hogwarts change its class materials only once a millennium?!" Roxanne whispered to James. So far, all of the classes she attended were at the same pace as hers back home.

"Honestly, it's like they were expecting somebody to time travel or something." he mock whispered back.

She glared at him.

At the end of the class, which was unsuccessful for each and every student, Lily and Marlene had already left to their next class.

Walking to their last class Roxanne was about to tell the guys that Lily may be on to her- or at least suspicious of something. Yet the strangest thing happened. Instead of Lily she said "Brown."

The three guys stared at her.

"Er-" she blushed, surprised. She didn't understand why this was such a big deal for her, why this was itching at her, eating at her, bothering her, on her mind…

"That's adorable; did he strike your fancy?" James smirked, laughing at her pout. Sirius frowned.

"That's not it you idiots." She rolled her eyes. "He's just bothering me."

"He's bothering a lot of people." James shrugged. "Hasn't woken up late once in six years, the bastard."

 Ignoring James she said "Like I know him, and yet I'm sure I've never met his before… umm…yeah…" she finished, unsure, mumbling.

The guys looked green.

"What?!" she demanded.

"Please, don't mumble." Remus said.

Sirius looked like he felt a shiver up his spine, and James said "Had enough of that."

Roxanne shrugged. Guys were so strange.

She never met Brown, or saw him, so _what_ was it..?

Crap.

"Roxanne?" Remus asked, confused.

The boys turned around again. Roxanne was pale white.

"You alright?" Remus asked, looking more confused.

Slowly, Roxanne whispered "Lavender… Brown."

"Hu?" Sirius asked.

Without a word Roxanne ran to the nearest bathroom. She entered the first cell she saw and locked the door behind her. She opened the lid and puked. She felt so sick.

Neville's parents, Uncle Harry's parents and Godfather, McKinnon, Teddy's dad, and now Lavender Brown's father. How many more? How many more deaths will she recognize? Note? See? Know? It was making her sick; she kept edging off between accepting and dealing with all of this coolly, and feeling sick to her stomach.

She remembered; her Aunt Hermione once showed her a picture of all her dorm mates during school. There she was- she was really pretty, and she looked the opposite of Roxanne; she had white pale skin and blond wavy hair.

Unlike her Aunt, she looked like a teenager should look like- carefree, happy, if a bit ditzy.

She was killed during the last Hogwarts battle, Aunt Hermione saw her fall from one of the towers all the way down to the grounds, and then mauled by Greyback the werewolf brutally.

She tried to save her, but was too late.

Did this kid she just met will become a father asked to identify his beloved Lavender's body, only eighteen at the time?

It was no secret that Voldemort murdered many wizards as well as muggles during the two wars; perhaps he was already dead by then.

Will she turn a corner at school and just meet another person whose death she's studied? How does one live like that? Or take another step like that?

Someone banged on the door.

"Oi! Open up!" Sirius voice came through the door.

Feeling like this was becoming too dramatic she flushed the toilet and unlocked the door.

Sirius, James, and Remus jumped back a little when she opened the door.

She walked to the sink. Sirius was about to say something but James elbowed him.

She had no idea how she looked like, but she was shaking like mad.

She washed her face, and someone stopped her when she made to the door.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" James said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

_'I didn't need to know that.'_

"This is the girls bathroom." She said, avoiding his gaze.

He didn't remove his gaze from hers, probably waiting for a better answer.

Drops of water that didn't dry with the towel slowly fell from her eyelashes, making her eyelids feel heaver.

"It's none of your business okay? Let go of me." She said and brushed off his hand.

James looked offended but didn't try to touch her again. "You gonna go out looking like that we won't be the only ones with questions." He said bluntly.

Remus, who stayed relatively quiet until now, spoke gently- as though not wanting to fire anything up. "Roxanne,"

She winced, he sounded so much like his damn son.

"-is it something to do with the future?"

Not seeing a point in lying, she nodded.

Sirius' eyes widened, but he kept quite.

"Is it something you can't-or don't want to- tell us? Like me and Sirius' future?"

Roxanne felt something heavy on her chest.

"No." her voice was ruff. "It's because shit just got real, I guess." She laughed, but it was obvious she didn't find it funny.

She saw this wasn't making any sense to any of them, but she didn't care. What was she supposed to say? You were all just a bunch of dead people a few days ago? And you will be again a few days later?

She held her head in her arms- she was starting to feel sick again, she let herself slide down to the floor, hoping the cool wall will help her headache.

She heard a movement, guessing someone must have set next to her.

"Hey." It was Sirius.

Roxanne didn't even grace that with a response.

"I don't get it, but it looks like the future isn't all that great even after all the wars are finally over. You can talk to us if you want, no need to keep it all in. we'll forget anyways." He said the last bit very quietly, Roxanne nearly hadn't caught it.

Maybe he wasn't so annoying after all. Loud, yes.

She raised her head and leaned it on the wall. She looked at them. "Thanks. Really. But… It's just something a time-traveler has to deal with. I can't talk about it."

James opened his mouth to say something but Roxanne made up her mind, so she got up and left the loo, without really caring if they followed her or not.

At the end all four were late for their last morning classes by ten minutes.

  


  


* * *

  


  


After the last class ended, James found himself walking to lunch by himself when he caught auburn flowing near him.

"Hey James."

James looked at Lily, who was standing rather closer to him than usual.

He swallowed. "Er- hey?" it's only on rare occasions that James gets to be called by his first name by her- and it's also very recent. Afraid to mess this progress, he did his best to speak normally and not nervously, which turns quickly to rude.

Lily didn't seem to notice how hard he was trying to look at her eyes- and **only** her eyes.

"Can we talk for a minute alone?"

_'We can talk forever alone.'_

"Sure. What do you need?"

Lily dragged him off to an empty corridor, so they could talk privately. When she was sure no one was listening, she took a deep breath and began.

"Listen…is Roxanne really your cousin?"

"You want to talk about Roxanne?" James hoped he didn't sound too disappointed. "Eh, yeah. You can say she's family in a far away sort of… way."

James hoped to get her bored of the subject by mumbling nonsense; but Lily seemed strangely interested.

"You never mentioned you had a cousin."

_'Is she serious?'_

"You never asked Lily." James said, starting to feel angry, ignoring the little butterfly in his stomach as he called her name.

Lily looked a bit embarrassed now. "Oh. That's true… sorry."

"Can I ask a question now?"

Lily looked relived. "Yes! Of course!"

"What are we? I mean I don't think you still hate me-"

"I don't hate you James." She said softly.

"But we still pretend to fight all the time. So are we at least friends?"

"James after all these years together, of course we're friends!" Lily looked surprised by James' words, and partly insulted. "I mean, during the attack I was really worried-about all three of you!  I was so relieved when you called out my name and I saw all of you were okay…I know that you guys are really nice people, underneath-well- underneath a **_lot_** of layers. "

"As nice as that is to hear," James said quietly, getting a little closer to her, like she had done earlier. "I didn't ask about all of us Lily."

Lily didn't step back, but she sighed deeply. "I know. But I need some time. **I** **like this** , where we are right now. I mean, things used to be so bad between us; but now we're getting along, you now?"

James remembered how bad things used to be perfectly. It was difficult to forget- it lost them the house cup plenty of times, and the girls and guys would just scream at each other all the time.

"Look, after seven years, I'm finally starting to get to know you. I'm asking you to give me time to see how I feel. Because right now, I'm sorry, I don't want to change things. We're seventh years James! Once we're out of Hogwarts we're going to need each other. I mean, the war is just a few months a-away… I don't want our group to be down to just girls and just guys again. We're stronger together. And I'm not planning on changing anything until I can be sure that it won't affect that."

James hated that he couldn't dispute anything she just said- because as always, Lily was right. But he's been waiting for seven years.

After a few minutes of silence, he said "Take all the time you need Lils." And he left.

  


  


  


-END CH.25-


	26. Chapter 26

 

Dumbledore prepared to leave his office to go and join the student body in the Great Hall for a delicious lunch, before the ones of age leave for a nice date with Hogsmeade.

He hummed to himself a song by The Weird Sisters, enjoying the serenity of the afternoon, and the brilliant sun in the view of his window. It was a nice, sunny, Friday.

"Mm, Dumbledore, will you not be going to lunch today as you usually do?" the portrait of his predecessor spoke; Armando Dippet.

"Oh I do intend to." Albus answered him, getting up at last.

"I just find it difficult to part with my job, as so much of it remains undone."

Many of the past Headmistresses and Headmasters mumbled their agreements, remembering the feeling.

Dumbledore walked towards the door, but a sudden, fleeting, sensation of magic made his stop in his tracks, taking out his wand.

Interestingly, his desk was alighted with white, but Albus could not feel any animosity from it.

When the light cleared he glanced at the portraits, which hadn't seemed to notice the strange occurrence, although the light was blinding just a moment ago.

"Dumbledore? Is everything alright?"

But Dumbledore ignored them, and returned to his desk slowly.

The only thing that seemed out of the ordinary was a small latter, addressed to _'Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, 1978.'_

Dumbledore, who was not used to seeing the year written on a letter addressed to him, had a suspicion of what this may be related to.

There was no mention of the sender.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Roxanne and Marlene met up in the old classroom she and the guys briefly visited yesterday afternoon. The two girls had met to discuss what a good retribution for the prank this morning could be.

After lunch- which Roxanne only made to, five minutes before it was over- she went to Gryffindor tower, to get ready for the Hogsmeade trip. In her hurry she had missed the Headmaster's absence from the Great Hall.

She saw the common room was empty- as the majority of the students were either outside or already having left the castle- except for the younger students and three seventh years- Remus, Sirius, and Mary.

"Hey where have you been?!" Sirius accused her.

Remus stepped on his foot. "Ignore him Roxanne,"

"I always do."

 "Lily, James, you and Marlene, all disappeared after lessons, and Alice blew him off to spend time with Frank-"

"Her boyfriend." Mary supplied.

"Right, so his Gryffindor seventh years meeting didn't really go as planned." Remus seemed straight faced up until that moment, when his face broke into a small grin.

"There was a meeting?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah! I announced it five days ago! How could everybody just dismiss it like that?!" Sirius looked betrayed.

"I believe Mary and I showed up." Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

Sirius waved him off, saying he wasn't impressed.

"What was the meeting about?" Roxanne was interested- a meeting of all the Gryffindors of the seventh year- it was bound to be good.

"Padfoot makes one every month, and it always starts out interesting, then escalates quickly."

"What are you talking about?! My meetings are awesome!"

"Um Sirius, last month you rated all the girls at school for three hours." Mary said, looking in pain remembering.

" _Excuse me_ for sharing such vital information with my friends!"

Remus sighed, seeing Roxanne look at Sirius with distaste; the truth is that they announced the meeting this month because they knew all of them have been offered a spot in The Order Of the Phoenix, and they wanted to discuss it; seeing how the girls felt about it, how many of them were planning to join, and so on. Of course without all of them here, it would be meaningless to announce it.

"And did anything _important_ ever happen in these meetings?" Roxanne guessed.

Mary smiled. "Sorry to disappoint. But in truth we could all barely spend more than five minutes in the same room together until mid September this year, so this is only the third meeting if I'm not wrong."

"You couldn't?" Roxanne was under the impression that these Gryffindors were on really good terms- she couldn't say that all of the kids in the same year and house as her back home were such close friends with each other.

"Oh no." Remus smirked. "It would be like a bomb was set off- you know those Muggle things they started making?"

"Oh remember that time when Prongs set her hair on fire accidently, then ran after her screaming 'I apologize!' instead of trying to use _Aguamenti_?" Sirius barked a loud laugh.

Mary tried not to smile. "That wasn't funny! And he deserved what she did to him-"

"I'm not saying he should've set her on fire, but what did his broom have to do with it, poor thing?!"

"Yeah, you could say the same about that time he picked up her pen-thing she uses for her, and she was sure he was pointing his wand at her and hexed him three days into the hospital wing." Remus said, trying to put on a sensible face, trying not to burst out laughing at the image.

"What are you guys talking about?" Roxanne was starting to really feel out of the loop.

"James and Evans-"

"Wait, they didn't used to get along?" Roxanne was rather taken aback.

"Get along?! Their fights were _vicious_ man."

"Huh." Roxanne pondered whether or not to share this piece of information with her Uncle, about the relationship of his parents, when she'd get back to her own time. **_If_** she'd get back- but no, no that's too depressing.

"But they got along really well after the attack."

"Yeah well, when something serious happens they get along, but when things are normal they prefer to act like two stupid teenagers who still dislike each other's company." Remus said, looking like a disapproving parent, except that his voice betrayed amusement.

"So what you're saying is- that something **Sirius** is what brings them along?"

"For Morgana's sake, I _will_ jinx you Padfoot!"

" ** _Point is_** ," Mary said, trying to prevent a fight. "They both like each other, but neither are taking this to the next level."

Sirius raised an accusing eyebrow at her. "I think we both know its Lady Head Girl that's unwilling to take things to _the next level_."

Mary pouted, but didn't answer, keeping loyal to her friend.

"Yeah… I heard James used to chase after Lily since they were first years, so right now it's waiting for Lily to finally give him a chance then?" Roxanne was wondering out loud, she was deep in thought, and didn't understand her slip of the tongue until Remus and Sirius hurried to cover for her.

"Yeah, we told her that!"

"Yes, what she means is, we talked about this before, and we think _if_ anything is going to happen between the two of them it'll only happen if Lily would finally give James a chance and he won't blow it." Remus said, trying to look calm.

"Yes, we mistakenly though Roxanne would be subtle enough to keep her trap shut." Sirius said coldly, smiling at Mary politely.

Roxanne grimaced at being lectured about subtlety from Sirius Black, but as they just fixed her slip up, she let it go.

"Oh. You just sounded like it was pretty settled they'll be together at some point." Mary giggled.

Sirius and Remus sent her accusing looks and she laughed nervously.

"Nonsense, how could I possibly know what's going to happen in the future?" Roxanne tried to look reassuring, as she tossed her dreadlocks back confidently, and put her hand on her hip.

"Right? It would be cool though, don't you think?"

_'No. not at all.'_ Roxanne thought to herself. "Definitely."

 "You're welcome; for saving your arse; by the way." Sirius whispered at her, and then turned back to Mary. "Ready?"

"Right, we should probably head out." She said, and the two left the common room.

Roxanne watched them, getting an unnatural vibe.

"Yeah, strange, these two together, right?" Remus said.

"He better not be an arse." She told him.

Remus laughed. "Impossible, chances are he's an arse already. Come on."

The two met James, Lily, and Marlene at the Entrance Hall. Sirius and Mary were nowhere in sight.

"Hey James, you missed a meeting." Remus told him, as they saw Lily and Marlene meet up ahead of them in the line outside. Filch was making sure nobody was sneaking anything dangerous outside school, like a loon.

Clearly distracted by watching the girls, James said "Anything funny happen?"

"Yes, actually."

"That's nice Remmy."

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

"What the Hell Roxanne?!" James demanded, as she held onto his wand and Marlene held onto Remus'.

Marlene smirked from afar, raising her wand again as the rest of the students looked on with interest.

"Sorry and all, but this is retaliation for this morning. Relax James; it's just a little prank for fun!" Roxanne said, knowing she was somewhat repeating what he told them.

The guys did not relax. James and Remus stood wandless, in front of all four houses.

"What are you going to do?" James asked her, painfully aware that Lily was going to be watching this.

Roxanne smiled sweetly. "Don't fight it and it will barely hurt… I promise."

Marlene put down her small bag pack, though the way she'd done it made it seem as though it was a suit of armor. Some kids around her were laughing until it growled, making everyone quickly clear out of the way, allowing a clear line between her, Roxanne, and the guys.

"Okay… what's in the bag Mar-Bar?" James demanded loudly.

Roxanne swished her wand and suddenly James' and Remus' black Hogwarts cloaks grew golden. By the heavy weight on his shoulders Remus had to wonder if this was real gold embroiled on their cloths now.

"That should also slow you down, I think." Roxanne mused.

"PEEVES! Is that you?! You damned demon I've got you now!" Filch was pushing through the students to see what the commotion was about, while James took the chance to try and run for it, finding himself too slow because of the golden cloak.

As everyone laughed James told Remus "This couldn't be more humiliating!"

Just then Marlene opened her bag.

Remus grabbed James' shoulder. "Yes it can!"

"What?-" James turned around and saw the two Nifflers.

"Oh Merlin no- RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"I CAN'T THIS CLOAK ISN'T MOVING-"

"THEY'RE COMING REMUS!"

"I CAN SEE THAT JAMES!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

An hour later James, Remus, and Roxanne made their way down to Hogsmeade, the sun in their eyes, Roxanne still apologizing.

"I'm sorry! Really!"

"You're lucky Pomfrey got there-"

"I realize that-"

"One of them nearly tore off my fingers!"

"I saw." Roxanne lied.

James and Remus still glared at her.

"Look I'm really sorry! We were sure the Leprechaun gold would disappear way faster! We didn't think the Nifflers would get so close- we just thought you'd run for a bit and it would be funny! You know, for the crowd!"

"You don't have to worry, they were laughing all right." Remus sulked.

Roxanne sighed. Truth be told, it was hilarious. She loved it. And they barely got scratched, the wimps. She could admit, however, that it may have been borderline dangerous for a moment there.

"Where do you wanna go? We can go anywhere you want to!" Roxanne told them encouragingly.

"Anywhere less hot then here!" James begged. He took out an old bit of parchment and folded it in half, waving it in front of his face.

"You think this will leave a scar?" Remus asked, looking at one of his scratches. "Like I don’t have enough scars…"

"Fuck! Does this even make sense?! Why would it be so hot in December, at Scotland?!" James complained.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. This was like hanging out with two grandmas.

"Remus isn't there some spell that blows cold wind out of the wands?" she asked calmly.

Remus shot a frustrated noise at himself for forgetting all about that, and taught her and James the spell, making their walk a lot more enjoyable.

A shadow of a figure was ahead of them, growing closer.  The sun being right behind the figure Roxanne didn't recognize him until he spoke.

"Hello lads." Sirius approached them, looking cockier then usual.

"I'm a girl, git."

He blinked at her, unperturbed. "Were you?"

James held Roxanne, who was trying to jump on Sirius.

Sirius on his part went on, ignoring her.

"What's with the war wounds?"

Sirius was referring to James' and Remus' scratches, however Roxanne felt a cold hand dip in her chest; War wounds were very real for her.

"Back-Prank." James muttered.

"Oh." He shrugged. "Man, Mary was all _over_ me-"

"We really don't need details mate." James said quickly, arm still around Roxanne; just in case.

Remus looked around. "Er- Sirius? Where _is_ Mary?"

He waved his hand impatiently. "She went to the bathroom."

A moment passed as the three of them stared at him.

"What?!"

"We're in the middle of the street you Dolt!" Roxanne snapped.

Sirius looked affronted at being called a Dolt. "So?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "What's going to happen when she gets out and you're gone?" Wanting to call Sirius a dolt himself.

Sirius chuckled. "Please, I have at least fifteen minutes extra to return, girls take _forever_ in the bathroom. Merlin knows why, I'll still be better looking than them."

"This coming from the guy who spends three hours in the mornings on his hair?" Remus said in the same time James said "What Merlin knows is why girls willingly date you."

"Siri!" a high voice behind them yelled.

Sirius jumped a foot in the air.

Which was rather interesting to watch.

Roxanne could smell the fear of being embarrassed, (thanks to her enormous family.) and knew something great is going to happen. She smirked.

They looked with amusement as Sirius jumped behind a tree next to them, trying to hide.

He was very successful.

The two figures approached them; one was a very beautiful woman, she was holding the hand of a little girl who looked a lot like her.

Once the woman and her small daughter were close enough, she frowned at Sirius who was hiding behind the tree.

"Is this any way of greeting your family young man?!"

The gleeful smirks on Remus' and James' faces disappeared.

They heard about Sirius' family.

Everyone heard of Sirius' family.

 

 

-END CH.26-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Care to guess? (Muhahahaha!- i'm feeling evil today :)


	27. Chapter 27

 

Roxanne stared at the woman with puzzlement, conflicted. At that moment, she felt like a coin. On one side Roxanne felt a familiar, friendly vibe from the woman. Yet Roxanne's brain became immediately alarmed, her hand itching to her wand. She _saw_ her somewhere. And it wasn't good. What could it be?! There were plenty of evil people during this time; she's seen many old paper articles and many wanted pictures. She's also aware which ones her relatives are particularly sensitive to, and that made Roxanne remember them even less fondly.

Roxanne tried to breathe and unload some of the pressure from her shoulders. Thinking carefully, she acknowledged there weren't many faces that were women. Looking closer, something Roxanne dearly didn't want to do, she could see them; big, dark curls falling around the woman's frame…

The deranged, murdering, Death Eater who seemed to scare people even through pictures in her time was holding tightly to a little girl and carrying food in the other, publicly approaching Sirius Black. This person, no matter how disturbingly similar to every picture she saw, felt safe. Yet how could Bellatrix Black be safe? Could she be wrong about Bellatrix having been a bad person? She didn't think so. Not the way her family's eyes darken whenever she's mentioned. Maybe she just wasn’t…evil yet? Maybe that was in her later years…

She noticed Remus and James each had a hand in their pockets- probably fingering their wands.

All of her reasons were very weak. The obvious answer would be that this was Andromeda Tonks. And while that could explain Roxanne's sudden emotional protectiveness, it was probably wishful thinking. She's known Andromeda her whole life- she _loves_ Andromeda. And she's heard that she appeared similar to her sister in her younger years. Yet there was a limit to family resemblances. This woman was the woman from the pictures labeled Bellatrix Black. It was just Roxanne's luck to run into a crazed fanatic who would take her to Voldemort without waiting a beat while Roxanne was all mushy and emotional thinking this was friend, not foe…

Fighting the ludicrous urge to go to her arms, sobbing, Roxanne listened in, hoping Sirius would clear this shit up for her.

"It's not you I'm hiding from Andy! It's that little monster you brought with you!"

Sirius' shout made the little girl look up and frown.

Then the oddest thing happened; her hair turned from black and curly like her mother, to spiky ginger, portraying the anger in her expression.

Roxanne's mind engulfed itself in a place she hasn't dared go to since she came to 1978; her own time…

 

_"Grams!"_

_Andromeda_ _ran into the living room quickly._

_"What is it Teddy?! What's wrong?"_

_"George and Angie are visiting Uncle Fred's stone again, can Roxy stay with us tonight?"_

_Andromeda_ _looked affronted that he even asked. "Of course she can! Like this is the first time…gave me a heart attack…" she finished reprimanding Teddy and knelt next to little Roxanne._

_"How have you been Roxanne? You sure grew taller since I last saw you! How old are you again?"_

_Roxanne fidgeted. "Five. And I'm fine Auntie Andy. And little Freddy is noisy."_

_Teddy giggled._

_"Where is Freddy?"_

_"With Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny, but they also have James and Al so It will be hard with me too."_

_Andromeda_ _nodded. "You know you're always welcome here right? I'll floo Bill and Fleur, maybe Victoire can come too, how does a pajama party sound?"_

 _"Yeyy!" Teddy and Roxanne cheered, excited, as_ _Andromeda_ _smiled._

 

Pushing the uncomfortable memories away Roxanne admitted that her gut feeling won this, and her head lost; it was Andromeda. Not sure about her feelings on the matter she delayed them by examining the scene before her. A younger Andromeda Tonks, and a Nymphadora Tonks; Teddy's mother. Remus and James visibly relaxed and took out their hands; it was obvious by Sirius' tone that he and Andromeda were on good terms.

As Roxanne thought of her predicament she had to consider; had she really somehow gotten Uncle Harry's luck?

This was family. Her real family- someone she's met already, not just heard about or learned of.

But this Andromeda doesn't know of a Roxanne Weasley yet. This Andromeda's husband and daughter are still alive. And this Andromeda doesn't yet have a grandson named Teddy Remus Lupin.

"Yeah, Come on Siri!" James called out sweetly. "You don't want to keep the young lady waiting!"

They heard Sirius growl and James smirked, openly laughing.

Remus was staring at Tonks.

"Er- excuse me, but did her hair just change color?" he asked Andromeda.

Before Andromeda could answer the little girl looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Watcher! Look!" She scrunched her nose in concentration.

It turned into a pig's snot and made her look (along with the ginger hair) like a tomato.

"HOLY COW!" James gasped.

Remus' eyes widened, and his foot stepped backwards a little.

So that little girl… that's Teddy's mom. She heard so much about her, she felt a pang in her heart; Teddy should be here, not her.

She's what, five? What were the odds that Roxanne would meet her, on the one weekend she was in Hogsmeade at 1978?

"Dear I told you not to scare people like that!" reprimanded Andromeda.

"Yeah she's a Metamorphmagus! Brilliant eh? Can we leave now?!" Sirius yelled.

Unfortunately for Sirius the only part James and Remus decided to acknowledge was the first one.

"You're a Metamorphmagus?! That's-" Remus was cut off by James.

"Awesome!!!"

"-definitely incredible!"

Tonks seemed content with their reaction.

Roxanne was starting to fear that this was confirmation of her Uncle's bad luck actually transferring onto her.

Teddy would never say anything, but he would want her to talk to Tonks. This was a chance. This was his chance.

His only connection to his dead parents is mainly through Uncle Harry, but it's painful for Uncle Harry to talk about them so he doesn't ask a lot.

She did not expect it. Not now, not here. She wasn't prepared. To have to talk to another dead person was not her favorite part of this indefinite trip, for sure.

She was his chance. And reluctant or not, Roxanne would do anything for her family. And Teddy was definitely family.

"Does that mean you can grow by will, because that will be bloo-" James was so absorbed in the possibilities-if that kid grew up to be a prankster he really _will_ be sorry to leave Hogwarts.

Before his friend could curse in front of a little kid, Remus cut his voice off by coughing.

"Oh I saw a friend of mine. Mariana!" Andromeda called, while James looked oddly at Remus.

Tonks winced. "I don't want to see her, mom! She always pinches me!"

James and Roxanne felt for her; they had plenty of relatives who loved doing that.

Sirius spoke from behind his tree again. "Serves you right! It's educational for you!"

Tonks glared at him. "Hey mom, can I just stay here? Siri will watch over me!" she smirked evilly, as Sirius paled.

"Oh." Andromeda conceded. "I don't see a problem with that then. I'll be back in a few minutes."

" _Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_ "

Andromeda turned to him sternly and he winced.

Despite herself, a small smile was tugging on Roxanne's lips, attempting to escape. She grew up wincing to that stern look. There was no point arguing with the stern look, she knew.

"Out of that ridiculous place Sirius! Really…" she left as Sirius reluctantly rejoined them, never breaking eye-contact with Tonks.

"Siri." She nodded at him formally, as he was close enough.

"Little monster." He nodded along sarcastically.

"Ignore this buffoon, Princess." James pushed in, eager. "My name is James Potter, at your service. Now, do tell how you managed to keep a leash on our Padfoot, I've been trying for years!"

James made Tonks giggle and Sirius aim a kick at his direction.

"Don't know! We just played when he babysat!" the little girl announced, smiling wildly. Her words didn't match her obviously mocking tone.

Sirius glared at her, letting everyone know she had something over him.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Hello, my name is Remus Lupin, it's nice to meet you." He offered her a smile.

She smiled back; being a kid you don't get many big boys talking to you politely, Roxanne assumed.

"I'm Nymphadora!" she smiled a toothy smile, showing three front teeth missing.

Remus hid his laughter and said "nice to meet you Nymphadora."

Roxanne wasn't good with things like that- emotions and all that. She was more comfortable when emotions weren't a factor of anything, really. She wished Teddy could be here instead of her again.

 

She spoke with difficulty, trying to keep the damn emotions out of her voice. "Tonks."

 

 

 

-END CH.27-


	28. Chapter 28

They looked at Roxanne, Sirius suspiciously.

"She prefers Tonks."

Tonks stared at her. "How did you know that?!"

"Sirius told me."

"Oh."

Sirius' eyes widened with understanding; Roxanne must know Tonks somehow from the future. "Yeah, I told her."

He sent meaningful glances at the other two, who seemed to catch on.

"And who are you?"

Roxanne suddenly sat down on the ground, right in front of the kid; eye leveling with her; she figured she might as well look the kid straight in the eyes.

Sirius set down next to them, looking unhinged.

Roxanne wondered how much to say and how much to ask while James and Remus settled on either sides of her, and all of them got comfortable on the street floor.

"Hey Tonks, my name is Roxanne Weasley. Nice to meet you."

Upon hearing her say her real last name, the guys closed in around the two- Sirius right next to Tonks- making sure no one heard their conversation.

Remus cast some protective spells around them so no one could eavesdrop, and Roxanne heard James mutter _'Muffliato'_ quietly.

Feeling a little more secure, Roxanne said "I heard a lot about you."

"Really? You heard about ME?!!!" Tonks asked excited, as only six year olds can be excited.

Roxanne nodded; making herself comfortable on the floor, knowing no one could see or hear them (mostly).

"Wait Weasley? I have a friend called Weasley, Charlie! Do you know Charlie?!"

"Not yet, but in a few years. Can you keep a secret Tonks?" she asked dramatically; maybe if she made it fun it will be less of a shock to the kid.

Tonks nodded immediately, her eyes turning amber.

"Good, I have something very important to tell you, but you can't tell anyone, alright?"

She nodded, her eyes wide, slightly bouncing on her tip-toes.

Roxanne gave a small smile, hoping to Merlin to get this over with. She noticed three doubtful looks passing around the guys; they didn't like whatever she was doing.

Well, fuck it, what do they know?

"I'm from the future!" Roxanne said in a cheery voice.

Appropriately Tonks gasped, while James gave her a _'Are you out of your fucking mind?!'_ look.

"No way!" she looked at Sirius, probably thinking it's a prank.

Sirius, too, looked like this was some prank. Looking more likely to, demand what Roxanne was thinking she was doing, then answer Tonks, Roxanne decided to be the one to answer her.

"It's true, I promise."

Out of excitement, Tonks seemed to lose control over her powers and her hair changed colours rapidly, and in a second it seemed to have gone through all the colours in existence.

The guys blinked, their eyes slightly burning from all the different colors changing swiftly.

Remus shielded his eyes, looking like he was blinded by the sun.

"Dang that's bright." James mumbled, blinking through his glasses.

Roxanne snorted. "You remind me of a friend I have that used to do the exact same thing when he was little and _he_ got too excited."

"What? Change his hair colour?" Sirius asked, looking doubtful and somewhat sore from everything.

"Yep."

Tonks stared at her. Everyone stared at her.

"He's like me?!"

"Yeah. He's like you. He's in the future though."

Remus' eyes brightened with understanding, and he nudged James trying to explain quietly.

"That's so _cool_!!! Hey, do I become an Auror in the future?!!!" she asked, happy that in the future there are more people like her.

Happy to jump off his funny mood, Sirius happily snorted _'Unlikely'_.

She stuck out her tongue at him.

Roxanne smirked. "You did."

"YES!!" she jumped up and down, excited.

Sirius looked shocked; how in the name of Merlin's shaggy-

"Now this is all top secret! I wouldn't even be telling you this if not for someone I know." Roxanne told her seriously.

Tonks looked at her, filled with the curiously of a six year old. "Who do you know?"

"Yeah, who DO you know?" Sirius questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

 Roxanne had obviously gone to many lengths to keep the truth secret. She hadn't even told them everything, they were sure. So her speaking to Tonks so freely felt morbid to Sirius.

"He is that friend from the future I told you about. And he is someone I really care about." It was obvious by her expression that she was genuine.

Sirius felt somewhat annoyed. James himself looked unhappy; Roxanne had a life wherever she came from, and she'll get back to it. That was the right thing to do, but that's also when they won't be a part of each other's lives anymore. And Roxanne's grown on him, James thought absentmindedly, scratching his Niffler injury.

"But why does he want you to tell me your secret?" Tonks asked, as confused as every six years old ought to be.

"Well he wanted to tell you something very important. And he can't so if I'm here, I want to relay the message, okay?"

Tonks frowned. "Why can't he tell me in the future?"

Roxanne didn't answer, agreeing that may have been a bad choice of words. Sirius looked at her, heart beating fast; Tonks is way too young, even at 2020, to be dead yet.

She is one of only two relatives he's actually proud of, she can't die…it's unthinkable.

Feeling bad, Roxanne ignored Sirius' reaction and asked herself where to bloody start? _'Come on Roxy! You're dealing with a kid here! Start light…'_

"Um-what is your favorite colour?"

Tonks looked confused, and she wasn't the only one. "Bubblegum pink!"

Roxanne nodded, folding her arms. "What is your favorite animal?"

Tonks frowned, she wanted to hear more about that person from the future. "Bunny! But what can you tell me from the future?!"

"Hah. Well your favorite animal changes in the future I can tell you that. Now, what is your favorite food?"

Tonks glanced at Sirius, then sighed and answered. "Ice cream."

Something in her answer seemed to amuse Roxanne. "What is the food you hate the most?"

Tonks scrunched her nose, which turned into a long sort of odd shape. "Carrots!"

Roxanne smiled, storing this information carefully. "Fantastic. Now, let's move on to what my friend wants to tell you then."

Tonks perked up, and the guys seemed to grow more interest in the conversation themselves.

"He wants you to know…that he really loves you."

Tonks blinked at her. "He does?"

"Yeah. And he wants to say thank you, and he wants to hug you, and tell you he's an Auror, just like you will be one day. And he wants you to know he thinks you're the _coolest_ person ever. Also, he thinks of you all the time and I know he would give _anything_ to be here with me right now."

"Would he now?" James muttered in her ear sarcastically, but Roxanne ignored him.

Sirius was slowly catching up as well to what Remus and James already knew. Yet Roxanne saw the refusal to meet the conviction; he didn't want it to be true, after all, that would mean…

Slowly a blush crept onto the little girl, at being so very obviously loved.

"Who is he?"

Roxanne stayed quite. "I'm not sure I can tell you." she said, having the grace to look apologetic. She wasn't really good at this- when was too far too far?

The little girl started tearing up. "I need to k-know! You said he won't talk to me in the future and he isn't here now!"

James nudged her from the side and whispered. "Come on, tell her. She's six, she'll forget."

Roxanne winced. Easy for him to say. _He_ didn't have a Sirius looming over him, breathing down _his_ neck.

"He's your son. And his name is Teddy."

"WHAT!" Sirius bellowed, getting up, looking angry. "You mean her son never even got to-!" he choked up as Tonks looked at him, trying to figure out what he said.

"I have a son?! And I named him after Daddy! OH I just know he'll be excited when he finds out! And what didn’t my son never even got to do?" she asked Sirius suspiciously.

"You can't tell your dad! Remember, this is a secret. You promised me you were a good girl and you'll keep my secret." Roxanne said seriously, trying to ignore Sirius' spiteful expression. Talk about being the bearer of bad news...

Tonks suddenly looked like a girl on a mission and nodded like a solder would. "I won’t tell anybody!"

Roxanne ruffled her, now green, hair. "Good girl."

They saw Andromeda coming back, and Remus took off the spells quickly.

They all stood up, Sirius with gritted teeth.

Tonks pulled on Roxanne's robes to get her to lower her head.

Then she whispered in her ear "Tell little Teddy thank you, I'm happy." Then she smiled a toothy smile towards the taken aback Roxanne and ran off to her mom, yelling "See ya Siri!"

_'I hope I can. Because if I can, little Teddy will also be very happy.'_ Roxanne mentally promised.

Roxanne watched as Andromeda's back slowly faded away, as she let them both go. Roxanne was left with the feeling of doubt; did she do the right thing? She spoke to Uncle Bill, but hasn't said a word to Aunt Dromeda. But then, in a situation like this- who's to judge what's right and what's wrong? And would Aunt Dromeda believe her? At what cost? Will they be overheard? Word would spread she was here, that she had knowledge… and what could Aunt Dromeda do in a situation like this? As Roxanne put herself in her Aunt's shoes, she realized her first thought would be to bring the traveler to Uncle Harry. She was positive that 1978's version would've been to bring her to Dumbledore.

No, she would have to simply be thankful for being able to see her while in this tense situation.

As soon as both of them were gone, Sirius grabbed Roxanne's wrist roughly, looking furious and strained.

"We need to talk." He told her coldly, showing what Roxanne thought was a very Black expression.

" ** _Actually_** ," said a small, angry, voice a few feet from them.

Thinking _'what now?!'_ everybody turned around.

Mary McDonald, out of breath from having looked for them, when they had used spells to cloak themselves with, was looking tiny but quite frightening.

" _We_ need to talk."

Sirius made an _'Oh-Crap'_ sound, glancing at his watch.

It seems that it has been approximately an hour since he left her in the pub.

 

 

-END CH.28-

 


	29. Chapter 29

 

For a moment the four stared at Mary, befuddled. Then logic hit and told them she couldn't have overheard anything important as she only found them once the spells were taken down.

A second after that, showing great loyalty; James slipped Roxanne from Sirius' grip and he and Remus dragged her away with them as fast as they could, throwing an excuse about getting themselves some Butterbeer to Mary, leaving the couple behind.

"Trust us, Padfoot's Angry-Date-Aftermaths are never pretty to watch." Remus told her, as the three were several feet away.

A bit interested, Roxanne started saying "Maybe we should stay and watch a little- I mean how bad-"

" _DISTRACTED_?! YOU WERE DISTRACTED DURING OUR DATE FOR ALMOST AN _HOUR_! WAS I NOT INTERESTING ENOUGH FOR THE GREAT SIRIUS BLACK?!"

"So it started." James muttered a curse.

Roxanne's mouth hung open. Mary already took out her wand. "Oh my…" she said joyfully.

"Come on; let's get out of here before the duel starts."

"Go Mary…" Roxanne mumbled, deeply impressed with the tiny girl.

"Great; _The Three Broomsticks_. Let's go in."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EMBARRASSING THAT WAS FOR ME?! MY DATE _DISAPPEARED_ WHEN I LEFT FOR THE  LOO!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN A SIX YEARS OLD GIRL DISTRACTED YOU-?!"

Mary's voice was effectively blocked as James shut the door of the bar.

For a moment the three looked at each other.

"Table? My legs are tired."

A bit helpless, Remus followed James across the bar, a shocked Roxanne in toe, wearing a giant smirk on her face.

They settled down in a table, and James stared at her as he shrugged out of his coat. "You look too damn happy about this."

"What's wrong with being happy?"

"Yeah, Mary is a screamer. I know it's surprising." Remus said awkwardly, signaling the waitress.

Trying her best not to burst out laughing, Roxanne managed to say "Good to know."

And the three spent the next hour drinking their butterbeers while placing bets on how long it will take Sirius to get hexed today.

After two hours of chatting away, while Roxanne was explaining some of the prank products her Dad and his twin brother created in the future, James excused himself to the loo. Not really having many relatives (except Sirius who was basically adopted by his parents), James realized he really likes having Roxanne around- she was like a friend that had family ties to you- you could trust her, and she was generally fun to hang out with.

James closed the door and just as he did he heard more people enter the loo after him.

Some of the other stalls next to him were kicked open roughly.

"Alright, no one's here, just tell me!"

Nutt. Nasty Slytherin. Even worries James sometimes, not that he'll admit it. James fingered his wand, and made sure not to make noise. How many more Slytherins were there?

"Oh fine, you wore me down. There's a tunnel, behind this very pub. It's in the cellar, and it leads to behind the Oaf's, Hagrid, hut. Or house. Or whatever he calls his dump."

Lestrange, junior. James' dad basically confessed to him that the ministry confirmed that Lestrange's older brother is a Death Eater within Voldemort's inner cercal. Rumor on the street said his brother is dating one of Sirius' cousins. _Ugh_. Well, better they have each other than anyone else.

It took all of James' restraint not to burst out and hex them for what they said about Hagrid, despite not being close with the gamekeeper.

That cellar stuff sounded a lot like the secret passage from Honeydukes, could it be that they found a secret passage from school that the Marauders hadn't?

"A secret passage? Wait…" Nutt whispered, clearly in awe. "Is that what you meant when you said you were a shoe in? Merlin, you told _Him_ somehow, didn't you? Is that how he's been getting inside of the castle?!"

"Oh I told my cousin and his wife; they're Death Eaters." Lestrange said casually, bragging.

Great, scum runs all over that git's family then.

But James was barely breathing. He wanted to go out and break their skulls. Flatten them on the floor. But he knew how important this information is, and he knew he had to listen for as much of it as he could- and then tell Dumbledore about it. He knew this was serious and he wasn't going to mess this up. He just hoped they'd keep talking.

"And that was it. I got a message telling me I did well, and that there's good news for me when I return home for Christmas. I expect a place is already open for me once I graduate."

Dumbass, Bastard, prick, blasted git, of a whore.

Non-verbal cursing is as unsatisfying as non-verbal hexing. It's just not the same.

"What about that new girl, the one hanging with the Gryffindors?"

A growl rose in James' throat but he had to swallow it down.

"Oh I tried to tell them, but apparently someone else in our house already snitched to some older Death Eater they knew and the Dark Lord is apparently looking into who she is, and where the hell she even came from. Potter says she's his cousin, which is bullshit since anyone with excess to the Potters' line documents will tell you she's not on it, burned off or otherwise."

"Do you know any other Death Eaters? Does your cousin know?" Nutt asked, excited and sounding like he's about to wet his pants.

_'Yes come on, tell me all the names, you bastards! I'll make sure to let the authorities know. Go on, just chat away.'_

Cousin, cousin's wife, brother, brother's girlfriend. Please, just keep the Intel coming.

But then the door opened, and another set of legs joined the room.

Suddenly James was worried, what if it was another Slytherin? What if this one had the brains to check if anyone else was in here? He was going to be outnumbered.

"What are you staring at Hufflepuff!" came the nasty jib, then the two Slytherins left.

James took a moment to make sure that they were gone, and that the Hufflepuff was in his own stall, then got he out and walked as casually as he could back to where Remus and Roxanne were still sitting.

"Took you long enough to wee." Roxanne laughed. After two hours of butterbeer, she and Remus both got a bit tipsy, neither of them graced with high tolerance for alcohol.

James threw the money on the table, but in case somebody was listening he said loudly "Okay let's go join Sirius to see who won the bet!"

Roxanne and Remus thankfully agreed and got up.

When the cold air outside hit them, they both sobered up quickly.

"Where are we meeting him?" Remus asked.

"Hogwarts, let's return to the castle."

"Is everything okay James?" Roxanne asked, concerned for his sudden mood.

"I- No. But I can't talk about it here. Let's get to the castle alright?"

Roxanne exchanged a look with Remus but then shrugged, and the both of them followed in silence.

The walk was long and hard, the sun settled into twilight and it became windy.

Once they entered the Entrance Hall James headed straight towards Dumbledore's office.

"James wait!" Roxanne and Remus tried to keep up with him, but he didn't wait.

"I'll see you later! We'll talk later! I need to do something!"

"James!"

"What the hell?" Roxanne asked once James was completely out of view. "What is up with him?!"

Remus could just shrug, his face rapidly paling.

"What's wrong with _you_?!"

He gave her a small smile and said "Could you help me get to the hospital wing? I'm…not feeling well."

Roxanne examined him. He was fine not long ago, but his moods have been changing rapidly today. Could it have been the full moon? But it was nearly Christmas. Roxanne hoped it wasn't that.

"Sure."

 

* * *

 

 

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Sirius yelled, as the door to the Gryffindor girls' dormitories slammed behind Mary.

Feeling drained, he sighed and turned, fully intent to head to the hospital wing; Mary wasn't much of the forgiving type, apparently.

"Well well, why am I not surprised?"

Sirius gritted his teeth; he was in no mood for annoying banters between them like he usually was. He needed to get that goo off his wand hand and grab Roxanne for a very pressing chat. But all that was unlikely to stop Prewett.

"Prewett." He nodded, rolling his eyes, walking past her.

Alice Prewett laughed outright. "What's wrong? Piss Mary the wrong way?" she asked gleefully.

_'Yes'_ He thought. "None of your business. Know where Roxanne is?"

"Nope! Haven't seen much of anyone this afternoon. It was just me and Frank."

"Alright then-" Sirius said in a tone that left no room to argue. "I'll get going-"

"Try and fly your way into the girl's dormitory?"

"Didn't cross my mind!" Sirius lied, still walking away from her, and towards the entrance.

"You know, one of these days Black, when you've grown up, in a time far far from now, you'll see that a _good_ date can end in a completely different way- you might even like it."

Feeling fairly vexed by this point Sirius turned to her smug face and said "I've had more good dates then you ever had dates."

"Oooh. Now _that's_ surprising. See you in my dormitory where you're still not wanted Black!" she waved in a friendly manner.

"Still a git Prewett!" Sirius called, waving back, as the entrance door opened and he jumped through.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Is that a man? Is it a wolf?! No! It's a Werewolf-!"

James ducked to avoid the lamp directed at his head. "How are you mate?"

"Shut it! Pomfrey-"

" _Knows_. Chill a bit will you? I'm not Sirius."

Remus didn't stay angry for long, appreciating James' visit. The infirmary was as somber as always. And too damn white.

James gave a sad glance at the curtain covered bed on the other side of the infirmary, where Peter laid, then walked over to Remus' bed.

Peter was asleep, as he often was when they all came around the infirmary. It was unsettling and unnatural.

"So?"

James took a seat. "So- what?"

"So- what did you rush around school like a lunatic for -so?"

James helped himself to a chocolate frog from Remus' stash. It was a sign of how curious Remus was that he didn't hex him into the empty bed next to them.

"Well," he said, chewing, "I had to do something. I was gonna tell you, actually, but Dumbledore made me promise not to."

Remus cursed; something he only did near the full moons. "Now I want to know more. Is it about-"

"Nah ain't got anything to do with Ro. Though Dumbledore did mention talking to all of us together after dinner. So how are you mate? How close is the full moon?"

"Close. I'm better, but Pomfrey is still planning a potion attack in ten minutes. Like that will stop the moon from rising." He rolled his eyes.

"How 'bout we break you out? I got the cloak." When Remus was about to shut the idea down James hurried to say "Look you said it yourself- she can't give you anything we don't keep in our dorms for you anyways, and the moon will rise despite the med witch's attempts to craft it otherwise. Just hang with us at the common room, it will be more cheerful then this hole. No offense, but it's depressing for us too. And it will be easier to know when to… head out at night if we can see when McGonagall takes you out."

When Remus was convinced, James performed the _Muffliato_ on Pomfrey's office and together the two friends left the infirmary, moving from one secret passage to another.

"Keeping up Remmy?"

"Call me Remmy again and find out…"

"You're kidding right? I refuse."

Remus and James stopped walking, looking around at the empty hall. The only way for Roxanne to be near enough for them to be able to hear her voice was if she was talking to somebody behind the statue in the corner, set next to the secret passage.

James shrugged, but Remus held his arm tightly and put a finger to his mouth to signal him to be quite.

"You have come during dangerous times, what do you have that makes you think you can survive here?"

After a moment James recognized the voice- he had just recently heard it in the loo at Madam Rosmerta's...

'Lestrange' he mouthed to Remus, who nodded.

"Knowledge." Roxanne spoke gleefully.

"No. you've been here for what, 3 days? What knowledge could you have... I can be a powerful ally. I make you this generous offer."

Why were they keeping out of sight and listening? Did Remus want to test Roxanne? See what she'll say? Well, James wasn't completely on board with that, but as long as they were taking this road; there are better ways to eavesdrop- they could have both sound and visual. He gestured to Remus and pulled the invisibility cloak on both of them again, as they did when they left the infirmary, moving carefully as to not make noise, over to the corner.

They made it over in time to see Roxanne smiling sweetly. "I still refuse."

Lestrange's polite demeanor changed, and both guys saw him reach to his wand. "You're making enemies of the wrong sorts. You'll regret this."

"Whatever weirdo, get out of my way." she pushed through him and turned to leave.

Knowing that whatever Remus was testing Roxanne for, she passed, James pulled his wand out and cast a silent Expelliarmus on Lestrange, who looked confused and embarrassed as to why his wand just flew out of his hand, and by the time he picked it up, both Roxanne and the two Gryffindor boys were gone.

 

 

-END CH.29-


	30. Chapter 30

 

Roxanne walked through the passages and towards the Great Hall early for dinner, figuring Sirius and James might want to know about Remus being in the hospital wing.

_Clank!_

Roxanne stopped in her tracks and looked back; it sounded as though something invisible crashed into a suit of armor.

It could've been a simple ghost, or Peeves attempting to scare her. Still, she cast a useful spell against things like invisibility magic Teddy taught her.

"Priori Incantatem!"

Nothing happened. So it wasn't someone under the Disillusionmentcharm.

"Accio invisibilitycloak!"

Nothing happened.

Roxanne was beginning to feel paranoid; was it a ghost after all? There was only one invisibility cloak that wouldn't come when summoned, after all, and it was currently at the hands of-

"Found you."

Roxanne jumped, her thoughts cut off, as she turned back to the front of the corridor.

Sirius Black stood, his lean back resting on the left wall. The cold expression on his face told her he wasn't about to let anything that happened today go.

Roxanne just looked at his angered face for a while in silence. He seemed to want her to talk, explain, or whatever. But Roxanne wasn't about to talk about anything in the open corridor.

After a particularly intense ten minutes, Roxanne began to wonder whether Sirius wanted her to talk at all. Perhaps he felt content with this glaring contest.

Despite her inner jokes, the situation was very ominous. Roxanne could feel fighting vibes from him- he could be debating inside of himself whether to take out his wand and fight her for this.

And despite how well they seemed to be going on, she knew he was waiting a long time to have this talk with her.

It wasn't her fault, Roxanne thought, feeling rather hurt. She didn't ask for any of this.  But the truth was that Roxanne told this person that he would be losing a lot of people that he loved.

Feeling ashamed suddenly, trying to put herself in his shoes, she realized she'd have done this little play a long time ago had she been the one to have met such a morbid and annoying time traveler.

Roxanne made an uncomfortable face, realizing she called herself annoying.

Sirius however took it the wrong way.

"Am I keeping you from something?" he asked in a low voice, letting his arms spread in front of him in a 'what-will-you-do-about-it' style.

Roxanne was growing concerned when she realized she might have to face Sirius in a duel soon if she doesn't calm him down. But what could she say? The truth obviously didn't help.

"What? Braid got your tongue?" he asked, growing impatient.

Knowing he was looking to set her off, Roxanne did her best to let that comment go. Her best. Really, her best.

"What do you fucking want Sirius?"

Sirius stopped leaning on the wall nonchalantly and took several steps closer to her.

Dealing with Lestrange was less annoying, Roxanne thought, not breaking eye contact with Sirius.

"Guess."

Roxanne took another calming breath; the violent atmosphere was getting to her and she was fighting the urge to point her wand at him and fire, herself.

"No one likes the messenger?" she asked edgily.

Sirius let out an empty bark of laughter.

"I… don't like you."

"Well too bad for you!" she cried. "This doesn't just suck for you!"

"You know James' kinda feels attached to you now?" Sirius said, still in his cold tone.

Something moved in the corner of Roxanne's eye, but she resisted the temptation of looking over.

"Lucky you, Remus is not in his sharpest lately." Sirius' eyes glinted. "I'm sure you know why."

Unwilling to answer, Roxanne kept a neutral expression and kept quite.

Sirius was now relatively close; enough that Roxanne needed to look up to keep looking at his face. Still, she kept quite; she knew what this was, and given the circumstances she'd do the same. This was his family he was protecting.

"Don't hurt them."

"I wasn't planning on it."

Roxanne stared right back at him.

"Dumbledore told me he invaded you mind."

Roxanne felt a cold hand dip inside her chest. That stung more then she thought it would.  Roxanne bit the inside of her cheek, and stayed quite.

"That's the only reason I believe the things you say." Sirius said quietly, observing her.

"I'm so happy for you.  Is that it?" Roxanne asked impatiently.

"One last thing; No matter who asks, don't tell any of us why you hit Peter."

Roxanne blinked at Sirius' deadpanned face. He was smarter then she thought he was. A _lot_ smarter. He figured more then he should've figured. And after what happened with Tonks, she knew it hurt him. He knew knowing the truth about Peter would hurt James and Remus and him much more, and he was asking her to keep her mouth shut.

Roxanne acknowledged they didn't need to know, not even for just a few days.

"I promise." she told him sincerely. This was a request she could respect, and she would.

Sirius turned around and started towards the Great Hall, leaving her behind him. "I'm watching you." he told her.

"I know." She said. She's been aware of that since day one.

Roxanne waited a moment or two more until he was gone and then headed for dinner herself.

Hidden in a corner next to the suit of armor they clashed with, James and Remus looked at each other, bewildered by what they just saw.

 

* * *

 

"I thought they had a good relationship. I mean he sat with her when she freaked out today-"

"And what he said about Pete? Why would-?"

"Hey guys, took you long enough to get to dinner- Sirius was here way before you!" Marlene told James and Remus as they approached the Gryffindor table.

The two looked at each other and set down in silence, not continuing their previews discussion. They set with Marlene and Roxanne, and pretended they didn't notice Sirius sitting half a table away.

"Tried to get Black to sit here but I guess he didn't notice me." Marlene frowned.

"Well, Marlene zero, food one!" Alice laughed, joining them. "Don't take it personally, he's probably steering clear of Mary."

Mary joined them at the table with Alice, frowning at the reminder of her date but otherwise not saying anything.

"Where's Lily?" Marlene asked.

"Off. Said Library, I think."

"Of course." Marlene laughed.

"How was the date Alice?" Roxanne asked, sitting next to the two that joined now.

James and Remus both set next to Marlene and seemed adamant on striking up a separate conversation.

"What are you looking at?" Remus asked her.

Marlene was suddenly uncharacteristically serious as she said "Dumbledore's gone today."

James looked up himself to see the empty chair.

"Think it's something urgent?" he wondered.

"I asked some second years, he wasn't around at lunch either." Marlene told him.

"Must be important." Remus said, knowing Dumbledore only left when there was no other choice.

"He's missed meals before, but it's rare for him to be out for a whole day." Marlene commented worriedly.

After an awkward moment of silence James asked "Anyone read the papers today?"

Marlene and Remus shock their heads miserably.

"I really hope we don't see anything we don't like on tomorrow's paper." Remus said quietly, pushing his plate aside.

"I wonder if they wrote about the attack on Hogwarts?" Marlene said. "I mean, Dumbledore wouldn't keep that quite, right? Parents will find out through letters and stuff."

"Of course. We're just not seeing any parents because they know they'll see their kids tomorrow when it's Christmas. I just hope parents don't start pulling students out again." James said, remembering the waves throughout the past couple of years. Parents would pull their kids out of school only to ask them to be allowed to re-enter.

"I don't think so- they should know it's safest with Dumbledore by now." Remus said.

"You'd think." Marlene snorted humorlessly.

"Dumbledore sure is late, isn't he?" Alice called from across the table.

"What?!" James called, and all six looked at the doors where Albus Dumbledore stood.

Dumbledore walked up to his seat pleasantly and began eating while chatting with Professor McGonagall.

"Maybe it wasn't so bad." Remus said.

"What's not so bad?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh, emm nothing." Remus said, quickly getting back to his food.

Alice and Roxanne looked at them suspiciously until Marlene said "Potter's hair."

Swallowing his pride James said "Right."

"Alright..."

"I think it's nice."

"Thank you Mary!" James told her, beginning to feel rather self-conscious at the change of topic.

Mid meal Mary dragged Marlene off to finish packing because apparently Marlene hadn't started yet. Soon after, Sirius joined them and took Marlene's spot next to Remus.

"Done stuffing your face enough to notice we're over here Black?" Alice asked, laughing. "So how did you get rid of that strange goo Mary hexed on you?"

When the desserts appeared Sirius grabbed himself a large piece of strawberry pie. "Pomfrey." He shrugged against his will. "Thank Merlin for the med witch."

"Aren't you free of worries?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked her.

"If you stay her long won't McGonagall jump on you? I thought you had detention?"

Finally done moving the giant piece of pie onto his plate Sirius glared at her and then looked at his pie sadly. "You're cruel today Prewett."

Alice smirked. "Please don't hit on me I have a boyfriend."

Roxanne smirked next to her, while James gave an unexpected laugh.

"Guess I'll eat this and go…"

"What a surprise, you've lost to your gluttony."

Sirius raised his eyebrow at her, looking a bit annoyed now.

However before he could say anything back she said "Looks like you're out of time." Looking at the teacher's table smugly.

McGonagall marched over to them and demanded "Have you packed your bags Mr. Black?"

"Yes!" Sirius said, looking hopeful.

"Good. Then you have plenty of time this evening. I'm sure you'll agree the quicker we finish your detentions the better."

Sirius sent a pleading look to his two friends. Remus looked sheepish and James shrugged mouthing _'it's McGonagall'_.

"…Yes."

"Perfect. Please take your bag and follow me to my office."

Sirius then left, shoulders slumped.

"That was fun. Well gotta go, see you lot around." Alice said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked.

"I'm saying goodbye to Frank- he's not staying for Christmas."

And then Alice was gone as well.

"How are you Remus? They let you out the wing?" Roxanne asked as soon as Alice left.

"Oh, umm, I do feel better. Thanks." Remus said, in an awkward tone.

James rolled his eyes and Roxanne looked between the two.

"Is there something going on?"

"No. no, just… Remus is shy about his health, that's all." James lied smoothly. "He just needs to rest, so he'll rest at the common room and then head out to the hospital wing."

For a moment or two Roxanne looked like she was wondering whether or not she should say something, but then she said "We could go then, I guess. I'm done eating."

"Oi Moony, I think you got mail." James cut in, glancing above them.

Remus and Roxanne looked up as James pointed at a well-grounded brown owl carrying a small, rolled up, piece of parchment.

"Isn't this a school owl?" Remus asked, while taking the letter.

"Prefect duties?" Roxanne asked, not too interested. James and her already grabbed their bags and stood up, waiting for him.

Remus' expression changed once he opened the letter. He got up and said "Come on, let's get to the common room."

James shrugged and Roxanne led the way.

"What's it say Rem-Rem?" James asked jokingly as they left through the giant doors.

"Here, you guys should read it too." He said seriously, shoving it in their faces while glancing around them.

" _Why_?!" Roxanne wondered aggressively. She didn't feel comfortable reading other's private mail.

 "Just read it! And turn left while you're reading and walking…" he muttered.

"So bossy…" James begun to rent, but the thought faded away as he read, Roxanne reading along to his right.

"What is this? _Potter…and Weasley with you… McGonagall will bring Mr. Black….urgent matters of outmost importance…Dumbledore_?" James finished, looking at the both of them, struck.

" _P.S- I like strawberry jam, yet at the moment I prefer Lemon Drops_." Roxanne read out the last line, a funny look on her face. This was definitely different from having McGonagall as your Headmistress.

"Didn't you say Dumbledore told you he wanted to talk to us after dinner?" Remus suddenly said. "Remember? When you saw me in the hospital wing."

"Shit! Right! I forgot!"

"Yeah I guess Dumbledore assumed as much." Remus bit.

"Urgent matters?" Roxanne repeated suspiciously. "Think there's anything new about- you know… me?"

"Why else call all of us? Obviously Dumbledore couldn't even wait until after we left dinner to ask a student to tell us to come over. I doubt he wanted to draw attention yet the owl still did- it wasn't mail time." Remus grunted a bit more on edge then the situation called for.

"Ignore him. His pet rabbit is badly trained so he's pissed."

"Stuff it James!"

"Real bad manners in that rabbit."

Roxanne didn't answer, though the anxiety on her face told the boys how little she paid their words attention.

James shared a look with Remus- there was nothing to say. Until they saw Dumbledore they wouldn't know if it's good or bad.

"Come on, let's get there." James sighed, pushing his glasses up, and the three quickened their pace.

 

* * *

 

James glanced at Roxanne, and after a moment took a deep breath and turned back to the wooden, simple, door and knocked twice.

"Please enter." came the Headmaster's voice.

Sirius Black was already inside. He was leaning in one of the four seats across the Headmaster's desk. His body said he was comfortable yet confused about his whereabouts.

"Ha yes, excellent." Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his blue eyes welcoming them behind the half-moon glasses. "Do sit, do sit."

"Yes professor." Remus mumbled while the three took seats.

James bit his tongue as he saw Roxanne take the farthest seat from Sirius.

"Let me begin with you Mr. Potter. The matter which we have discussed this late afternoon has been dealt with. The transport has been terminated and the people involved are dealt with as we speak, I assure you. I would like to thank you for doing the hardest thing of all- the right thing."

"It was nothing Professor." James shrugged, a bit embarrassed as the other three looked at him with curiosity.

"While my reasons for keeping this matter as quite as possible still firmly stand, I think it is safe to say that you are free to tell your close friends at least, if you wish to , of course. Those here now, are quite trust worthy in my opinion." Dumbledore said firmly, with a hint of hidden intention, as he glanced at Roxanne.

A hint well needed, James thought, as he glanced at Sirius.

"Thank you Sir."

"Now I would ask you to hold off with that until later, simply because now we are all facing a more pressing issue." Dumbledore said, and the mood immediately sharpened. This was it, what they were all called in here for. "I would begin by informing you that this matter regards our young time traveler here." He said, gesturing to Roxanne with his hand. "If you still feel this matter to be of significance, then I ask you to stay. If you do not, then I must ask you to leave once your memories have been altered, of course, for reasons known and understood by all of us here, I hope."

A long, awkward, silence followed Dumbledore's speech.

James glanced at Roxanne's stoic expression and did his best not to look at Sirius. He felt Remus was doing much of the same.

Dumbledore scanned all three of them carefully, and as no one made a move to leave he said "Very good. I can't say I am not relived." With long, thin, fingers Dumbledore took out a small letter, from the envelope resting on his desk. "I have received a letter today, by means of magic. I need Roxanne to read it and vouch for it." Dumbledore gave the surprised Roxanne the letter. "It claims to be from the future." He said gently.

Roxanne held the letter in her hand, staring at it. Slowly, trying not to look nervous, she opened it and took a sharp breath.

"What is it?!" James jumped, seeing her reaction.

"Uncle Harry." Roxanne said, grinning, at once recognizing the hand writing. It's been so long since she's had anything of her own time…

"Really?!" she heard James say, excited.

"How interesting. I think it would be quicker if you read it out loud for us." Dumbledore hinted.

"Oh-right." Roxanne choked, trying to keep cool.

 

" _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_ " she read.

 

 

-END CH.30-


	31. Chapter 31

_"Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_For the length of eight days a student called Roxanne is supposed to be in your care, in 1978, correct?_ "

"Eight days? Why only eight days?!" James called.

"Shush! Let her read and we'll find out!" Remus snapped at him.

" _I presume you are aware of her special circumstances, which is why I will be very direct-_

_I am from the future- 2020 to be exact- and this student is my niece. I cannot tell you my name, but to verify this tell said student these two words-_ Shell Cottage _. This is the name of a house that doesn't exist yet in your time_."

"Well, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's real." She said, swallowing. She didn't miss the way her uncle was being cryptic about his identity. He must have assumed she'd keep as quite as possible about the future. Instantly she felt bad; would he disapprove about the way she's gone about?

To avoid thinking about such unpleasant things Roxanne decided to read on.

But she glanced at Remus before she did; she couldn't help it. Everyone always repeats the story of how he burst in there during the war and announced Teddy was born. Into Shell Cottage.

_"Ever since her sudden disappearance"_ Roxanne winced, not wanting to imagine how that went down. _"we became aware of information that we felt important to share with you regarding her safety; her travel to you was not_ -"

Roxanne straightened up in her seat, looking at the final proof. There was no more doubt now. Not if Uncle Harry said so.

Roxanne looked at Dumbledore, who gestured her to keep reading until the end.

_"- her travel to you was not accidental (although you probably figured out as much by now), and soon- around two three days during your time- Lord Voldemort is going to become aware of her, -"_

Roxanne's voice fell into a whisper, as she realized what she was reading.

_"and is going to send in many Death Eaters inside the castle to get his hands on her. He will torture her for information concerning the future."_

"WHAT?!" James demanded, trying to read from the letter as well. Sirius and Remus looked alarmed, while Dumbledore just listened carefully.

"Is that- is that really what's going to happen? It can't-!" James said, looking desperately at the Headmaster.

"No- no, it's what could happen…" Roxanne said, reading on.

_"You must never let that happen."_

Roxanne looked at Dumbledore and understood; they don't know. It was a possibility. They have no idea if she ends up taken, or manages to return to her time.

"It'll be okay Roxanne." Remus told her. He as well, understood clearly.

Instead of commenting, Roxanne read the letter- hoping there'd be something else in it.

_"If that will happen there will be very grave consequences to pay-more than you can imagine._

_Another thing, do not_ Obliviout _Bill Weasley- a first year Gryffindor. Roxanne will know why."_

Dumbledore smiled slightly, though the darkness in his eyes did not disappear. "About that, am I to assume it has already been done?"

"I think so Professor." Roxanne muttered.

Dumbledore nodded, and she knew she was supposed to keep reading. With new found dread, and something heavy weighing her down, Roxanne returned to the letter.

_"Lastly, please let her know that we will do everything in our power to bring her back, no matter how long it takes."_

Roxanne took a moment to look at those lines, and after a beat she continued reading.

_"Thank you._

_Yours,_

_The Head of the Auror department- from 2020."_

 

James made a strange sort of movement at the news that his son was going to be the Head of the Auror department in the future, but stayed silent.

"Please Sir," Roxanne started, and then caught herself. This person didn't owe her anything. He didn't even know her- and he wasn’t going to. She glanced at the letter again. Uncle Harry sounded on duty in this letter- it was sent to Dumbledore, not to her. That should be enough for Roxanne to trust him. But she was slightly afraid- he was powerful. If he really wanted to know something… Voldemort wasn't the only who could be curious.

"Please rest assured Miss Weasley, that I hold no particular interest in the future currently besides keeping it away from Voldemort's hands." Dumbledore told her, as though he knew what she was thinking. "I give you my word that I will never attempt to question you about it. In truth, everything until now was to confirm to my own satisfaction that you are who you say you are. I apologize if it made you defensive, however times are hard now, and Voldemort's spies are many." He said gently. "Alas, it seems your caretaker from the future trusts me with you, and I would implore you to do the same. I do believe that anything less between the five of us would cause terrible things for all of us." Dumbledore stared bleakly at one of the small devices on his desk, as though it was telling him a story.

"Er- why is that Sir?" Remus asked politely, trying not look scared about that morbid prospect.

"Because, Mr. Lupin." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes completely disappeared. "Lord Voldemort is coming."

"Sir- why did er-"

"Harry"

"Yeah," James said uncomfortably. "Why did he write about eight days and-?"

Dumbledore nodded, as though James asked the right question. "Yes, you see Mr. Potter; my theory is that the future Mr. Potter, your son, told us just enough to figure some very important matters."

James looked lost.

"Yeah. Uncle Harry is good at that." Roxanne admitted quietly, the letter still clutched in her hand.

"You see," Dumbledore continued. "the ones in the future have an advantage over us. Can you maybe think of it Mr. Potter?"

James frowned, Remus however perked up.

"They can just-just find out what happened to her in the history books or something Sir."

"Nearly, yet not quite Mr. Lupin. No history book will mention too much, as we will be _Obliviouted_. However, if there was someone who was here with us, and then in the future they simply asked him what had occurred with Miss Weasley- I expect a lot will be found." Dumbledore raised a finger and pointed at the letter. "I do believe that is the purpose of young Mr. Weasley's mention."

Roxanne swallowed, she hadn't thought of any of it when she spoke to him. "Yes Sir."

"Now then, it is safe to presume that Roxanne's family knows where Roxanne is, _when_ she is, and even who she eh-hung around with, as they say."

Sirius and James shared a look, both of their lips twitching despite how inappropriate it was to laugh at that moment.

"They also know when it was that Roxanne had left us and was no longer seen, while the Headmaster and her friends were all left with the vaguest of memories of her." Dumbledore summed. "And that, I believe, is eight days after her arrival here."

There was a dead silence in the room.

A sharp, twisted voice whispered in James' head nastily _'Five days to go.'_

"Sir- Sir it doesn't say how to send her back." Remus said miserably. He understood that at the end of the week there was more than one possible outcome.

"Indeed Mr. Lupin. A most concerning fact." Dumbledore said gravely. "And one we must find a solution for as quickly as possible. Your charms professor and I are currently working on finding the answer to that. In the mean time, we must hide Roxanne from Voldemort as long as possible; I would hate to imagine we failed Harry's trust." He added kindly, giving Roxanne a reassured look.

"But Sir, how would, er, Harry know that Voldemort found out Roxanne was from the future?" James tried to push what he heard at The Three Broomsticks away from his mind.

Dumbledore looked angry enough that James regretted asking.

"In the worst possible way I imagine, Mr. Potter. By finding out that Voldemort had been actively attempting to get to her." Dumbledore hadn't elaborated, and nobody needed him to- the letter stated Voldemort attacked Hogwarts repeatedly to get to Roxanne. Voldemort made all of Hogwarts into a target.

Dumbledore sighed tiredly, and then turned sadly to Roxanne, who sat stonily whilst clutching the letter.

"Miss Weasley, with the information this letter offers us, do you… understand your options?" he asked gently, the eyes behind the half moon glasses looking at her. "Would you like to re-discuss the issue from our last conversation? If you would like to talk, I encourage it."

Options. Roxanne understood.

"One," she said, speaking numbly. "I'm caught by Voldemort and because of me, he wins." She felt disgusted. She'd rather die than let herself be caught. "Two, I die."

She looked up at Dumbledore who didn't counter her. "Yes- that could also be an option I'm afraid." He told her. "We still don't know why you disappeared. If you die, it will be my job to erase your existence entirely from others' memories." He admitted.

The three Marauders looked at the Headmaster as though it was the first time they were truly seeing him.

Roxanne swallowed and went off. "Third option is me attempting to return home and scattering into a million pieces on the way there. Fourth option is me landing in my time in one piece. So far the fourth option sounds the most far-fetched." She finished with difficulties.

Roxanne gritted her teeth, and avoided the Marauders' eyes; none of them knew about that until just now.

There was a long silence in the office as Dumbledore measured her through his blue eyes, scanning her.

"It seems as though you have decided and are not to be deterred. Very well, then I shall respect your wishes." He sighed heavily.

"Thank you Sir."

"Mm. Now, you two boys" Dumbledore said, looking at Sirius and James intently. "are aware that Roxanne needs to be hidden away from Hogwarts as Voldemort will come here for her. And now I must acquire as to your Christmas plans."

James and Sirius glanced at Remus.

"We were planning on spending it at Hogwarts Sir."

Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Roxanne looked at him pitifully; she was right, there's a full moon during Christmas.

Dumbledore's eyes softened. "I admire that decision; however I must request that you change your plans. If you could Mr. Potter I would like you to travel home." When James was about to protest Dumbledore stopped him, holding up his hand, and said "It is not unusual for you to have your friends over during the holidays." He flashed Sirius a knowing look. "So I am hoping you could have another person you hopefully consider your friend over for the holidays."

James looked at Roxanne.

"Then Roxanne will not be at Hogwarts during the attacks. Your parents know enough protective charms to ward off anything that may attempt its way in. yet it's already been proven in the future that Hogwarts can be penetrated."

"But Remus Sir-"

"Will be very well taken care of, I promise you. And as soon as he's well enough I will have him sent home to spend the rest of Christmas with his parents. I would not have asked if it wasn’t important." Dumbledore said pointedly.

James nodded. "Yes Sir."

"Good. Mr. Lupin you are getting restless, I advise you against sleeping in your dormitories tonight, I do believe you require a peace of mind and quite that our Gryffindors simply cannot offer you." Dumbledore said, smiling slightly.

Remus nodded, paling.

"Now Roxanne, am I to assume that the plan from our last discussion is still agreed upon?"

Roxanne sighed. Dumbledore was asking her, once again, whether she still wants him to cast those magical boxes or whatever so she could attempt to go home. Again, the risks were not in her favor. She was thankful he kept asking- in different and strange ways- because it felt more and more like a choice, and not a duty.

"It is Sir."

He looked at her sadly. "Very well. I shall perform the necessary adjustments tonight- now that we have a date where you must go at, it will be a bit better. The odds will also be more positive, hopefully." He said gently.

Roxanne felt as though she was watching herself nod briskly, feeling surreal. Lord Voldemort was coming.

"Thank you Sir."

 

 

-END CH.31-


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deer related jokes inspired by tumble post by Glorious-Stardust which is awesome!

 

"What's up Lils?" Alice passed by her friend, who was standing around the entrance to a girl's loo, her hair in a pony-tail, spacing out. "You're freaking the cute 12 year old girlies out, and it's after dinner time, shouldn't you be doing Head duties?"

Lily sighed. "It's Roxanne. Something's off about her."

"Here we go."

"What do you mean?!" Lily looked genuinely insulted.

"You were saying the same thing about Remus for years, until one day you decided to give up."

 _'Yeah, 'cause I was right.'_ But Lily didn't say what she thought out loud. Severus may have hinted the answer, but she was sure something was off there for a long time. And she wasn't wrong-she just didn't mind Remus' secret; he was still Remus. And though Lily is from a muggle house, she knew kids who grew up in wizarding homes were scared of werewolves, so she hasn't told anyone- not even Alice.

But this is different; sure Roxanne's nice, but they only knew her for three days. She's known Remus for years- and she didn't blame him for keeping his condition a secret for one second.

But whatever Roxanne is hiding, it's too dangerous to cross it off with a 'I'm sure there's a good reason for it.' Things just don't add up about her, and while she likes her, Lily can't testify if Roxanne is really a good person or not. Not by only knowing her for such a short amount of time.

"Listen, I'm not making things up okay? Why did she arrive only hours before the attack? Why is her English so good? If she's from Beauxboton, shouldn't she have an accent, at the very least? And why- ** _why_** \- is she so good at non-verbal spells?!"

"What?! The former ones made sense, but in that last one you lost me. What of it if she's good at non-verbal spells?"

"Don't you _remember_? Nicole, the Pen-pal we had last year, wrote that in Beauxboton they start learning non-verbal spells only in their seventh year."

Alice decided not to mention to her friend that she's the only one likely to remember stuff like that. "Well, she did transfer late- it's already December after all."

"I guess, but does it make sense for her to be _this_ good at it, when she only started learning it a few months ago? I mean, did you see what she did this morning? That spell is difficult to do so precisely and to do it non-verbally…And when she gave Marlene her nickname yesterday and they dueled-"

"I wouldn't call _that_ dueling Lils."

"She made high speed movements and all of her jinxs were **_non-verbal_** -"

Alice put her hand on Lily's shoulder. "Lily. Roxanne's new; maybe she was trying to show off. You're right, we don't know anything about her, and that's strange for us- seeing as we go to a privet school where by now, we all know each other pretty well- but just because you don't know everything about her doesn't make her dangerous."

"I know that." Lily frowned. "But it's not that I don't know everything about her. It's that she acts suspiciously. Why are all her answers so vague? Why hide, if there's nothing **_to_** hide? Why keep secrets?"

"We all have secrets Lils." But Alice herself was running out of confidence.

"Sure. If I asked her if she _likes_ someone and she says something vague I'll know there's a secret there and that's normal. But when you ask someone why they transferred here late, or about their _home_ , is there really an innocent reason to keeping secrets there?"

"But she told us what happened…"

Lily made a doubtful sound. "Did she? I personally felt like that was totally made on the spot."

For once, Alice couldn't make up a joke in a serious situation.

"Isn't she James' cousin?"

Lily sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot. "I tried asking him about that, but he avoided giving me a straight answer and changed the subject to…other stuff."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "What stuff?"

"Er- nothing." Lily avoided her friend's eyes. "It's just- it's not like the guys would mind keeping her secret-they love being the only ones to know about stuff. But can they really know everything? What if she's lying to them too? What if she's lying to Dumbledore?"

"Why would the guys lie to us for her? They met her barley two _days_ ago!"

"I want to trust their judgment, and Dumbledore's, but what if they're wrong? I just feel like there's something there. And I don't want to mess with Roxanne's right for privacy, but there's something going on that we should be aware of, and we're not."

Alice looked at Lily strangely.

"What?"

"Just wondering if I could wrap both my hands around your big big head."

"Haha. Not funny. I know I'm right."

Alice shrugged. "So you probably are. I don't think Roxanne is bad or dangerous, but if there's something going on that we need to know, count me in. want help?"

Lily smiled at her best friend, glad all of this was no longer only inside of her own head.

 

* * *

 

" _So_ , you could just drop dead in time somewhere and you-"

The four were walking, in what used to be dumbfounded silence until now, towards the hospital wing, after a very unhappily helpful meeting with Dumbledore.

James gave Sirius a none-subtle kick, but Sirius wasn't deterred.

" _Ow_!- and you didn't think to mention it?!" he finished bitterly, ignoring his glaring friend, and staring at Roxanne for an answer.

"Actually, it's less of a drop dead sort of thing and more of a scatter into a million pieces kind of-" she stopped once she noticed the guys' looks. They were not amused. "Are specifics really what matters here?" She tried, her brain a foggy, tired, mess.

Sirius rolled his eyes but let it go.

"And you're still gonna try?" James asked her, looking annoyed while he simultaneously half carried Remus.

"Well," Roxanne shrugged, looking at the floor tiles. "I have to try. It's my only shot. I can't _not_ try and take it. Besides, one way or another, at the end of this week- I just-" Roxanne stopped midsentence, frowning at the floors. "I just fucking disappear." She eventually whispered when no one else said anything in a long time.

It turned out to be half-passed-out Remus with the encouraging words for her.

"Roxanne, take it from me- I know what it's like, waiting for something unpleasant you know is coming." He laughed bitterly, eyes all but closed. "Trust me, I know that well. That scary decision of whether to try or not is going to be there until the last moment- and it's not going anywhere. I don't know what happens to you- and after you're gone, I won't care what happens to you, because I won't remember. But you will, if you live. So don't care about much else- that's moronic. You're wasting your time here trying to prepare yourself for something, thinking it'll be easier when it comes. Well, it won't. It sucks now, and it's going to suck then too. And whatever you choose, you'll choose." He shrugged, still mostly leaning on James. "And when you're choosing, I promise you, you won't think much of the pre-suck-thinking you're doing now. It's going to be a decision of the moment, and of the heart. So let it go, because it's going to suck anyways, why take the suckage on early?"

Roxanne stared at him, while he just kept fumbling across the corridor.

"He doesn't usually say the word suck so much, I promise." James muttered, looking at his friend with more than a little awe and surprise.

"He used to be such a good little boy, remember Prongs? I think we ruined him." Sirius said sadly.

But Roxanne suddenly took a deep breath, and out came the craziest laughter that had ever come out of her.

She stopped in the corridor and laughed madly, with Remus nodding along calmly, as though in approval.

"What's so funny?" James asked her loudly, struck by her reaction.

Roxanne's response was even louder. "I time travelled and now I might die!" and she laughed and laughed and laughed.

When she stopped and had to breathe deeply again, to catch her breath, and wiped the tears off her face, she smiled, her body lighter then it'd been for days… years maybe. She hadn't realized how right Remus was until his words just suddenly clicked and made total sense.

"The bloody hell is the matter with you?!" Sirius demanded, "You're loonier then Loony- I mean Moony today!"

"Prongs… kick Padfoot for me." Remus mumbled clearly.

"Got it all off your chest?" James asked Roxanne, amused, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Roxanne smiled again. "Yep, whatever mode Remus is in, I'm digging it."

"You bet'cha!" Remus mumbled, giving her a thumbs-up.

When the three dropped Remus off at the hospital wing he was already just about mentally maladjusted, mumbling about fire-ants.

They bid Pomfrey good night and headed to the Gryffindor tower.

Looking for something that can stir conversation away from herself a bit, Roxanne thought back to something she's been curious about for a while.

"James, what was Dumbledore going on about back then, about you doing the right thing?"

Sirius took his long hair out of his grey eyes and shot his best mate a questioning look himself. "Yeah Prongs, spill."

James sighed and looked around to make sure they were alone. Their three sets of slow footsteps, that had nowhere to hurry to, were the only sound around.

"Yeah, fine. So yesterday morning I went looking for you in Dumbledore's office…"

When James had finished telling his tale the three were nearing the Fat Lady's portrait.

Sirius looked magnanimously pissed. "Fucking _filthy_ … to think they found a secret passage we didn't and even told Death Eater creeps about it!" he hissed darkly.

"So Dumbledore destroyed it? Blocked it?" Roxanne asked in astonishment, startled into realizing that there were more passages out of the school once, and that they were possibly destroyed. Hogwarts' secrets never ended, did they?

"What else was he going to do? He said no one could use it anymore."

"Well, I see where he was coming from- probably felt he had no choice- that it was too dangerous. Merlin, you didn't tell him about the ones **_we_** found, did you?" Sirius asked, suddenly horrified.

"Well, he asked if I knew more about any other passages, and that I should tell him about them, and when I told him no, I don't think he really believed me." James said, filled with gloom. "But his beard did shake when he said I should tell him, so I think we're good."

Sirius snorted. "I love it that our Headmaster is so fruity."

"Lucky you, mine's McGonagall. Sometimes, Dumbledore's _portrait_ has to step in and convince her something's funny and not stupid, so she doesn't shoot out detentions." Roxanne complained.

James smirked while Sirius paled, both thinking of Hogwarts under McGonagall's rule.

"And does she listen?"

Roxanne laughed. "Nah, she just gets all annoyed at him and starts yelling at him for stuff he did when he was alive and excuses you. I swear, sometimes it's like she wishes she had the real thing to shout at."

 "Oh, we see that face all the time- she loves yelling at Dumbledore." James agreed.

"Look, Roxanne, I'm just going to ask." Sirius barraged, smashing over their previously trivial topic of conversation, and watched as the smiles slipped off from James and Roxanne. "I do feel bad for bringing this stuff up again but I _really_ have to ask this one… Dora… Tonks, does she- does she, I don't know, forget it…" he finished limply, seemingly out of strength. "I don't wanna know do I?"

Roxanne should've said _'No, you don't.'_ but she was growing resentful of being the bearer of bad news at this point. She's grown weary of it.

Sirius looked like he should've known better then to ask, while James looked like it was just another dagger shot at him, reminding him that probably no person he knows now gets a happy ending.

"She was happy." Roxanne smiled sadly at the doubtful looks she got. "She was really happy. And when she died- the one she loved was there with her."

Sirius gave a hesitant grin, unsure of what he was feeling. "At least she didn't die alone."

"Yeah, yeah- and she just had her son- and she knew he was in good hands with her mom, and she was an Auror Sirius! She wanted to fight, she wanted to make the world a better place for her family- and she did. I heard she was one of the best."

"Is that how she dies? Fighting Voldemort?" James asked clearly, looking her in the eyes, wondering, wondering.

"Yes, that's how she died."

Sirius stood in silence for a moment and then asked resolutely. "Could I have stopped it? When it happened? Come on be honest Roxanne, don't give me that look!"

"No, okay? You couldn't do anything for her when it happened." She resigned, telling him.

"Good." He said earnestly. "I'd have hated myself then." He shrugged. "Arsehole, thinks he can just kill my little cousin… Let's get you home Roxanne, because right now that's about all I'm allowed to do, and if I don't do anything, I think I'll go mad."

Roxanne shot James an inquiring look, but James waved her off. Sirius finally truly accepted Roxanne, James could tell.

"You're already mad Padfoot, but E for effort!" James joked, politely not commenting on Roxanne's thankful expression.

"Well, are you three going to say the password or just stand there, jolly, all night?! I won't be here forever you know!" The Fat Lady boomed, tired of them standing around and chatting.

"Yes you will." Sirius said quietly, and then shouted the password. "BiddySkunk!"

"Correct!" She said dully, and opened up.

"So can I ask you something, while we're being honest and all this emotional crap?" Sirius asked her as they found secluded seats in the common room.

"Yeah fine." Roxanne grouched.

He bit his lip. "Can you tell us what happened this afternoon when you- you know- freaked out? You said you realized something?"

 _Oh great, this again. Fun topic._ She sighed. "Yeah okay. Er- I kinda remembered a terrible story about this 18 year old girl back from the time when Voldemort was alive. It was the second war, Uncle Harry and some others were the same age."

James frowned. His stomach suddenly told him the end of this story wasn't going to be a happy one.

"So you can say she had a tragic end, too young, all of the same old shit. One of the many horror stories the second war produced. And today I met her father haha…" her laugh was bitter. "I just…lost it I guess. Made it all seem even more terrible- you know?"

"She dies." James assumed. It wasn't a question.

Roxanne thought the appropriate word was 'Died', but from their perspective they were talking about the future, not the un-changeable past.

"Yeah. But you shouldn't assume that; not all horror stories end in death. Sometimes, it's even worse than death." Roxanne whispered, thinking about the Longbottoms. She couldn't think of them as Alice and Frank- because now she could put a face to the names- she suddenly thanked Merlin Ari never wanted her or Alex, or Vic, to accompany her and Nevile to visit them in her time; then she definitely won't have been able to look Alice in the eyes.

The two guys considered her, and it was Sirius who asked "What could be worse than death?"

She had been too honest, she realized. "I shouldn't tell you. Let's just say, the body isn't the only thing vulnerable- so is the mind." She shivered involuntarily. "Sometimes death is even better…" she whispered. Then felt instantly guilty. Then felt hurt, accidently imagining Ari's expression had she heard Roxanne say that.

Perhaps they also felt it was time to change the subject. "So we're gonna head to bed early tonight, you know, to wake up early- big day tomorrow." James said, trying to sound convincing, and helped Sirius up.

Roxanne snorted, pulling herself out of her depressing thoughts. "Did I forget to tell you? I totally know."

James and Sirius gawked at her comically, eyes wide open suddenly.

"Er- know what?"

"There's nothing to know!" James quickly said, kicking Sirius.

"Right- but if there was- then know what?" Sirius asked, his voice high and unnatural, aiming a kick back at James.

"Not that there is-"

"Of course not-"

"But if there was-"

"Hypothetically-"

"Then know what?"

Aware that the boys were hanging on her every movement, she sighed and got up. "Christmas right? The big day tomorrow?"

Feeling ridiculous, James and Sirius calmed their pants and nodded their heads.

"Yep."

"Totally."

"Well good night." James clapped his hands, putting his bag on one shoulder.

"Night." Sirius said, getting up and striding quickly away.

The two boys were ready to flee, but Roxanne called after them just before they made it to their dormitory's door.

"Wait! Sirius you forgot your essay."

"Bloody- right- thanks Roxanne." He said, surprised and returned to grab it off the table.

"Did I ever tell you you're barking mad?"

Sirius froze, and sent her a suspicious small grin, almost dog like.  "Not yet."

"Well you are. Anyways, _fallow_ James, _Deer_."

James' bag fell to the floor with a thump, and he jumped back to where Sirius and Roxanne were.

"What did you- what- what?!"

Roxanne smiled, but kept a confused look on. "What? I only told him to follow you."

"And what did you call me??" Sirius tried, keeping passive- unsure if she knew and was messing with them, or if it really was a coincidence and they were selling themselves out by being strange.

"Dear? Was that weird? Fine I won't do it anymore. Maybe I'll go sleep early too, I _herd_ someone say the hospital wing will _be behooved_ to let visitors in earlier than usual because of the holiday, and we can go visit Remus. Good night!"

"Night." Sirius and James mumbled, as she skidded up the girl's dormitories, clearly feeling better.

"Are we being paranoid or did she just say the words I think she said?" James said quietly, standing with Sirius in the middle of the common room awkwardly.

"What if she knows and is just having fun?" Sirius asked, hesitant, still looking at the door Roxanne passed through.

"What if she doesn't know and we look like a couple of weirdoes?" said James, feeling that this was the more important question here.

"Come on Prongs, the moon's out already." Sirius said, uncharacteristically serious. "Time to go."

 

* * *

 

Severus Snape walked slowly, his long secondhand robes swishing behind him darkly. He packed dully, with deep controversy.  He has packed and unpacked time and time again. In fact, his roommates got so sick of him they put a silencing charm around their beds and went to bed, in order to ignore his little morbid ceremony.

Severus stayed at Hogwarts every Christmas since his first year. Furthermore, he even asked Dumbledore whether or not he could stay at Hogwarts during the summers too (Unfortunately the reply was always negative).

He did not look forward to coming home. Severus' home is not very…homey.

Still, rumor around his school house is- you really didn't want to stay this year.

And the rumors in his school house were to be taken seriously.

On the other hand, the dangers of returning to his real house were to be taken even more seriously.

And thus, Severus has packed and unpacked time and time again, in self conflict.

Does he stay, and risk being collateral damage, or does he go home, and face the wreckage that is his family?

Severus wasn't even sure the rumors were true.

He saw his father's face in his mind; drunk, bitter, loud, angry…

No, Severus was surer and surer that the rumors were just that- rumors.

And with all of his housemates gone for the holidays, he might have some peace and quiet, just like Severus likes it.

Of course there was also a down side to staying; The Marauders announced they'll be at Hogwarts for Christmas this year _months_ ago.  Damn them, and that werewolf. All it took to figure Lupin's little secret was to follow the lunar system and see those damn fools dancing around it. How could no one else at this idiotic school figure it out by now? Pathetic.

He thought of the rumors again; he really hoped they weren't true; he would like it for Weasbly to have time to uphold her end of the deal.

He thought of Lily then.

Severus frowned and began unpacking what he has so far repacked.

He had a feeling he might sleep scarcely tonight.

 

* * *

  

Fuck.

Well, this is simply lovely.

Roxanne was sent to the past, where freaky Voldemort is going to chase her for information that will destroy her future, and she's been living with a bunch of dead people.

But there she stood, despite of everything else, teeth gritted so strongly together her jaw was complaining, looking at the calendar and… _caring_ about tomorrow - Christmas.

Marry was out doing her prefect rounds, and Marlene fell asleep as soon as she finished packing, it seems. Still, Roxanne looked around before she took Uncle Harry's letter out of her pocket- Dumbledore let her keep it in exchange for her promise to burn it as soon as her time to leave comes close- the letter wasn't likely to travel with her and it was best not to have something like that lying around Hogwarts.

Roxanne folded the letter carefully and put it into her pajama pocket right before she changed into it- she had a feeling she was going to be carrying it with her throughout everything; other than her wand, it was the only thing here that truly belonged to her.

Perhaps it was due to meeting Andromeda today that she was feeling so much loss.

Roxanne didn't usually _…care_ about things if she could help it. And this wasn't the time to think about trivial things like that. She didn't care about the presents; she just wanted to spend the holiday with one family member. Just one will do. Christmas miracles and all that, right?

Roxanne sighed and went to bed, hoping for a dreamless night. As she did, she heard a howl and wished the guys good luck, knowing how dangerous what they were doing is, but not seeing a point in trying to convince them otherwise since they'll either not listen or simply forget once she erases their memories.

 

* * *

 

Dumbledore made his way up to the seventh floor corridor, making sure to check- even though it was 2 am- that nobody could see or hear him.

When he reached the tapestry he took out his wand and frowned. He concentrated his magic as best as he could, and transfused his magic to the room.

He remembered the letter that he received from the future. _'Perhaps have it activated exactly a week since Roxanne came here.'_ He decided _'Yes…exactly eight days then, in the year 2020.'_

Dumbledore made sure to make it unbreakable by Fiendfyre (he questioned Roxanne earlier to know just what to protect the room from).

He was content with his work. When a full week shall pass, Roxanne will stand here and return home. Everything that should have happened will happen by then. Hopefully, her life will not be taken by the burden of the travel. He sincerely hoped not.

But something was strangely bothering Albus Dumbledore. What if the Room of Requirements never managed to self heal? What if it didn't actually bring her here on its own? She would never have been sent here, and he, Dumbledore, would not be able to return her to her own time. A strange paradox would occur- neither here nor there.

Dumbledore frowned. There should be an easy enough solution to this, he thought.

It didn't take him longer than five minutes to find it.

He smiled broadly, even chuckled at young Miss Weasley's reaction when he will tell her about this in the morning, and he took out his wand again, and preformed the exact spell he did before- only _this_ time it was to bring Roxanne to this time forcefully, during the exact time she disappeared from, to the year 1978.

After all, he needed to make sure she got here, so that he could send her back.

When he finished, Albus Dumbledore found himself quite hungry.

He headed to the kitchens for a late night mug of hot coco, humming, hoping that all was well with the young werewolf.

 

-END CH.32-

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter twice as long this time! For the holidays- Happy To-Each-His-Own Celebration! Happy holidays everybody!


	33. DAY THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Huge huge hug to everyone who's reading this- I hope 2017 turns out the best year ever for you!  
> Alright I hope you missed our next-gen- enjoy!

 

"It's _useless_ ; we can't come up with anything! I give up! I just wish we could at least send her a massage or something, just tell her we know what time she's at and that the adults will definitely bring her back...at this point I'll go for anything..." Fred said sadly, letting himself go numb in his bed.

Lily suddenly squeaked excitedly.

"Having a stroke Lils?" James asked, but all Lily said in response was "Silence stupid James!" and turned to Hugo.

James looked offended as some of his cousins and little brother sniggered.

"Hugo! Are you thinking about what I'm thinking?!"

"Food?" he asked dreamily.

"NO! Remember that book we got from err-" she glanced around uncertainly. "You know..."

Hugo stopped drooling and looked just as excited as his best friend. _"Bloody hell!"_

That seemed like confirmation enough for Lily and she squeaked again. "I KNOW RIGHT?!"

"I should still have it around here; I think it's in the buried box number three!"

And ignoring all the looks around them, they both skipped out of the room, yelling out of excitement. "Race you to the garden!!!"

"Hey no fair, your legs are _longer_!"

For a moment there was silence after the leave of Hugo and Lily, but then James threw his arm around Rose (which looked really heavy for Rose) and said "They really are the odd ducks of the family aren't they?" with fondness at his little sister and cousin's behavior.

Rose glared daggers into him. "You better take your arm off me James!"

Lysander threw his own arm around Rose from her other side. "Yes, but they're our odd ducks." he nodded importantly.

Rose looked outraged. "And you most certainly better take your arm off me!" she told him, but they both seemed to ignore her.

Fred sat up heavily on his bed next to Dom. "Well, it's official; my sister's only hope is in the hands of two loony first years."

Dom patted him sympathetically.

Rose took this chance to twirl out of James and Lysander and grabbed their arms, trying to twist them.

Lucy glared at Fred-and she wasn't the only one. "Don't call them loony!"

"Ow! How can a Book-Worm, be so bloody strong?!" James grumbled, massaging his shoulder, while Lysander cursed next to him.

"Oh come on Lucy, I love them as much as the next cousin does, but they are a bit-"

"Next time you'll think twice before messing with me!" Rose smirked, satisfied.

"No they won't." said Albus, Scorpios, Louis, and Dom, while the rest just gave Rose a Don't-Kid-Yourself look.

While they bickered two people in the room looked at each other and sighed. Molly and Lorcan realized that at this point, the only hope really does lie with Lily and Hugo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

" ** _Alright_** _**that's** **it**_! All I keep getting is bad news; **_clearly_** , you people aren't doing your jobs right, and need close supervision." George said; looking put out. He seemed to decide on hiding all his fear with disappointment and sarcasm- yet all the bad news were clearly affecting him.

But at his words, all the looks in the room, but Angelina's, turned guilty.

"We know where she is, we know _WHEN_ she is, and we know we have a bloody week to get her back-Bill you said that after that she disappears? - _LET'S GET TO IT!_ " George yelled around the crowded living room in Harry and Ginny's house.

"Harry, Percy- you two come up with something- anything\- that can bring her back. I'm sure the Head Aurer, who's also the former specialist of dark objects for the Ministry, and an Unspeakable can figure something out together. If you need a workshop you can use the back of my shop, where we make the big league's stuff. Hermione, you better join them, they'll be completely lost otherwise (As always)." George said, shooting Hermione a pleading look, and then he turned to Ron.

"Ron- _find them._ The ones who sent her there. Or did you think I wouldn't pick up on that?! Go on little brother; I know you're darn good at what you do." George said in a fake cheerful tone, a strong gleam in his eyes.

Almost everyone in the room grew tense as that sank in. Harry shared a look with Hermione- tempers were going to flow as soon as they all left the room.

"Bill, Fleur, I need you to go to Hogwarts; Roxy somehow traveled time from within the school, I'm sure some traces of it will still be around. You're both curse breakers isn't it your **_job_** to find traces of magic?" George added, answering their questioning looks.

"We might find something… you're right, worth a shot, I guess." Bill said, surprised. "It won't be fast though." He informed him.

"Also, somebody needs to go check up on Freddie; make sure he isn't planning something stupid like smashing a time turner!" –Angelina said, joining her husband's roll of commends.

"Don't worry, I got James and Dom to babysit him." Ron said confidently.

Everyone stared at him blankly.

"What?! _They're responsible_!" Ron tried to assure them.

"Really, somebody needs to che`ck on ze kids."  Fleur said, looking worried once her second daughter's name was mentioned.

"I'll do it. I just need to pop in for work real quick. I need to check in a favor with the Head reporter so he'll keep this whole thing out of the public. No need to give whoever's behind it more information than they might already have." Ginny explained, looking eternally _displeased_ that this could be a deliberate attack on a member of her family.

"Brilliant call sister, no wonder you're my favorite!" George faked tearing up.

"Angi, Love, I need you to do something everyone else in this room would _hate_ to do, but you're a brave bird, and I believe in you."

"What is it?" Angelina asked suspiciously.

"I need you to go talk with Malfoy, see if he knows something- about who did this, or how we can bring Roxy back."

"Please tell me we're talking about Malfoy _Junior_."

"Nope. But you should take Audrey along; she has a way with words that almost scares me."

Percy glared at his brother on behalf of his wife, but couldn't completely deny it.

"Why Draco?" Harry asked.

George pretended to think. "I don't know; he's butts off wealthy, lots of Intel, and spends his days studying alchemical manuscripts. Oh yes, talking to him about the situation is totally not worthwhile." He looked at him. "That was sarcasm Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know George."

"What if he says no?" Angi was clearly remembering how annoying Draco Malfoy used to be during school.

"Why do you think I'm sending _you_? You're great at dulling, do what you got to do." He winked at his wife.

"Oh there won't be a need for that. I'm pretty sure he'll help us. He changed a great deal." Hermione frowned.

"He did do a good job with Draco-Junior, I'll give him that. But a plan B is always helpful." George shrugged, not looking guilty.

"Also, Gin, when you're checking up on the kids, I'm going to need you to have a chat with Teddy. Ask if he'll mind terribly going back to school."

" _What?!_ "

"And dressing up as a girl. Specifically, Roxy."

"Oh Merlin. What are you thinking now?"

"Well, we're going to thwart the twat-"

" _George_!"

"-who's responsible for this. The kids can't stay away from school for long-that would be way too suspicious. Even without an official article, people will suspect something. So we'll send them all back and ask Minnie to let them stay at Hogwarts for now, during the Christmas holidays. Teddy will pretend to be Roxanne, and confuse whoever's behind all of this. Also, your Godson is a smart little bugger, if there's something to find at Hogwarts that might help, he'll find it."

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other worriedly. "Well, he is smart. And he got his Godfather's habit of snooping." Ginny said, her eyebrow raised.

Harry coughed awkwardly, knowing she was right.

"That's actually a good plan." Ron said, impressed.

"Yeah, if Teddy agrees to cross-dress for a week." Harry added dryly.

 George didn't look concerned. "Oh he'll do it; he's too innocent to refuse yet. Besides, no one but our entire family and the Hogwarts staff will know."

"Yes I'm sure he'll be thrilled." Hermione said, as dryly as Harry.

"But it's going to be Christmas soon, like you said, most students won't even be at Hogwarts to notice that Roxanne's missing." Ron said, trying to spare his surrogate nephew the humiliation.

George was about to answer, but Hermione beat him to it. "Yes, but if someone _did_ send her to the past on purpose Ron, then they will definitely be keeping a close watch on all of us-especially Hogwarts."

"Exactly!" George said, looking ready to hug Hermione. "Tell Teddy he can pick up some of Roxy's clothes while you're at it!" he told Ginny, who looked like she was losing her resolve for this plan with each second.

"What will you do in the meantime?" Percy asked George, trying to be done with this uncomfortable subject.

"He's going to supervise." Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny said, as thought this was obvious.

"Well someone's got to! _I'm joking_ \- I'm going to do the toughest thing that needs to be done." George paused.

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"What, are you ztopping for e' dramatik effect?" Fleur asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, a little. I'm going to _The Borrow_ to talk to Mom and Dad; tell them Roxy's missing…because I might have forgotten to mention it yet."

Everyone stared at George with disbelief.

_"You haven't told them yet?!"_

"Should've guessed- since Mom hasn't burst through the room yet, yelling at us for loitering around, while one of her precious grandchildren is missing." Bill said tiredly, rubbing his temples.

"So, Angelina, how does it feel to lose both your daughter and your husband in the same 72 hours? _OW_!"

"Oh _honestly_ , Ron." Hermione scolded, wearing a disapproving look.

But Angelina didn't seem to hear him as she was staring at her crazy husband, a little like she wanted to smack him.

"Molly will kill him."

"And somebody write a letter to Charlie!" George called out, ignoring all their commentary.

"What do you want _him_ to do?" Bill asked, genuinely unsure. Charlie was informed of what happened and last they heard he was on his way back to England.

"Isn't it _obvious_? I need him to train a dragon to murder the person responsible for sending my daughter 36 years into the past. Oh and, make sure you let him know I'm going to need it at a moment's notice… _NOW SCATTER!_ "

And strangely enough, on that note, they did.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

On the way to the garden Lily was unusually quite.

"What's wrong Lils?"

She bit her lip. "What do you think the others would say when they find out that last year when they were all at Hogwarts we sneaked around all the houses, including _The Borrow_ , and snooped in the attics and sheds for, erm, interesting information?"

Hugo frowned. "We don't have to tell them that. Besides, we found some rare books and scrolls-especially in your dad's secret storeroom, and that locked room we know no one was in but us for maybe 60 years inside _The Borrow_. I mean, I doubt that even the restricted area in the Hogwarts library has stuff like what we found. Some of it is just crazy enough it might bring Roxy back, so even if they find out I don't think they'll be too mad."

Lily looked relived. "You're right. I think we might as well get that lost potions scroll of the 20's along with the book in box three. You never know, it might be useful."

Hugo thought about it. "I think you're right."

They made it to the oak tree that gives the shed cover from the summer sun. Some chickens were loitering around.

"I'll go bring a shovel." Hugo said.

When he came back the both of them looked reluctant.

"Look, one of use will need to dig it out and the other one will need to berry it again. Might as well start..." Lily said, getting ready for some hard labor.

Hugo gritted his teeth. "Yeah, okay. But we'll need to do it twice- the scroll is in buried box number one."

They glanced at each other, and it was nothing short of great affection towards their cousin Roxanne that got them to start digging.

 

 

-END CH.33-

 


	34. DAY THREE

Going crazy from over closeness with their cousins, they decided to take an hour's break, hoping by then Hugo and Lily will come back- not that they had too high a hopes on the midgets' plans, but they had nothing better. So a break of fresh air could do no harm- or so they figured. Honestly, they should've asked me before making such an assumption.

James dragged Freddie to the kitchen, and was working on getting him to eat something when Teddy joined them.

"Any news?! Any word from one of the adults?!" Fred immediately abandoned James and his attempts at feeding him.

"Not yet. If I hear something before you, I give you my word I'll tell you first. Trust me- I'm sure you'll be told by your parents before I even hear wind of it. So not eating won't do any good Freddie." Teddy scolded him, noticing James' attempts.

"It's been three days already! She could've been –been time raped somewhere!" Fred was feeling this was being taken too lightly!

"Urmm, mate…It's hard to imagine Roxanne will be raped in any time… she's just Roxanne." James mumbled. "She's not really… the feminine type- _ow_!"

"Be quite James, Roxanne is a very pretty." Teddy said seriously, giving James a look that clarified he wasn't being respectful enough.

James made a face at Roxanne being referred to as pretty, and Freddie was even more uncomfortable with it.

"Just cause you twits only see her as a sister, doesn't make her ugly." He rolled his eyes, catching the looks.

James shivered; he'd rather pretend there was no way, then worry something _could_ happen. Stupid Teddy.

On that morbid thought, the two left Teddy and returned to Freddie's room (after James and Teddy managed to shove some cereal down his throat).

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey you guys, how's everything going?" Ginny Potter stuck her head through the door of the room Teddy, Vic, and Alex were occupying.

"Hello Mrs. Potter."

"Hey Aunt Ginny."

"It's pretty quite." Teddy answered her question.

"Good, where are the kids, why is the living room completely empty?"

The three young adults exchanged looks among them.

"They're in Freddie's room."

Ginny frowned. "All of them?"

"Er, yes. They had been there for hours. We think they might be planning something…" Vic said, looking guilty.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at this. "And you didn't feel the need to intervene?"

Teddy looked sheepish. "Well, we figured that because the younger kids are there, they'll be more careful and they'll come to us if it was too dangerous."

Ginny pursed her lips. "I see. Well, that's good at least. Keep a close watch on them; Merlin knows I can't stop them anyways. Make sure to let them know that if they think of something useful to let one of the adults know, alright?"

The three nodded, happy she accepted this.

"Well, I'll leave- I need to check in a favor with my editor- but first, Ted can you come here a second, I need to talk to you."

Ginny and Teddy left the room to talk, and five minutes later Alex and Victoire heard him yell-

_"GEORGE GIDEON WEASLEY WANTS ME TO DO **WHAT**?!!!"_

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later and Lily and Hugo still weren't back.

"Where did the midgets go to, France?" James whined.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon, Potter." Scorpius said coolly, trying not to roll his eyes; James had been whining about how long it's been taking them too much.

After sitting around a crammed room for a day and a night with nearly no sleep and no breaks from each other, he was getting on everybody's nerves.

And they still couldn't come up with anything.

"Oh you're sure, are you Malfoy?" He said bitterly.

But before a fight could start Lucy kicked James' leg pointedly, and Molly raised her eyebrow at Scorpius, looking very unimpressed.

Scorpius shrugged, embarrassed a bit, and James left the room muttering 'Loo'.

They all needed a little break from each other.

 

* * *

 

 

Teddy walked over to the loo, and on his way he saw James.

"Jamie!"

He knew James didn't like the nickname anymore but he couldn't help it, he remembered how much his little brother loved it when they were younger.

James stopped and looked over his shoulder needlessly, recognizing the voice.

"Sup?"

Teddy hid a grin; it was obvious James was avoiding his gaze.

"Ginny was here just now-"

"Are there any news?!"

Teddy smiled sadly. "No, but she wanted you to know that planning is great and all, but if you come up with something that can be useful, tell one of the adults. They might be able to use it to bring Roxy back."

James stared at him, stunned. "How did you know-!"

"What, you think I just met you yesterday? And you lot was bleeding obvious too, no offence."

James looked a bit indignant, until what Teddy said registered. "Wait, Mom didn't tell you to shut us down?"

"Nope. Said she couldn't if she tried."

James muttered something that sounded like 'Bullocks'.

Teddy smiled. "If you ask me, she knows how you guys feel, and she would be disapproving if you _didn't_ try to do anything to help Roxy." Teddy smiled, but inside something like despair dwelled; listening to his own words, he's going to be spending the next week cross dressing. God, he was going to make George pay for this one.

But James didn't need to know about that …yet.

Gods.

"Pretty cool of her!" James smirked. "I'll bet Dad's been rubbin' off on her."

Teddy chuckled.

"Don't forget what she said; tell an adult! I know you think you can do it alone, but if there's a chance we need to make sure we take full advantage of it, and no offence but your dad will probably be able to use it to the full extend more then you guys."

"Yeah okay I'll try, but it will be hard to convince Freddie."

"Convince him. Or don't even tell him, just tell an adult yourself. I doubt he'll mind if it brings Roxy home."

James dropped his shoulders. "Yeah, alright."

"Promise?"

James hesitated, but cowered under Teddy's serious look.

"Oh _fine_! I promise!"

 

* * *

 

 

Once it got dark out, hope was on a life machine in Freddie's bedroom.

James and Dom tried cheering him up in vain.

It was around then that Lily Luna Potter burst through the door, covered in dirt and mud, looking extremely content.

Hugo tailed in after her, wearing the same demeanor.

"We got it! We got it!"

" _Great_ \- What's 'It'?!" Fred asked, a bit hopeful again.

Lily and Hugo more or less fell into their chairs, looking exhausted.

"Did you find a way to bring Roxy back?!"

"Ermm- Nope." Lily said, still happy-looking.

But she and Hugo were the only ones; the rest looked disappointed and upset- They still didn't have a way of helping Roxanne.

"But we found something that could help us do just that." Hugo said, and he and Lily both smirked.

Lily got up and marched to the bed in the room, dumping a large, old, dusty book on it. Hugo skipped over next to her, and placed a large scroll of parchment next to it, careful not to tear it or crumple it- both objects looked ancient, to say the least, and covered in sand.

"Holy crow." Dom whispered, fingering the thick book.

It took them an hour to both read out loud the parchment and the book, and come up with a plan that might actually work.

By the end of the day, they knew exactly what to do to get Roxanne back home.

 

* * *

 

While George was undoubtedly suffering at the hands of Arthur and Molly as he was gone, informing them of the situation, Angelina and Audrey sat alone in the Potter's living room, waiting for Malfoy's letter- he asked for a little time to go over some materials and see if he could be of any help.

Just then Harry came in through the fire-place.

"Oh- I needed something from my home office- sorry I didn't notice you Audrey-" Harry said, embarrassed, trying to help her get rid of the ash on her cloak.

"Anything so far Harry?" Angelina asked, her face set.

Harry took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Nothing useful about dealing with time travel in the Ministry's archives at all- even the most restricted sections." Harry frowned. "Percy confirmed that the Unspeakables aren't working on anything particularly helpful either. We'll just sit around in my office for today with Hermione- when she can get time off- what with being Minister and what not- and try to come up with something. I promise we'll-"

"Not your fault Harry." Angelina stopped him tiredly, rolling her eyes.

Harry looked at her sheepishly.  "Right, well, er- how'd it go with Draco?"

Angelina shrugged, disinterested. "I didn't have to take out my wand."

"He said he'll look a bit into it- if he tells us something today we'll forward it to your office." Audrey supplied, filling him in.

"Great." Harry nodded.

An owl pecked the window sill from outside.

Harry walked over with quick strides and opened the window to let it in.

It hooted sharply and flew carefully to Angelina's lap, stretching out his leg, where a small note was tied to it.

"This one looks familiar." Audrey said, examining the owl.

"Harry!" Angelina said sharply frowning as she showed them the note.

Harry took it and read it, Audrey behind his shoulder, looking in too.

 

_George, Angelina,_

_We got something at Hogwarts- but we'll need some time to figure out what it means._

_Get back to you as soon as we can,_

_Love,_

_Bill and Fleur._

 

 

"It's a school owl…" Audrey said, understanding.

"Could you help them figure it out?" Angelina asked Harry.

"It could be something dark- I'd better go and check it out. I'll grab Hermione on the way- she'll probably help way better than me anyways…" he mumbled, turning the way he came and stepping into the green flames, forgetting whatever it was that he came to get from his home office.

"Will you be alright here? Where's George?" Harry asked gently, looking at Angelina's tired face and sharing a look with Audrey.

"Somewhere getting murdered by his mother. I'll be fine Harry- go help Bill and Fleur."

Harry nodded, knowing the only thing he could do for her now is his best to get her daughter back.

"Yes captain."

Harry gave her a friendly grin that she took a long time to return, as he referred back to their time together at Hogwarts, and then Harry jumped into the fire.

 

* * *

 

 

The door opened and all 12 pairs of eyes looked at it, frightened.

"What's with the glaring?" James asked, moving to his seat on the bed.

"Finally you're back! We can start already!" Lucy said, looking anxious.

"Sure took you long to pee."

"I still don't understand _why_ we needed to wait for him to start," Rose sniffed. "Not like he's a master of potions or anything…"

James put a hand over his chest and looked at Dom from across the room. "Can't you feel the love?"

"Towards you? Pretty close to zero at this point, cousin."

Dom was sitting on the bed with Fred and Lysander, rummaging the drawers near the bed for parchments and inks and quills, as James made to join them.

"Be careful James Sirius Potter, this ink has yet to dry." Lorcan told him, sitting on the floor with Rose, Molly, Scorpius, and Albus, in the middle of the bedroom.

Rose and Molly were sitting closest to Lorcan, all three writing and drawing odd shapes on different parchments, their hands moving scary fast, their handwriting small and tidy.

The floor around them was filled with parchments filled with at least seventy feet worth of length, and Albus and Scorpius were the only other two who sat near them, trying not to touch any of the papers.

James saw Lily, Hugo, and Louis all crouched together in the right corner of the room; the three youngest were clearly told to try and not get in the way, which Lily and Hugo looked okay with, still tired looking and covered with earth here and there.

Lucy was on the left corner, and James didn't need to question why; she was the clumsiest person he knew after Teddy.  He could clearly imagine Rose losing her patience and telling her to sit in the corner, and not to fall on anything.

James got to the bed slowly, careful not to step on anything- or anyone.

After a while, what was inside the room, wasn't enough; James, Lysander, Dom, and Freddie, took turns going to other rooms to bring books Rose, Molly, and Lorcan asked for, or more inks and parchments- sometimes quills too- as they would break from over enthusiasm. At some point James grabbed some pens his Dad gave him that were on him and threw it on them hoping it would do for a while- but those lost ink as well.

Every once in a while the three will ask Al or Scorpius a question about Potions- it was Albus' best subject, and Mr. Malfoy was well known for being knowledgeable about the subject, hence was Scorpius.

_'This is going to be a long night.'_ James sighed, seeing Louis and Hugo trying to stretch their legs without somehow crumbling one parchment or the other.

James looked around the room, and kept surveying the six in the middle, working for hours, even after Lily and Lucy fell asleep sitting up.

_'Thank Merlin for my crazy cousins.'_ Honestly, James knew alone, Freddie, Dom, Lysander, and he would have had no chance pulling this off. But now, maybe, finally… they can bring Roxanne home.

 

 

-END CH. 34-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of day three everyone! Now it's about to get dark people- you ready? It's Voldeypants time! Yeah!


	35. Chapter 35

 

Roxanne woke up before opening her eyes that morning. Lying in tranquil silence in a warm bed was a hard thing to give up. But she wasn't at home where she could afford to sleep in here and there- this was the past. And welcoming or not, the past is not a place she feels safe enough to let her guard down at. This was especially the case when it came to sleeping- an act beloved by Roxanne like none other. She woke up earliest then the rest of the girls in her dorm. First to be up.

"Early bird- eats the catching warm- or something…" Roxanne mumbled, groggy, as she won her battle against the blanket.  

She quietly sneaked out of her bed and headed to change her cloths.

Alice and Lily's covers were drawn, hiding them from sight. Mary and Marlene were both sleeping heavily, each next to a packed suitcase for this morning, when the both of them will board the train home for Christmas.

Ready for another day, Roxanne glanced at the suitcase Dumbledore gave her. She was also going to board that train- to stay with Uncle Harry's grandparents. It felt so wrong. So unfair. She has so much time with these people- and frankly she doesn't want it. But some people from her own time would kill to switch with her, she knew.

Well killing is less of a problem then sacrificing yourself, Roxanne thought sarcastically; after all, you'll need to gamble your life to travel back here.

She began thinking about it, and thinking about it raised panic of enormous magnitudes.

She calmed herself, thinking of Remus' words yesterday….

Because for better or for worse; this week will come to an end.

She suddenly wondered how the boys did last night- if everything went okay. She wondered if she should just ask them, let out one of the last secrets left between them.

She sneaked out of the dorm, and swiftly jumped down the staircase. She pushed the door to the cheerful common room.

It was deserted. She blinked, then shrugged to herself; it was dawn, who would be here except her right now?

She looked around out of habit, while already walking towards the entrance. She nearly stopped midway, gazing at the three comfortable snuggly looking warm arm chairs nearest the fire, all empty. This just wasn't fair. She was strong to resist her bed, but this is a harder challenge introducing itself.

Just then the entrance door opened and stumbling through it was a wobbly figure. For a maddening moment Roxanne was sure she'll meet James and Sirius, talking proudly about what they did last night, and how they hoped Remus was feeling better.

It turned out to be a sixth year Roxanne didn't know; probably back from an all-nighter in the library.

Roxanne watched her for a moment in disappointment, but came to terms that the guys are probably going to be sleeping last night off for most of the morning. She might even have to wake them up herself for the departure.

The sixth year seemed to falter near the arm-chairs herself.

The first rays of sun shun on them, and the small fire illuminated them in further red.

It was near torture.

"Tempting isn't it?" Roxanne said loudly to catch the girl's attention. The girl jumped, and then laughed.

"Like the stairs weren't enough, now I gotta face this challenge- all I want is my bed!"

"You can do it! Be a Gryffindor!" Roxanne called over her shoulder, and jumped out of the entrance hole.

Following an early breakfast in the kitchens, Roxanne walked around the grounds for an hour, enjoying the exercise and the fresh iron-cold air, of an early morning.  

She wondered about James' parents and about Dumbledore's success last night. She decided it would be worth it to meet with him, even ever so briefly, once more before leaving today. And she would have to say goodbye to Remus.

She decided to go have a small second breakfast with the early birds of the castle in the Great Hall- as it was already seven in the morning. She'd have to wait a bit until visiting hours in the hospital wing.

Speaking of the hospital wing, a certain rat was still residing in there. Suddenly Roxanne wasn't so keen on going there anymore.

On the way to the great hall Fawks' feather found her.

She changed directions in one swoop without thinking and quickly headed for the headmaster's private chambers.

Once outside of his office door she knocked twice, unsure if Dumbledore slept in or was an early bird too.

But her knock was met with a calm, cheerful, "Come in." so he must have been up for a while already.

 Still rather unwilling for some reason to call him sir, Roxanne commented her entrance with a polite "Good Morning."

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, grinning as he gestured for her to take a seat. "You had a good night sleep Miss Wealsey, I hope?"

Roxanne nodded, for lack of a better answer.

Suddenly the usually empty perch sitting abandoned by the side of the chamber bust up and a lovely phoenix appeared, resting its tail on it comfortably.

 "Fawks!" Roxanne realized, excited. She's heard of the bird, she knew about the bird, she's even seen one of its feathers before. But she's never seen the creature itself – and it was a true beauty.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, he is a sight, is he not? And a rather good charmer, I dare say." Dumbledore got up and started petting Fwaks. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why he sent you a feather asking you, essentially, to pop by for a visit if you were free." He gestured casually.

Roxanne, taken aback by the lack of urgency this conversation was starting with, simply nodded again – because why not?

"Well, there are two orders of business. See," he scratched Fawks under the beak once for good measure, and then returned to the desk, looking at Roxanne with more seriousness. "Peter Pettigrew has been discharged from the hospital wing, and will be making his trip home for the holidays today with you and the rest of the students. He will be with his mother, and I sent word about your situation to Mr. Potter's parents, so they'll know not to let Mr. Pettigrew, or anyone else, into the house while you're staying there. They're going to great lengths to help you, and I hope I can trust you to return the curtsey by steering clear of trouble while you're there."

Roxanne was silent for a moment. Then she said "Yes Sir."

"Very good."  Dumbledore nodded. "Now, unto rather pleasant news – "

One of the old headmaster portraits choose that moment to give a very loud fake snore.

Dumbledore coughed, clearing his throat, his beard shaking slightly.

"As I was saying – yes, yesterday I have been to see the Room of Requirements, and I did perform the necessary adjustments we spoke of. The exact moment to attempt to return for optimal success, is at the end of a week, on the date the letter specified."

Roxanne was welling up with nerves – something big was coming, she could feel it.

"However," Dumbledore said gravely. "if you had never been brought back to the past, you could never attempt to return to your present."

"I'm not sure I understand." Roxanne frowned.

"Ha, what I'm trying to say here is – well… You see, at times what one is supposed to do is not what one needs to do." Dumbledore seemed to have confused even himself, because he shook his head and smiled, saying "In order to send you back, I needed to first make absolute sure that you were sent here. I then performed the same spell, pulling you to the location and activating the magic of the room, in order to bring you to the past – our current present."

"You – " the dots seemed to finally connect in Roxanne's mind. " _You sent me here_!" it was more a statement of shock then anger.

"Isn't this entertaining; how our world sometimes works- surprises even me at times. To think the only reason you got here, to our time, was because I sent for you here, for the purpose of being able to send you back, of course. Ha." Dumbledore seemed rather delighted that something so insane ended up being cooked up.

He started chuckling pleasantly; however Roxanne didn't find it funny at all.

"You have got to be… **_joking_**."

"Alas, I am afraid I am not. I did, though, hear this fantastic joke recently from an acquaintance of mine – you see a wizard, a fairy, and a gnome, went to demand some gold from a muggle when a passing goblin –"

"I don't – what – how – how – hah- are you positive that –"

When Roxanne stopped making any sense Dumbledore said gently "I understand you must be confused, and taken aback, perhaps. But I advise you to not dwell on the past too much. You are here, and we must get you back to where you belong. The simple fact remains, that in order to do so, we must first establish that you do get here. Do not fixate on that, but see it for the opportunity that it is; your travel home has already been made safer just with this simple act alone. And I hope you'll take this trip with the Potters as something worth making memories of, and not something to dread, or resent. Just because there was no grand plan to you being here, I hardly think that warrants wasting this chance away. You have already made some precious memories here, for yourself, or perhaps for the sake of some others. Make more, make as many as possible. The chance that you've been given isn't handed to just anyone. I implore you not to waste it."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

" _A – Ha!_ Roxanne! And where have you been sneaking around all morning? Don't tell me – there's a special _boy_?!"

Roxanne stopped and turned around, somewhat tired somewhat entertained, waiting for them to catch up.

"A boy? Well I'm a bit offended – I thought we were special to you!"

"Don't you have fleas to take care of instead of me?" she bantered back with Sirius.

"And why would I have such a thing as fleas?" he asked her with a naughty smirk, shaking his hair like a dog on purpose.

She ignored his question. "You two are up early?"

"It's almost nine Roxanne, why wouldn't we be up?" James asked innocently, wearing a smirk just like Sirius'.

"'Cause you look tired as hell."

"We _are_ tired as hell." Sirius confirmed loudly, winking at a couple of fourth year Ravenclaw girls who passed by. "We've been going round the castle all night – you know – breaking rules… going where boys shouldn't go – we're very desirable men, just so you know."

"Yes, see – that's how one gets fleas Sirius." Roxanne told him happily.

James burst out laughing.

"Funny little thing, aren't you?" Sirius bit back with a tick in his grin.

"So James – you've been going where boys shouldn't go last night while a certain red-head was sleeping in her dorm on the other side of the castle?"

"Tch. Told ya it was a lame one Padfoot."

It was Roxanne's turn to smirk.

"Didn't think so." She said with satisfaction.

"Alright, alright! No need going around and pointing fingers!" Sirius complained. "You all packed up already right? We got up to finish packing."

Roxanne thought of the purple suitcase next to her borrowed bed that she'd opened only about twice. Like she had anything here to pack up.

"Yep, all packed up." She said casually. "You guys had breakfast?"

"No."

"Yes."

James and Roxanne looked at Sirius.

"What? I thought we could again for a quick bite."

"Lily's right – your stomach _is_ a bottomless pit." James shook his head at his best friend.

"C'mon let's go see Remus then. I have a story to tell, and I'm only going to tell it once." Roxanne declared, her anger finally breaking through her casual façade.

The guys shared a glance, which she was not thrilled about.

"What's the story about?" James asked her carefully, wary of more bad news.

"A little lost girl who found out her rescuer is also her kidnapper."

"I've lost you." Sirius admitted as they walked quickly. "How much did we miss, by sleeping until freaking 9AM exactly?"

"A bit. But don't worry about it Sirius, asleep or awake, I have a feeling you'll always miss things."

"Oi!"

James roared with laughter again, throwing his head back. Sirius pulled at one of her dreadlocks childishly.

"Hey! No hair pulling! That's just not cool!"

Sirius mimed throwing his hands up in mock surrender, wearing a cynical expression.

"Visiting Remmy it is then!" James declared cheerfully.

Clearly, last night went well, if they're at such a good mood – Roxanne figured.

Finally, a shred of good news.

 

-END of ch.35-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo….. yes, it's been three months – but one has three months worth of a uni semester to deal with every once in a while. So sorry for the late update on this story – I'm actually planning on finishing it by the end of the summer so keep tuned, and I'll be publishing 2 double long chapters today! Hope it pays back some of my debt LOL – Enjoy!


	36. Chapter 36

 

"Wow, I'm not sure how I feel about Dumbledore anymore." Sirius said gravely.

"He sent you here?! _Here_?!! Like, with us here??? Merlin! What is happening lately the whole world is going bunkers!" James spluttered.

"I can't believe it… but it must have been the only way…" Remus tried reasoning, raising his head in his bed.

"Alright, **_please_** a change in subjects!" Roxanne demanded, all worn out and sulky. And it was such a nice morning.

Roxanne glanced around – the hospital wing was empty like Dumbledore promised. Did Remus talk to him before he left? Did James and Sirius see him as he went to their dorm to pack?

A cold shiver went through Roxanne at the thought of that Rat sharing a dorm with these people – her people. After she'll leave, they'll return to sharing a dorm with that scum. How was that the right thing to do? Not for the first time, Roxanne asked for a manual on Time Travel. Preferably called: _What You Should Do and Shouldn't, What to Say and What to Zip About! Learn How to Behave Yourself, Right Here, in This Time Traveling Guide!_

James shrugged, and then he seemed to think of something and grinned. "I never had a chance to mention how cool I think it is that Harry's Head Aurer."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius frowned.

James looked offended.

"The letter Sirius." Remus rolled his eyes. "It was signed by the Head of the Aurer department and Roxanne said it was Harry."

"Really?" Sirius tried remembering.

"I guess it is cool." Roxanne smirked.

"Damn, _Head_ Aurer. That's impressive." Remus said earnestly.

"How does it feel having an Uncle that high up?" James joked.

Roxanne shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, my Aunt is the Minister of Magic, so it's-"

"My son is married to the Minister of Magic?!" James called, blown out.

"Is she hot?" Sirius winked. "I'd love me a hot Minister of Magic witch."

"Oh, no no no no! They're not married. She's my Aunt, but from er- another uncle. They're friends though. Good friends"

"So what does your aunt do?" James asked eagerly.

"I just told you." Roxanne deadpanned.

"I think he meant the one that's married to his future son." Remus tipped in.

"Oh! I have a lot of Uncles and Aunts." Roxanne said, sniggering at how true that was. "Uncle Harry's married to my Aunt by blood- Ginny. She used to play for the Holyhead Harpies-"

James looked even more excited than when he thought he had married the Minister of Magic. "YES! A professional Quidditch player! _That's the way son!_ "

Roxanne snorted, looking at him. "But after she got pregnant she quit and started writing the Quidditch section for _The Prophet_."

"Best section of any newspaper! That's the way son!" James took a deep breath and said "Damn, I think I'm jealous of my own kid."

Sirius and Remus burst out laughing.

"One of your Aunts could be Morgana, Roxanne, and he'll still be most excited about the one who played Quidditch professionally." Remus shook his head fondly.

"He's really a Quidditch nut then?" Roxanne asked, curious.

"Nutty all the way." Sirius nodded. "You play, by the way?"

"Beater." Roxanne smirked.

Sirius stared at her while James snorted.

"What?"

"Padfoot here is also Beater." He answered, yawning.

"We shall settle this at court!" Sirius suddenly called dramatically.

Roxanne frowned. "I am not playing you Sirius." She decided. And when she decided something, nothing could-

"Chicken."

"Damn it! Fine, you're on! Let's go! Let's go right now!"

Sirius leaned back leisurely, a smile playing on his lips. "You're too easy."

"Hey c'mon! You didn't even ask what position I play!" James pouted.

"Why d'you have to make everything about you Prongs?" Sirius said idly, enjoying the furious Roxanne looming over him.

The two stared at each other in silence for a while, Roxanne silently fuming.

"Chaser. I play chaser…" James muttered, wearing a long face.

"That's nice James." Remus told him.

James rolled his eyes.

"Well?!" Roxanne demanded, her eyes still glaring at a furiously chill Sirius Black.

He yawned and slackly got up from his seat. "I'll go get my broomstick. Well, my _second_ broomstick." He winked.

Remus groaned, making puck sounds.

"Go get it before I break both of your broomsticks and your wand!" James warned, raising his eyebrow.

Sirius left, sniggering.

"Urgg! Does he have to be so dirty all the time?" Roxanne complained.

James shrugged. "You should hear him in the guys' dorms. He gets even dirtier."

"Thank Merlin for being a girl then."

"So did Dumbledore give you a Broom?" Remus asked.

"No… what should I do? I can't go on the school brooms, they suck!"

"Hey I can let you borrow mine." James said. "Because we chasers are kind and all-"

"Yeah I got it James, you're a chaser, good for you. Can I really borrow it? Thanks!"

"Just do us a favor Roxanne."

"Sure." She told Remus.

"Don't say broomsticks and suck in the same sentence next to Padfoot, will you?"

Roxanne kicked the side of his bed.

"Ow!" he laughed, as the bed shook.

"I'll keep it in mind." She said sarcastically, then she said genuinely "Feel better Remus, I'll see you probably again, when Dumbledore brings me back here before the… feel better." She smiled.

Remus looked thoughtful. "You better see me again before you go off."

Roxanne's smile grew. "You got yourself a deal. Now I'm gonna beat Sirius up and make him cry like he's a three year old little boy, excuse me!"

The two guys laughed as she left.

"Well, I better go get Roxanne that broom and then finish packing." James said, half a smile on his face.

"It's going to be okay James, if you look so obviously worried she'll figure out how much you've come to like her, and I think you're too prideful for that."

It was James' turn to kick Remus' side of the bed.

"Hey if Roxanne manages to make Sirius cry like a three year old, get me a picture would you?" Remus smirked. "And make it magical."

"I'll do my best. Hey mate, sorry your Christmas turned out like this." James said, not looking at him.

"It's fine- I'm thankful I got to meet Roxanne- and I know you'd have stayed if things were different. That's enough for me." He shrugged, grinning with assurance.

James sighed, but didn't know what he could do or say anymore. "Try some sleep, I'll write you if something happens." James clapped his hand on Remus' shoulder for a moment, and then nodded and left.

Remus half waved, until he was alone again and looked around him sadly. Every time he's here he feels like he's forced back inside again too quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

Lily and Alice met in an empty transfiguration classroom.

"So did you find something?" Lily asked in the tense silence.

"Plenty, you?" Alice rushed, keeping her voice low as well.

"Yes, I went to the library and went through all the information they have there about the purebloods and their families. The Potters' family line was easy to find." Lily said, holding up a thick book. "James is an only child, which we knew already, but so are both of his parents; Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. He has no cousins. Not even one. at least not a first degree cousin; he did say something about her being far away family- so I searched three generations back, and found out one of his grandmothers had a sister- who had one daughter, who married and had three children. Those three are the only other living family members – other than his parents- James has. Well, obviously he's also connected to most pure-blood families, but none of them are a Weasbly."

"So one of them could be Roxanne?" Alice asked impressed, focused on every word Lily had to say.

"No way; the sister's daughter had two boys and one daughter- the daughter is older than us by 10 years, and just in case i searched through old articles of _The Daily Prophet_ \- and I found this-"

She showed Alice the old, torn, newspaper.

"She was caption of the Quidditch team for Hufflepuff, and they won the cup- this is her in the photo. And it looks nothing like Roxanne. Not to mention their last name is not Weasbly."

They both stared at the moving picture of a teenage girl holding a trophy and laughing with the rest of her team- she was blond and had pale blue eyes.

"Looks nothing like her." Alice confirmed.

"What about your end?" Lily asked, putting away the newspaper.

Alice took a deep breath and said "Well, I spoke to Frank, like you suggested, and he said he's known James' family since he was a kid- he never met Roxanne. He said her last name sounded like another pureblood's family name, so to check if we didn't confuse her last name or anything."

Lily frowned. "What family?"

"Weasley. There's a kid with that last name in the first year."

Lily blinked. "That really does sound almost the same."

"I know, but they're all red-heads. Anyways, it gave me an idea- I thought what better way to find out about Roxanne-and check her real last name while we're at it- if not by looking at her personal file?"

"Alice! Most students don't even _know_ we have those at Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, but I'm best friends with the Head Girl, so I'm pretty well informed." She winked. "Besides, I figured now was the best time- most of the teachers and students are out of the way- the teachers are supervising over the kids who are leaving for Christmas." She added, knowing her friend sometimes spends too much time in the library she forgets there's a world outside of it. "You missed the chance to say bye to Mary and Marlene, by the way."

Lily bit her lip, clearly conflicted.

But then she was too curies. " _Well_?!"

"Doesn't exist. She doesn't have a file. I searched Weasbly, Weasley, even went through all the Roxanne's in our school- like she doesn't even go here at all." She shrugged.

" _What_?!" Lily could hardly believe it- who was this girl that came out of thin air?

"I thought maybe they were moved- I tried the Accio spell- Nada." Alice finished.

For a while the two stood silent, looking at each other.

Then Alice said "What do we do?"

Lily rummaged through her brain to think of something.

"Alright…let's not panic; after all Dumbledore knows about this…so do the guys- why would they keep her secret otherwise?"

Alice shrugged again as a response.

It would be so much easier to ask the guys or Dumbledore about this- but they were positive neither would answer them- at least until they knew more. And they were a little worried Dumbledore might actually obliviate them.

"I think I have a plan…"

"What is it Lils?"

"Fine! I got it! There's a potion we need to brew-"

"What? Potions? Eww…" Alice shuddered; she was a disaster in potions class- and a little of a danger to others.

Lily sent her a look. "Don't worry- I'd hate for it to blow up in our faces- so I'll do that part alone. Just help me find the instructions for it in the library and err- find some of the ingredients we might need."

Alice was impressed Lily was considering stealing from Professor Slughorn's privet stash for this.

"What does the potion do?"

"Tells us a person's name." Lily looked very serious when she said "It's against the school rules to brew it at Hogwarts, so it has to be completely secret. Nobody can know."

"Why? Is the potion dangerous to make?" Alice worried.

"No; it's because there's no fooling the result; no spell or concealment can cover up the truth, the potion tells you exactly who the person you aim it at is, and it's against the rules because it's been decided to cross the line of privacy invasion." She looked guilty saying that, but comforted herself and Alice by reminding them "But it's not illegal or anything by law."

Alice had a sly expression. "Well, at least we won't end up in Azkaban for this."

Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled. "And I was thinking of sending someone a letter…"

"Who?" Alice asked.

But Lily was too engrossed in her own thoughts to answer her. "The way I phrase it is very important…"

"Oh Lily don't leave me hanging! _Tell me who it is?!_ "

To Alice's dismay, Lily –still talking to her self- started leaving the classroom, bringing their meeting to an adjourned end.

_"Lily Evans!"_

Alice followed her, and the two were gone.

 

-END of ch.36-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright updates will be a lot more frequent this summer – stay tuned in! And leave a comment if you liked the chapter! I'd also like to thank those of you who follow this story – you're the reason I keep at it!!!


	37. Chapter 37

Roxanne opened the compartment door and saw it had emptied considerably since she had left for the loo; Sirius, James, and Marlene were gone, and Mary was still on prefect rounds. She was inside when she spotted one other student inside with her, sitting by the window and probably saving the compartment for the others while they were gone somewhere.

Roxanne was alone with Longbottom-er- Frank. She was alone with Frank (For her, Longbottom included a pair of people yet to exist and calling Frank that felt-er- Roxanne shook herself- too many red lines were crossed with Alice and Frank for her whenever she came across them).

Awkwardly, she approached him- they had rarely spoken before this.

"Hey." She told him bravely.

He looked like he recognized her because she's hung around Alice quite a bit, and he smiled kindly- because apparently that was enough for him to know about her. "Hey! Er- Rosanna, was it?"

"Roxanne." She shrugged.

"Oh. Right." He said, coughing awkwardly. "So- the holidays- you're going?"

"Seems like it. I'm going."

"Happy Christmas then."

"Thanks, you too." Roxanne hesitated; should she say more? Should she save him? Should she save all of them?!

_Should she save all of them?!_

Like a dagger, the words repeated themselves in her head over and over again.

It's been so long now, she has decided, flat out, not to change a damn thing. So why now? Why falter now? But she knew why- because he was like Ari, he was so much like Ari. How scary. Far scarier than the prospect of Voldemort, or Azkaban, or Death. He was so much like her friend, his granddaughter.

 Alice and Frank- their most terrible fate could strike at her unexpectedly still. And she could never swallow the bitter potion down.

"Well, bye." She called in a voice higher than her own, and ran out of the compartment, leaving him there, looking a bit bewildered.

She was a coward, Roxanne knew. She felt like one more second in there and she'd have spilled everything, screw the plan. Because her future family was in the future- and Frank was right here- and how could she be human and still justify letting him-

Letting him walk down the dark road life destined for him.

Roxanne walked slowly down the train, thinking of Alice and Lily who both stayed at Hogwarts. Thinking about Frank. Thinking about Tonks, about Remus, about Marlene- and for the first time since she first showed up in this time she let herself remember their futures. She has avoided it so far- avoided the pain. But she's going to the Potters now, so it's unlikely she'll come across them again. She could think about it now…

It felt emptier then than- it felt like she was mourning people who were still very much alive, and who would not appreciate being mourned over right now.

Yet they do not know… they have no idea.

The only one who knew his own fate was James- and it's been eating away at him slowly- she could always see it in his eyes.

It was wrong of Roxanne- to tell him. She knows it now.

It was wrong to tell him because deep down Roxanne was a coward who wouldn't change anything. Even now, she's aware that when she leaves this time- she'll be leaving all these people behind to their fates. And James is aware of that as well.

And she wants to say- because it's supposed to happen this way. She wants to believe it's because she's doing what's right. She wants her mind to grasp how little she could've done for them anyway.

But Roxanne knew better. Everything was bullshit. She was just afraid of changing anything- and coming back to a different future- where something bad could fall on her family because of the change.

Damn, Roxanne begged, not for the first time, for some magical instructions for her to just appear and tell her what's right to do here and what's wrong to do. But she's never heard of anyone who was in quite her position before.

Stumbling around without direction, she bumped heads with two girls she had missed standing in front of her in the train's corridor.

" _Ow!_ Hey – Ro!" Marlene said, a bit out of sorts, rubbing her head after the blow.

"Right, hey."

"We were just looking for you – wanted to wish you happy holidays!" Mary said cheerfully, trying not to show her head was hurting as well.

Right, normal, happy, vacation, mood Roxanne; not everybody is a paranoid guilt-ridden time traveler. Some people are actually preparing for a nice holiday with their friends and family.

_Lucky bastards_ , Roxanne thought.

"Yes! Happy holidays!" Roxanne said, faking cheerfulness.

Marlene frightened her by rolling her eyes and saying flatly "What? Not a Christmas person? Who doesn't love Christmas?!" She accused.

Roxanne gaped at her, and for that moment it was like her mind was the one on holiday.

"Leave her alone Marlene! Some people don't like Christmas – honestly, do you have to be so critical of others?" Mary said kindly, taking Roxanne's gaping silence as embarrassment for disliking something most people like and being called on it.

Roxanne, though, was hollowed out as she realized she didn't have the stellar poker face she prized herself with having. It was a rather painful moment for her, and that includes everything that's happened in the past 4 days.

Blinking twice, Roxanne tried paying attention to the conversation again.

"Yeah – whatever!" Marlene yawned. "If you don't like Christmas, does that mean I don't owe you a gift?"

Mary elbowed her.

"Oh I'm joking! Only joking!"

"Well, see you." Mary shrugged, and then shyly gave Roxanne a hug.

It was a bit too personal for Roxanne's tastes, but it was a nice hug – until Marlene ruined it.

"Oh no need to get all mushy – we'll see her when school starts up again. It's not like this is goodbye."

"I know that!" Mary called, throwing Marlene an embarrassed look.

But suddenly, there was nothing to be embarrassed about; Marlene's comment connected something in Roxanne's mind she hadn't yet registered before; this _was_ goodbye.

When 'school starts up again' she won't be here. She'll be home (Optimally) and Marlene McKinnon will be dead.

She was rather glad not to know about Mary's fate.

This time, Roxanne's poker face was bulletproof.

 "Funny – I think somebody is jealous." Roxanne shot an innocent look to Mary, who smirked back.

Marlene looked confused.

"What – oh _hey_!!"

Roxanne jumped on the black-haired girl, not letting go.

"Get off, c'mon!" Marlene said in exasperation, stuck in a bear-hug.

"Nope."

"I admit defeat – there! Happy?!"

"Nope."

"What did I ever do to you, new girl?! You already gave me a terrible nickname, punched me, and now this torture!"

"Maybe I'm doing this because I really like you." Roxanne laughed.

"Oh yeah right! You like me so much your elbow is in my ribs – _ouch_!"

"Sorry – it's a small corridor." Roxanne let go.

She let go.

They said goodbye and the girls left to get their owls from the compartment because the train was only twenty minutes away from King Cross station.

They were swallowed by the herd of students aboard the train and then she felt like the smallest person in the world.

She let Frank go, and she let Marlene go. She let Alice and Lily go. She didn't even get to catch them before they departed, and now she never will.

Before long, she'll have to let Sirius go. James go. And Remus go.

Just one word. One suggestion from her. Dumbledore will figure it out and save them all. He just needs the right warning.

The right warning.

_And if Lily and James Potter get the right warning, Harry Potter will never be cursed to be the world's savior. And if Alice and Frank Longbottom get the right warning, Nevile will once again avoid being branded the world's savior. And then, who will save the world?_ Shut a nasty voice in her head. A voice of cold, calculating logic.

Roxanne waddled across the hallway, walking with no rush and no destination.

For a moment she fantasized about being in a situation where she could do just that and warn them. She delved into the forbidden – and it felt so good.

To warn Alice and Frank, to name the Death Eaters who will target them. To give Dumbledore a heads up about the prophesy. To tell him what Uncle Harry made Roxanne swear never to repeat – that Voldemort really did split his soul – and to tell him where the pieces are.

To tell him that Remus and Tonks should sit out the final battle.

But if she was already in her selfish little fantasy world, what she'd want to do most would be to warn Sirius, James, and Lily. To warn them all about the –

Rat.

Roxanne froze.

Small and youthful, he was shaking hands with none other than James Potter, inside a little compartment with an open glass door, to Roxanne's left.

Both lads seemed to be in a relaxed manner; probably wishing each other happy holidays.

A violent wave of hatred and disgust drowned Roxanne from the inside out, making her whole body shiver. That filth was touching him. James was practically family, and that filth was touching him. She stopped herself, just barely, from jumping in and ripping their hands apart as harshly as possible.

She felt like James is unbeknownst touching something contaminated.

Roxanne, ready to empty her stomach right there and then, forced herself to keep walking on, controlling her body from jumping in there and finding out if you could throw people out of the Hogwart's express train windows.

As she did, she did so while still uncertain if that was the best course of action.

With each step away she felt sicker that she could actually do this that it wasn't impossible at all to walk away.

She was getting better at it, she realized with self contempt. She had proper practice; first Frank, then Marlene. And now James.

The sight was almost out of her reach now. _Congratulations Roxanne_ , said a cynical voice in her head, _you let go_. _You're a proper monster_.

Roxanne took one last glance at the scene before her, and then it vanished out of sight as new compartments and doors circled her.

The image was engraved in her mind; James Potter shaking hands with Peter Pettigrew.

_A proper monster_ , the voice repeated. _You've made your choice, and it was the future, not the past, that you chose._

 

* * *

 

"Wow, hungry much?" Alice commented, bored.

"I spent the night and the following morning in the library researching. Hungry _very_ much!" Lily scolded, barely slowing down as she dug in.

"The hall is funny, with so little students in the castle." Alice commented, looking for something new or edgy to focus on now that Lily gave a logical response that settled the matter of her hunger.

"Yes yes – I'm sorry for you that your boyfriend has a scary mom and he couldn't get off from going home for the holidays – now please try to cheer up a little! I can't handle you in this mood." Lily Evans said, pausing during her precious meal.

Alice scuffed, knowing it really annoyed her or she wouldn't have said it.

"Fine, I'll stop finding things to bitch about." She promised. "But we better get somewhere interesting with this whole Ro project!"

"You got it." Lily promised.

Alice watched her friend eat for a few seconds more when she grew bored again and looked for something to do around her. "So little students left. I think I can count them."

Lily rolled her eyes while picking up three scoops of mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"You do what ya gotta do!" she said, and Alice took it as her giving up.

"Let's see… I see seven Ravenclaws. Nine Huffelpuffs – ha, that's actually a decent amount. Six Gryffindor, including us – and that Weasley we were just talking about!"

Lily jumped in her place. "Really? Can you point him out to me?"

"Right there – red-headed and freckled faced."

The two girls looked at the first year clear-faced boy down the rows with total concentration and interest. Then they turned away quickly before he turned around and noticed the two scary seven years who were glaring at him.

Lily resumed eating, while Alice resumed talking.

"So we've done the Ravens the Puffs and the Griffins – let's see - _interesting_."

Alice elbowed her best friend. "Only one student stayed from the whole of the Slythrin house."

Lily blinked at her for the sudden who-do-you-think-it-is quizzical tone.

"I'm guessing Severus." Lily looked to see; true to her guess, long-nosed and brooding her ex-best friend was sitting all alone in the long Slythrin house table.

"You guessed it." Alice said, frowning at the boy. "Only him though – a bit shifty."

"Not really – Severus always stays during the holidays." Lily said, shrugging. "He'd never go home."

"Sure, I know that! I'm saying what's weird is that there isn't a single other student who stayed from the whole house other than him."

Lily finally understood what Alice was getting at. She frowned too, looking at Snape eat his lunch silently, all alone.

"That _is_ weird."

 

* * *

 

" _Wow_ – I'm going back to our compartment!" Sirius suddenly stated, doing a 180 **°** turn where he stood.

"What why?!" James demanded. "We're only half way through!" They've been going around the train, saying goodbyes, checking out who is going home for the holidays, and who's available to meet up with during them.

"Ex-girlfriend slash prefect, two O'clock." His best mate declared cheerfully.

"Right, see you back there then!" James was quick to let him go, not wanting to get in the middle of some bothersome quarrel.

"'Laters!" Sirius called, vanishing from sight.

As James was passing by more and more people who wished him happy holidays he asked himself what he was doing; Lily and Remus were at Hogwarts. He was supposed to be there with both of them.

He sighed; he knew better than to say anything because then Roxanne would feel guiltier then she already clearly does. But that only deepened his disappointment; Taking Roxanne somewhere safe is important, and complaining about it is stupid (and doesn't bring James up in the best of lights). Besides, he likes Roxanne. But not being able to say the situation is frustrating is making James more frustrated.

There was a boy in one of the compartments, sitting alone but surrounded by other students' pets.

James snorted, guessing he got stuck guarding the compartment as his friends were strolling and talking to other people. They themselves left Frank for it – a good chap all in all. A team player. He didn't even mind. Though, usually they would pull this on –

The memory of Peter whining as they would leave him to watch their stuff repeatedly  hit James so vividly he stopped in his tracks and leaped into the compartment to examine the boy who had his head turned to the window in boredom, slightly chubby and his hair a dirty blond.

It was really him. James felt a gut retching feeling.

Winded, James wondered what to do, or even what they were to each other at this point.

Perhaps he's made a sound because Peter turned to look and saw him. Or maybe it was just the nervous breathing of an unknown person that did the trick.

"Prongs!" the boy smiled, relived.

And suddenly James felt himself fall into a familiar feeling of comfort – this was one of his best friends. He called him by his nickname.

"Warmtail." James said, managing a smile as he called him by his nickname as well.

This time, so unlike that frightening visit to the hospital wing, Peter looked very clear minded.

He looked like Peter.

Roxanne hit him the moment she realized who he was.

Looking at him ever since was rather uncomfortable.

He knew the feeling well; it's the small seed of doubt that was hung in the air after he found out someone helped those Death Eaters into Hogwarts.

But he was wrong- wrong to think that one of his friends could've done something like that. He's known them for seven long years. He's known Pete for seven long years. And at the end, it was a couple of Slytherins who worked with the Death Eaters – not Pete. Not James' Pete.

He should've known he'd never do something like that.

But the doubt was there. All along. If it wasn't, he'd have looked more into what was being done to him to make him stay in the hospital wing for so long.

Truth be told, James suspected absolutely everyone. He just wasn't the same after overhearing that talk between Dumbledore and McGonagall.

James felt so small, so dirty, for suspecting all of them even in the slightest- he wasn't the friend he thought he was.

"J-James? Are you okay?"

"Yes?"

Never again. Not unless there's sound proof. Because distrusting your friends is the lowest of the low.

"J-James?!"

Good friends, solid friends, true friends that are always there for you.

If you don't have faith and trust, you're left with nothing.

"Peter, you know I'll always believe in you right?"

Peter Pettigrew blushed a little, looking taken aback.

"Wh-why all of a sudden?"

James looked him straight in the eye, and said as honestly as he could "Because you're my friend. I'll believe in you no matter what."

He offered him his hand, steady.

Peter looked surprised, but also pleased. He shook James' hand and smiled hesitatingly.

"Thanks P-Prongs..."

And that day James vowed not to go back on his word, no matter how dark the future got.

And dark it got.

 

-END of ch.37-

 


	38. Chapter 38

 

"You know what!"

"What?"

"You know what?!"

" _What?_ _What!_ "

Alice Prewett slammed her Explosive Snap deck on the floor, making it scorch up in indignation. "I should've just gone with Frank! Who does that woman think she is anyways?!"

"His mother?" Lily muttered into her book, tired of the subject.

"You said something?" Alice asked, turning to look at her best friend.

"Ah? Haa – no, just…. Reading the book out loud for myself…"

"What for? Never mind. I can't believe he's too afraid to tell her we're dating! You ever hear of something like that before?!"

"Never." Lily said monotonously, still mostly invested in her book.

"I should've just gone with him and been all 'Hey I'm dating this guy – what'cha gonna do about it _hu_?!' You know?"

"Completely agree." Lily mumbled.

"You do?!! Really?!"

When Alice rounded on her, Lily had to retract and try and follow the conversation again. After a strange silence she was pretty sure she got it. "Oh yeah, that's bound to win his mom over."

Lily had spent the rest of that hour shielding her precious book from what remained of Alice's Explosive Snap deck.

Finally defeated, Lily glanced sadly at what remained of her book. The Hogwarts librarian was going to murder her. She sighed, eyeing Alice, and wondered how bad her mood was, still.

Gathering bravery, Lily walked over to her friend and said the only thing she knew would get Alice's foul mood to break.

"What?" Alice asked sharply when she noticed Lily approaching.

"…Want to steal from Slughorn with me?"

Alice blinked, hostility washing off of her. "You mean for that potion?"

"Yes."

Alice considered her, but caved pretty quickly. "Fine. What's the plan?"

"Did you already send out those Zonko products you bought for Marlene's Christmas gift?"

"No, why?"

"Because we're going to need them."

 

* * *

 

Roxanne slide the compartment door, just as they heard the warning call saying the train will arrive at the station in ten minutes.

Inside the compartment was only one student, a guy. For a moment Roxanne feared it'll be Frank again.

"Where have you been?!" Sirius Black shot haughtily as soon as he could, trying to grab three owls at once, dressed in strangely fashionable muggle clothing.

"…Around?"

"Look here Roxanne! This isn't going to work if I keep getting left with your stuff to carry – "

"When did you ever - ?!" Roxanne called back, indignant that he was shouting at her as soon as she walked in.

"That time with your bag! It sends a bad message – I can't be seen as that bloke who's left in the compartment like some weirdo to worry about other people's crap!"

Roxanne snapped. "I don't even have crap for you to carry! I don't have a pet here, and the suitcase is mine to drag!"

Sirius rolled his eyes at her royally. "Who cares? The point is that nobody knows nothing here is yours – they just know I'm babysitting stuff – what am I – Mother Gryffindor?!"

Sirius was suddenly looking cheerful at having taken his misfortune out on her and seemed to lean back, dumping the stuff in his hands on the empty chairs now that she was here.

"And what's with your muggle cloths?!" Roxanne demanded, not happy at all.

"Hot, right?" he winked at her.

"It's definitely… sharp. Very… muggle like."

"What you'd expect from someone who O'ed his Muggle Studious OWL! I'm getting ready to repeat the grade on the NEWT level at the end of the year – I'll send a copy of it framed for my parents." He said with satisfaction.

Roxanne, who heard all about his parents both from her uncle and from him himself these past few days, couldn't help but laugh along, her anger dying out as suddenly as it flared up. "I'd suggest visiting their house and permanently sticking it on the door."

Sirius looked like he was considering it, then he frowned. "Better not, I'd rather not have to actually see them."

"Fair enough." Roxanne shrugged. She saw Mary and Marlene's things were gone – they must have changed and grabbed their stuff, leaving to depart with other friends from the train. "Where's… Frank?"

"I sent him to fetch Jamie." Sirius said, yawning as sunlight passed by the window.

They shared a silent, peaceful moment. And Roxanne was almost willing to relax when Sirius started singing.

" _Rooooooooxanne…_ " Sirius hummed.

"What was that?!" Roxanne set on him.

"What?"

"What _was_ that!"

"What was what?" he shrugged, looking perfectly innocent.

"Don't mess with me Sirius Black!"

"I _seriously_ don't know what you're talking about!" he smirked, and walked out of the compartment. "I'll go check out where Prongs is!" he called cheerfully.

She stared after him. No way. There is no way this song followed her here, years into the past.

That stupid, _stupid_ , song!

But she remembered that it was considered pretty old when she was born, so maybe those stupid muggles already publicized it?

Oh Merlin.

 

* * *

 

 

_Knock knock knock._

"Come in."

The office door opened and Alice Prewett entered the chamber.

The Potions' Master, Professor Slughorn, was sitting behind his desk, looking up to see her enter. In the chair across from him sat one of the best potions students in their seventh grade; Severus Snape.

When Alice looked at him lazily, Severus and she shared a glare.

"Oh yes, Miss Prewett. What may I help you with?" he asked kindly. That Slughorn remembers her so well, when he only bothers to remember top grades students says plenty… on how terrible she was at potions.

"Filch sent me, Professor." Alice said, annoyed. "He's distributing the presents people sent the staff and there's one for you that's misspelled, or was it that the package was suspicious? I don't know sir. But Filch is bent on disposing of it –"

"Disposing of it! Madness! That mad old man is off his balance! Does he even understand how many ex-students of mine are important characters in the wizarding world – respectable – great -! What does he think it is – that someone will send – will send - _Dragon Dung?!_ Those are prized gifts!"

"He claims it's an illegal shipping of Dungbombs sir, he swears he can smell them."

"Dungbombs! That horrid wheezing – ! Mr. Snape, I must go take care of this business now, excuse me – yes, I'll answer your questions later – yes, goodbye now."

Snape turned slightly red, and picked up his potions book from the table, and got up, carrying it under his arm.

Slughorn rushed to the door and bypassed Alice, calling "Lead the way Miss Prewett!"

"Coming Professor!" She yelled, then turned to Snape and said "Spending Christmas with the teachers? That's adorable."

Snape spluttered in rage; Alice always had a certain talent for bringing that out of people. However she quickly skipped out of the classroom after Slughorn, not leaving him with any time to react, or to grab his wand.

Alone in the office, the dark boy's long hair splattered his nose. He stood, defiant, for a minute. Then he resigned himself and left, heading quickly for his common room.

When the sound of his steps faded to nothing, Lily Evans took off the Disillusionment charm and walked quickly to the storage room.

 

* * *

 

 

After Sirius was down on the platform, Roxanne and Frank came off the train, leaving James last to struggle with his suitcase. Roxanne was blinded with noise and masses of families and chaos, understanding that no matter what year it is, some things just don't change. Roxanne waved Frank goodbye awkwardly when he dragged his suitcase to where a tough-looking woman stood, waiting for him, when Sirius tensed next to her.

Roxanne looked around at him, sensing something is wrong. Behind him she could spot Mary and Marlene hugging each other, their families waiting for them.

Sirius was looking properly disgusted and alarmed. Following his hollow vision she spotted a woman in the crowed. Sirius then quickly turned away and looked determined to pretend he wasn't seeing the woman.

"B-bye guys! S-see you after the holidays!" Peter popped up from somewhere, carrying his trunk over to his mom, and James - who was still on the train having trouble with his trunk - called "See ya Wormtail!"

"Happy Christmas!" Sirius yelled, looking for all the world like the woman didn't exist.

_Thoroughly_ disgusted at the idea of Peter Pettigrew having a happy Christmas, Roxanne let herself wonder what the deal was with the mysterious woman that set Sirius off and made him look so completely repulsed.

"Alright you two – you're really not helping me with this thing?!" James demanded, nearly getting squashed under the weight of his suitcase.

The woman Roxanne found herself staring at was absolutely beautiful; slender, tall, with long thick black curls and heavy-lidded eyes.

The woman turned her huge eyes and met Roxanne's eyes full on in an unnerving manner.

Roxanne's body seemed to understand before her mind did.  

She felt sick, she fought to keep her cool, she fought harder to keep her breakfast inside of her stomach, but she fought hardest against the instinct that told her something bigger and more dangerous was in front of her, and she was its prey.

All around them parents welcomed their kids, happy of the thought of spending Christmas with them. The thumping of the crowd, the buzzing of the students, the rolling trolleys, and the bumping of the trunks all cheered in Roxanne's dulled ears.

Unlike with her Aunt Dromeda, she didn't feel any doubt. Not for a moment. She knew who this woman was; Bellatrix Lestrange.

 

 

-END of ch.38-

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We passed 50 kudos!!!! Wow! Thank you so much everyone! this is beyond cool!

 

Roxanne's shaking hand reached inside her pocket; slowly she forced the muscles in her hand, which felt strangely like stone, to grab her magic wand tightly.

This wasn't anything like when she first met Peter Pettigrew; she was filled with such anger then that a wimpy kid like that betrayed his friends and practically killed her cousin's grandparents. This woman however - she's going to drive Alice and Frank insane, she's going to kill Sirius, she's going to torture Aunt Hermione - and the dark voice in Roxanne's head kept reading the list out loud.

_She hasn't done anything yet… that's not true- she's not Peter- her eyes are already..._

One curse; one flash of green light and it's all over… she must have already done something to deserve it… and maybe no warning will be needed to be left for Dumbledore.

Bellatrix's left hand's forearm was suspiciously covered with some cloth, telling Roxanne she must have been given the dark mark …she was already the crazy psychotic person Roxanne heard so much about.

Roxanne's wand was starting to slip out of her hand because of the sweat in her palm. She was shaking mad, but Bellatrix; that until now seemed as transfixed with her as Roxanne found her, now seemed frightened.

Her resolve was growing fiercer; _Now…now is the time…in one week you'll be home or dead anyways- now…do it now… what's a few days in Azkaban, for killing this monster and doing everybody a favor…just say it 'Avada kedavra'…just say it… for your family… say it now…_

But she was Roxanne Wealsey - if she changes things… what will happen to her family? If she can't warn Frank and Alice, how can she kill Bellatrix Lestrange?

She saw it in Bellatrix' eyes- a slender hand reaching for her own pocket, Roxanne felt a whoosh of magic, knew the feeling of when someone is about to disapparate - she had to do it now…but her hand wouldn't come out of her pocket, people were beginning to close her ray of vision. Still goggling Roxanne with giant dark eyes, and a hint of insanity, in a **_puff_** , Bellatrix Black was gone.

She left Roxanne with only one thing; that tingling feeling at the back of her head, telling her Bellatrix invaded her mind.

In Roxanne's shock she didn't even notice. It was just one small memory, from long ago. But for some reason Roxanne couldn't relax.

She stared at the empty space for a long time after Bellatrix disappeared, almost for as long as Sirius Black was staring at Roxanne.

 

* * *

 

 

Lily stood in the empty hall, right outside of the Entrance Hall, waiting.

She looked around her and for once enjoyed the serene peacefulness of an almost empty school.

Finally, though, what she's been waiting for appeared. A small light of purple flared next to her and a note quickly scribbled on appeared in her hand. A tricky charm, she always found helpful. It took her a while, but she managed to teach it to Alice as well.

Lily unfolded the note and read.

_Slughorn's face when they opened that gift – Merlin I laughed so much! The squirt is on his way!_

Lily frowned – 'squirt' was unnecessary.

Almost immediately she saw the frame of a small student on his way coming from the Great Hall.

 She hurried to catch up to him.

"You Bill Weasley?" Lily said, looking for all the world like she's been going around looking just for him.

The first year Gryffindor took a step back. "Er – yes." He looked at Lily's Head Girl pin.

Lily showed the two wrapped presents in her hands. "Listen I'm Roxanne's roommate – she forgot a couple of Christmas presents at our dorm – could I ask you to deliver those? I don't really know where to reach her, so…" playing the too-lazy-to-mail roommate was pretty fun, Lily conceded. Being the most responsible person at all times gets tiring.

"I don't either. Sorry." He said, a little intimidated.

"Really? I thought since you two are related and everything -?" she said, sounding like this was annoying her.

"We're not." He said, looking confused.

"Oh no! Did I get it wrong?! I was sure you two had the same last name and somebody told me you know each other and now what am I supposed to do about the presents!"

"My last name's Wealsey. I do know her, but just a bit." The boy shrugged, looking like he was hoping the scary seventh year won't get mad at him. "Maybe send her an owl, and she'll tell you where to send the gifts." He said, and hurried to leave.

"… Great idea." Lily mumbled, rolling her eyes, her plan failing. The boy clearly didn't know anything. Perhaps the similarity of the names was just a coincidence.

 

* * *

 

 

"No worries! It's not like my luggage just nearly buried me alive! It's totally fine that you waited for as long as you did!"

"Good, I was almost worried." Sirius said sarcastically, helping James with his suitcase.

They both got it on the platform together. "At least you helped me – somebody didn't even move a finger when I –" James raised his voice at Roxanne, who wasn't even looking at them. " _Hello!!_ **_Roxanne!_** "

Sirius chuckled. "Earth to Roxanne!" he called, walking up to her again, only to freeze when he noticed who she was looking at.

"Oi Padfoot! I think I see mom and dad! Oi! Padfoot!" James's call went over Sirius' head. "Not you too! C'mon! What is this?! You two are doing it on purpose, I know you are!"

Sirius didn't move- he just looked at Roxanne's face. Roxanne was just staring at her, looking terrified, repulsed. Whatever Roxanne heard, or knew, or experienced in her own time, she knew Bellatrix- and seeing her got Roxanne to become like this. Whatever she heard is definitely going to be loathsome.

Sirius felt ashamed once again his last name is Black. He barely knows his cousin, but he knows what she's capable of. And he stood there, watching Roxanne's face and he just knew that Bellatrix will be responsible for hurting people both he and Roxanne care about.

He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to pretend this was just a nightmare, thinking (not for the first time) _why, **why** do I have to share blood with people like Bella?_

But closing his eyes only made the voices around him seem louder, so he opened them and saw something he never saw before; a hint of fear was on Bellatrix' face, and then she was gone.

Sirius watched Roxanne stand there, still transfixed, for a long moment.

When somebody shoved between them and screamed in both of their ears, Roxanne and Sirius both jumped, suddenly aware of their surroundings again.

"Fuck!" Sirius cursed, rubbing his ears.

"You two are jinxed here or something?" James laughed, turning to see why Roxanne wasn't reacting still. He saw her face and frowned. "Hey, you okay?!"

"I think… something bad just happened." Roxanne managed weakly. She was deteriorating inside of herself.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh crap, oh crap, _oh crap_ – _!_ " She started chanting, looking appalled.

"Wait Roxanne –" James called, but she already stumbled right into an elderly woman, who called "Oh my!"

Looking worse than she did before, probably for almost knocking down an old woman, Roxanne turned and apologized, trying to help her.

"Quite alright, quite alright, dear!" She said, as an elderly man helped steady her feet.

"I'm so sorry -!"

"You must be Roxanne." Said the man who took the elderly woman's hand.

Roxanne looked taken aback, and turned to James and Sirius.

"Roxanne – these are my parents." James said, clearly torn between laughter and reproach.

"You boys behaved yourselves?" Mrs. Potter asked, turning to the guys.

James and Sirius answered together "Yes Ma'am!"

"Well there's a first." She muttered, clearly not believing them, and returned her attention back to Roxanne. "We're very happy to have you over Roxanne! Now quickly, quickly! We should get going!"

James picked up his luggage again, but he was the only one; Sirius's head felt like it was pounding in his skull, and Roxanne just looked at James' parents like she slammed into them again, and didn't know how best to tell them.

"Do you three have all your things on you? You didn't forget anything on the train, did you?" Mr. Potter asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" Roxanne finally burst.

"What's your deal mate?!" James demanded, getting angry.

"It's a privilege to meet you! But I have to get back to Hogwarts, it's an emergency!"

Sirius knew Mr. and Mrs. Potter enough to know they weren't convinced – though they did redden a bit for the whole 'privilege' comment.

James looked at her like she was being particularly weird. Sirius couldn't think of a way to explain to James. He wondered if James _could_ understand.

Sirius knew Bellatrix saw them with Roxanne, so the Potter's house was no longer safe. She needed to get to Hogwarts.

"I think that's a smart idea!" he piped up.

James shot him a look, glaring, because something was obviously going on, and he was left out of the loop.

"Is that so?" Mrs. Potter said, looking a bit less uncertain. Sirius found himself both pleased and embarrassed as he realized at that moment that she trusted him.

"James can I borrow your broom? I can fly it back to school and – " Roxanne rambled.

"Are you insane? You'll freeze on it before you make it there!"

"Why don't you just disapparate?" Sirius wondered.

Roxanne looked shocked. "Er- because I'm still 16."

Sirius and James looked at her in surprise. Roxanne winced in guilt.  

Maybe she realized how little she's been telling them. "I'll turn 17 in three weeks." She mumbled, reddening a little.

James' dad coughed to catch their attention. "From what I've heard of your situation it is unwise to let you fly around all the way to the school. I think it'll be better, then, if we side-along all of you to our house, and from there you may floo back to Hogwarts."

Looking face-smacked, Roxanne reddened further. Flying that broom back to school could've taken hours. Mr. Potter's plan was so much better.

"Oh no need to be embarrassed dear!" Said Mrs. Potter. "Truly! He's not nearly half as cleaver as he seems!"

James and Sirius chuckled in good humor at that. Sirius felt a surge of affection towards her, and a pang of jealousy that James got such amazing parents.

Mr. Potter sighed, since this happened a lot. But Sirius always got the feeling that he secretly liked it.

Roxanne looked straight at James' parents and said "Thank you. Really."

"I'll send Albus a heads up – so he'll open the floo network for us." Mr. Potter promised kindly. "Now gather around me – all of you –  James your luggage is horrid, what do you have in there?!"

 

* * *

 

 

"We're missing something! I know we are!" Lily burst, walking back and forth across the fireplace in front of Alice's cozy armchair in the Gryffindor common room.

Alice couldn't get worked up; it was just that nice warm hour of the late afternoon. "Let's nap on it, it'll come to us. Besides, that potion still needs 5 more hours to cook before its ready." She said, thinking about how stuffy their dorm room is now, thanks to the potion.

"I hate this! Until we find something, we're just poking around someone else's life. It feels bad."

Alice regarded her. "You want to stop? It's fine if you do."

"I don't know… I do like Roxanne but –"

_Ahoot!_

An owl flew in through one of the windows straight towards them, and showed an official looking letter tied to it, waving it with emphasis at the girls.

"I think it's for you Lils… what did you do? Join some official reading club?" Alice said, checking the letter out.

"I didn't –"

"Hang on…" Alice said, reliving the letter from the owl that boisterously _hooted_ and set off out the window almost immediately. "What a show off." Alice shook her head at it, as she passed Lily her letter.

Lily turned it over, and saw a black B on a green background surrounded by beautiful golden decorations.

"It's her! The Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy! She responded to my letter." Lily said, shocked.

"Well read it! Let's see what is says!" Alice persisted.

Lily tore open the letter and silence fell as she read, Alice trying to read behind her as well.

When she was done Lily looked confused, turning to see Alice's reaction. When Alice finished reading she just shrugged, but suddenly looked a lot more serious.

"Okay, you were right. Something's going on with Roxanne Weasbly."

Alice always had a neck for presenting a situation as simply as possible. It made it easier to focus.

"Let's find out who she really is." She said, and whatever likeness Alice had for Roxanne evaporated then and there.

Lily turned nervous; you don't break Alice's trust and not pay for it. Roxanne better turn out to be something good; like an angel sent from heaven who disguised itself as a human because Earth can't handle its true glamorous self yet.

"She's probably heading to James' house as we speak." Alice said darkly.

"Dumbledore knows." Lily bit her lip. "It should be alright. Good or bad, she wouldn't dare do anything."

"We'll see." Alice said noncommittally, not truly sharing Lily's faith in the knowledge bad people posses that stops them from doing bad things for their fear of getting retaliation. "James' cousin my arse." She mumbled, leaving the common room.

Lily quickly followed her, shoving the letter that states there was never a Roxanne Weasbly at Beauxbatons inside of her pocket.

 

* * *

 

 

Not less than ten minutes after departing from the station, Roxanne found herself rolling onto McGonagall's office rug. The office stood empty. From there she leapt and ran until she made it to Dumbledore's office. Thankfully, the password hasn't been changed.

"Professor Dumbledore! I need to use your pensive! It's urgent!" Roxanne burst through his office, making Fawkes squeak indignantly. It was important to explain first, she knew, but she has always been impatient; and at a time like this…

Dumbledore rose from his chair and, without asking her time-wasting questions, got the pensive out of the cabinet under Fawkes' perch, to the shock of some of the old Headmasters and Headmistresses on the walls, who muttered in disagreement.

"I understand something went amiss in our plans. You know the way to abstract what you need, I presume?" He said calmly, setting the ancient pensive on his desk. "Then, may I intrude?" he asked, giving Roxanne the impression that the choice was truly entirely hers.

"Yes sir, thank you!" she said quickly, her wand already at the tip of her head. She took a deep breath and pulled out a white, silver string from her mind. She put the memory carefully into the bowl.

She searched for the small memory that Belletrix seemed to have managed to glimpse at while Roxanne was incapacitated, and it was a short one- it occurred last year, and she just sat with James II, Teddy, and Dom inside of her bedroom for a while- talking of nothing important. Then they left to go to dinner. It all took less them 2-3 minutes.

The misty memory echoed in the office, words mumbled vaguely through it.

"Miss Weasley, sometimes it's the unexpected things that trip us off."

So she lowered her face until it touched the cold liquidly memory and she was sucked in.

Ignoring the longing she felt of seeing her own room again she stood and examined every second of the memory.

"So you fell in front of Dad and Uncle Ron, right after you passed the Auror trainee exams- man that sounds hilarious Teddy!"

"Shut up squirt! It was so embarrassing," Teddy groaned. "All of my superiors were looking-"

Dumbledore joined her memory and stood by her side, looking on with a twinkle in his eyes. Roxanne was impressed to note that Dumbledore, too, was laughing at Teddy's misfortune.

She remembered that day clearly, even as she watched it unfold- they spoke of nothing too important. "This wouldn't have told Bellatrix anything." Roxanne said quietly, not understanding.

"Bellatrix Black, am I to presume?"

Roxanne's inwards jumped, as she suddenly turned guilty.

Perhaps Dumbledore sensed that, because he then said "A fantastic Legilimency, for such a young witch. You have nothing to be ashamed of." He added kindly.

Roxanne didn't know what to say, so she simply looked around, nearly swallowing the sight before her.

The memory was coming to a close.

They got up, her past self comforting Teddy, and they slowly left the room, after her mom called them down.

"I don't understand!" Roxanne called. There was nothing.

There was nothing that anyone said, that could've tripped Bellatrix up. Roxanne took a long look around her bedroom.

Dejected, she was sure she was missing something.

"Miss Weasley."

Roxanne's heart doubled its beats. Dumbledore directed her to what she's been missing all along. So simple. Right there- it stood right there- and Memory-Roxanne barley took a second to look at it before leaving the room- she was focusing on the day of the week at the time.

A calendar.

At the top of the calendar, clearly visible, was the year _2019_.

And the way her face looked at the platform told Roxanne Bellatrix Black, already a Death Eater, knew she was from the future.

For some inexplicable reason Roxanne was absolutely sure. She was sure that by now…

 

  _He knows._

 

_Voldemort knows._

 

 

-END of ch.39-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N: Alright! With this summer's rush is probably over! I hadn't posted in three months because of my studies, so I made up for it with these (five right?) chapters these past couple of weeks. But I'm afraid I have to return to monthly updates, simply because I'm bookeddddd – so sorry! I know you must be disappointed, but I promise to try and finish this day and the next by the end of September – Hope you liked the chapter – one of my personal favs. It's Voldy time (finally)!! Lemme know what you think will happen next ;)


	40. Chapter 40

Claws slashing into flesh, everything was red with bloodlust and madness – his anger – his _wrath_ -

Remus Lupin opened his eyes slowly. It was evening. He took an afternoon nap. That was a new low- he was bored enough to lose his mind now. Not to mention his usual unpleasant dreams during the full moon returned.

He looked around- but instead of seeing the bland white of the hospital walls, he saw three unhappy faces, sitting around his bed, looking all sorts of defeated.

Remus blinked hard three times- they were still there.

"Er -" He coughed to get their attention. " _How long was I asleep for?_ "

"It was the potions the mediwitch gave you Moony – you slept right through the holidays." Sirius told him coldly. "Cheers."

Remus looked at them carefully. From what he could see, them being here wasn't his early Christmas present.

"Is everything alright?"

Roxanne shrugged, looking at the magazines numbly.

James frowned at the empty beds around them as though they were at fault for his bad mood.

"Oh yes, yes, that's why we're here – because clearly, everything went according to plan." Sirius said, snarky.

"Padfoot, I'm in a hospital bed at Christmas. So cut the crap and tell me what happened already." Remus said, snarky right back.

Roxanne sighed and cut in before anyone could say anything snarky further. "Voldemort knows."

Remus startled at her, thunderstruck.

"About me." She gestured; thinking maybe he was confused.

Remus stared at her. His numb, sleepy, mind didn't seem to catch up properly.

"…Tell me it's an elaborate New Year's prank." Remus begged.

James frowned some more. "I'm still waiting for somebody to tell _me_ that."

"I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams" Sirius quoted bitterly the Christmas carol.

" ** _What happened?!_** "

 

* * *

 

"Kettleburn, what a pleasant surprise, and oh - ?" right after his entrance followed behind him Professor Flitwick. "To what do I owe this visit?" Dumbledore said, politely curious.

His mind was still full to the brim with what Tom Riddle's first move might be.

"Dumbledore." Kettelburn greeted without patience as he limped into the office. "Some students came to the teacher's launch, and I dare say they have something interesting to say to you. Come in already you lot!" He barked behind his shoulder. "The Headmaster doesn't have all day just for you."

Dumbledore corrected gently but clearly, as several older students came in, looking abashed. "I always have time for my students Kettleburn." To the students, some of which were seventh year prefects Dumbledore recognized easily, he said kindly "And I don't mind clearing my whole day if I can be of use to my students at all. I'm all ears, as the Muggles are fond of saying."

"Right. Well, er – we weren't sure if we should talk about it with you first, sir, or with our heads of house. We thought we should at least inform them first." Said one of the Ravenclaw seventh year prefects, taking charge. He glanced at Kettleburn with a bit of indignation. "Professor Sprout isn't here this Christmas though."

"So I'm the best Hufflepuff you could get in a short notice – is that what you're saying punk?" Kettleburn barked, his lips twitching.

Dumbledore managed to restrain from smiling himself; even the third years who just started learning with Kettleburn know already that his bark is far worse than his bite. The Care of Magical Creatures Professor was messing around with them. However sometimes, Ravenclaws – superb as they tend to be at spotting the un-spot-able – tend to miss the obvious, in all their seriousness. One of the reasons Dumbledore decided to join their classes with the Hufflepuffs more often than not. Dumbledore caught young Miss Jones' eye and winked. The Hufflepuff girl turned away from the frowning prefect to hide her giggle.

"Never mind, never mind now!" Squeaked Flitwick, rather excited and giddy. "Why don't you go ahead and fill Dumbledore in now?"

The seventh year Ravenclaw girl prefect decided to be the one to keep going. "Sir, we are aware that things are not going well. Benjy's aunt works at the ministry and the Minister of Magic is… not really helping, is he?"

Dumbledore regarded them all again carefully. "I can see how one may reach such a conclusion, Miss Meadowes."

"Well, we – most of us at least – will soon graduate and we wanted to – well -"

"We want to help!" Benjy Fanwick called, a Ravenclaw boy Dumbledore knows has a fascinating affiliation with Gobstones. 

Dumbledore said nothing, looking around him. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students, gathering together. Some of them had lost precious family at the hands of Voldemort's forces, he knew. Others… Others, Dumbledore remembered, had been seen in their younger years hanging around Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance, and the Prewett twins; Fabian and Gideon. All of whom are now members of his order.

Dumbledore didn't need more than that to find his theory more than probable.

"If I seem to recall correctly not all of you will graduate at the end of this year term, Miss Meadowes." Dumbledore said kindly, reminding himself to have a word with his order members about exciting students far too young. "Your youngest member is a fourth year, is that not so, Miss Jones?"

Hestia Jones glanced at Dorcas Meadowes nervously.  But the Hufflepuff seemed calm enough as she addressed the Headmaster. "Yes sir. We understand that we are young. We just hope that when the time comes and someone needs us that you'll remember us."

Dumbledore smiled kindly, easily imagining her joining the order when she grows older. Hufflepuffs always managed to bring a smile to his face. Although, he hoped that there would be no order by the time she graduates. Alas, he has been hoping for that for almost eight years now.

"I can assure you Miss Jones, that you and your friends' bravery and strong characters which you have shown me today will not be forgotten easily. I understand what you are asking of me, yet while I promise to keep you all in mind, I am afraid that those who are not yet in their final year are not yet ready to take this conversation any further."

Seven Ravenclaw's stayed for the Christmas holidays this year – more than half of them are here. All nine Hufflepuff students are in his office.

He had offered all the Gryffindor seventh year students to join the order. He had sorted out three Slythrins he thought could be convinced and told them they could join the good side too. He was waiting for Sprout to return from her vacation to advise him who she thought he should approach from her house. The Ravenclaws, naturally, would've only been approached after their exams.

Behind his students Flitwick looked on proudly. All of the names on his pre-prepared list were here today.

"But sir -!" began a desperate fifth year Ravenclaw boy.

"I'm sorry Mr. Boot. There are many dangers to the choice that you are making here today, and I am afraid that as many other foolish old teachers I simply cannot stand the thought of anything hurting the young and innocent. You still have much to do and learn in life, and that exactly is what drives many good wizards and witches to fight the good fight."

"Yes sir." was mumbled half-heartedly amongst the group.

"If all of you are free then you can help me feed some thestrals – My leg's not what it used to be since that Manticore bit off of it, and I'd like to give Hagrid an actual damn vacation. Come on!" Kettleburn called sharply, and Hestia Jones waved at him and was amongst the first to leave through the door.

As the disheartened children vacated the chamber, Dumbledore caught Mr. Boot's voice as he told his head of house "We better not be what he's planning to feed the thestrals Professor." as he was on his way out. Dumbledore chuckled.

He looked around the office, and had a small inkling that Dorcas Meadowes was ready to recite a long speech she has pre-written. If it hadn't been for Miss Evans, Miss Meadowes would've been selected as Head Girl without a doubt, she was one of those students whose resolve was second to none.

Outside of Dumbledore's window it was already dark.

Stopping her by jumping in quickly Benjy Fanwick said "What do we have to do sir?"

Dumbledore sighed. "For now, Mr. Fanwick, what all of you need to do is listen carefully, and understand that you are entering an age in your lives that calls for great responsibility. I would like to impart on you the full meaning of what it means to join what they call The Great Wizarding War. Afterwards, you will take the rest of your school year to decide what you choose to do once you have graduated Hogwarts."

 

* * *

 

 

"Potter! Black!"

James and Sirius froze, and as though on instinct, they winced together.

Roxanne's mood, however, brightened and she finally managed a grin.

It was late evening and they were on their way to Gryffindor tower after having been kicked out of the hospital wing.

"She sounds pissed." James commented, looking a bit frightened.

"Real pissed." Sirius agreed, gulping.

Minerva McGonagall reached them, with brisk steps and then she looked at Roxanne and said "And Weasbly!"

Roxanne's grin faltered; younger and scarier, Minnie didn't bode well for anybody, especially when she doesn't yet know how much she's going to like Roxanne in the future.

"You three!" she looked so mad that words were failing her for a moment. "My office, _now_." She demanded eventually. And she turned around, marching away.

The three scrambled to keep up with her, sending guilty looks amongst themselves. Each one of the three, in their own right, was the type of student who frequented Minerva's office – and knew to be afraid each time anew.

"In!" she called, opening the door, and then closing it securely behind them.

She took her seat, and waited for them to as well.

She put her hands on the desk, looking severely at all three of them.

"I suppose you know why I asked you here?" she started, looking grave.

Roxanne privately questioned her use of the word 'asked'.

"No professor." James said, attempting to sound polite.

"Dumbledore has recently informed me… about _you_." She said, looking directly at Roxanne.

"Ermm-" Roxanne stammered, completely taken aback. For one wild moment, she got ready for the lecture of a lifetime.

Unimpressed, McGonagall continued. "And as I understand it, you three are all aware of the existence of The Order of The Phoenix?"

She waited until all three nodded, bemused.

"Very good. An informant of ours has told us that Lord Voldemort is preparing to invade our school. Dumbledore asked me to relay this to you – he wanted you to be prepared, because this won't be an easy Christmas, I'm afraid." She said sadly. She sighed, and then strengthened her shoulders. "Now, you three should know that there are order members in and out of the school, helping out; effective already. And all of the teachers here will also be doing our outmost to fight back. However, there may come a time, when you three might find yourselves – so to speak - in the midst of a battle. We would all prefer it if you strategically stayed out of it. However, as you two _are_ of age, and Miss Weasb –" McGonagall stopped short and corrected herself. "Miss Weasley seems, is the target, I advise you to bravely fight back, if there's ever a time when you find yourselves in danger. Our purpose is the safety of our students – _all_ our students!" she shot Roxanne a look. "Utilize what you've learned so far, if need be. I trust you would all be fine, then." She ended her speech with an air of a contract being made; suddenly, falling in battle meant breaking their word to McGonagall – a thought far scarier than the distant threat of some Dark Lord they've never actually met.

"Yes professor." James said strongly, and Roxanne echoed him before she even thought about it.

"You have a lot of faith in us Professor." Sirius said quietly, looking at one of the books on her desk.

McGonagall's lip twitched. "I know firsthand of your talents with magic, Mr. Black, at least when you put your minds to it." she rose to her feet and gestured to the door – their meeting was over, it seemed. "Do us all a favor Mr. Potter, and put your minds to it."

James seemed strangely confused for a moment, and then he jumped to his feet, very excited. "You got it Professor!"

McGonagall nodded as they left her office, one after the other.

However the small bright mood brought in by McGonagall's encouragement disappeared quickly, as the three decided to go for a snack at the kitchens, and thoughtful silence fell between them.

Eating in silence lets you truly maul over what's been happening – and what's itching to start. Roxanne, personally, was finally starting to grasp what the people of this time are about to sacrifice for her sake. _All of this could've been avoided_ , she thought angrily. _This was my mistake_. She shouldn't have been so open when she met Bellatrix, so shocked. She practically served her mind on a silver platter for the Death Eater.

However Roxanne's self loathing subsided as she considered McGonagall's words – she's never been in a battle before – not like this one. Not on such a scale, and not with Death Eaters. The mortifying fear she knew the guys were feeling too was so looming she was more grateful than ever for her family bringing peace in her time, so she's never had to experience this before.

It sounded so exciting in the stories she's heard; a battle of good versus evil.

Now, she just felt sick, like every delicious piece of food she was shoving down her throat turned ash in her mouth.

When the three finally finished their meal in somberness and left for the tower, James finally broke the silence in a brave attempt.

"Look we can't just loser around for the entire holiday- c'mon let's have a Quidditch match tomorrow morning or something - flying's gonna do us all some good -!" James said, ready to get out of the castle and head for the pitch as soon as the sun woke up.

"I'm probably not allowed outside right now James." Roxanne sighed tiredly. "Better not make it easy on Voldemort." She said, trying for some humor but it just came out numb.

After a short silence James asked "You scared?"

Roxanne chuckled without real mirth. "Just… shocked I think. We've been yelling _Voldemort_ _Voldemort_ since I got here I never really thought it was really coming. I'm such an _idiot_."

"You're not scared then." Sirius said confidently, his voice sounded strange to Roxanne's ears, after he's been silent for so long. "You're just indignant. Me, I feel like cursing and hexing some of my family members this Christmas, truth be told. I'm indigent too." He said darkly. "Nothing's gonna happen to you Roxanne." He said, in absolute confidence. "And you know, I think that if anyone is scared right now, it's Voldemort – because he knows you're from the future. If he wasn't scared of you then he wouldn't be preparing to go toe to toe with Dumbledore – since he's avoided Dumbledore so well so far."

"I admire your confidence, can I borrow it?" Roxanne asked, smiling a smile that felt genuine.

"Alright calm down there Padfoot - we're not at war yet." James said, looking really bothered by it, but also unable to hold back a small grin. "How 'bout a good Explosive Snap tournament?"

"How 'bout an Explosive _Snape_ torment?" Sirius asked slyly, smirking. "I hear our favorite Snake is 'round this Christmas."

Roxanne frowned a bit at that, but felt she could hardly say anything – she wasn't the best of students or the nicest back in her own time. Though when it comes from someone else it always sounds worse than when it's you who's doing it. Or maybe, despite never finding anything in her own time that supported her uncle's claim that Snape was a good person, she just couldn't help but frown at them on instinct. After all, it was hard to not connect Snape to Albus Severus Potter. But then the moment passed, as the image of the dark boy jumped to her mind. The Severus they were talking about didn't need her to jump in on his behave, nor would he appreciate it.

"I'd never dream of something so childish and bully-like Sirius." James said in a voice that was nearly truthfully scolding.

"Oh I didn't know Evans stayed for the holidays this year, that's rare." Sirius said, not fazed at all.

James smirked and winked. "Lily stayed for the holidays? Honestly, I'm barely keeping track."

"No offence, but isn't the good-boy façade a bit too late? She's known you for years." Roxanne said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Can't hurt, can it?" he shrugged, assuming a position of irrefutable logic.

"Unless someone frames you for something you would normally do." Roxanne refuted.

Sirius barked a laugh. "Can I call dibs? I already have detention after Christmas, and I really need to blow some steam."

James glared at the both of them. "Smarmy bastards." He murmured.

Roxanne snorted as Sirius said cheerfully "The best type of bastards, really."

"…But you know…" James started, suddenly serious again. "What McGonagall said there, at the end…" He said as he hopped over the vanishing stair, and for one moment Roxanne could see his socks peeking out of his cloak. They were mismatched again.

"Putting our minds into it? What about it?" Roxanne asked.

"Nothing, I've just been thinking about what she could've meant by that."

"That we put our minds into not getting killed?"

"Sounds like as good a plan as any." Sirius barked a dark laugh.

James didn't join in. "No. I think she was telling us to prank the Death Eaters."

Sirius and Roxanne stared at him, both stopping in their treks.

"That's…"

"Stupid." Roxanne finished for Sirius.

But Sirius shook his head slowly, as though shaking off his shock. "No – _BRILLIANT!_ " he called, his hair falling in line neatly.

"You're pulling my leg." Roxanne stated.

"No we're not! Think about it! They're adult witches and wizards – how can we even challenge them? But nobody can prank like The Marauders!"

"Okay, you want to turn their wands into flowers or something?" Roxanne frowned. "Sounds like a great way to get yourselves killed."

 "No no! Listen, Padfoot and I here excel at Transfiguration. Four students against four Death Eaters is bad for the students, but four students and six dragons or something is –"

"You can turn shit into dragons?" Roxanne asked, obviously calling him on it.

"Well, no – but! But! But! But!!!!"

"And if all Butts were smooth we'd have a party." Roxanne rolled her eyes at him. "Tell you what, let's scheme, and if we actually get to something good, we'll try going for it. And that's my best offer."

Some of James' excitement died off, but he and Sirius didn't hesitate for a moment.

"Deal!"

"Oh Remmy's gonna be the bomb! His plans are always so good!" Sirius shot, smiling.

_Well_ , Roxanne thought, looking at them, _at least this is cheering them up._

For a moment Roxanne allowed herself to go to her fantasy world, where everything happened the way she wanted it to, and she was back at home again, just talking with her dad. The face he makes as she tells him how she pranked those Death Eaters…

Alright, maybe this plan managed to cheer her up as well.

"Hey, you know how I told you my dad and my uncle opened up a prank shop, and invented all that stuff?"

"Hard to forget." James said, looking like he wanted nothing else but to transport himself into that shop and live there forever.

"Well… some of the things they've invented… I kind of know how to make."

Sirius and James stared at her, stars the size of rocks turning in their eyes. They looked like ten year old children, with candy dangling in front of them.

"Oh my Merlin, let's plan a prank!!!" James screamed, jumping in the spot.

Sirius started chanting _'Sweet! Sweet! Sweet!'_ while throwing his fist in the air.

_This might just turn out… kind of awesome_ , Roxanne conceded.

 

 

-END CH. 40-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas ch for Christmas – sorry for the loooong delay! The end of the semester is finally near and I'll be more active – stay tuned and happy holidays!


	41. Chapter 41

**__ **

"My Lord, preparations to attack the school are nearly finished."

Lord Voldemort knew this was a threat that needed to be dealt with quickly."And my special orders?"

"Yes, the Time-Traveler's description has been passed around."

"How surprisingly efficient, Avery." Lord Voldemort hissed enjoying the way his Death Eater's face twitched at the insult he couldn't retaliate against. "Such a poor soul, to have come all this way only to die by my decree before her birth was even thought of. Yet this girl holds the key to destroying us. And yet it is true that she could be an asset in my service. Have everyone and _Them_ gathered as quickly as possible. I will give this girl no chance of escaping her fate. Not once Lord Voldemort has marked her as his prey."

"My Lord, if the Ministry interferes because of the attacks -?"

Voldemort's lips turned up in a near smile. "I am afraid that some very disturbing activities will leave our Auror department preoccupied for awhile… _elsewhere_. Roxanne Weasbly will find no outside help. And what of a few students and teachers? Those who stand in our way…. Are disposable. Hogwarts is a prestige magical location – they were never worthy of teaching there to begin with."

"What of The Order my lord?"

Voldemort was growing impatient, but knew it would be better for his Death Eaters to come to battle with the confidence that their Lord was well prepared. "What of it? We've encountered them in battle enough to estimate their rough total number. And we outnumber them, do we not Avery?"

"Yes, we do, My Lord."

"But let's take this opportunity to show the world what happens when you cross Lord Voldemort. Kill any order member you encounter, with our numbers, it should be more then manageable.  Either way, the order's hands will be full." Finally, putting the last nail in the Time-Traveler's coffin, Lord Voldemort said "I will take measures to deal with Dumbledore myself. I have no delusions about defeating the old wizard yet, I am not fully prepared as I would like to be. However I am more than enough to keep him away and focused on myself. And if he does not, then I will simply kill every child that crosses my way until he comes to me himself. The old fool will never allow for the children under his care to die. It will become his downfall. He will come to me, which is when the girl will be most unprotected."

"We will not disappoint you, My Lord."

" _Bella_ will be in charge of making sure the girl is handled." Voldemort sneered. "Just do your part Avery. I trust you know what will happen if you do happen to… disappoint me." Lord Voldemort hissed.

"Yes… My Lord."

Fear would lead his Death Eaters to make certain the girl is theirs, or dead. His Death Eaters know better than to anger Lord Voldemort.

The Time-Traveler will submit to him and live, or she will remain with Dumbledore, dead.

Lord Voldemort breathed in content; his army was just about ready.

 

* * *

 

Even though Alice Prewett was horrible at Potions since first year, she still knew exactly what to do when the potion she was watching over bubbled and turned olive-green.

" _LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_ "

"Alice, I said to call me, not to scream for me like I've been taken away by bandits." Lily Evans scolded, walking towards the potion.

Alice hopped after her. "Is it done? Is it ready? Are you going to lick it?"

"Why – why would I lick it?!"

Alice shrugged. "Never underestimate how little I know about potions."

"Alice, I explained this to you a hundred times! Oh, never mind… just get me Roxanne's hairbrush."

Five minutes later the potion left them with a name rather similar to what they already had.

_ ~Roxanne Weasley~ _

"So she _is_ related to that first year?" Alice asked.

"But we checked the Weasley family-line. There's no Roxanne." Lily said, looking confused.

"Is there a way to cheat or confuse the potion?" Alice asked. "I mean, in advance; if you suspected somebody might be trying to check you out."

"Why –"

"You made it pretty clear you had a problem with her right before she left Lils. You're really bad at masking those kinds of things."

Lily swallowed her anger. "No. there's no way to fool this potion Alice."

"So she is Roxanne Weasley? Maybe she's muggleborn! There could be some muggles named Weasley we've never heard of, right?"

"Too easy – and it can't explain where she came from – just some regular muggleborn witch would have a file, or a school record from _somewhere_ – where has she been these past six years? Where did she study? And that first year who knows her that she shares a last name with? It's too much of a coincidence – they have to be connected."

"So you're telling me her name is Roxanne Weasley, and she belongs to the magical Weasley family, but that there was never a Roxanne Weasley in the magical Weasley family?" Alice said, scratching her head.

"Exactly – so how can someone who was never born exist?"

"Did you really just ask that?"

"What?"

"That's what I'm asking you; how can someone who was never fucking born, exist?"

"I – I have no clue." Lily admitted. "It makes no sense, does it? She does exist, but she was never born? What? did she just blink into existence?!" Lily called out sarcastically.

"Nobody just blinks into existence Lils! She clearly came from somewhere; otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't have found her so important. She's connected to _something_. She has to be."

"But from where?! We've looked everywhere for her! She didn't come from anywhere!"

Alice almost smiled. "Or maybe, we just didn't find it yet. C'mon Lily, sometimes it's like you forget magic exists! You've been a witch for six years now! Think **_magic_**!"

"What does that mean?!" Lily demanded.

"It means – I know you. You've been using magic, but thinking muggle. It's not enough to know magic and to use it, you need to _think_ magic. You're clearly missing it because you're still not thinking about the world as built within the magical realm of possibilities. Think, Lily! Think about everything that is possible in the world – in _our_ world I mean. Let it shape the laws of how everything works. Let your mind see what it is that we're missing."

"…….. In our world, people still can't blink into existence."

"No, they can't. But they sure can appear out of nowhere, with no trace as to where they came from."

"True. But the physical place they would've left behind them would still exist. So she could be from all over the world – we'll never narrow it down."

"We're _wizards_ Lily! There aren't a lot of us, like there are muggles! You're still thinking muggle! And we narrowed it already – Britain, the Weasleys, Dumbledore, the guys – the Potters who are supposedly related to her – think closer to home!"

"I am thinking! You're annoying! If it was something close to home I'd have found **_something_** already! Anything! In the magical world people still need to be born to exist Alice!"

"Exactly. There's nothing. So what _could_ it be in our world?"

And suddenly Lily understood what Alice was trying to say to her all along (poorly).

"That's it! It's only ' _location'_ if you look at it the muggle way, but it can be everything! We ruled out fake identities or stolen appearances with the potion, but there's still dark magic to consider!"

"Lily – _DUMBLEDORE, THE GUYS, THE WEASLEYS – literally get the nicest-pureblood-family award each year!_ It's not going to be dark magic! Think our side!"

"Alright – protecting! If you look at it that way, it looks like they're all protecting her – not just her secret."

"Nice! What for? Or from what?"

"Knowledge? The Ministry finding out who she is? Voldemort?"

Alice, who came from magic, still had to work as to stop herself from wincing at the name. She was getting better.

"Our Minister is a giant buffoon Lily. But the other two theories hold pretty solid."

"Alright then – what knowledge?"

"Ohh – maybe she's a double agent?!" Alice asked, excited.

"Or maybe, she knows something about Voldemort and so now she needs protection from him."

"That works too." Alice said, disappointed.

"So Professor Dumbledore is protecting her – this is really starting to make some sense." Lily started pacing back and forth in their empty dorm. "I think there are only two answers here; one, she _was_ born and all traces of her or her existence were erased to hide her – which is why we never found anything; two, she wasn't born _yet_ – the Ministry has been experimenting with time machines a little with short periods of time travel, which makes it plausible to say that in the future it becomes possible to travel years, or decades, back in time."

Alice whispered. "I have to say, option one sounds legit – Dumbledore will definitely do something like that, and if he did there's no chance of us finding anything about her. Two – not so sure about. Still, I'm proud of you for coming up with two explanations that could both really be true."

"We should tell the boys we know – I think it's time we found out what Knowledge exactly Roxanne has that its worth all of this mess." Lily decided, and with a swish of her wand the potion vanished.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Alice jumped and opened a window to clear the air. "What? We still need to sleep in here after all of this!"

Lily ignored her and headed out the door.

"Wait! How will we talk to them – this is a bit too much for a letter, don't you think?!" Alice called, three stairs behind her friend.

"We'll have to sneak out."

" _Shut up!_ "

"No, you shut up."

" _Shut. Up!_ You're Head Girl!"

Lily threw open the door at the bottom of the stairs. "I can go alone if you're scared –"

" _Phht!_ You wish!"

"Any ideas where the Potters live?"

The two walked across the common room; it didn't hold many students, and it was going pretty late into the night, however it was still spectacularly noisy.

"Gryffindors." Lily mumbled with fondness, while rolling her eyes.

"I've never heard of anyone returning to Hogwarts so quickly like that –"

" – wonder what happened?"

"Hey third year!" Alice half-barked. "What's all the fuss about?"

The third year looked taken aback at being asked. "Oh, err – some seventh years returned to school – they left in the morning on the train tho –"

"Not just some seventh years – _our_ seventh years!" called another student from across the common room.

"What?! The girls?" Alice demanded.

The student shrugged. "I heard there was one girl, though I didn’t see her… but The Marauders are all here."

"No you idiot – there's four of them – that round boy that's with them didn't return –"

"Bullocks!" Alice Prewett barked, not believing the gossip.

"Alice…" Lily scolded.

"They just came through here." Said a girl Lily recognized; she was only a year under herself.

"What? When?!" Alice demanded, completely winded.

"Just now! They went to their dorm room."

Lily shared a look with Alice.

"Trouble?" Lily asked quietly.

"Shall we find out?" Alice suggested.

Lily nodded, not wanting to keep wandering another moment. Whatever this was about it was time to face it.

The girls raced up the staircase leading to the boy's dorms.

Until the moment they opened the door, Lily couldn't imagine they're actually back at the school.

"Wow! Prewett you never heard of knocking?"

"I bet Frank likes it."

"Shut up Black! What are you two doing here?"

Lily came in after her to see Sirius writing down something on some parchment while James was trying to push\kick his suitcase to his side of the dorm.

"Well, if you two must know – Pomfrey totally kicked us out of the hospital wing." Sirius told her and went back to his parchment.

Lily's heart panged; it was that time for Remus again – and on Christmas.

James shrugged, giving his luggage another shove in his bed's general direction. "Visiting hours are over. What do you want Prewett?"

Alice scoffed, and Lily ignored the fact that James just clearly excluded her. Lily wondered in passing if there'd ever be a situation that will make him try and kick her out of a room.

"Are you deaf Potter? _Why are you back?_ "

" _Why do you stick your nose into everything?_ " James mimicked her tone.

Lily sighed, wondered if anyone in this room will ever grow up, clearly remembering Alice snubbing them in first year, and James retaliating in the exact same way even back then. However she had very little hope after having known them for the past seven years.

"Lily?" Alice said, telling her to go ahead.

She was about to question why Roxanne's existence was covered up, but something was bugging Lily.

 

_Why? Knowledge. How?_

_… How?_

 

How did some random 17 year old come across some mega important information regarding the war against the darkest evil wizard of their age?

 

_Knowledge._

 

…How easy would it be, to just open a history book, and see it all written right there. It made sense. It _really_ made sense.

Sirius was so invested in whatever he was writing down he might've forgotten they were there entirely. Lily looked at James and asked –

"Did Roxanne come here from the future?"

Alice looked at her quizzically. Behind her Lily saw that Sirius finally un-nosed himself from his piece of paper.

James was mid-kick when she asked him that, and he nearly slipped and fell right over the luggage. A loud sound of a book banging against something metal-like and heavy ringed from the suitcase.

The noise was unbearable for a moment and when it passed everyone had their hands covering their ears.

After an awkward moment, James clumsily got back to his feet, rather pink in his cheeks.

"I won't even ask, Potter." Alice said, shaking her head.

James cleared his throat, glancing at Sirius. When Sirius got up slowly Lily folded her arms and said "I hope you're not going to try and curse us James. You can trust us, we won't tell anyone."

Alice frowned and her hand twitched to grab her own wand if things went south. The only thing stopping her was that Lily was clearly trying to do this the 'nice way'.

"How did you know, Evans?" Sirius asked, looking thunder-struck.

Alice's mouth fell open.

Lily's legs went numb.

"You just told me, Black."

Sirius cursed.

James just buried his head in his arms, muttering "She'll murder us, she'll murder us".

"Roxanne?" Alice asked, unsure.

"No, worse; _McGonagall_." Sirius answered for his best friend.

Lily walked numbly to the nearest bed, and sat on it.

"Tell us. Please."

 

 

-END CH. 41-

 


	42. Chapter 42

  

"Where the hell did you two disappear to?!" Roxanne Weasley walked into the boys' dorm, slightly surprised by the amounts of heads in the room. "Woah… what's with the looks?"

After a couple of minutes Roxanne found out that Lily and Alice now knew everything… except _a few_ details about the future.

James and Sirius haven't said a word about who she is, or who she knows – and how far from the future she came from. Lily and Alice just got the summery (with some excerpts cut off) of the past few days – the behind the scenes version of what they already knew. Still, they told them that Voldemort found out, which is probably best in the long run seeing how they'll be at the castle when everything will go down, but isn't so great at the moment seeing how they were both trying not to freak out.

Now, they were all playing a game called _'Lets-Stare-At-The-Time-Traveler!_ '

Like today wasn't crappy enough.

And they had _questions_. Millions and millions of them; Roxanne saw them in their eyes.

"If McGonagall finds out about this, I _soooooo_ had nothing to do with this." she said, mostly to the guys.

"So who exactly are you from the future?" Alice demanded, still suspicious.

"Well…" Roxanne wondered how to explain – she looked at James and wondered why he left this fun bit just for her.

After some strange maneuvering she thought she did a pretty good job of explaining a bit about her family tree. 

"Wait, who's Harry?" Lily asked when it looked like she was done explaining.

"Oh – Ermm – he's actually…. Jjaaaa – Your son. Yeah you'll have a son sometime in the future." Roxanne didn't need an 80's urban dictionary to tell her what was what – when someone desperately shakes his head silently behind the back of the girl he has a crush on – the message is pretty clear.

"Wait… you're my future son's _niece_?" Lily blinked, the idea clearly unsettling and quite complicated.

"Yep." Roxanne said.

"Whose last name is Potter." Sirius said in a very loud whisper, meant to carry over to everyone.

Trust Sirius to ruin everything, Roxanne cursed internally.

James shot daggers at his best friend, as Lily jumped ten feet in her seat.

 " _What?!_ " She shrieked.

James rushed to say to her "Yeah its _waaaay_ too much, isn't it?! It's fine; forget about that part – hey! Dumbledore gets his own chocolate frog card in the future!"

" ** _What!_** "

"I know right! Bitchen!"

Lily turned her expression so icy James recoiled and suddenly wondered himself why his plan seemed smart to begin with.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

After a long awkward silence, during which even Alice was watching to see Lily's reaction, James looked at her bravely again.

Roxanne assumed he was unable to hold himself back, when he said "Look, we can tell you if you want, but when Roxanne… on Thursday Roxanne will be leaving, and we'll all be placed under a forgetfulness spell."

"Tell me." was all Lily said.

"Roxanne, it's your turn!" James jumped, immediately refusing to deliver any news of the future.

 Roxanne swallowed. "Great… just spiffing… why not? I can do this a ruddy second time…" she looked sick. "Or not. Well, Uncle Harry was raised by his – er – your sister, I mean – and then brought to Hogw –"

" _WHAT!_ " that was Lily's loudest inquiry yet as well as her angriest.

Roxanne winced. She's forgotten. First, she was supposed to tell Lily Evans she was going to die. Was it possible she's more tactless now then she was with the guys?

Yes, it was. It was indeed possible. Tact was a slippery art for Roxanne, it was like getting the luck of the draw; some days she had it, others… well, today is one of the other days, apparently.

"Lily, I'm so sorry – it just –" She stammered, until she realized Lily was still speaking, and so she stopped to catch the wording.

"- _Petunia?!_ Why?! Has the future gone mad?!"

Roxanne blinked at her, and snorted. Lily was so mortified by the mention of her sister ending up with her future son, she completely missed the obvious – why didn't his parents raise him?

And then Roxanne's smile froze on her lips.

How bad was this Petunia?

Roxanne shivered darkly at that moment, as she came to realize a cold hard truth; she _didn't_ know everything about the past.

Roxanne sighed; she wasn't looking forward to the look on Lily's face when she tells her Voldemort kills her. James' was more than enough to last her a lifetime.

And then she remembered the train ride. She realized that telling Lily her fate would be something she'll regret almost immediately, like she has with James. It would be wrong, and unfair to Lily. Because Roxanne wasn't planning to change a damn thing. Not then, and not now. First Frank, then Marlene, and now Lily. Practice makes perfect, right? It was getting heartbreakingly easier to let them go.

"That's enough!" She called roughly, looking like her patience has reached its limit. "Sorry Lily, but you can't know anymore. I didn't even tell the guys the bit about your sister being involved. Knowing one's future is bad news. Dumbledore forbade me from saying too much about it. When James said you could ask, he meant small things that had nothing to do with you too directly. Like Quidditch."

Roxanne seemed serious and genuine enough to convince even James and Sirius her version was the truth of things, if they hadn't had a first account of the real events themselves.

Lily looked at her, and for a moment Roxanne wondered if her system was overloaded. "No – no, yes! Of course. You're absolutely right – I apologize Roxanne – and you should've said something sooner. Time is definitely one of the trickiest forms of magic and –"

While Lily went on scolding Roxanne and lecturing them all on Time Travel, Alice was still watching them all like a hawk, while her best friend was still rambling on and on.

Eventually, James was the one to break her off.

Hesitatingly he called "Er – Lily? Sorry but – can we keep going tomorrow? It's late and like we've said; it's been a long day. Sirius and I – we're pretty tired."

The way he asked, who'd say no? Roxanne thought to herself.

Lily took a deep breath. "Sure. Yes, of course."

Alice and Lily got ready to leave, and when they stood by the door James said "Thank you." kindly. Roxanne worked hard not to smile; James was different around Lily every time they interacted – maybe he was trying out every possible way of flirting.

"Are you coming with us Ro?" Alice offered, not pushing.

Roxanne doubted she would've reveled to the guys that she knew about their plans for tonight even if the girls weren't around. It's just been too many questions for one day, and she was tired.

"Yeah. Night." She told James and Sirius.

Night, however, did not mean sleep; Alice and Lily simply drilled her with more questions as soon as they made sure no one could eavesdrop on them from their dorm room – that smelled rather stuffy and strange.

 

 

-END CH. 42-

 


End file.
